An Unlocked Soul
by Ceillean
Summary: Kyp Durron meets a fascinating young woman. Little do they know, that there is more to her than first meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

_For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it.  
Ivan Panin_

Just to feel normal for a little while, Kyp Durron drew his dark cloak around himself, hiding the silver hilt of his lightsaber as he slowly walked along a high bridge that connected two towers to one another. It was mid day on Coruscant and as he turned to gaze through the transparasteel that encompassed the bridge, he took in various forms of transportation hovering within the traffic lanes.

Coruscant was busy, as usual.

He walked on, hands linked together beneath his cloak, his mind wandering further into the depths of his consciousness with every step he took.

Recently knighted, Kyp had decided on a private vacation for himself, without any of his Jedi colleagues and friends to accompany him. His life had taken a drastic change when he was admitted to the academy and at the beginning of his training, Kyp had felt as if he could be someone special, someone who could make a difference, if given the chance.

But as life could throw huge stones in ones way, things didn't go exactly according to what Kyp had planned.

Still he was proud of himself to have come this far, to now finally have the right to call himself a Jedi Knight. But it had been a hard and difficult road and all he craved at this very moment was a few days of peace and quiet.

He walked on, the hood of his robe covering his chin length dark hair. Only few people crossed his way as he slowly moved towards a large gathering area. Within one of the towers, there was a large glass plateau where anyone and everyone could mingle; there were a few cafés and various restaurants, ranging from native Coruscanti food to interesting and yet unappetizing alien meals.

A large, beautiful silver and crystal fountain stood within the middle of the plateau, its water splashing into a large, oval and intricately designed basin of the most beautiful material Kyp had ever seen. The surface gleamed with drops of cool water and the surroundings were reflected as if the stone were a mirror in itself. Plants of all forms and sizes stood around the plateau and it smelled of caf and various food stuffs.

Kyp liked coming here; the normality was soothing.

He walked on and sat down on the ledge of the basin, one hand gently touching the surface of the cool, clear water. He closed his green eyes as he focused his senses, moving his hand back and forth, relishing the feel of the liquid enveloping his hand.

With a quiet sigh he pulled back, sweeping his gaze around the plateau and watching humans as well as aliens pass him by. There were no familiar faces; the only few people he knew that lived in the capitol were Han Solo and his family. Kyp smiled as he thought about the older man. He'd have to visit Han before leaving for Yavin 4 again; Han had become a second father to Kyp and Kyp had the 

feeling Han considered him to be a sort of son. The man was protective of Kyp, keeping in touch whenever he could and always asking when he'd be back to see him.

Kyp hadn't told Han about his little vacation. He'd surprise the old smuggler.

Slowly he got to his feet, wanting to get a bite to eat and indulge in a hot cup of caf, when suddenly someone knocked into him from behind.

Kyp pivoted around with a blank expression on his face, surprised to see a young woman holding up her hands as if fending him off, "I'm sorry." She stammered, a forced smile on her face, "I wasn't paying attention."

Kyp nodded, "Don't worry about it."

As if a great weight had been lifted off her chest, the girl took a deep yet quivering breath and smiled shyly, "This happens to me a lot." She explained holding up a handheld computer, "I get caught up with my data pad and I don't pay attention."

Her voice was magnificent to his ears. The words she spoke touched him in a way he had never felt before and he wanted her to continue, to listen to her beautiful angelic voice.

"What's your name?" he asked, willing to say almost anything just to hear her speak again.

She seemed taken aback for a moment, her dark brown eyes widening a fracture but then her shy smile returned, "Liz."

Dark wavy hair surrounded a round face, her complexion a shade darker than Kyp's. She wore average civilian clothing that hugged her feminine body perfectly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Liz." Kyp said and he meant exactly that. As the young woman stood before him, her presence made him feel awkward. It was a sensation he didn't know, his heartbeat faster than usual and he suddenly felt warmer than before, "I'm Kyp."

He held out his rough, calloused hand and as her soft skin touched his, a shiver ran down his spine.

Kyp felt as if the world around him had silenced; the people were unimportant suddenly, the smells and noises around them faded into the background. All that his eyes now took in was the young woman standing before him.

"Would you join me for a cup of caf?" he asked, surprised at himself for even asking the question. He wasn't one to take the initiative but a feeling told him that if he wanted to see her again, he'd have to take the first step.

Liz's shy smile grew wider and she nodded, a lock of wavy dark brown hair falling into her face, "I'd love to."

They talked for what seemed like hours, sitting across from one another, each holding on to their third round of drinks with both hands. Kyp enjoyed listening to her, asking questions concerning her life but always making sure never to pry too much.

Liz told him about her job; she was a social worker in training and her job was extraordinarily important to her. With a chuckle she pointed to the data pad laying on the table, "I was reading through a file of one of the children who need my help. I get carried away." She shrugged and took a sip of her sweet smelling hot chocolate. "I just don't like the idea of kids living on the streets, you know? Who knows what might become of them one day if they're given the chance to evolve away from the life they're being forced to lead now?"

Kyp understood every word Liz was saying. He knew what it was like to grow up alone, to have to fend for himself at so young an age and he was stunned at her willingness to help other children in similar situations.

"Enough about me." She said as her dark eyes touched his face. "I've been prattling on about myself this whole time we've been here. I'd like to know about you now."

Kyp leaned back in the padded chair and swept the café with his green eyes. The interior was lighted with candles, either standing in large vases on the tables or attached to the walls. The colors were held in a dark brown, making the atmosphere feel elegant and yet comfortable at the same time. Soft music came from hidden speakers in the background.

"There isn't much to tell." He said, finishing off his caf and shifting his gaze back to the woman opposite him. She had propped her elbows onto the table, her hands folded beneath her chin, as she watched him.

His heart began beating harder as she smiled slyly, one dark brow raised as she waited for a more elaborate answer. Kyp chuckled, "Honestly. There isn't that much to tell."

But she wasn't having it. "That's just an excuse." She waved to the waitress, ordering another round of hot chocolate and caf and as the waitress moved away, she pinned Kyp with her eyes.

He heaved a sigh, dragging one hand through his hair, "I'm a Jedi Knight." He said and as the words left his mouth, he focused on her every move.

Her brows lifted in surprise. The waitress returned with their drinks and when she left, Liz leaned forward, "I'd never have guessed." The candle on the table illuminated her skin, her eyes twinkling with the small flame.

They grew quiet for a moment as Liz looked around the café this time and Kyp watched her. His eyes trailed the line of her jaw to her full lips that were slightly turned upward in a captivating smile. High cheekbones connected with a straight nose and her dark eyes were just slightly slanted.

She turned back to him, straightening in her chair as long strands of wavy hair fell over her shoulder. Kyp wondered what her hair would feel like between his fingers.

"What do the Jedi actually do around here?" she asked, no doubt to get him talking some more. Kyp would have loved to listen to her beautiful voice but he answered her question as detailed as he could, without giving away too much information.

After a while Liz cleared her throat and took a quick glimpse at the time on her data pad. A shadow seemed to cross her face as she glanced up, "It's getting late. I should get going."

Kyp nodded, watching Liz slowly get to her feet. She was of average height he noticed, just a few centimeters shorter than himself. And as he realized she'd be leaving, he suddenly felt the urge to make her stay.

He was mesmerized by this person.

"Hold on a moment." Kyp said hurrying to his feet and making his way to the waitress at the counter. He dug through the pockets of his pants, paying both tabs with his credit chit.

Liz walked up to stand beside him, "Thank you, Kyp. But it wasn't necessary." Her voice was low, almost only a whisper and it made his insides flutter.

He waved her remark away, "Well, since I paid I get to walk you home. Deal?"

She laughed lightly; music to his ears. "Alright."

Kyp felt lucky as Liz told him that she lived on the other side of the inner most city. They walked the way he had come, across the bridge to the nearest public transportation and boarded a small city liner. They stood side by side, Kyp holding on to a pole, while Liz leaned against the metal wall, grabbing at something whenever the turbulences were too great.

"I didn't know the Jedi had a temple here." Liz said quietly, moving a little closer for him to hear her better. A shiver ran down his spine; if he raised his hand he could run his fingers through her hair.

He swallowed back the impulse, "We don't. Well, at least not yet. The academy is on Yavin 4. I'm here on my own."

"Ah." She looked around the full liner, the seats filled with all sorts of people. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you're here alone?"

"I guess you could call it a vacation. I have a friend here who I promised I'd visit."

The liner shuddered beneath their feet and suddenly lurched forward. Not being able to grab onto the pole on time, Liz almost fell backwards but Kyp caught her just in time. His arms encircled her waist as he helped her back onto her feet.

He let go as a slight blush covered her rosy cheeks and she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "Thank you." She whispered and Kyp grinned as she reached out and held on to the pole as tightly as she could.

The liner stopped after another few minutes of silence. They got out and Liz nodded towards a row of high buildings to their right, "It's another twenty minutes down that way."

Side by side they walked on and Kyp observed the color change in the sky. Coruscant's sun was setting, the once light blue sky now a beautiful mixture of reds, oranges and light pinks.

A slight breeze danced with his hair and he pulled his robe around himself. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Liz crossing her arms in front of her chest, her small data pad in her left hand.

"Your accent is a little different. Are you originally from Coruscant?" she asked, her voice low as their steady footsteps echoed through the almost deserted streets.

He shook his head, wondering how much he could tell her about himself, without scaring her. His past was a book he wanted to close forever and never let anyone see. But he knew it wasn't possible; his past would always come back to haunt him but he would put it off as long as possible and concentrate on his future.

"I'm from Deyer colony in the Anoat system."

Liz nodded, "I've actually heard of the place before." She laughed lightly, "I've never been off planet myself. As a Jedi, you must have already seen a lot of things I could only dream of."

Her voice had taken on a dreamy tone and Kyp stopped in mid walk, his gaze lingering on her face. There was a longing in her dark eyes, a longing to leave the confines of the planet she had grown up on and explore the unknown.

"Some things aren't worth seeing." Kyp said, his tone low, "Other things are magnificent." Inwardly he smiled at his own statement. Liz was truly a magnificent person.

She walked on, hugging herself as a cold wind swept the streets. Kyp shook off his robe as he watched her tremble slightly and laid the heavy cloth around her shoulders. She looked up to him in surprise but thanked him all the same, pulling the robe tighter around herself.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked as she eyed him.

Kyp shook his head as he dug his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "If I get too cold, I can use the Force to warm myself if I have to."

"You can honestly do that?" He nodded and she shifted her gaze back towards the street, "Wow. That's something I could use frequently."

A few teenaged kids came running their way, laughing loudly and Kyp spotted that Liz cringed a little. He frowned at her reaction but said nothing. There was a sweet scent of smoke and alcohol in the cool air as the kids passed by.

"I wish they'd stay away from drugs and alcohol." Liz breathed, shaking her head sadly, "I wonder if they know how easy it is to ruin their life that way."

"Why is it you care so much?" Kyp asked softly, noting that Liz had gotten a little closer, if only a few inches.

Her eyes were trained on the ground as she answered, "My youngest brother got involved with the wrong crowd. Seeing what he did to himself I made up my mind that I would help out as much as I could."

The breeze around them picked up, a few strands of Liz's hair jumping with the wind. Her cheeks were red from the cold and as she drew the robe tighter around her slim form, Kyp had the urge to take her into his arms and hold her close.

They reached the entrance to her apartment building, a huge mass of stone that seemed to reach to the sky above.

"Thank you so very much for walking me home." Liz said, slipping the robe off her shoulders and handing it back to Kyp, "I enjoyed the caf." It seemed she wanted to say more but instead her dark eyes brushed his features and that flutter returned to Kyp's insides.

"I enjoyed it as well." He said slowly, "I'd like to see you again."

Liz's face lit up with a smile and Kyp's heart beat faster as she nodded, "I'd like that."

He touched her cheek then, gently stroking along the line of her jaw, "Are you free tomorrow morning?" When she nodded curtly he smiled, "I'll come pick you up."

"Alright."

She stepped closer, both her hands settling on his shoulders as she leaned towards him and planted a small kiss on his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow. Last name's Thompson, by the way." With a breathtaking smile on her beautiful face, she turned on her heel and entered her home.

Kyp stood there another moment before deciding he needed to visit Han. He had no idea about women, and he hoped Han could give him the advice he needed.

Han Solo, former smuggler and General, sat down on the overly large sofa in the living area, a tray with snacks and a large bottle of beer on the table before him.

His children were sleeping soundlessly in their rooms and Leia was still off in a meeting with idiotic politicians. He made a face as he grabbed the remote sensor to the entertainment system. Although he honestly missed his wife, during the times she was gone, he could catch up on Smashball tournaments.

The Corellian Dreadnaughts were doing well this season, having kicked the Infuriated Savages to hell and back.

Han leaned back as the game started, opening a bottle of fizzing beer and planting his naked feet on the table.

This was good. This was blissfully perfect.

He smirked as he took a long gulp of the bitter liquid, the sensation soothing as it ran down his throat.

He straightened up as the game began, hoping against hope that the Dreadnaughts would win this game as well. He had a bet running with Lando and it would put an enormous dent in his ego, if he'd lose.

Again.

Thirty minutes into the game the door buzzer sounded and Han frowned. It wasn't too late but hardly anyone came to his private lair at this time unless something was up. He jumped to his feet and palmed the lock.

As the door swished aside, Kyp Durron stood in front of him with a big, fat grin on his face. He raised his hand in a wave and without a second thought, Han gathered the younger man into a fierce Wookie hug.

"Han…" Kyp coughed, patting the older man's back, "Can't breathe."

Han let him go, a smile on his face as he moved aside to let Kyp enter.

The young man took a look about the apartment, arching a brow, "Did Leia decorate the place?" he asked, as his eyes darted around the room. A dark red rug beneath his booted feet made the room seem smaller; various paintings – no doubt Alderaanian – were attached to the walls and in the back Kyp caught sight of a small, extraordinarily ugly statue but he bit back a comment.

A long hallway branched off from the living area and Kyp knew from previous visits that the children's rooms and a huge refresher were back that way.

The last time Kyp had been to Han's place, the living area had been scarcely furnished. A large dark sofa stood beneath the viewport, pillows of the same color littering the area. A small table stood beside the sofa, a complex built lamp standing atop it.

Han motioned for Kyp to take a seat, "She has her moments." He cleared his throat, dialing down the volume of the Smashball game, "So kid, how long have you been here?"

"Just arrived this morning."

Han's eyes widened and he made a face of being hurt but kept the smirk in place, "And it took you until now to come see me?" He shook his head, "I am appalled."

Kyp laughed, "I had some things to do." He paused as Han's gaze swept towards the entertainment system. Kyp knew the game but hadn't been interested in sport activities too much. According to the announcer, the Corellian Dreadnaughts seemed to be in the lead and Kyp noted Han's stance stiffen as one of the players neared the goal.

"You betting again?"

Han nodded and suddenly jumped to his feet as the Dreadnaughts scored, "Sixty more minutes of this and I might actually win the bet this time." His grin reached his dark brown eyes as he plopped back down, "How long are you staying, kid?"

Kyp shrugged, "A few days. I needed to get away from the jungle a little while."

"Is Luke being too hard on you?"

Kyp waved the remark away, "Don't get me wrong, I'm completely grateful for the chance Master Skywalker's given me but…" he sighed, "I still feel like it's not enough. As if there's more inside me and I just can't let loose."

"You'll get the hang of it, kid. I know you will."

Kyp smiled and nodded at the older man. He considered Han to be more than just a very good friend; if life got rough, Han would be there to help Kyp out, to pick him back up. Han was the father Kyp hardly remembered.

"Can I ask you something?"

Han nodded, watching Kyp fiddle around with the pillow on his lap. It was on old piece Leia had scavenged at a flee market. It hurt Han's eyes to see this horrible yellow thing with dark blue embroidery amongst the dark colors in the living area but it had been to no use arguing with his wife. She loved the damned thing, saying it reminded her of her childhood rooms.

"Sure."

Kyp coughed lightly, his dark gaze dropping to the pillow. The nervousness the younger man was emitting was palpable and Han leaned back, wondering what this was all about.

"I met someone this afternoon."

Han's eyes widened just a fraction and he was all ears. He'd thought he had a few more years before he'd have the father/son conversation with Jacen or Anakin but Han could see that Kyp was uncomfortable and he'd do his best to ease his misgivings.

"I'm guessing a young lady?"

Kyp nodded, a few strands of his dark hair falling into his face, "Her name's Liz." As he uttered her name, Han saw a slight smile creep onto Kyp's face, "And she's great."

"Well, good for you, kid!"

Kyp squirmed a little in the armchair, scrunching the pillow with one hand, the other sweeping his hair out of his face, "I…" he cleared his throat, "I have no experience with this, Han." His voice was low and Han caught a blush on the younger man's face, "I honestly don't know what to do."

Han turned to face his friend, "Well, Kyp. I don't know what to tell you. If it feels right, do whatever you think is okay."

It was a funny picture watching Kyp sit in the armchair, extremely insecure and having trouble asking questions about women. Han could understand the younger man's fear of doing something wrong and he tried to calm his growing unease, "Don't worry, kid. You'll do alright. How about you tell me about her?"

Kyp looked up from the pillow that seemed to grow more fascinating with every passing minute, the light in his dark eyes returning. He smiled shyly, "Intelligent and beautiful. Dark hair, dark eyes." His grin widened a bit, "And a great curvy body."

"You meeting her again?"

Kyp nodded, "Tomorrow." He focused his attention back to the pillow, his long fingers delicately tracing the lines of the stitching and Han fought the urge to laugh. Kyp lifted his gaze, supposedly feeling the shift of amusement within the Force and narrowed his eyes as he saw Han tighten his jaw.

With a swift movement Kyp threw the pillow across the room, hitting Han in the chest, "You're making fun of me."

Han shook his head, raising his hands in defense but still laughter bubbled out of his mouth, "I swear, kid, I'm not making fun of you."

"Stop laughing. It's not funny."

"I know it's not funny." Han straightened and took a sip from the beer bottle, "You want a beer?"

"Yeah."

As Han got to his feet and came back with another bottle, Kyp shrugged off his robe and leaned back with a sigh on his lips. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed Han and he was glad to have come to Coruscant for his little trip.

For a moment they watched the Smashball tournament in silence; the announcers voice grew louder and high pitched as the Dreadnaughts seemed to be winning the game and Han's expression brightened when they scored another goal.

Kyp relaxed after a few more minutes of watching the tournament and as Han turned towards him, offering pointers and asking for more information on this mystery lady, Kyp was more than glad to oblige and tell him everything about her.

Liz closed the door behind her, leaning against the frame for a few moments, before letting herself fall onto one of the chairs in her living area. A small smile surfaced on her features as she closed her eyes, sweeping yet another wayward strand of hair out of her face.

When she had left her apartment that morning, she'd expected the day to go on as usual. She'd get a cup of caf, hurry down to the social services center, pick up a few files on her next case and then she'd go back home, ending the day with a long bath.

But instead she had run into Kyp.

Something about him simply fascinated her. He had hardly talked but the way he held himself, the way he watched her, the way he had asked questions – she could hardly wait until morning to see him again. Bringing his dark voice back to mind, a shiver ran down her spine and she blew out a breath.

She touched her throat, closing her eyes as she remembered his lingering gaze on her face. She had noticed his eyes on her and she had liked it. She'd wondered what it would have felt like if he had touched her instead of eyeing her so.

With a sigh, Liz got back to her feet, undressed and left the clothes where they fell. Instead of a bath, she decided on a long and hot shower. The pellets of water caressed her tense muscles, running down the hollow of her neck as she bent her head down, soothing away a tiny bit of the stiffness around her shoulders.

Her thoughts revolved around her current case and she brought the picture of the young girl back to mind, the anger she had felt previously surfacing again. The little girl was barely five years old and had gone through a living hell no one deserved in a lifetime.

Social services had taken her from her family just in time and had moved her to a safe house. Her father had abused her and her mother had looked away, claiming she hadn't known.

Dark bruises on arms and legs and scratches on torso and face were a dead give away, but the mother was adamant. She hadn't seen or heard a thing. Not even a broken arm had given the woman cause to worry.

Liz leaned her head against the tiled wall, dialing up the heat of the water. She couldn't comprehend how a parent, who had vowed to protect their child from any harm, could look away while the child was being hurt. It was a fact Liz would never understand and it made her inside boil with anger.

She shut the hot water off and grabbed a towel, tying it around her chest. As she stepped out, she wiped the large floor-to-ceiling mirror clean of mist and took a look at herself.

Her dark hair was plastered to her head, droplets of water dripping to the floor and onto her naked feet. She cocked her head to one side, narrowing her eyes; back when she was still younger, it seemed she had been happier. But maybe it was just her imagination playing tricks on her, because she thought she remembered a soft light behind her eyes.

She toweled her hair dry, pinning the long tresses to the back of her head. The towel around her chest dropped to the floor and Liz winced as she caught sight of a long scar down the right side her ribcage. Her fingers trailed along the healed flesh but she couldn't feel the touch.

The skin was numb, as numb as she sometimes wished she could feel.

It had been her choice to not have the scar removed; it reminded her of her past, of why she walked the path to help others in need. To have it removed felt like betrayal.

Liz shifted her gaze away from the mirror, hurrying to throw on a long shirt. For tonight she would forget about the scar, forget about her work. Tonight was only about herself and she would think about Kyp and hopefully have beautiful dreams about him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

He had hardly slept.

After leaving Han's apartment a little past midnight – Han vigorously attempting to persuade Kyp to stay at the Solo's residence – , he had ventured to his hotel room and let himself fall onto the large bed. But sleep evaded him, even after a shower and a warm meal.

Shifting through channels on the holo net, he had watched the news half the night and then started watching an old action film that portrayed the Great Sith War. The beginning of the movie was interesting, but when the talks started and the lightsaber fights ceased, he switched to a comedy show, which he actually thought was funny.

Kyp had told Han everything he could about Liz and it had felt good to confide in the older man. Still, Han had laughed a few times; the reason supposedly being how _cute_ Kyp's situation was.

Kyp didn't find it cute at all. He found the choice of wording to be overly annoying. He was a nervous wreck and the Jedi relaxation techniques hadn't helped well either.

With a cup of warm caf in his hand, he stood at the viewport, overlooking the crowded city. It was still early in the morning but it seemed the city never slept. The sunrise over the horizon was beautiful, he thought. A few clouds obscured the golden disk, giving off orange and red colors, as if the sky itself were on fire, illuminating towers and vehicles.

He turned around and leaned against the wall, wondering what do with himself to pass the time. He couldn't already go see Liz; she was most likely still sound asleep. Han was definitely still in bed; after all those beers, he had been more than just slightly tipsy.

So he sat back on the bed, leaning against the head board and switched through various channels the holonet had to offer. Between talk shows and morning soap operas, he chuckled at himself as he decided on cartoons. He couldn't remember the last time he had just sat back and watched kids' shows. It honestly felt good.

Taking a sip from the mug in his hands, he felt content.

As the chrono on the bedside table hit ten o'clock Kyp got dressed and casually hurried out of his room. He stopped in mid stride, patting down his pants, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Today he decided to leave his lightsaber in the room, stashed in a double locked and elaborately carved wooden box under the bed.

He wanted to feel like a normal young man on his way to pick up a lovely young woman, without the constant reminder of being a Jedi dangling from his hip.

The half hour it took to reach Liz's apartment was uneventful and went by in a flash. Kyp's nervousness grew as he neared the tower and he took a deep, steadying breath when he entered the building.

Liz lived on the twenty-fifth floor; as he walked down the corridor to the very last door on the right side, he reached out to the Force to calm himself. Palming the door buzzer he stepped back and waited.

Worst case scenarios went through is mind that she wouldn't open, that she'd stood him up but after only a few seconds the door moved aside and she stood there with a breathtaking smile on her face.

"Good morning." She said beckoning him to enter her apartment.

"Good morning." He followed her towards a sitting area and as she showed him to a large armchair, he gratefully sat down. His knees were buckling at the sight of her.

"I trust you slept well?" she asked for light conversation.

Kyp smiled slightly, wondering how much he could say without seeming too pathetic. _No, I didn't sleep well. I couldn't get you off my mind because you're so damned perfect._

"Okay, I guess. How about you?" He gazed around the room, surprised by Liz's taste in furniture and colors. The walls were a light orange, reminding him of a setting sun. Along the walls, it seemed she had drawn a dark blue border of flowers on her own. The furniture in the living area was of an equal blue color and various holo pictures hung around the room. One picture in particular caught his eye; a picture of a family, two boys and a little girl with their parents.

"I couldn't sleep worth a damn." She said with a sigh and as he shifted his gaze towards her, his heart skipped a beat. Her sweet smile had turned into a big grin and she chuckled at the look on his face, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Kyp shook his head.

"Good. If you're okay with it, I made reservations in a small restaurant around the corner. Honestly, best breakfast on the planet."

"Sure." And he didn't really care where they went, as long as she was with him.

It was a fancy restaurant, Kyp thought, and he hadn't expected the place to feel so comfortable. Above their table hung a small, white chandelier that threw interesting shadows on the floor. A middle piece with purple and blue flowers stood between them, a sweet scent in the air.

As they sat opposite one another they grew quiet, the awkwardness palpable. After the waiter left with their order, Liz broke the ice with starting light conversation about the news, about the weather, about anything just to get Kyp talking.

And it worked; Liz was fully satisfied when she finally made him smile.

"What's the most fantastic thing you've seen so far?" she suddenly asked. Their first meals were brought to the table, with two crystal glasses filled with water.

Kyp supposed she was hoping for a destination, a planet or an object he had seen on his trips from planet to planet. But the most fantastic thing he'd so far seen was now sitting right in front of him. He took a bite of various colorful fruits and shrugged, "Coruscant is actually the one planet that took my breath away." He said in a low voice, taking a sip from his glass, "It's the exact opposite from what I'd known before I came here."

"What was you home planet like?" she asked, plucking around on her plate while her dark eyes watched him. It had been years since he'd last been to Deyer colony; he had thought about visiting his old home many times already, but was afraid of unwanted memories resurfacing.

"I haven't been there in a while." His voice was low as he laid his fork aside, folding his hands in front of him on the table, "Uh…Deyer is a water world. When I was still kid, my brother and I would go out swimming after school. My Mom was furious when we got home dripping wet." A small, yet sad smile played over his face, "We lived in the capitol, Feiya. Just a small little house that my family could call its own."

"It sounds beautiful."

Kyp didn't answer; instead he drank from his glass. Liz leaned forward a little and he tried not to clear his throat as his eyes seemed to automatically drift to her cleavage. She had chosen to wear a rather tight, dark-blue shirt that hugged her lithe form perfectly. But it rattled him and he felt his cheeks burn.

"I'd like to see something more than this." She said, her hand taking in their surroundings, "I was born here, I grew up here and now I'm honestly sick of this place."

"Where would you like to go?" Kyp asked, taking another bite of a bright red fruit that tasted both sweet and extraordinarily sour. He tried not to make a face.

Liz shrugged, "A place where nature still dominates the planet. A place where flowers grow on their own, a place that has beautiful green trees and a place from where I can actually look up to the stars."

Kyp didn't do well hiding his smile and Liz narrowed her eyes, "Sounds stupid, doesn't it?" she asked, setting down her glass.

"Not at all." He paused before continuing, "I know the perfect place."

Her dark gaze shifted towards him and she inclined her head just a little, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you'd like I could take you to a nature dominated planet for a few days. As a little get away from the hectic city life."

His heart leapt into his throat as her smiled reached her eyes. She leaned back in her chair and nodded her head once, "I'd like that very much."

The rest of the afternoon they walked through Coruscant's shopping area; they talked about everything that came to mind and Kyp was surprised he could open up so easily. She seemed highly interested in Jedi training in general and he was happy to answer her questions.

It later turned into something of a game; one question for a question.

They ventured into a large shopping center, standing side by side atop a bridge, watching various pedestrians pass by.

"Do you have family here?" Kyp asked, leaning on the banister with his elbows, his gaze fixed on Liz. She shook her head, "They moved a few years ago."

"Why didn't you leave with them?"

Liz smiled sheepishly, "It's my turn to ask a question."

Kyp gestured for her to go on, chuckling slightly. It took her moment to ask though, her eyes watching a mother with two squabbling children at her sides. They talked in hushed voices as they passed underneath the bridge, one of the children wailing loudly.

"What about your family? Are they still on Deyer?"

He'd known the question would come up eventually but still it hurt to talk about it. Even after all these years. He straightened up, planting his palms on the banister, his dark eyes scanning Liz's face, "They died."

Her eyes widened slightly and he was a little startled when she touched his arm, "I'm sorry to hear that." Her touch lingered and he liked it. Her hand was warm against his skin and he felt a tingling rise throughout his body.

He turned away from her, taking a deep breath as he watched the people below them. These feelings and sensations were so new and unexpected, they frightened him.

"It's your turn." She said softly, trying to change the subject. He didn't want an awkward silence and he was certain Liz would agree, "Why did you stay here when your family left?"

She had moved closer and Kyp thought he could feel warmth emanating from her body. With a slight smile on her face – no doubt to lighten the moment – she cleared her throat, "My family and I aren't the best of friends. We kept fighting and when my father had accepted a job on Chandrila I decided to stay on Coruscant because I had just started with social services." She shrugged, "Even though I don't like Coruscant, I wasn't about to risk my future." She sighed, "I don't suppose they miss me much anyway."

Kyp knew there was more to her story but he didn't ask further. If she decided to confide in him, she'd do it on her own time.

"On a lighter note," Kyp said flexing his shoulders, "What do you do for fun?"

Liz turned towards him, the sparkle in her dark eyes returning, "I meet up with a few friends. There's a bar we go to. You're very welcome to join me tonight."

Kyp's smile slowly spread along his face. There was no way he'd decline her offer, "I think I will."

The bar was alive with various beings. Liz and Kyp sat side by side in the back near a Sabacc table and Kyp watched with interest as one of the players kept losing his money. Kyp inclined his head to get a better look and knew that the man would lose this hand as well.

Behind the Sabacc table, three separate screens were attached to the walls, each showing a different set of ball games. On the screen nearest to Kyp and Liz's table, the Smashball match Han had been watching the day before was showing and Kyp smiled as the Corellian Dreadnaughts won the game.

A serving droid came their way, holding a round tray with their drinks. Liz had ordered something extraordinarily colorful – reds, blues and greens mixed in a swirl with white dots – which both of them had trouble pronouncing. As the droid set Kyp's dark ale on the table, he took a small sip, savoring the taste as the liquid ran down his throat.

"Do you come here often?" Kyp asked, setting the small glass back on the table and leaning closer towards Liz. She smiled sweetly and shrugged, "Not too often. When time permits it." Her dark eyes searched his face as she took her sweet smelling drink into her hands.

Blue and red lights from the ceiling moved back and forth in intervals, reflecting off Liz's dark hair. She had kept her dark tresses open, letting it fall over her shoulders in wavy curls. As if on instinct, Kyp reached out and touched the tips, twirling it around his finger for just a second.

He pulled back with a shy smile as Liz giggled. He hadn't heard her laugh like that before and he wanted her to do it again. His nervousness grew, creating a shallow pit in his stomach but he tried to ignore it, tried shutting out the unwanted feeling.

Liz moved closer, her outer thigh touching his leg as he reached out once more, his fingers slowly going through her dark curls, tucking a few strands behind her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment, as his soft touch lingered, moving on towards her shoulder, down her arm. Her skin was soft beneath his light touch.

A shiver ran down his spine as their eyes locked and for a moment it seemed everything around Kyp stopped. He heard his own controlled breathing, his heartbeat but everything else – the loud talking, the music in the background – was quiet.

He had had this same feeling when he had met Liz, as if the universe had shut down, leaving only the two of them. On the one hand he liked this feeling; on the other hand he found it extraordinarily frightening.

Liz suddenly reached out, the tips of her fingers touching his cheek, her thumb gently moving along the line of his jaw. His heartbeat picked up as she touched his lower lip and her lithe form moved closer still.

Her fingers moved along his chin, her hand resting on his cheek as she gently pulled him closer. To Kyp it felt like endless minutes, his breathing ragged, and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

She kissed him then, a soft and gentle stroke of her lips against his. He tried his best not to stiffen, calling on the Force to calm him as much as possible. He returned the kiss as she moved closer, her leg now draped over his, one hand playing with his hair. She parted her lips for him and as she deepened the kiss, a slight moan escaped his throat.

After a long and unforgettable moment, Liz broke off and smiled sweetly. Kyp tried controlling his breathing; it took a few seconds longer than anticipated and a smile spread across his features, "I've 

never been this close to anyone before." He said, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. He registered slight surprise in the Force.

Liz closed her eyes as his lips touched her neck, slowly trailing down towards her collarbone. When he stopped – and she honestly wished he hadn't – there was a sheepish grin on his face and Liz giggled again.

If it had been up to him, the moment would never have ended. But a small group of four made their way through the crowd and stopped at their table. Liz nodded towards them, only the tallest of them leaning over to shake her hand.

She cleared her throat as she introduced her friends to Kyp.

There was only one other girl, Luce, a tall brunette wearing a skirt that seemed two sizes too small and a shirt that revealed everything. A young man with short blond hair stood beside her, one arm encircling her waist as if protecting her. His name was Tye and the look he was giving Kyp was chilling.

Kyp frowned but said nothing.

The other two in the group were brothers, twins. Short, stocky, with permanent grins plastered onto their round faces.

They sat down opposite Kyp and Liz; Liz had grabbed Kyp's hand under the table and it seemed she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.

The serving droid sputtered along, taking the newcomers orders. When it left, Luce leaned across the table towards Liz, a grin on her face as she said something in a low voice.

Kyp took the moment to look around the bar; the man Kyp had watched at the Sabbac table had lost and was now getting to his feet, throwing his hands up into the air with curses and he trundled to the exit.

The Smashball game on the screen had ended, replaced by a sport Kyp didn't recognize. Why some people found it interesting to run after a ball on a vast field was beyond him.

As he shifted his gaze back to the table, Tye was still staring at him. Kyp raised a brow, not backing down from the stare. Their eyes met and it seemed the coldness around them was suddenly palpable.

Liz stopped talking to Luce and looked between the two men, a frown on her features.

"You look familiar." Tye said, his elbows resting on the table, his chin on his folded hands, "Have we met?"

Kyp bit back a remark, instead just shook his head, "No. Don't think we have."

But it seemed Tye wasn't satisfied, "I've seen you before."

The serving droid returned, setting the glasses on the table and scurried off again. Liz leaned towards Kyp, whispering, "Don't worry about Tye. He's always out for a fight."

Kyp nodded, turning his head toward her, "I'm not worried." He squeezed her hand under the table to reassure her.

The players at the Sabacc table suddenly erupted in shouts and screams, a few of them jumping to their feet, pointing at the only player still seated. A dark blue tinted Twi'lek jabbed his finger at the lone sitting human, who held his hands up in defense.

"You cheat!" The Twi'lek spat, lunging across the table and grabbing the human by the collar. The bartender, a huge bald human man with sprouting muscles, hurried over, extracting the players from one another.

"You two, out!" the man barked, his gaze sweeping the other players as well, "Out! I'll have no fighting in my bar."

The man left no room for arguments and the players left, gobbling up their winnings before exiting. Kyp was pretty sure the fight would escalate outside.

"You seem interested in Sabacc." Liz said, smiling that smile he so adored, "Do you play?"

Kyp shrugged, downing his ale, "Sometimes."

Tye suddenly clapped his hands and grinned broadly, "Good. So you wouldn't mind a challenge." He got to his feet, digging his hands into the pockets of his pants. Kyp then noticed a tattoo along his inner arm, a black swirling thing that made no sense to him.

"Tye, why don't you back the hell off?" Liz's voice was low but the anger she emitted towards her friend was spiking. Kyp squeezed her hand again and nodded at the taller man, "Of course not." A smug smile played across his features as he got to his feet.

"You don't have to do this, Kyp." Liz said softly, "He's trying to find a reason for a fight."

Kyp chuckled, "I won't give him one. Anyway, I had a good teacher." He gestured to the Sabacc table and started to move around Liz to join Tye, "Don't worry about it."

She reached up and planted a short kiss on his mouth. Grabbing his hand, she let him lead her to the table; he sat down opposite Tye as one of the twins dealt the cards. Liz stood behind Kyp, one hand on his shoulder, the other playing with locks of his hair.

All throughout the game, Tye kept staring at Kyp and it was getting unnerving. Kyp wasn't worried about the game – Han had taught him more than enough concerning Sabacc – but something about Tye bugged the hell out of him.

Almost thirty minutes later, the hand pot still growing with credits each player threw in, Tye cleared his throat, "I'm calling it." He threw a few credits into the pot.  
Kyp looked up and raised a dark brow. Through the Force he could feel that Tye was bluffing, that he could not win.

Liz was still standing behind Kyp's chair, her arms now encircling his neck, her hands slowly moving up and down his torso, "I don't understand this game." She whispered as her gaze shifted to Kyp's cards. She had noticed that the cards themselves changed after a while, letting the game move into a totally different direction. It was nerve wracking, she thought.

Kyp nodded towards Tye, mimicking the movement of throwing credits into the pot, "You first."  
Tye laid his cards open on the table with slow hand movements, his gaze still on Kyp's face. Kyp took a deep, steadying breath, anger slowly creeping up his spine.

As he had suspected, Tye had lost the game. His cards came up with a total of twenty; Kyp's cards came up with a total of twenty-one.

Tye said nothing as all cards lay open on the table. The twins seated beside them were quiet, as if awaiting some sort of outbreak.

"Satisfied?" Kyp asked in a low voice. Tye didn't answer; he had his hands clasped together, elbows on the table, eyes narrowed.

Luce reached out to touch Tye's arm but he shrugged her off, getting to his feet, "You're a Jedi, aren't you? You're a kriffing Jedi!"

The twins backed away; Kyp leaned back in his chair, his gaze not once averting Tye's. With a long sigh he slowly got to his feet, planting his palms on the table, "You got a problem with that?"

Kyp wasn't in the mood for a fight but the anger and mistrust Tye was emitting through the Force told him that he was very close to snapping.

Liz moved towards Tye but Kyp held on to her hand, pulling her back, "I don't know what the hell your problem is, " she said, her voice raising, "but knock it off."

"Stay out of this, Liz." Tye said.

From the corner of his eye, Kyp saw the human bartender tense up as he watched the two younger men. "If you do have a problem, Tye, I'd suggest we go outside and take care of it."

Liz shook her head, "I don't want a fight." Her voice was firm, on the brink of becoming utterly angry.

"Neither do I." Tye said, moving closer. He was only a few inches away from Kyp, staring at him once again, "I just don't trust the Jedi, is all."

Kyp narrowed his eyes but held his peace. It wouldn't do anyone any good to further entice the man. He sighed and grabbed Liz's hand, nodding to the exit.

They left Tye and the group behind as they headed out, a cool gust of wind twirling dirt and debris off the ground.

"I'm so sorry about that." Liz apologized, her voice low, "He's usually not like this." She shrugged, "A bully, yeah, but I've never seen him like this before."

"I suppose he's had bad experiences with Jedi." They walked hand in hand, Liz's apartment building already looming up in front of them.

"How is it he recognized you?" She moved closer, her other hand touching his arm.

Kyp shrugged, "I guess he's seen me somewhere before. Holonet most likely."

"A famous Jedi then, huh?"  
A sickening feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as flashes of what had once been past in his minds eye, "Something like that." He forced a smile, pulling Liz closer by the hip, "Let's get you home."

As the door slid shut behind Liz, she leaned against it with a smile on her face. Kyp had left her with his good-night kiss lingering on her lips. She burned the memory into her mind, closing her eyes and relishing in the sensation his touches conjured up. A tingling went up and down her skin, tendrils of warmth enveloping her as she remembered the softness, the heat of that last kiss.

The smile not leaving her face, she kicked her shoes off and flung her coat over the sofa. It was sometime past one in the morning and although she was tired, there was no way she would be able to sleep. She decided on a long shower and while the warm water ran down her back, massaging her muscles, her imagination ran wild.

She wondered what his hands would feel like on her bare skin, trailing from her shoulder blades down her spine. She thought about his full, soft lips kissing the sensitive skin around her belly, his hands gently exploring her body…

Liz took a deep breath, shutting off the water and hurrying to get dressed. She slandered into the kitchen area, poking her head into the conservator. Grocery shopping was on the very top of her list of least favorite things to do but as she moved half empty glasses and jars around, she made a note to do just that when she got up.

With a sigh, she decided to warm up leftovers from the day before, a vegetable soup one of her colleagues had brought over. It tasted okay and it definitely beat cooking herself.

Plopping down on the sofa, her feet perched on the table in front of her, she switched on the Entertainment System. After zapping through music channels and stopping to watch the news for a few minutes, she found herself drawn to a romance movie. The pair in the film was atop each other in an instant, aggressively fondling one another and Liz caught herself imaging herself with Kyp.

With a slight chuckle, she switched the channel, her cheeks burning. She hadn't felt like this about anyone in a very long time and to think she'd only met him the day before! She felt like a teenager again and she hoped the feeling would last a while longer.

Liz got to her feet, setting the bowl on the counter in the kitchen area, when the door chime sounded. She glanced at the chrono hanging over the entrance and let a frown crease her forehead. It was almost three in the morning. She debated whether to even open the door, not knowing who'd come see her at this time. But when the chime sounded again and again and again, she sighed and palmed the lock.

Tye stood before her, his blond hair disheveled, his eyes bloodshot as he stared at her. "Did I wake you?" he asked, his voice hoarse as he moved passed Liz.

Liz arched a dark brow, "Is everything alright?"

He stopped in the middle of the living area, eyeing her preciously decorated interior. Tye smelled strongly of ale and the stench suddenly made her feel nauseous.

"That really does depend, doesn't it?" He laughed suddenly, a dark sound that made a shiver run down her spine.

"Why are you here, Tye? It's getting late. You should go home."

He whirled around suddenly, jabbing a finger at her, "Do you have any idea who he is?"

It didn't take an idiot to know Tye was talking about Kyp and Liz didn't like it at all. "Go home, Tye. I'm not in the mood right now." She moved away from the door, just about to palm the lock again, when Tye grabbed her wrist, "He's a murderer."

Liz shrugged him off, backing up a step, narrowing her eyes. She didn't want to listen to him rant in his drunken state but there wasn't really that much she could do. Tye stood at least three heads taller than Liz and she was certain he could hurt her badly with just one move. Although she couldn't imagine Tye ever doing so, she didn't trust him when he was drunk.

"He killed so many people, Liz." With every step Liz backed up, Tye came closer, his eyes dark, filled with anger, "Did you know that? Your precious little Jedi boyfriend is a killer."

Liz swallowed visibly and shook her head, "You don't know what you're talking about."

Tye laughed, "I knew one of the men on Carida, Liz. He died with the rest of the population."

Liz suddenly backed into the wall and Tye loomed above her, a wicked little smile playing over his features, "He didn't tell you that, did he? That he blew up a kriffing planet? Did he tell you that, Liz?"

She was speechless. Not only had she never seen Tye behave this way but what he was saying was tearing her up inside.

Tye shook his head, "I bet he didn't. He's a killer and he's a coward."

She could feel his breath against her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, bracing himself against the wall with one arm, "Is he satisfying you, Liz? Is the Jedi killer giving it to you good?"

She slapped him, as hard as she could, her palm burning after the impact. Tye staggered back just a step, but enough for Liz to move around him, "Get out." She hissed between her teeth.

"Face it, Liz, you're sleeping with a murderer." A red mark surfaced on his cheek, "A destroyer of worlds. Does that turn you on, sweetie?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

Liz stood still, tears stinging her eyes. She fought them as best she could; she wouldn't give Tye the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

He was suddenly right in front of her, his tall form obscuring her view to anything else other than his chest. He leaned down, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him, "He's a liar, Liz. He's a coward and he's a killer. You're getting laid by a killer."

Liz's fist connected with his face and there was an audible crack. She hoped dearly she had broken something but instead pain shot up her arm.

"Get out!" she shouted, pressing her hurting limb to her stomach. Tye stood there, a smug smile on his face. His upper lip was split, a droplet of blood running down his chin, "You should let someone else choose your men for you, sweetheart."

"Get out!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tye chuckled, turning on his heal and leaving Liz alone.

She hurried to the kitchen area, turning on cold water and holding her throbbing hand underneath the cooling stream. She fell to her knees then, making sure to keep her hand under the running water. She sobbed quietly, as she let the pain wash over her.

Kyp stood at the viewport in his hotel room, one arm propped above his head, leaning against the wall. His thoughts whirled around Liz, whirled around the entire evening. When he thought about her, he couldn't help but smile. But when he thought about the evening, a dark cloud settled over his mood.

He hadn't liked Tye to begin with and the cold looks the man had shot him amplified the dislike. Kyp shoved Tye out of his mind, as he gazed over Coruscant's landscape. He focused his thoughts on Liz, on her full lips, her sultry body. During his training, he hadn't given much thought to the opposite sex; the young women at the academy were no doubt attractive but he hadn't been interested. Jedi Knighthood had been his priority and he hadn't wanted to get side tracked.

But when he was around Liz, everything seemed to change. He felt a yearning rise deep within himself, a feeling he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was almost painful being away from her and all these interspersing emotions, this entire new territory was disconcerting.

He straightened up and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. His head hurt, a dull pain suddenly lacing through his skull. A frown creased his forehead as the pain intensified with an abrupt burst, bringing him to his knees with a scream.

He closed his eyes, as pictures scrolled through his mind, pictures he couldn't make sense of. He saw Liz lying on the ground, a dark puddle of blood pooling beneath her slender form as she lay on her back. Her lips quivered, tears streaking down her face, as she whispered words he couldn't understand.

Kyp tried controlling his breathing, tried calling out to the Force but the pain intensified even more, and he clawed at his hair, as more pictures ran through his mind.

Liz was shouting, her eyes dark with anger and pain, clutching her arm to herself. The picture shifted, showing her on the floor, silently crying, her body shaking all over.

And with a sudden force that left Kyp breathless, the pain ceased, leaving him alone with only confusion at his side. He took deep, steadying breaths, reaching out to Force to calm his nerves, calm his radically beating heart.

He closed his eyes, searching for Liz. A usually blinding light in his world of darkness but the light seemed dimmed, flickering instead of blazing. He reached for her, using the Force to probe if she was alright.

All he caught was pain emanating from her; he bolted to his feet, hurrying from his room, bolting down the corridor, oblivious of his surroundings.

The cold tiles beneath her felt soothing, a grip to the real world she seemed to be slipping out of. She lay on the floor in the kitchen area, her throbbing hand held close to her body. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about Tye, his piercing gaze throwing only anger and hatred her way. For the first time in years, she had been afraid again. For a fleeting moment, she remembered the last time fear had paralyzed her, and she wailed silently.

Tears kept coming as the words Tye had said echoed throughout her mind.

_Murderer…Killer…_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shoved the words and thoughts about Tye away, not wanting to think, not wanting to feel.

Her heart seemed to stop as she heard the door chime. Scrambling up into a sitting position, she leaned against the counter, her back to the entrance door. This time she would not answer. Whoever it was would go away and would hopefully not return.

She didn't want to see anyone right now.

_Except Kyp_, she thought to herself, tears stinging her eyes.

As if on its own accord the door swished aside, bathing the darkened room in soft yellow light from the corridor. Liz drew her knees to her chest, as she watched a tall shadow enter her apartment, her heart beating frantically. She knew for a fact it wasn't Tye; the broadness around shoulders and torso was missing.

"Liz?"

As she recognized Kyp's soft voice, she crawled around to see him, hurrying to get to her feet. She flung herself into his arms, one hand grabbing his color as she sobbed loudly. His arms encircled her, pressing her lithe form to his body, giving her the warmth she so longed for.

When she had calmed down, he held her at arms length, his dark eyes probing her red blotched face. He swept stray strands of hair out of her face and waited patiently. Her lip quivered and Kyp thought she'd start to cry again but instead she took a deep breath, averting her gaze.

"What happened?" he asked, worry evident in his firm voice.

Liz shifted her gaze to the floor, sniffing a few times before gazing up. The living area was dark, the only light coming through the viewport. So many different colors played around Kyp's features, reflecting within his eyes.

"Tye was here." Liz answered his question, her voice so low Kyp had to strain to hear.

"You're hurt. Did he do this?" Gently he lifted her arm, her hand still throbbing. She shook her head, "No. I punched him." Kyp noticed a bit of pride in her voice but it vanished as quickly as it had come.

"What did he want, Liz?" Anger boiled up within Kyp, getting increasingly hard to dampen. She turned away from him, wiping tears from her face. But he held on to her, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He felt her pain through the Force and if it had been possible, he would have taken it from her. It hurt him to see her this way.

"Kyp." She whispered, hugging him fiercely, her arms going around his midsection. Softly he touched her hair, kissing her head, "He said things." Her voice cracked and she took another breath to hold back a sob, "About you. About what you did."

Kyp felt like a hole had opened beneath his feet, swallowing his entire being. His knees seemed to get week as he realized what Liz was saying.

"What did he say?" he whispered, holding her as close as he could. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing. She hesitated a moment too long and he pulled back, gently lifting her chin with a finger so she would look at him, "What did he say?" His voice was still soft but held a firmness that told Liz she needed to confide in him.

"He said you killed millions of people." She held his gaze, fighting the urge to sob again. But not because of what she was feeling but because she saw another sort of pain flicker within his gaze. He stepped back and the gap he created by doing so tore at her.

He was quiet and all she could hear was his steady breathing. But she saw he was trembling; she hugged him again and they stood together in one anothers arms for what seemed like hours, not one of them making a single sound.

She buried her face into his shirt, clutching at the fabric with her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Kyp suddenly whispered near her ear; she could feel his warm breath on her neck and despite everything it made a welcoming shiver ran through her body. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

Liz didn't know how to respond. Confusion clouded her senses and she sighed, feeling content just being with Kyp at that very moment. Everything else could wait until she was able to think clearly again.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered, one hand moving up and down his spine, "I don't want to be alone."

"You should see a medic." He said, his fingers going through her thick, dark hair. Liz shook her head, "I'll be alright. It's nothing I haven't handled before." She snuggled closer and Kyp began to wonder what she meant with that last remark.

"Will you stay?" she asked and Kyp could feel hope emanating from her through the Force. He couldn't comprehend why Liz was clinging to him so, after what she had heard about him. But he was grateful she did not shy away from him. He supposed it would have broken him completely.

"Yes." He answered, enveloping her slender frame in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes fluttered open, greeted by rays of fine white light filtering through the blinds behind the transparasteel. A slight smile played across her features as she snuggled deeper into her soft pillow, pulling the duvet over her shoulder.

But then images of the previous night entered her mind and a frown creased her forehead. She groaned inwardly, holding up her hand and hoping it had all just been a dream. But her fingers were bruised, her knuckles split open.

Liz cursed under her breath, slowly turning onto her back, staring at the ceiling. When she had moved into her apartment, she had painted beautiful and intricate designs above her bed, the colors reminding her of Mother Nature herself. Swirls surrounded twisting lines in a deep red, dark green circles embracing a tier of withered blues.

Before falling asleep she could at least imagine herself lying in a field of colorful flowers amongst the tall buildings and flying speeders that seemed to make out Coruscant.

She turned her head to the right, away from the magnificent warmth the sun bestowed upon her. But it didn't matter; beside her lay the man who made up for it all. He was lying on his back, his head turned slightly towards her, sleeping soundlessly. Wavy strands of dark brown hair hung into his peaceful face and she fought the urge to sweep the wayward hair away. His bare chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm; his palms rested flat on his abdomen, the duvet pushed down to meet with his hips.

She didn't know when he had finally fallen asleep. It had taken a very long time for Liz to calm herself and all the while Kyp had watched over her, held her tightly and had talked in hushed tones to help her feel at ease. Before she had closed her eyes and let exhaustion sweep over her, his deep yet soft voice still ringing in her ears, he had begun humming a lovely song; a song from his childhood, she supposed and it had calmed her instantly.

It had been paramount for her to have him stay and more than once she had begged him to not leave. He had promised he wouldn't. And he hadn't.

She watched him a moment longer, wanting this peaceful image to be with her as long as she would remember. As gently as she could, she got out of bed, stretching her tired and severely sore muscles. She left the bedroom on her toes, hoping not wake the Jedi.

She supposed he was more exhausted than herself and he needed to rest.

The living area, with its yellow walls and blue furniture, seemed to be inviting her into this new day, the rays of light Coruscant's sun was throwing onto the carpeted floor, making the feeling grow stronger. She suddenly yearned for the outside, to breathe in the cold, fresh air and feel exhilarated.

She shook the thoughts away, heading for the small kitchen and switching on the caf machine. She frowned at her hands as her fingers touched the lighted buttons. She hated caf. Why she even owned the machine she didn't really know but Kyp would maybe like a cup when he woke up.

A slight giggle surfaced as she poured herself a glass of cold water, relishing the feeling as the liquid ran down her throat.

There was something about the young Jedi Knight that mesmerized her, even after the revelation Tye had so blatantly thrown at her feet. Of course it was a topic she wanted to discuss with Kyp. Deep in her heart she had the feeling he would try and shy away but she wanted to know, wanted an explanation as to what had happened.

Everyone had their demons and sooner or later everyone had to face them.

She eyed the chrono attached to the wall above the entrance and was quite frankly shocked that it was hours past mid day already. A slight beeping tone made her look back to the caf machine, a small pot filled to the top with the dark, bitter tasting liquid.

The viewport caught her attention, and with slow steps she stood before it, arms folded across her chest. Her hand was still throbbing but she knew it would only be a matter of time before the pain receded.

Every day she gazed across the city and every day she noted that nothing changed. She supposed the same speeders flew by, people on their way to or from work. The same people sitting around in their offices doing the same boring work they did the day before and she asked herself how many of these people wished to be somewhere else, wished to being doing something entirely different.

With a sigh she headed into the refresher, making sure not to make too much noise.

Hazy fabrics of a strange dream lingered as Kyp slowly opened his eyes. He lay still, staring at the colorful ceiling above him. He estimated he had slept no more than three or four hours and he was overly exhausted.

Slowly he sat up, leaning against the cold headboard, jerking back ever so slightly before setting his back against it. He felt sick when he thought about the coming day, about questions Liz would no doubt ask him. The urge to pound Tye into the ground grew; Kyp had wanted to tell Liz on his own time, in his own words and not hurt her the way Tye had.

If the idiot boy were smart enough he'd make sure not to run into the Jedi Knight any time soon.

Kyp kicked the covers off his body, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face while stifling a yawn and then stretched his tired muscles. He was so not looking forward to this day.

But face it he would.

Getting to his feet, he picked up his shirt he had discarded onto the floor before falling asleep and slipped it over his shoulders. He had kept his pants on during the night, already feeling uncomfortable at sleeping in the same bed with Liz but she hadn't let him argue the point. With a deep, not so steadying breath, he shuffled into the living area.

Liz sat cross-legged on the floor, a small data pad in her hand, a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her. Her eyes scanned the small screen intently, flicking back and forth and there was a slight smirk on her face. Her damp hair was braided, the plait hanging over one shoulder and reaching almost to her knee as she hunched forward.

There was that slightly familiar tingling coursing through his body and for the first time since meeting her, Kyp wanted the feeling to stop. He felt insecure and unsure what to do next and as she glanced up, a kind smile on her face, he felt at a total loss.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully, getting to her feet gracefully and setting the data pad on the table. She was wearing baggy running pants and a top that clung to her form relentlessly.

"Good morning." He echoed, his voice hoarse as he slowly trudged to the sofa. He plopped down and eyed her, wondering why it was she was still smiling at him, "What?"

"Does your hair always do that when you wake up?" Amusement was evident in her voice as she moved around the table, taking a seat beside him. She reached out and moved a few thick strands of hair out of his face, tucking them behind his ear, "It's all over the place."

Kyp said nothing and when the silence became awkward, she jumped back to her feet, "So, are you hungry? There might still be enough food for a halfway decent breakfast."

"Not really."

He thought he saw disappointment flicker over her features but it was gone almost instantly, "I made some of that hideous black brew if you'd like some. I've been told it helps getting started in the mornings."

He chuckled at this and nodded, "I'd enjoy a cup of caf, thank you."

Finally having something to do, Liz turned on her heel and after a long moment returned with a dark mug filled to the rim with beautiful smelling caf. The aroma wafted up and throughout the small living area, clearing Kyp's sleepy head.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asked after taking a first sip. He set the mug down and gazed at her pointedly.

Liz nodded, "I'm fine." Oh and what a lie that was. She was far from fine. And it seemed Kyp knew this because he arched an eyebrow her way, "Are you certain?"

Defeated she sighed and sat back down on the floor, opposite Kyp. His hands clasped the hot mug as he watched her squirm beneath his gaze.

"I'm a little confused, I suppose." She cleared her throat, suddenly taking interest in the furniture she no doubt already knew by heart. Kyp knew she had trouble looking at him and that fact tore a tiny hole in his heart, which grew with increasing speed.

"Thank you." She said as she turned her head back towards him. At his questioning look she continued, "For staying last night."

She was being too nice, he thought. In a strange and fearsome way, he would have felt better if she'd started shouting at him, calling him whatever names sprang to her mind. But she would never be that cruel. Not Liz. During their first meeting Kyp had already noticed that Liz was different than other people and while others would damn him to hell, she sat there with a welcoming smile on her face and he suddenly realized it was to comfort _him_.

"Are you okay? You're staring." Her voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He took another gulp of hot caf and sat back, resting the mug on his knee, "I'm alright, I suppose. Considering the circumstances."

There, he'd start the inevitable conversation. It needed to be done anyway and as they said, no time better than the present.

"Why did you come back last night?" The question startled him; he hadn't been expecting it.

"I felt your pain."

She frowned, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, "Does that mean you feel everyone's pain?"

"No."

Her frowned deepened just a little bit, "So what makes me so special then?"

It took him a moment to answer, "I'm not sure."

She shifted her gaze past him, to the viewport. The colors in the sky were breathtaking, a light orange resembling a molten gold, "Thank you anyway. I'm glad you came."

"You're welcome."

The silence between them stretched into minutes; the awkwardness around them was tangible as neither one said a word. Kyp didn't like this one bit. No matter what Liz asked or said, he wanted to hear her voice, listen to her speak. It was her voice that had gotten his attention from the start and it captivated him still.

"I owe you an explanation." He said, surprised at himself. Never before had he voluntarily started the sad story that had been his life so far. People had asked and most of them hadn't gotten an answer. But he felt he owed Liz at least this much and the hope that she'd still have him afterward lingered painfully.

Her look shifted back towards him, her dark eyes scanning his impassive features. She got up and sat down beside him.

"Only if you want to, Kyp. I don't want to force you to explain anything to me."

Again he asked himself why in the name of the Force she was so nice to him, so utterly understanding. Liz treated him with respect and dignity while most people got out of his way, staring at him in mock disgust, whispering behind his back.

"I don't know where to begin." He said in a low voice and was startled when her small hand touched his.

"How about at the beginning?"

_It was raining again, small and big droplets of water pummeling the vast ocean that encompassed the planet. Clear drops jumped up and down, up and down as they touched the surface of the sea and the little boy smiled with glee as he started counting. _

_He'd chosen a small part of the see and every time a drop of rain came down, he'd count out aloud. The little boy did this a lot when he was waiting. And he hated waiting._

_He turned his dark head to his mother; she was sitting in her favorite chair, her eyes closed, her head leaned back in relaxation. The boys' older brother was in his room; the bass of the music rumbled through the walls._

_And the little boy kept waiting, waiting for the door to open so that his father could sweep him up into his strong arms and tell him the stories about the greatest warriors. His father did this every night before the little boy fell asleep._

_But tonight his father was late. He had counted to three hundred and eighty one when he stole a glance at the chrono. It was already passed his bed time and the little boy suddenly felt worried. _

"_Mama?" he asked in a low voice, moving away from the window, forgetting about the game with the drops, "When's Daddy coming home?"_

_His mother heaved a sigh as she opened her startling emerald green eyes, a soft smile on her beautiful face, "He'll be back soon, sweetheart. There was something he needed to take care of first."_

_The little boy nodded, chewing on his lower lip. He was worried, he felt that something wasn't right. "Can you call him, please?"_

_His mother sat up and beckoned him over, gathering him up onto her lap, "Don't you worry. He'll be back soon. I promise."_

_He snuggled into his mother's warm body and closed his eyes as her hand moved over his disheveled head. She rocked back and forth just slightly, singing to him the song she had sung since he could remember. Her voice was alight with warmth and love and the little boy hoped that life would always be this way; just him, his brother and their parents. _

_The little boy had fallen asleep and suddenly jerked awake when there was a loud noise coming from the entrance to the little house they lived in. His father stood before them, his clothes dripping wet, small puddles collecting along his feet._

_The little boy ran towards his father, hugging him at the waist. But instantly he knew something was wrong; he could feel it. There was a danger lurking somewhere and it was getting closer and closer and closer still._

"_We need to leave." His father said, his voice low, "Now. Get Zeth."_

_His mother's eyes grew wide with fright and the little boy gazed up to his father, "What's wrong?"_

_He shook his head and smiled as he bent one knee, cupping the little boy's face in his hand, "Nothing's wrong. We just need to leave for a little while."_

_Zeth came in behind their mother, a look of annoyance on the teens face. The little boy thought Zeth would say something because he usually always did but he kept quiet. _

_The uneasiness and sense of danger grew and the little boy felt the urge to cry, "Where are we going?" he asked his father._

_But before he could answer there was a loud explosion, heat radiated off the walls and there were sudden calls and shouts the little boy couldn't make out. There was a sudden blue light and his father slumped to the ground._

_The little boy screamed in fear and as the blue light returned, his mother had dropped to the floor. Zeth shouted, jumping over the downed figures of their parents as he charged the white armored men who had entered their home in such a brutal manner. But the wicked blue light returned and Zeth lay on the ground, unmoving._

_The little boy cried, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't know if his family was alive or not and he suddenly felt utterly alone. One of the white armored men came towards him, grabbing his arm in a hurting grasp. The little boy wailed and screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking and scratching, punching at anything that was in his way._

_But the men were too strong. They carried him out into the rain where a large, black vehicle waited. Other people of their neighborhood sat cuddling one another to block out the cold. The little boy collapsed at the feet of an old woman who promptly gathered him up and held him close. Her words of comfort meant nothing to him at that moment. The men had shot his family!_

_The little boy burrowed his head into the old woman's shirt, sobbing uncontrollably._

"_They blasted down the door." The little boy said in a whisper, "It wasn't even locked."_

_The old woman held him close as the vehicle rumbled to life, draining out his cries and sobs._

Liz swallowed as she watched Kyp tense up. He had turned towards her, his hands resting lightly on his legs. His back was rigid as he cleared his throat. It was a long while before he said another word, trying to get his emotions in check.

"My parents and I were taken to a ship. I fought as hard as I could and I got slapped by one of the Stormtroopers for doing so. They took Zeth away, to a different ship with other young men. I later found out they were herded off to the Imperial Academy." He paused and Liz thought she heard his voice crack as he continued, "The rest of us…we were sent to the spice mines of Kessel."

She saw anger and hatred simmering in his eyes, hurt and sorrow, "My parents died after the first revolt of prisoners. I was there when they killed my father." He shook his head, the strands of thick hair Liz had so delicately tucked behind his ear coming loose, "My mother held me back because I wanted to hurt the person who touched him. I had a rock in my hand and even though I was small, I could have bashed that bastards head in. But my mother wouldn't let me. She held me tight, sobbing as one of the guards took away the body." He paused briefly, "We couldn't even say good-bye."

Liz wanted to reach out to him, to touch him and let him know that she felt for him. She couldn't fathom what it must have been like for him, in that dark world of cold and hate.

"The prisoners kept fighting the guards." He continued, his gaze still shifted to the outside, "They didn't care who got in the way, it was just about fighting and killing. And then they had my mother." He closed his eyes as memories flooded his mind, "She was so beautiful, Liz. She had the most amazing green eyes. Sometimes I can still hear her laugh. When I was still little I used to play with her hair, because it tickled me so." He sighed, his hands suddenly very interesting, "They violated her before they killed her. I don't remember much of it, because one of the other female prisoners kept pulling me away."

Minutes passed by without either one of them saying a word. Liz didn't know how to respond. She was completely dumbstruck. She knew of children having gone through hell in their young lives, she dealt with those situations on a daily basis but this – this was different.

"It was eight years later when I was granted my freedom. I spend eight years in that wretched hell hole. And then Han Solo and Chewbacca got me out."

"He's your friend, isn't he? Han Solo, I mean."

Kyp nodded, his eyes shifting back to her, "He's like a father to me." They stared at each other for a long moment and without thinking about it, she leaned forward and embraced him. He was trembling beneath her touch, seemingly fighting the memories.

Suddenly she felt bad, felt awful for putting him through this. She didn't need to know _anything_. The past was the past and it was meant to be left alone. Nothing could change what happened and seeing Kyp react the way he did…she'd put a stop to this.

Liz pulled back and gently caressed his cheek with her finger, "This is troubling you far too much, Kyp. I can see you're hurting. I don't want you to hurt."

"But you need to know."

She shook her head, "I don't."

He took a hold of both her hands and gently kissed her palms, "Yes, you need to know, Liz. I am who I am today because of what's happened." He paused just for a second, "And I want you to know me. _Everything_."

"Kyp, please. This isn't going to change –"

"I care too much for you to not tell you, Liz. I need you to know. Please, let me finish."

The sincerity in his voice surprised her. She nodded then, leaning into his body, hugging his midsection. His hands caressed her back, gently going up and down her spine.

"Kessel was a nightmare." He said, "But the worst had yet to come."

He told her of their escape from Kessel and of how they had been captured again, incarcerated by a certain Admiral Daala. Liz cocked her head to the side, wondering for a moment why a woman had 

been granted the rank of Admiral. To Liz, the Empire had been a chauvinistic clan of male idiots and to have a woman in command of an entire fleet was completely surprising. But she kept her thoughts to herself as Kyp stood before the viewport, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

When he began to tell her about the Suncrusher, his voice grew hoarse and it seemed to Liz he had difficulty with this part of his tale.

A smile crossed his features as he began to tell her about Han, about a ski trip that had made him feel alive for the very first time in his life. The cold wind biting at his skin as he slid down the slope, snow swirling about, obscuring his view. He had loved every second of it.

But when he began to tell her about the Jedi Academy his smile vanished, replaced by a deep frown. Liz got up from the sofa and stood beside him, gently touching his arm. He paused, taking a steadying breath and shifting his gaze to Liz.

He was afraid to go on. It was a simple as that. Feeling sick when he had woken up felt like nothing compared to what his insides were doing to him now.

"I was excited to start training." Kyp said, whispering, "From the start I knew I surpassed the other students. And Master Skywalker knew as well." He blew out a breath as if to calm his nerves, "But being one of the first students at the Academy, I'm not sure Master Skywalker knew exactly what it was he was doing."

He turned, leaning against the wall, his arms still folded across his chest, "I was irritated to have to wait until the other students reached my level. I wanted to learn everything I could and I wanted to learn fast." He shrugged, "I never was a patient person. And I don't think I'll ever be." He smiled weekly as his gaze shifted to his feet.

"Over the last few years I realized that I had wanted to learn for the wrong reasons. Becoming a Jedi was my number one priority but in the back of my head, all I wanted was to never be helpless again. I never wanted to see another death, never wanted the Empire to interfere with innocent lives again."

His green eyes touched her face, "All I wanted was my revenge."

Liz kept quiet, meeting his gaze. She reached out, tucking the stubborn strand of dark hair back behind his ear. But when the silence grew, she beckoned him to continue, "Go on."

The hurt on his features was tearing at her and all she wanted was for him to stop. But she realized it was something he had to do. She didn't know if he'd ever talked to anyone about it and she was pretty sure he'd decline an offer to see a therapist. So talking to her here and now might well be the beginning of a healing process. Who was she to interfere with that?

"I think Master Skywalker knew deep down why I wanted to rush my training. I remember him telling me to be patient and his words made me angry. I felt like he was holding me back." He blew out another breath, "I was in my room when I heard a voice. I felt darkness around me, a tangible evil. But I was curious and I talked to this dark spirit and I went along with his offer to train me. He kept repeating he could show me powers of the Force not even Master Skywalker knew about." Mocking laughter sounded from his throat, "I was stupid. Plain and simple."

Liz shook her head, "No you weren't. He just gave you an opportunity to become what you desperately wanted to be."

"Had I known beforehand what he was suggesting, I'd have told him to kriff off." He shrugged, "But instead I took him up on his offer."

"Who was he?" Liz asked, moving to stand beside Kyp, leaning against the sill of the viewport.

"A dead Sith Lord named Exar Kun."

Liz arched a brow, "How can a dead Sith Lord communicate? He is dead, after all."

Kyp chuckled at her question, "The Dark Side of the Force has many secrets and tricks. Exar Kun's spirit was still on Yavin 4, even though is body was long dead."

He watched Liz as she lifted a hand and perched her chin on a bent finger, "Ah. Dead Sith Lord left his ghost behind, did he?" She shook her head, "You know, that sounds totally crazy."

"You don't believe me?" His voice sounded offended and she waved the question away.

"Of course I believe you. Still sounds crazy, though. And anyway, why would he leave his incorporeal self behind? What were his reasons?"

Kyp smiled slightly, "I honestly don't know. It's ancient history."

The thoughtful look on her face made his smile grow wider, "Hm. I guess I might have to look that up sometime." She cleared her throat, "So what happened next?"

"He poisoned my mind. He told me lies, promised things Master Skywalker hid from me. I was seduced and I turned to the Dark Side."

He registered her surprised in the Force but continued on without letting her ask her questions, "I left Yavin 4 shortly after meeting Kun. I went to retrieve the Suncrusher, bent on destroying the Empire." He sighed, closing his eyes, "The scientist who had built the Suncrusher was a threat. At least I had thought so at the time."

Liz's eyes widened, "You didn't kill her, did you?"

He rubbed his hands over his face as he shook his head, "No. Worse. I took from her what I deemed too dangerous for anyone else to know. I didn't want another Superweapon falling into the wrong hands."

Liz frowned, "You've lost me."

He cleared his throat, looking away from her as if embarrassed, "I can make almost anyone forget they've seen me, I can take away the most prized memories and the person would never know. But by doing so I take away a part of their identity." He sighed, "I extracted all memories concerning the Suncrusher and other Superweapons. The scientist was alive but she was never the same again. So, yeah, basically I _did_ kill her." His voice was low as he spoke and he dug his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"I used the Suncrusher to get to the Imperial Academy. I commed the Caridan officials, demanding to know what had happened to my brother." Liz had to strain to hear his words, "They said that he'd died, that he'd been killed on a simple training mission." He shrugged then, "The Suncrusher was a Superweapon due to its torpedoes. I fired one into the Caridan sun and started a supernova." He closed his eyes and Liz wondered what pictures crossed his mind.

"The Caridan authorities suddenly claimed Zeth was still alive, amongst the other Stormtroopers." There were tears in his eyes as he continued, "I couldn't get to him on time, Liz." He shook his head, a silent tear running down his cheek, "I destroyed a planet and killed my brother along with it."

Liz threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She said nothing, content on holding and comforting him.

"I vowed to destroy the Empire because they ruined innocent lives. I was no better. I destroyed Carida; most people living on the planet were as innocent as anyone else." His breath touched her neck as he spoke, "Exar Kun's spirit was eventually destroyed and I was suddenly free."

He pulled back, wiping the moisture from his eyes, "I could go ahead and say Kun controlled me but I'm not entirely sure. I wanted to hurt the Empire."

"But had you not fallen to the Dark Side you wouldn't have destroyed Carida, correct?"

Slowly he shook his head, grief evident on his features, "I don't know. All I do know is that I'm a mass murderer, Liz."

Tears stung her eyes as she listened to him speak. At that moment she would have done her damndest to help relieve his pain.

They stood facing each other for a moment and then Kyp shrugged, "So now you know."

Liz was at a loss for words at that moment. Her eyes searched his face, his look suddenly devoid of expression. The tears had dried and now it seemed he was waiting for something, as if he were waiting for her to make a move.

"I'm sorry." She whispered instead, gently caressing his cheek, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. No one deserves such a life." She held him close, her arms encircling his waist as she laid her head against his chest. His hands played with strands of her wavy hair and together they stood before the viewport, silently gazing out across Coruscant's busy landscape, silently scouring through their own private thoughts.

It was a very long while before Liz delicately extracted herself from his embrace. But there was a question burning on her lips and she didn't know quite how to put it into words without hurting or offending him.

He arched a dark brow at her questioning glance, "What is it?"

"I…uh…" she sighed, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but…according to the law, shouldn't you have been…I mean…" It felt wrong to say it, it felt wrong to even think it but she wanted to know.

"Why didn't they have me executed?" Kyp asked and Liz shuddered at the words but nodded curtly.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, moving away from Liz to pace back and forth, his steps slow. "The majority of the government had wanted me dead. I had a trial but Chief of State Mon Mothma forwarded the decision to Luke. And Luke kept me around."

"I'm glad he did."

Before turning his back on her, Liz caught a flicker of doubt on his face, a flicker of uncertainty hiding behind his eyes. A chill ran down her spine, ice cold suddenly and she shivered. She straightened up, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her heart beat picking up its pace. Why was she suddenly so nervous? Why did she suddenly feel like her world was beginning to tip over?

"Kyp?" she asked but he didn't face her, he didn't move. She stared at his back and held her breath for a moment.

"I think keeping me alive was the greater punishment."

Liz closed her eyes and slowly shook her head, "You don't mean that."

"I mean every word of it." His voice was sharp, cutting through the haze of warmth around them, "I have to face my conscience day after day. I see the looks people give me when they recognize me; moving out of my way, protecting their young as if I'd hurt them." When he turned around there was hollowness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Where Liz had at least seen tiny flickers of light, there was now nothing. Only darkness and it scared her.

"At times, I've felt death to be a welcome option." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were the most normal thing in the universe to talk about his own demise, "I'd be free."

Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing and with every passing second they stood in silence, the utter shock at his words slowly turned into simmering anger. "Are you listening to yourself?" she asked in a dangerously low voice, "You've been given a second chance at life. Would you rather be dead than miss all this? Miss all the wonderful times you've had with Han? At the academy? _With me_?"

"I can't even go out for a walk without people whispering behind my back, thinking I can't hear them." He shook his head, ""You don't know what it's like to be shunned, Liz!" his voice rose and she stepped back, the anger within her reaching its peak.

"The hell I don't!" She shouted, moving towards him, standing only a hand breadth away from him, "I know what it's like to be alone, Kyp! I know what it's like when people who once loved you turn their backs on you and you're suddenly alone. I know what it's like when you hear whispers and you're too weak to defend yourself. I know what it's like and don't you _ever_ dare presume otherwise!" Her voice rose with every word, tears threatening to spill but she fought them, "Listen to you! Instead of being grateful that you've been given a second chance, you wallow in self pity. Who the kriff cares what other people think, what they say? This is _your_ life and it's your damned obligation to live it fully instead of wasting your time."

The look he gave he was chilling but he kept quiet. And alone that fact annoyed the hell out of her. She cursed his stubbornness, cursed his pride.

And then she knew her next words would hit him and she felt sick to her stomach for doing so. But she hoped it would function as a wake-up call; he had so much to live for and she refused to stand by watching him wither when he could be so much more.

"Fine! You want to die, go right ahead!" She jabbed a finger at his chest, "Jump out of the damned window, or better yet, ignite your lightsaber and ram into your stomach. The Heroes way out, huh?" She felt sick when his eyes narrowed, his jaw set, "But you know what? You'd just be running away. You'd be running away from your problems leaving other people to deal with them for you. You're running away, Kyp!" She stepped back from him, her arms hanging at her side, her next words a dangerous whisper, "If you prefer death, then you're a coward."

The atmosphere around them grew tense and ice cold. She shivered from head to toe at the look he gave her; there was pure anger behind his eyes, pure hatred at her words. And without another thought Liz hurried past him towards the 'fresher, locking the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't want to cry and with every fiber of her little body, she fought the rising tears. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub, she had her knees drawn to her chest, her head lying on her knees. She was trembling and her stomach cramped; she felt sick to her very core for saying those last words.

But she couldn't understand why anyone would voluntarily want to die. Life had so many gifts, so many reasons to laugh and cry and laugh some more – why would anyone want to end it?

_You should be grateful for the little things_, Liz thought, _you should be grateful to have been given this gift of life._

She bit down on her teeth, trying to hold back the shivers coursing through her. After a few deep and calming breaths, she slowly got to her feet, gazing at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't been lying when she told Kyp she knew what it was like to not belong. She knew the pain first hand and she wasn't about to let him dictate otherwise.

Her eyes were glassy, unshed tears waiting to be released. She splashed a few drops of water into her warm face and with a swift movement of her hands she undid the braid in her hair, letting her dark tresses hug her shoulders.

She drew a few more breaths and headed back to the living area, her heart pumping erratically beneath her chest.

Kyp sat hunched on the sofa, his head in his hands, elbows propped onto his knees. He was as still as a statue, only his even breathing showing that he was alive. On the outside at least.

Liz was at a loss for words. She stood before the door of the refresher, kneading her hands in anticipation. She knew she'd really hit him this time; his entire stance told her so.

"Listen, I –"

"Don't." His voice was firm yet low. He got to his feet and stared at her. Again his features were expressionless; he was hiding his feelings from her. With slow and even steps he moved into the bedroom, returning a minute later wearing his boots.

Liz arched a brow as she realized he wanted to leave. She jumped into his way, holding out her palms and frowning, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

She sighed and let him pass but just as he palmed the lock, she whirled on him, "You're doing it again, Kyp." He had to strain to hear her, "You're running away."

He stopped in midstride, his hand right above the lock. He let it fall and he turned around, a slight frown creasing his forehead, "You're right."

Liz widened her eyes as she heard this but in the same instant she was glad he wouldn't be leaving. Yet.

But he stood still, hands at his sides, "No one's ever spoken to me like that before."

Liz couldn't help but smile, "There's a first time for everything." She shrugged, "If you still want to hang out with me, though, you'll have to get used to that. I speak my mind frequently."

He slouched to the sofa, letting himself fall with a huff of air, "I had all sorts of scenarios playing back and forth in my mind, but this was definitely not one of them."

She sat down on the floor opposite him and nodded, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"You didn't. You surprised me." He averted his gaze, "What happened to you, Liz?"

Liz sighed and closed her eyes for a long moment. The subject change was welcome; she didn't have the nerve to continue on arguing about his faults in life but she didn't feel like spilling her own dark deeds all around them.

But he had opened up and so would she. She owed him at least that much.

Liz groaned as she dragged a hand through her hair, "A few months ago, before my parents decided to leave, I caught my little brother with a gang of idiots. They were dealing drugs, drinking." She sighed as she closed her eyes, "I was just wandering the streets when I saw them. And I followed them to the lower regions, all the while knowing something would go wrong."

"Giulian, my brother, was a good kid. Straight A student with beautiful dreams for his future. But then he met the wrong people."

She kept still for a moment, "Both my parents are hard workers so they were hardly ever home. They didn't listen to me when I said that their precious little boy was getting into trouble. I guess they just didn't want to see the truth because for me it was obvious."

"Anyway, I caught up with the group after about twenty minutes. I called out to Giulian and he was pissed." She shrugged, "I don't think he was angry because I followed him, I think he was angry that I caught him."

"He started screaming at me, calling me names and telling me to leave. He laughed a lot, making fun of me in front of his friends." Liz closed her eyes, pulling her knees back towards her chest, "I wasn't really listening. I was mad at him for being so mean, for being so stupid. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him back they way we'd come. I hadn't expected him to fight me and I hadn't expected him to be so strong. But whatever drugs he was using enhanced his strength and when he hit me, I was laying on the ground, gasping for air."

She buried her face in her knees when she continued, still avoiding Kyp's gaze, "They stood above me, pointing at me, laughing. I got up and he struck me again." She sniffed, wiping away tears, "My little, beautiful brother was hurting me and he kept throwing me to the ground."

She took a deep breath to steady herself, "One of his stupid so called friends threw him a knife. And he attacked. I still don't know if it was the drugs or if he wanted to hurt me. Before he met up with this crowd, we got along okay. There was sibling rivalry but nothing unusual." She wiped tears from her face, "I kept trying to get out of the way and I kicked him. Right in the jaw. But he wouldn't stop."

Liz slowly got to her feet, Kyp watching her every move. He arched a brow as she pulled up her shirt, revealing a long scar beneath her ribcage, "He gave me this. He struck me over and over again and I'm sure he'd have left me to die."

She let her shirt drop, "Somehow, and I honestly don't remember much, I got the knife and I defended myself. I didn't want to die and I knew if I didn't fight back, I would." She sobbed once and as Kyp got to his feet to come near her, she gestured for him to stay, "Giulian died because I stabbed him. I don't even remember doing it but the knife was still in my hand when the medics came. I remember lying on the ground, whispering for him to forgive me but he was already dead."

She turned her gaze to the Jedi Knight, her eyes hard, "They took me to the hospital. My parents came and you know what they did? They blamed me. They blamed me for everything. It was my fault that Giulian had become what he was, it was my entire fault. They didn't even listen to me! Not even my oldest brother listened to me. Because all they saw was the sister who had killed her brother. End of story."

She shrugged, "So you see, you're not the only one who has to deal with being shunned."

They stared at each other, no one saying a word. The revelations of this day weighed upon both of them. Liz suddenly realized how different the two of them really were; she was the one relishing life, trying her best to make it worth living, before the guilt ate her up whereas Kyp wanted to escape, wanted to leave everything behind.

But she knew they could learn from one another.

Slowly she moved towards the sofa, taking a seat next to Kyp. She took a hold of his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. He returned the gesture, pulling her closer, embracing her. And they sat there for what seemed like hours, not once talking, hardly moving, and plainly enjoying one another's nearness.

Liz had laid her head in his lap, facing him. Gently he stroked her hair out of her face, listening to her even breathing. After a while, when she had hardly moved, he noticed she had fallen asleep and a small smile played over his lips. She seemed completely at peace, her small hands curled up beneath her rosy cheeks. Liz was beautiful to him. Not only did she look stunning to his eyes, but she had shown him a piece of her that he knew she'd kept hidden from everyone else. She had opened up to him, just as he had opened up to her.

Kyp took a deep, shuddering breath as a mixture of emotions rained down upon him. He felt hurt and felt guilty, his insides were being eaten up by remorse and the yearning for forgiveness. His hands began to tremble as he tucked a strand of Liz's hair behind her ear. All these feelings coalesced into a painful ball of confusion that made his head ache.

He trailed his thumb across Liz's chin, along her jaw and then across her bottom lip. A slight, husky breath escaped her throat at his touch. He dipped his head, leaving feather light kisses along her eyelids, her nose. She snuggled closer.

He pulled her up so her head lay on his shoulder and cradled her lithe form in his arms. Ever so slightly he rocked back and forth, his dark green eyes not once leaving her angelic face. He would forever keep this picture in his mind, of this perfect creature sleeping so soundlessly within his arms.

Images of his mother holding him as a child crossed his mind. He remembered her soft caresses when he had hurt himself while playing, he remembered her soft words of comfort when he sobbed and left tear stains in her beautiful dresses. He remembered her chiding tone when he had done something he wasn't supposed to.

He remembered his father telling him about ancient stories, about warriors with blazing swords and shining armor. He remembered laughing with delight and pretending to be one of these warriors, his father always being the enemy in their own private little games. He remembered his fathers' strong arms when he carried him on his shoulders, walking through the city and telling him about the buildings and the people. He remembered his fathers' deep and gentle voice when he said that he loved him.

He remembered Zeth's cocky smile when he teased Kyp. He remembered sibling rivalry he hated as a child but now would give up almost anything for it to return. He remembered walking in on Zeth when a girl was with him and he remembered Zeth's threat of breaking all his toys if their parents ever found out.

Kyp loved his family so much, it broke his heart to know he'd never see them again, never be able to touch them again. As long as he breathed, as long as his heart kept beating, his very being would love them.

Liz moaned softly in her sleep as she snuggled closer, one hand splayed across his chest. He dipped his head once more, tenderly leaving small kisses on her cheek. He breathed in her sweet scent, an appealing smell of delicate flowers.

He couldn't help but ask himself if she'd stay with him, now that she knew his story. His thoughts trailed on and he wondered if they would be able to have a life together. Now that he had accomplished his goal of becoming a Jedi Knight, the loneliness he had felt for so many years had returned and he sought and longed for a companion. Someone to talk to, someone who'd listen to him, someone who didn't care what he was and loved him for who he was.

Maybe if Liz stayed at his side, she would become that someone.

Tears stung his eyes as he caressed her face. She was truly beautiful and she had owned his heart the moment they had met.

He knew it would tear him apart if she'd choose to turn away from him and he refused to believe she would. She was different from others he had met; she didn't care about their whispers, about words meant to hurt. She shrugged it off and continued on living her life the way she saw fit.

A smile crossed his features as he imagined a life with her; a life lasting as long as they both lived, with a family to call their own.

"I don't deserve you." He whispered near her ear as he held her tightly to his body, the swirling emotions he felt finally breaking free of their dam. And he wept.

Liz woke with a gaping hole in her stomach and she made a face as the rumbling grew louder. Goodness, she was hungry. Sneaking a peak at her surroundings, she realized she was back in bed. It was still a wonderful day outside, the son warming her skin relentlessly.

She stretched her stiff muscles and arched a dark brow as her hand touched something beside her. Turning her head, she stared up into Kyp's face. His head rested in his hand, his elbow propped onto the other pillow. And to her annoyance, he had an impish smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked in a hoarse voice, stifling a yawn.

"You drool when you sleep."

She groaned and turned onto her side, hiding her blush in the covers. He laughed at her and that lovely sound was contagious.

Sitting up and wiping the side of her mouth, she laughed with him. After their conversation just hours before, it felt wonderful to have a carefree situation to enjoy.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Almost two hours."

Her stomach rumbled again and she let herself fall back onto the mattress, her brow furrowed, "I'm hungry." She wailed and Kyp chuckled. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a pouty look.

"I guess we'll have to find you something to eat then."

She thought about the nothingness that invaded her kitchen and made a face, "I have to go grocery shopping first. The kitchen's basically plain." The thought about getting up, getting dressed and hurrying to the market was an evil one. Never mind the necessity, she really despised buying food.

Kyp rolled off the bed, coming around to her side and extended his hand. Gradually she took it, all the while leaving her brows raised in question. He helped her get to her feet and suddenly she was in his arms. He held her close and she could feel his warm breath against the skin of her neck.

Kyp closed his eyes as he relished the feel of her body, of her warmth, of her sweet smell. His heartbeat picked up as she returned the embrace, relaxing in his hold. She wasn't turning her back on him and the happiness he felt was overwhelming.

Having her wake up next to him had been an indescribable feeling and watching her sleep, watching her eyes move underneath her lids as she dreamed, even more so.

He stepped back, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead as his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked, worry evident in her low voice.

Kyp nodded and smiled, "I need to head out to the hotel. I could use a change of clothes."

She fought back a giggle as she imagined Kyp stripping down naked; but a slight grin surfaced anyway and she coughed lightly, "Alright."

He arched a brow and dropped his hands to his sides. Liz wished he hadn't. Where his hands had touched her, there was a searing nothingness she wanted him to fill again.

She cleared her throat, "I could take you, if you'd like. And if you came along, the shopping spree might not be so hideous." And she meant that. If Kyp were there, she could distract herself from mothers with screaming and out-of-control children running around, she could ogle the Jedi Knight and imagine doing things with him that made her cheeks flame.

She moved passed him to her closet, extracting a pair of pants and a long-sleeved shirt. With her back turned to Kyp, she took controlled breaths to calm her nerves.

"I mean, if you want." She added when she turned around again. She snapped her head back against the closet, startled at Kyp's sudden nearness. She hadn't even heard him approach.

He stood only a few inches away from her and he braced himself against the closet with both his hands. Dipping his head near her neck, he breathed in deep but never once did he touch her. He was teasing her and she had to admit, she liked it.

"I'll come along." He answered, his voice deep and husky, making a chill run through her body.

He backed up and as their eyes locked, Liz had the damndest urge to jump him, to push him onto the bed and kiss him senseless. Instead she cleared her throat and regained her composure, "I'll go get dressed."


	5. Chapter 5

As she left the bedroom, she dropped her shirt to the floor. Bending to pick it up, Kyp watched her feminine form and suddenly his entire body reacted to her in a way he hadn't experienced before. When the door to the fresher closed, he let out a huff of air and dragged a hand through his hair.

To calm himself, he took slow and controlled steps into the living area. Back and forth he walked, waiting for Liz to come out and take his breath away yet again.

He caught sight of the family holo on the wall and stood before it. After what Liz had told him, he found it hard to believe that this so normal family had such a heavy burden to carry.

The smallest of the boys was no doubt Giulian. Dark curls surrounded his chubby face and his big smile reached his dark eyes. He couldn't have been older than seven or eight when the holo had been taken, Kyp surmised. The girl in the holo, with dark hair falling to her shoulders, had her arm draped over Giulian's shoulder. Liz had been a pretty girl and now even a more beautiful woman.

Above the two siblings stood another young man, older than the two of them with only a slight smile on his face. It looked to Kyp as if he had been forced to seem happy. He didn't resemble his siblings at all. Straight blond hair fell to his chin and green eyes stared back at him, whereas his brother and sister were dark.

Kyp arched a brow; neither of the parents were blond and he couldn't help but wonder if the oldest brother was even related.

The door to the fresher opened and Liz came out with a spring in her step. Kyp grinned broadly at the way she had styled her hair. Two long braids hang along the sides of her face, a few strands of wavy hair hanging over her eyes. She looked like a mischievous school girl.

When she realized Kyp was taking a look at the holo, she came to stand next to him, "I was ten when this holo was taken." She said, "Giulian loved taking pictures. Especially when our mother allowed him to make silly faces."

But a cloud settled over her features as she continued, "My oldest brother, Kyrian. He's a difficult person. Always trying to be perfect, won't take no or maybe for an answer. We fought so much while I was still at home." She shrugged, "We're not alike in any way."

She turned her smiling eyes towards him, "So, ready to go? I'm about to feint because I'm starving."

Kyp smirked, "Don't worry. I'll be here to catch you." He went to slip on his boots and followed Liz into the corridor. He swallowed as he watched her walk, the pants she wore tight around her legs and backside.

He tore his eyes away from her body and suddenly realized they were walking the opposite direction they had come the previous day, "Where are we headed?"

"To the roof."

He arched a dark brow, "And why are we headed to the roof?"

She palmed a lift and as they waited she chuckled, "I don't go shopping on foot, silly man. Believe it or not, I own a speeder. And it's parked on the roof."

They stepped onto the lift and within the enclosed space, Kyp smelled her scent as vividly as ever before and it was intoxicating. She looked at him with those beautiful dark eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he had cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his.

She moaned under his touch and he deepened the kiss, savoring her taste as he explored the cavern of her mouth. He broke the kiss when the doors opened, a fresh Coruscanti air rustling his hair.

The look Liz gave him was one of yearning, a fire in her eyes telling him she didn't want him to stop. But common sense kicked in and with a sigh, he stepped back.

Liz cleared her throat and tried calming her heart. It threatened to jump out of her chest at the Jedi's nearness. She lead them to a parking area with an oval roof. Speeders of all shapes and sizes stood parked side by side.

"Mine's parked all the way at the end." Liz commented and when they approached it, Kyp arched a brow in surprise.

It was a beautiful vehicle. A shiny, glossy black, the two-seater was built for agility, a stooped front touched with a black hood and fender, which had silver flames drawn from the front to the back.

Liz walked to the drivers' side and touched her thumb to the opener. The doors swung up without a sound and Kyp was greeted by the smell of new, black leather.

She chuckled at Kyp's surprised and awe inspiring look, "You want to drive?"

His gaze shot up from the interior, "What?"  
"Do you want to drive?"

"You'd let me?"

She shrugged, "You do have a license, I suppose?" At his nod she shrugged, "Well, if you wreck it I have insurance. And you won't wreck it because I'm certain you know I'll have to hurt you if you do."

He laughed and came around to the driver's side. She wanted to pass him, to let him take the seat behind the wheel, when his hands caught her waist and he kissed her again. The passion behind his caress was mind numbing and as she encircled his neck with her arms, pulling him closer, he groaned, a dark, sexy growl in the back of his throat.

Liz wanted more than just this kiss; she wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin, wanted to hear his ragged breathing and feel his rapid heartbeat when they lay together…

His lips left her mouth, trailing a line down her jaw, to her earlobe. He teased her with the tip of his tongue, moving along her neck. "What are you doing to me, Liz?" he asked, his hot breath touching her skin. His lips descended on hers once more and when he backed away, her insides were screaming for him to come back, to fill the gap he created with just one step.

He grinned crookedly and she cleared her throat, moving around the speeder for him to take the wheel.

"So." Liz said, folding her hands in her lap, "Do you always drive like an old lady or are you doing this for my sake?"

Kyp gave her a sidelong glance and hit the accelerator. Liz laughed and whooped, "See, that's more like it!" She let her window down just an inch, enjoying the cold wind on her face.

Within minutes Kyp had parked the speeder in an open parking lot beneath the hotel. Liz gazed up to the tall building when stepping out of her vehicle, then moved to take Kyp's outstretched hand. Silently they walked into the foyer of the hotel, a large mirrored hall with beautiful white chandeliers every two meters or so. Liz's shoes clicked on the white marble floor.

When they stepped onto one of the four lifts, Liz cocked a brow at Kyp, "Modest?"

She could have sworn she saw a blush light his cheeks and she smiled at that. The color in his face made him look completely adorable. He cleared his throat, "I didn't really have much say in the matter. Master Skywalker had one of the students book a room for me."

"Is Master Skywalker paying for this?"

He made a sound in the back of his throat and shook his head, "No."  
After a two minute walk down, what seemed like, an endless carpeted hallway, Kyp dug through his pants pocket and extracted a small keycard. The door opened soundlessly and when they walked in, Liz was astounded at how small the room was. To her left was a closed door that was no doubt the fresher.

A large bed stood in the middle of the room, two small tables at its side. A small entertainment system was attached to the wall, beneath it stood a small dresser with strange plastic plants on top. And the colors were horrible.

Liz liked light colors that brought a smile to her face and this was anything but. Dull grey and beiges mixed together, making the room feel more like an office than somewhere to spend ones time.

Kyp hurried to the side of the bed and got to his knees, extracting a long wooden box which he then laid on the mattress. Opening it he took a quick look, turned around to the dresser and took out a few items of clothes, flinging them onto his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." He said while moving towards the fresher. He stopped then, leaning forward to capture her lips with his. The kiss was over far too quickly and her eyes darted after him while the doors to the fresher closed.

After a moment she heard water running and realizing he was taking a quick shower, she grabbed the wooden box at her side to pass the time.

It was a dark brown wood, cold beneath her touch. There were strange designs carved and burnt onto the top and she wondered if the symbols had a meaning. In the front was a golden latch that she moved aside and she gasped as she took a long look at Kyp's lightsaber.

The silver shaft was as long as her forearm, a basic design without any kind of ornaments or other decorations. Her fingers touched the smooth handle, a black leathery material. She wondered what color the blade would be.

After another moment of gawking at the weapon, the sound of running water ceased. Liz closed the wooden box and put it aside, patiently waiting for the Jedi Knight to emerge. He came out a short minute later, toweling his hair, wearing only a pair of black pants.

"How come you don't wear Jedi robes?" she asked him, forcing herself not to look at his toned upper body.

He shrugged as he threw the towel onto the bed, "When I'm at the academy I wear the robes. On official Jedi business as well. But in my spare time I like it relaxed."

He went back to the dresser, extracted a dark shirt and threw it on. His hair was in a casual sort of disarray and it suited him well.

"Did you do this?" Liz asked, her fingers trailing along the burn marks on the wooden box.

Kyp gave a curt nod, "It's from a downed tree on Yavin 4 I kept tripping over." He dropped onto the bed and propped himself onto one elbow as he surveyed the wooden piece of art, "Training was over and I was bored so I thought I'd play around a little. So I built it."

"Do these symbols mean anything?" Liz mimicked his stance on the bed, watching as his eyes trailed the marks on the box.

"It's the Jedi code in an old language I'd found in the archives. I looked up the writing and translated the Code with a very, very old dictionary. It took me weeks but I liked the design of the words."

"Jedi Code?"

"It supposedly serves to reinforce the teachings of the Jedi." He shrugged at that, flipping the box open and surveying his lightsaber.

"What does the Code say?" Liz asked as Kyp closed the box again and shifted his gaze to her.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force."

"Do the Jedi still live by the Code?" Liz asked, eyeing the Jedi Knight curiously. He shrugged, "I suppose some still do."

"You don't." She said and it wasn't a question. Her eyes searched his face and he nodded, "To an extent."

They stared at each other in silence and Liz was suddenly very aware that they were lying on an extraordinarily soft bed. She swallowed, hoping the redness in her cheeks wasn't too obvious.

"What color is the blade?" she asked.

"Amethyst."

She smiled, "Sounds pretty. Maybe I get to see it some day."

Kyp sat up, slipping back into his boots, "I hope you don't."

At her confused look he grinned sheepishly, "The moment I have to activate the blade, it's mostly due to a dangerous confrontation. I wouldn't want you anywhere near a fight like that."

She was surprised at the sincerity in his voice, that he cared for her well being. He got to his feet in a fluid movement and donned a black high collared coat.

"You do like black, don't you?" she asked with a smile, "How about some colors?"

He cocked a brow at her, "Pink, perhaps? It might bring out my eyes."

With a laugh she went to stand next to him and pinched him in the arm. He pulled her closer suddenly, giving her a passionate kiss she would most likely never forget. He smelled fantastic. Dark spices permeated the air around him and she grew hungry for him. She let go of him before she did something she would regret later.

"Ready?" he asked and she nodded, letting him take her hand and lead her out of the room.

Kyp encircled Liz's waist from behind as she stood at the counter, cleaning the glossy orange top after finishing up their dinner. Over and over again the Jedi had asked if he could help Liz but she kept on saying no, her reasoning being that the kitchen was her domain and no one else's.

And he had to admit, she was an able cook.

He kissed her neck, his attention halfway diverted to the news on the holo net. There had been murders in the capitol, which wasn't unusual on Coruscant. But what caught his eye was what happened to the bodies. So far three young women had been found, hideously disfigured.

Liz squirmed beneath his hold, moving aside to put away the last of the appliances. When she was finished she turned towards him with a loving smile on her face, "Will you stay tonight?" she asked and his smile spread when he nodded, "If you want me to."

She made a face as he came back to lay his arms around her hips, "Now, what kind of an answer is that?"

He chuckled, leaning in to give her a light kiss on her forehead. He pulled her close, wrapping her into a warm and tight embrace but still his brow furrowed as his eyes darted back to the news.

Liz noticed his distraction and turned her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly, when the picture shifted to a young Twi'lek woman, who was missing both lekku and whose face was no longer recognizable, "Why in the world do they _show_ these pictures?" she asked turning back to lean against Kyp's body.

At his questioning gaze she cleared her throat, "I'm no good with blood. I get sick and I usually end up having nightmares."

Softly he caressed her cheek, "Don't worry. I'll make sure there are no nightmares."

She giggled and threw her arms around him, "Yay." She whispered, before touching her lips with his.

He sucked in his breath as her very cold hands slowly slid underneath his shirt, gently snaking up his torso. She smiled mischievously as she backed up, "Can I ask you something?" she said, her hands leaving his bare skin. She moved away from the Jedi Knight, beckoning him to follow her onto the sofa. Dialing down the volume of the holonet, she pulled her legs up into a cross legged position.

She waited for Kyp to take a seat beside her, "Do all Jedi have the same abilities?"

He shook his head, a wavy curl of dark brown hair falling into his face. He swiped at it and leaned back against the sofa, "Jedi abilities vary." He cleared his throat, "Master Skywalker, for example, seems to be able to do whatever he puts his mind to. There are some who are Masters with the lightsaber, but don't do half as well with the Force. Some Jedi aren't able to use telekinesis whereas they have a knack for messing with your head."

"Like you do?"

He smiled, a note of pride in his voice, "I suppose so. But among other things, I have the gift of empathy."  
"You can feel emotions? Can you project emotions as well?"

He shook his head, "I can only feel. And I can also block out if I want to."

"I can imagine it getting annoying feeling everyone's emotions all around you." She frowned, her brow furrowed in concentration, "If you do reach out to someone's emotions, can you differ from your own? Don't they all kind of mix together?"

The corners of Kyp's mouth drew up in a slight smile, "Where are all these questions coming from?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I'm a curious person."

He turned towards her, drawing his legs up to his chest, "Do you trust me?" he asked and Liz was surprised at the question. She raised a brow and slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Give me your hands." He said, reaching out for her. She complied and as her cold skin touched the beautiful warmth of his hands, she shivered.

"Now close your eyes."

She did as he said but kept asking herself what this was all about.

"I want you to relax." His voice was low, barely a whisper, "Clear your mind and completely relax."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. She felt at ease when Kyp was near her and her curiosity spiked with each passing second they sat facing each other.

"I'm going to try something and if you feel a slight pressure, don't worry. That'll be me."

She opened one eye, "You'll be doing something with the Force, I take it."

He shushed her and she chuckled, closing her eye again and taking a deep, steadying breath. It took a long moment before she noticed a strange sensation moving up her back. It tingled and made goose bumps appear on her skin.

Kyp let warm tendrils of Force energy envelope Liz. Slowly he pushed the tendrils inward, along the column of her spine, shooting warmth all along her body.

He closed his eyes, picturing her glaring white light amongst the million of other sentient beings within the net of life. Her life force pulsed with her heart beat, a light so bright it could seer the flesh. He drew her light closer, her natural defenses almost impenetrable.

"Don't lock me out, Liz." He said and he felt her relax as she blew out another warm breath.

The defenses around her light softened, a shimmering and rippling haze of rainbow colors inviting him in. With the Force as his guide, he entered her being, her mind and she sighed as she realized she was no longer alone.

Kyp wondered how this was possible; she was not Force sensitive, as far as he could tell. She shouldn't have been able to feel his presence at all but she did and it was an exhilarating feeling to be sharing this with her. Still he made a mental note to ask Master Skywalker about this.

He could feel her heart beat with his, feel her breath with his. He could hear snatches of her thoughts, he could glimpse her inner most wishes and fantasies.

They were one.

Kyp opened his eyes and watched Liz, a slight smile playing across her face. He reached out to touch her cheek.

"This is amazing." She breathed.

"I hadn't even believed it would work."

"What's happening?"

She looked at him, leaning her cheek against his hand. The gesture made a shiver run down his spine. The feelings she felt were doubled back to him and no doubt maximized for her.

"We're linked."

"What does that mean?" She kissed his palm and he closed his eyes. Electricity ran up his arm as her soft lips touched his hand.

"I feel what you feel. And the other way around."

He leaned towards her, passionately capturing her slightly parted lips. She lay back on the sofa as he crawled over her body, his hands exploring her curves.

She groaned beneath him, beneath his touch and he knew she experienced so much more when there minds touched so intimately.

Her hands caressed his bare back as she made her way underneath his shirt and he dipped his head, softly nibbling her earlobe, her neck.

"Can you hear what I'm thinking?" she asked in a ragged breath.

"Only if you want me to." He answered, trailing kisses down her throat to her collarbone.

And then suddenly he heard her, a whisper in the dark.

_I want you to hear me._

He stopped his caresses, bracing himself on the sofa with his arms, his eyes scanning Liz's face. She was breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and her gaze telling him to continue. He had never believed to ever experience anyone in so close a way.

_You are amazing._

She smiled as he heard his voice in her mind and pulled him back down for another kiss.

But then suddenly Kyp's comlink chirped and the moment of sensual bliss was ruined. He groaned in exasperation and slowly extracted himself from Liz's fierce hold. She sat up next to him as he rummaged through his pockets.

"Hey, kid." They both heard Han Solo's voice and Kyp frowned as he gazed at the chrono. It was rather late and a feeling told Kyp that something was up.

"Han. Everything all right?"

"Luke needs to talk to you. We have a secure com channel to Yavin 4 and it seems to be important."

Kyp suppressed a sigh and dragged a hand through his hair, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He cut the link and sat back, rubbing his face. He turned to Liz who tried hiding her disappointment and had he not been able to sense her so fully, he would have been fooled, "I'm sorry, Liz."

She waved the remark away and smiled, "Duty calls."

He got to his feet and took a hold of her hands, "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Han would be delighted to meet you."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"Hey." He said softly, cupping her face in his hands, "You'll never be in the way, sweetheart."


	6. Chapter 6

Han opened the door to his home, a beautiful scent of something sweet and edible in the air. It made Liz's mouth water as she stepped in behind Kyp. Han's cocky smile widened just an inch as he noticed her and grasped her hand, "So you're the one he's been drooling over since he got here?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kyp make a face and she laughed lightly, "I suppose I am."

"Listen," Han said, beckoning for Kyp to follow him down a darkened hallway, "Let's have Kyp make his call first and then we'll talk some more."

Liz nodded politely. Kyp leaned over to lightly kiss her cheek, "I won't be long."

She watched the two men vanish in a dark hallway and took the time to survey the place. The living area was held in dark earthy tones and she smiled broadly as she caught sight of a bright yellow pillow in the midst of the beige and brown.

A dozen holos decorated the walls, some showing the entire Solo family, others showing Luke Skywalker and his sister and again others showing people she'd only seen on the holonet.

With slow steps she passed the holos, taking in details and smiling here and there at pictures with the Solo children. On most of the pictures neither one of them could keep a straight face. She turned away, memories of her own siblings surfacing and she didn't feel like going there at that moment.

She was just about to take a seat on an overly large chair, when she noticed a movement at her side. She looked down to gaze into the beautiful light blue eyes of a little boy. He was wearing dark blue pajamas with ships model prints; she recognized a few X-wings and A-wings and even a miniature of the Millennium Falcon.

Liz got to her knees and smiled at the boy, "Hello there, little one." She said softly and was amazed at the cuteness that stood before her. He had a chubby face and when he smiled she caught sight of a line of perfectly white baby teeth. His hair was standing on end as if he had just been asleep but registering company, had snuck out of his bed.

"You must be Anakin." Liz smiled as she reached out to touch his tousled head, "How come you're not asleep?"

Anakin smiled and she immediately saw resemblance to his father. The way his eyes crinkled when smiling, the tiny dimples in his cheek when the grin widened.

This kid would be a heart breaker when he grew up.

Anakin sat down on the floor, facing Liz for just a moment, surveying who sat before him. Before she knew it he had flung himself into her arms and was laughing at her.

The sound was utterly contagious and she held him cradled in her arms, giggling with the child.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Liz asked, gently stroking the child's dark hair.

"Asleep." Anakin answered, reaching out to grab one of Liz's braids.

"How come you're not in bed?"

"Not tired." But at that exact moment he yawned and laughed again. Liz shook her head and was amazed by this little boy's innocence.

He pulled at her braids, trying to stuff her hair into his small mouth.

"Don't eat the hair, little one. You'll get a tummy ache." She threw the braid over her shoulder as Anakin snuggled closer.

"I wonder if you're always this nice to strangers." She mumbled but the little boy didn't answer. He had closed his eyes and for a moment she thought he had fallen asleep but he wriggled beneath her hold, trying to get more comfortable.

"Why don't I bring you to bed?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, please."

"Alright. Aren't you going to get in trouble when your Dad comes back?"

Anakin laughed at the remark, his eyes shining with childish mischief. A part of his blank tummy showed when the little boy stretched and she couldn't help but tickle him. Anakin's laughter was undeniably the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

"You're ticklish." She teased him, her long fingers running up and down his torso as he laughed, wriggled and squirmed. He laughed and laughed and Liz couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I would love to take you home with me, you know that." She said when she stopped the tickling torture. His smile was still wide and his blue eyes twinkled at her, "I'd get to cuddle you and tickle you all day long."

He giggled at that and tried reaching for her hair again, "But you'd always try to eat my hair, wouldn't you?"

He grabbed a braid and twirled the ends around his tiny fingers, his small forehead creased into a slight frown.

"Look at you, little one." She whispered, a finger moving along his chubby cheek, "You are so adorable. So innocent."

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up startled. Han and Kyp stood in the living area, Han smiling broadly and she had to wonder how long they'd already been watching her.

Anakin didn't budge; it seemed to Liz he didn't much care that his father had entered the room.

Han came forth and extracted the little man from Liz's hold. Anakin made a face at his father but threw his arms around him nonetheless.

"Sorry about that." Han said but Liz waved the remark away.

"Don't be. He's a great kid."

Han excused himself for a moment, carrying baby Anakin back to his room.

Liz then shifted her attention to Kyp and frowned deeply. Where there had been a smile on his face now roamed an austere thoughtfulness she hadn't seen on him before. She could actually feel his unease this time.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her pants.

Kyp nodded and smiled but Liz knew it was forced and only meant to be a reassurance, "Yes."

Well, something was up and it had to be something big for him to lie about it. But Liz let the matter drop; she supposed it was a classified operation, whatever it was. She had no business knowing. Period.

Kyp led her to the sofa and they waited until Han returned, offering them refreshments.

"Where's Leia?" Kyp asked, taking a sip from a glass of ice cold water.

Han nodded to the hallway while pouring himself a dark, sweet smelling liquid, "She went to bed early. She's been having long days with Senators." He sat back and draped one leg over his knee, "And with the assembly in a few days, things are going to get even more hectic."

Kyp groaned at the words, closing his eyes and touching the bridge of his nose, "I'm not looking forward to it at all."

Liz raised a brow, "To what?"

"The Jedi are wanted to attend a political assembly." Han said with a smirk on his handsome face, "You know, to let the public know that the Jedi are still working with the government."

"Don't the people already know this?" Liz asked, holding her glass of water in two hands.

Han shrugged, "Luke hasn't been seen in a while. People get nervous when the leader of the special police suddenly disappears."

Kyp frowned at the remark, "He has an academy to run. And whoever declared the Jedi to be the special police?"

Han chuckled, "That's one of the _good_ names you Jedi are being called. You should come to the cantinas more often and listen to what the normal folk have to say, kid."

Their conversation trailed on to every day chit chat and after an hour or so, Kyp and Liz said their good bye's and began their venture back to Liz's apartment. In silence.

Kyp hardly spoke and when Liz would ask him a question, he'd only answer in short, clipped words.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" she prodded on as he took the driver's side of the speeder. He sat back and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"I'm sorry, Liz." He turned his green gaze towards her and smiled, "There's something going on the Jedi are being asked to handle. We have to meet up tomorrow evening."

"But you're not allowed to say?"

He shook his head, "Sorry."

The speeder came to life as he switched on the ignition. Liz leaned back in the leather seat, gazing out to the traffic lanes. It was almost midnight and still Coruscant was busy with life. She wondered if it had ever been different? Had Coruscant ever known peace and quiet? The peace and quiet she yearned so much for?

It took only a few minutes until they arrived at the apartment; Liz excused herself to the fresher and came back out already dressed for the night.

Kyp took a long shower as Liz snuggled into bed, grabbing a pad to read a few lines. She felt it relaxing to indulge in an entirely different world, to try and picture things she'd never seen or could possibly ever have dreamed of.

When Kyp returned, he lay beside Liz and heaved a sigh.

"I hope that whatever's going on, the Jedi will be able to resolve it." Liz said, eying him as he stretched his tired muscles. He rolled onto his side, tucking the pillow beneath his damp head.

"So do I."

She laid the pad aside, switching off the bedside lamp. They lay in total darkness; Liz grabbed his hand and moved her thumb along his knuckles. She leaned over to kiss his nose, then his mouth. He gathered her into his arms and after a while they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting had gone one for almost one hour, in which the case was portrayed with the lack of evidence security personnel could come up with. Gathered around a large oval table deep down within the NRI building, the hand full of Jedi Knights and New Republic Security personnel gazed intently to the holograms projected above them. A young, dark skinned Intelligence officer clicked through the pictures in silence, her dark brow furrowed.

Lieutenant Belindi Kalenda held her back rigid, trying to portray the needed calmness for her very first case, although she felt otherwise. She was nervous to say the least, and asking the Jedi for help – asking anyone for help for that matter – didn't bode well with her pride.

"The media has released that three bodies have been found." Kalenda said, her voice low, "But the fact is that there have been nine murders to date."

She flicked through the next few holos of young women, who were no where near recognizable anymore.

"Whoever is doing this," Kalenda continued, "is definitely out for young, helpless near human females."

The next holo was the most gruesomely handled victim they had so far found. If the media got a hold of current information, Kalenda was sure frenzy would break out.

A human woman's arms and legs had been broken, bashed in with a blunt object. Her hair had been cut short, the strands hefted between the woman's bound hands, as if being a sacrifice for something or someone. Scratches along the woman's temple reminded of symbols of a sort Kalenda had so far not seen before and the bruising along the woman's entire body made her stomach heave. But what completely rattled Kalenda, was the fact that the victim's mouths were perfectly colored. Post mortem, she assumed, the killer had taken on painting the victims mouth a bright red.

The poor woman had gone through a living hell before she had finally died.

After showing all nine bodies from different angles, she shut the holo projector off and sat at the head of the table, folding her hands in her lap, "The reason we are asking for your assistance, is that we have absolutely no clues to go on."

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, sitting at the other end of the table, looked up from the pad he was holding, "Please explain."

"We have no evidence as to who or what did this. It's as if the bodies are entirely cleaned after the murders. All that's ever left is the victim's own blood."

"Quite unusual." A younger Jedi Knight commented. Kalenda had forgotten the man's name but she'd never forget his face. Ruggedly handsome, with crimson hair and the darkest eyes she had ever seen, he had an aura of authority around him.

"Unusual isn't the term I'm looking for. It's _impossible_." She shook her head, a few curly dark brown strands of hair falling into her face, "Missing fingerprints? Not unusual. Missing footprints around the body? Not unusual. But entirely missing everything? From fibers to epithelials to dust particles swirling around in the wind. There's absolutely no physical evidence, besides the bodies. As if the bodies had been handled in a bubble of nothingness."

"Which could be your first clue."

Kalenda turned her head to Jedi Knight Durron and fought the need to cringe. Of all the people sitting in the room, she least trusted Kyp Durron. He was a quiet man, hardly ever spoke and when he did, he didn't beat around the bush; he got right to whatever it was he wanted to say. And as far as she'd heard, he was a fair Jedi Knight but the man just rubbed her the wrong way.

"How so?"

He leaned back in the chair, his face solemn as he spoke, "You said yourself it's impossible to be at a crime scene without so much as twirling up dust. Ask yourself, if there were beings in the galaxy able to dispel this evidence to protect themselves, who would it be?"

"Are you suggesting it was a Jedi?" the crimson haired man asked, his eyes narrowed at Jedi Knight Durron. His voice sounded accusing and to Kalenda it seemed that simply bringing the fact to mind, that one in their own ranks could be a murderer, riled the man.

Durron shook his head, "No, not necessarily. But there are bound to be more beings out there able to use the Force. And doing away with evidence in this manner screams to me that someone out there is Force sensitive and using this ability to get away with killing."

The Jedi around them fell silent then, the security personnel glancing back in forth in awkward unison.

"May we take a look at the bodies?" Master Skywalker asked, "Perhaps, if Jedi Durron is correct and it was a Force user, that person left behind a signature only a Jedi could find."

Kalenda nodded curtly, "Of course."

"I will assign Jedi Horn to help with the investigation."

Kalenda had gotten word that Corran Horn was on his way from Corellia to Coruscant. She'd have to remind herself to congratulate the ex CorSec. His wife had given birth to a little boy just a few days prior.

Master Skywalker got to his feet, "Please notify me at once, should another murder occur."

"Yes, of course." Kalenda said, likewise moving to stand up. She extended her hand towards the Jedi Master and forced a small little smile, "With the Jedi's aid, the public will know the NRI has everything under control. And although it pains me to admit it, I am very grateful for your help, Master Skywalker."

Master Skywalker had asked Kyp to accompany him to the morgue, leaving the other Jedi Knights to sulk and hiss behind his back. Kyp rolled his eyes at the thought; right now was hardly the time to complain about favoritism.

Nikk Vox, about Kyp's age and with the same temperament and stubbornness, always tried to get into Kyp's way. Kyp tried his best to ignore him but it was getting increasingly difficult and Kyp knew that the day would come, he'd knock the man out.

The revelation brought a slight smile to his face.

He entered the morgue behind Master Skywalker and was instantly awed by the sterility and coldness the place held. Along each wall he saw rectangular metal compartments, each fitted with a small cooling unit.

He felt sick at the thought of all these compartments holding a body.

A small, thick and half bald man came their way, holding a chart in his chubby hands and waving the Jedi to follow him into the back. Kyp was shocked to see more of these compartments and he couldn't help but ask, "Is every one of these occupied?"

The medical examiner heaved a sigh, "Most of them are, yes. The unknown or unwanted stay here a little while before they're sent to their final resting places." His accent was one of Adumar Kyp realized, "Coruscant's a huge planet, young Jedi. Beings die every day and when they're finally found, they're brought here." The burly man shrugged, "All in a days' work."

Hearing the doctor talk about the dead as if they were objects made a shiver run down Kyp's spine. Although he wasn't too much of a religious person, he did think each being of a certain species at least deserved a final tradition of sorts. Stuffing them into metal canisters and then burning the bodies seemed somewhat profane to him.

"Here we go." The doctor muttered, fumbling with his chart as he indicated a middle row of compartments, "The first five up here and below the first four are the bodies you're looking for." His beady eyes stared at the Jedi, "Make sure you close them up real tight when you're done. The smell would be horrible."

Kyp was appalled at the man's lack of compassion and respect for the dead. He bit his tongue as the examiner left him and Master Skywalker alone.

Master Skywalker pressed down on a large, blinking green button to open the first compartment. The button turned red and there was an audible hiss, before the compartment slowly moved forward. Kyp took a step back and even Master Skywalker cringed visibly.

A dark green skinned Twi'lek girl lay before them, hardly older than fifteen. Kyp recognized her from the news, the victim who had been missing her lekku. Her skin seemed almost transparent, dark veins – through which only days before her blood had circulated through her wiry frame – standing out and showing a miraculous maze across her skin.

The bruises around her eyes were dark and ugly. The skin along her temples and brows was no longer taut, but it was evident that her eyes had been swollen shut. Her small nose had been broken, still visible in her very still state.

Bones throughout her body had been shattered, muscles torn. This little girl – and she was still a girl – had deserved a better way to die.

"At least it's over for you now." Kyp whispered softly, suddenly feeling overly enraged at what had happened to her, to every one of these victims. How sick and twisted could someone be to do this to another living, breathing being?

"Can you feel anything?" Master Skywalker asked, his gaze fixed on the younger man.

Kyp closed his eyes and drew the Force around him, reveling in the energy and new strength it brought in tow. It was refreshing letting the life energy course through his body, his inner being.

When he touched the Twi'lek female, he suddenly felt a dark cloud hovering above her but receding very quickly. Kyp furrowed his brow as he concentrated, trying to get a fix on the cloud but it was gone before he got the chance.

"I felt darkness." He said slowly, the frown on his forehead growing deeper, "What's going on here, Master Skywalker?"

Skywalker sighed as he touched the red glowing button for the compartment to retract, "I wish I knew, Kyp."

Around all the bodies Kyp and Master Skywalker had caught this dark cloud, this nothingness surrounding the dead but once they had touched it, it dissipated. The fact of the matter was that someone with supernatural abilities was at least helping with the killings.

But it wasn't one of the Jedi, that much Master Skywalker knew for sure and he would vouch for it.

"Would you help Corran with the investigation?"

Kyp arched a brow at Master Skywalker's question and cleared his throat, "Why me?"

Side by side they walked the corridor back to the exit of the NRI building, Master Skywalker's hands clasped behind his back, walking leisurely. "Putting your differences aside, I believe Corran and you would make a good team on this case. You both have insights that others do not." A tight smile crossed the Master's features, "Consider it a training of sorts."

"You're ordering me to do this, aren't you?"

Master Skywalker shifted his blue gaze to the floor beneath his boots, "I do not order, Kyp. I suggest and ask. If you do not want to help Corran in this matter, I will understand."

Kyp frowned at Master Skywalker's words and the tone of his voice. If he'd say no, Skywalker would be disappointed in him and he'd disappointed his Master far too many times already. He refrained from scowling, "Alright. I'll do it." Hastily he added, "But I will guarantee for nothing."

Skywalker clapped Kyp on his shoulder, "He'll be here tomorrow morning. I'm certain the both of you will find a way to get along."

The holos of the bodies were weighing heavily on Kyp as he made his way back to Liz's apartment. He wanted to get the pictures out of his mind and he was utterly happy to finally get back to his main interest at the moment.

He palmed the lock to the apartment and raised a dark eyebrow at the loud music coming from the entertainment system. It was an aggressive sort and he hadn't thought Liz liked this kind of noise; it was honestly making his head hurt.

He stood in the doorway and peered into the living area, astonished at the sight that met his eyes. Liz stood with her back to him, her dark hair in a complete mess around her head. She wore a shirt that barely covered her backside, her long legs a welcoming sight.

She jumped and danced around to the music; Kyp thought she was singing along – although the words did not seem like singing to him – but all he heard was the aggressive music from the entertainment system.

He settled against the closed door, his arms folded in front of his chest as he watched. Minutes passed while she spun and twirled around the living area, all the while not once taking notice of him.

_This_ he would _never_ forget.

And when she finally turned around, she stood still in shock, her cheeks burning red from her little work out. She tossed her hair back and shut the music off, clearing her throat when quietness roamed the small apartment.

"Hi." She said breathlessly and she smiled, her voice rather high pitched, "You're back. Already."

He savored the look on her face when she was embarrassed; the way she fumbled with the front of the shirt, the way she dragged her hand through her hair, the way her dimpled smile came and went in confusion.

"Do you do this often?" he asked, gesticulating to the entertainment system. Liz smiled slyly and nodded, "Yeah, when I get bored out of my mind." She shrugged, "I took a few days off work this morning and since we'd already been shopping I had nothing better to do." She giggled and Kyp felt his knees go week beneath his weight at that wonderful sound, "And anyway, it's really fun. You should try it some time."

She cleared her throat as she turned around to head into the bed room. With a quick stride Kyp had grabbed her elbow, twirling her around to face him. She was so warm beneath his hands, the shirt clinging to her sweaty body.

He leaned down to kiss her, a soft and passionate kiss that rattled Liz completely. He did that a lot lately, she thought. Whenever he was around, something happened to her brain, making it so hard to think clearly, let alone concentrate on what she was doing. Oh, but how she liked it.

She pulled him closer, one hand going through his dark curls, the other planted firmly against his chest. Goodness, he smelled good. And he felt good, too. His strong arms encircled her slender waist, lifting her off the floor just mere inches.

The kiss grew fiercer and had a possessive edge to it and the desire she felt for him was reaching the point of no return. She swung her legs around his hips and was more than just satisfied at the dark groan he emitted.

His hands slowly slid beneath her behind, holding her firmly in place as he teased her mouth over and over again. He pulled back to lean his head to her neck, nuzzling the soft skin beneath her ear. His breathing was sharp and husky as he fondled her; he suddenly had her up against the wall, his strong hands trailing their way up and down her thigh.

But common sense kicked in and Liz knew if they didn't stop now, they'd do something they might eventually regret. Kyp meant too much to her to ruin what they had this way.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him, leaning her forehead against his, "You're incorrigible, Kyp Durron." At his sly grin she kissed his neck, "Now how about you put me down?"

"What if I don't want to?" He dipped his head, gently nipping at her earlobe, sending electric currents through her body.

She bit back a moan and instead cleared her throat, "Uncomfortable position here." Which was a total lie but she really did want for him to put her back on her feet. And eventually he did but the eagerness to go on lingered in his gaze.

"So, is it still a secret what the Jedi are working on?" Liz asked walking into the bedroom for a change of clothes.

Kyp took a few deep breaths to calm his aroused senses, "Yeah." He followed her, leaning against the door frame and swallowed at the sight of her near nakedness. "It's something I'll be working on for a little while."

She shrugged a dark shirt over her disheveled hair, then bent down to retrieve a pair of baggy running pants, "That's fine, I suppose. It must be important if it's handled this secretly."

Liz stood about three meters away from him and as he reached out with the Force, the link he had established the night before was still there, now even stronger than before. Liz gasped as she realized what was happening and her brow furrowed, "You know, you could warn me when you do that. I'm still not used to someone being in my head."

"I'm sorry."

Liz snorted, "No, you're not."

Kyp laughed as she walked passed him, plopping down on the sofa and leaning her head against the head rest. She propped her legs onto the table before her and watched the Jedi Knight intently.

"I need to go back to the hotel." He then said and Liz suddenly felt very disappointed. Did this mean he wanted to leave? The thought made her feel sick.

"Could I borrow your speeder?"

Her brows rose, "When will you be back?"

"I just want to get some more things. I need my robes tomorrow morning."

Relief flooded through her. She'd definitely have thrown a fit if the Jedi had decided on wanting to stay in that overly expensive, stuck-up hotel room.

"You know, if you keep this up, you'll have most of your stuff here by day after tomorrow. Why don't you just stay here until this whole Jedi thing is settled?" She shrugged, "It'd be easier and no doubt cheaper." And as an after thought she added, "Plus, I'd have you all for myself when you got home after work." Her grin reached her eyes.

"Are you serious?" He took a seat beside her and eyed her curiously.

"Yes, I am."

He leaned closer and lightly kissed her lips, "Do you ask all men to stay with you after only a few days, sweetheart?" He reached up and cupped her face in one hand, his thumb gently moving along her bottom lip.

"Oh no. Only the special ones. Only those who can invade my head."

He chuckled and kissed her deeply. When he moved back, she laid her head in his lap, enjoying his hands gently stroking her hair. They sat there for a very long while, saying nothing, before Kyp got back to his feet, "I'll be back in a little while."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyp had asked her to join him at the assembly, which would be held the next evening. Liz sat on the sofa, arms folded across her chest, scowling. She'd said yes so he wouldn't have to go alone; he'd made it quite clear that, had it been up to him, he would stay at home and not deal with politicians and military personnel.

So she'd go with him. But what in the world would she wear?

Now how typical girly was this?

She jumped to her feet and sat down at the com station, dialing up Luce's number. It took only a moment before the tall woman answered. Liz's eyes widened as she noticed Luce had dyed her normally dark hair an ugly blond.

"That doesn't suit you at all, Lucey." Liz said sweetly, calling her friend by her childhood name.

"I'm not finished yet. Highlights are missing." Luce grinned broadly at something Liz couldn't see and made a hushing sound.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Luce shook her head, "No. I was just one my way out actually."

"Oh." Well, there went going clothes shopping with the one woman who had the absolute style of the century, "I had hoped on your expertise."

Luce frowned, "You never ask me for advice."

Liz sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "Well, this is different. It's a political thing and I have no clue what to wear."

Luce started to laugh at Liz's pouty face, "I'll be over in a bit." She cut the connection and Liz sat back, eerily satisfied. She hadn't had a girls' day out in a long time and she was looking forward to it.

Kyp got back to the apartment a little over an hour later and he was surprised and even a bit disappointed when he realized Liz wasn't home. But he made the best of it, lying down on the sofa and closing his eyes for just a little while.

As soon as he had made himself comfortable though, sleep came to visit and plunged him into strange dreams, mostly involving the holos Belindi Kalenda had shown the Jedi. In his dreams he could hear the women screaming for help, hopelessness and morbid fear showing in their eyes. He saw them running from their attacker but never could he glimpse the face of the man, only a black gloved hand holding some sort of weapon.

He woke up with a start, propping himself onto his elbows, his brow furrowed. Had the dream been real or was his mind playing tricks on him?

He threw a hand over his eyes as he lay back down, taking deep breaths. And then he suddenly remembered that he'd be meeting Corran in the morning. All in all, he didn't mind the older Jedi. Corran was a good guy and that was mainly his problem. He was _too_ good, _too_ perfect. At least that's what Corran thought about Corran. At least in Kyp's opinion.

Corran would no doubt nail this case, Kyp was sure of it, but he also knew that Corran could do equally as well without his help. Again he had to wonder why Master Skywalker had asked him to help Corran. Did Corran even know he'd be partnered with Kyp?

With a groan he closed his eyes, shifting position to his side. He was tired and hungry and overall very grumpy. And where in the Force was Liz?

Liz was deep, deep in thought when she palmed the door open, a long plastic bag draped over her shoulder. With the help of the modern age woman number one, Liz – who thought herself to be fashionably impaired – found the perfect gown to wear.

The lights in the living area were dimmed which surprised Liz. And then she heard soft breathing from the sofa and realized Kyp was asleep. On her toes, she moved into the bedroom and stashed the gown into her closet, hoping she didn't make too much noise.

Kicking off her boots and throwing her coat onto the chair in the living area, she knelt beside Kyp and watched him a moment. His arms were crossed over his chest, his features completely relaxed. His hair was tousled, standing on end in each and every way.

She grasped his hand and gently shook him. His dark eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Hi." He stifled a yawn as he stretched his tired muscles. The sofa was way too small for him.

"Sleep well?"

Kyp scowled, "No." With a swift move he had Liz lying on top of him and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she listened to his heartbeat. He ran his hands up and down his back but kept quiet. Liz turned her head to look at him; there was an expression of contentment on his face, "Kyp? Are you okay?"

"Shh." He said and held her tight, "I just want to enjoy this moment with you."

She snuggled to his warm body and closed her eyes. It wasn't even that late yet and still she found herself drifting off to sleep. A tingling coursed through her head and she frowned; she was no longer alone and she pinched Kyp in the side. He flinched just a little, "Did I not tell you to warn me when you do that?"

Kyp chuckled, "I'm sorry."

She relaxed then, enjoying the feel of their minds bonded again. Who'd have thought that she'd ever meet such an amazing person and be able to share so much with him? Her choice in men had been poor so far and even though she'd just met the Jedi Knight, she knew he was different. And not just the looks.

As Luce had so delicately put it during their shopping sojourn: Kyp was scrumptious.

Kyp suddenly laughed beneath her, the sound muffled as she lay on his chest. She looked up, "What?"

"I've been called many, many things over the past few years, but I don't recall scrumptious being one of them."

Her cheeks aflame, she turned away from him and huffed out a sigh. She had completely forgotten he could read her thoughts. She did trust Kyp, she had no doubts about it, but there were some things she'd rather keep to herself.

"Well, you are." She said, hiding a smirk.

They held each other for a little while longer, when they were disturbed by the door chime. Groaning Liz got to her feet and palmed for the door to open and her eyes widened at the extraordinarily tall man standing before her.

He towered over Liz, his short hair dyed a hideously crimson red and his eyes as black as the darkest night. He wore dark brown Jedi robes and a silver and black lightsaber hung at his hip. Now, if she thought Kyp would look intimidating wearing the robes, this guy here was a whole different matter.

"Yes?" she asked, arching a dark brow.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. Master Skywalker notified me I could find Jedi Durron here?" His voice was magnificent. Deep and sensual and his accent was something she hadn't heard before.

"Yes. Please, come in." She stepped aside for the tall Jedi to enter. Kyp had already gotten to his feet and Liz noticed his jaw locked.

Oh, he didn't like the newcomer much, did he?

"Could I spare a moment of your time?" the Jedi asked, eyeing Kyp. The way the newcomer held himself told Liz that the feeling of dislike was mutual. Now this could really get interesting.

But as it were, everything worth seeing would not be seen by her.

Kyp and the newcomer stepped outside. She was curious as to what this was all about. She dropped onto the chair and waited a few minutes, trying to be patient but patience was something she could well live without.

And then suddenly she remembered the link. Slowly a wicked smile played over her face. Maybe Kyp would be too distracted to notice? Or maybe he'd be extraordinarily angry at her for even trying? But he kept doing it so why couldn't she at least try to hear his thoughts?

Taking a deep breath, she leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. She pictured something akin to wind currents pushing her onward to her destination. There was a blinding, piercing white light that felt hot but she ignored the warmth and just plunged further. And then suddenly, without a single warning, she could hear him. But not only him; the other Jedi as well.

They were arguing about something, about something she wasn't supposed to know about. Fleetingly, she caught glimpses of pictures in Kyp's mind, pictures of young women who seemed to have endured gruesome torture and death. Then she remembered the news bulletin… the Jedi were working on the murder case!

So why were they arguing now? Why weren't the two of them working together as the Jedi should?

Liz squeezed her eyes shut as she strained to hear more of the conversation. But she only caught words so low, she had to guess at them. And without a single warning she was cut off, as if she had run into a very solid duracrete wall. She grimaced.

Oh damn. He'd noticed. Just great.

When the door swished aside, Liz expected him to be furious. She had invaded his space after all. But he did so too, so basically there was no need to be angry. Was there?

"You know, we need to set some boundaries." He said as he plopped down next to her. Liz raised a brow, "You think?" she said in a sarcastic drawl, "See, it's disconcerting isn't it?"

He scowled at her, "It's not just that, Liz. There are some things in here" – he tapped at his head – "that are dangerous for you to know."

Well, dammit, he should have thought about that sooner.

Liz sighed and nodded, "Alright. Understandable, I suppose." She cleared her throat, "Who was that guy?"

"His name's Nikk Vox. There's something he wants from me but he'll have to see Master Skywalker about that."

"You mean about the murders?"

Kyp glared at her then and Liz stiffened, "How much did you see, Liz?"

"I only saw a few pictures, that's all. I'm not stupid, Kyp. I can put one and one together. The Jedi are helping to solve this. No big deal."

"No one can know, Liz."

Liz nodded, "I won't tell. You have my word."

He dragged a hand through his disheveled dark hair and shook his head, "Nikk's jealous, it seems. Master Skywalker put me and another Jedi on the case and he wants my position. Well, he claims he wants to help."

"Maybe he does?" Liz asked taking his hand.

Kyp snorted, "You don't know him, Liz. He never gives his help freely. He feels put back by Master Skywalker and he wants to show that he's more than just a Jedi Knight standing in the ranks."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to be more." She laid her head on his shoulder and a shiver ran through her as he kissed her forehead.

"That really does depend on how much more you want to be."

The spaceport was buzzing with life. Kyp clamped down on the Force to block out the cacophony of noise that seemed to collect itself inside his skull. Ever since he had started his training, it seemed his powers within the Force grew from day to day. It was unsettling and yet pleasing at the same time.

He heard snippets of thoughts from various beings in various languages and in one instant wrinkled his nose in disgust as a too vivid picture of a scene crossed his mind that he didn't really want to know about.

He wrapped his dark brown Jedi robe around himself, patiently waiting for Corran to finally arrive. Kyp was surprised Corran was travelling incognito with public transport from Corellia. Normally the Corellian Jedi never left without his X-Wing.

Another few minutes of waiting and fumbling with his robe, Corran came walking towards him with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He walked with a purposeful stride, on the brink of seeming arrogant as he approached Kyp.

The crowd around them hardly took any notice; only a few heads turned as they watched the two Jedi Knights meet. Corran had chosen to wear traditional green robes for this oh-so-joyous occasion.

"Well, well, well." Corran said, dropping the duffel bag to the ground as he smiled politely, "Fancy meeting you here."

_Bite me, _was on the tip of Kyp's tongue but instead he nodded and forced a welcoming look onto his face, "I hope your flight here was acceptable." He said as he gestured for the older man to follow him.

Corran shrugged, "It was alright. Definitely not an X-Wing but I lived through it." He cleared his throat, "So, where are we headed?"  
"You can either check into your quarters or meet Master Skywalker directly. It's up to you."

"I guess I'm more interested in what this is all about. So Master Skywalker it is."

They walked side by side in silence, dodging pedestrians as they almost ran the Jedi over or moving aside to let a small family move by. The silence was an awkward one and Kyp heaved a sigh. He'd just have to do his best in being nice and polite to the older man.

"Congratulations on the new baby, by the way."

Corran gave him a surprised sideways glance, his brows rising, "Thank you." The father in Corran spoke next, pride and unconditional love evident in his voice, "It's a boy. We named him Valin."

Kyp struggled to think about what to say next. He was completely at a loss of words. He'd not thought about children much. Mostly he'd been busy trying to stay alive and when he did have time, the prospect of perhaps someday having his own family was a nice one.

"How's Mirax doing?" he asked and was surprised at himself. And it wasn't just a question to fill the silence that would no doubt reoccur. He was actually interested. Countless women over the course of history had gone through childbirth, so it couldn't really be _that_ bad, could it?

"Uh…she's okay." Corran's voice did not hide his own surprise and Kyp smiled with satisfaction at his suspicious look.

They arrived at NRI headquarters a few minutes later. Master Skywalker took temporary residence in a small office which had an adjoining meeting room to the left of the entrance. The colors were bland, everything held in an ugly grey that still reminded too much of the Empire.

Master Skywalker and Corran clasped hands in a friendly gesture and the Corellian then took a seat in front of Skywalker's desk. Kyp sat down next to Corran, hugging his robes about himself. Somehow he felt cold today, unsettled and the feeling was disturbing.

Corran received congratulation from Master Skywalker and Kyp assumed it wouldn't be the last of the day. After friendly chit chat and questions about Corran's well being, Master Skywalker handed over a small pad, which Corran skimmed through with a deep frown on his face.

"This doesn't look good. At all." He commented as he put the pad aside and cleared his throat, "You need my help with the investigation, don't you?"

Skywalker nodded as he sat down, propping his elbows onto the desk as his blue eyes scanned Corran, "I'm sorry to have to take you away from your family, Corran, but we really do need your help."

Corran blew out a breath and nodded, "Of course."

Kyp leaned back in his chair and tried hiding a grin. This next part would be good. At least Kyp hoped so.

"I've assigned Kyp to be your partner." Skywalker said and Corran was suddenly very, very still. Slowly he shifted his gaze to the younger Jedi and back to Master Skywalker, his eyes slightly narrowed, "I'd rather work alone."

Skywalker nodded, "I understand. But I do think it would do the both of you good to work as a team." He inclined his head towards Kyp, "Jedi Durron could need advisement in the field and you're the best there is in that department."

For once Kyp had to agree with the Master. Corran was very good at what he did, especially when it came to catching criminals.

"And Kyp's Force sense is highly attuned. I'm certain he'll be able to catch something out of the ordinary in only seconds."

High praise from the Jedi Master, Kyp thought. Now that didn't happen every day.

Corran turned his head back to Kyp and cleared his throat, "Alright. But I want to make one thing clear."

Kyp tried his best not to roll his eyes and sat still like a good little Jedi and listened to what the older man had to say, "I'm in charge. You listen to me and do what I say whenever I say. Clear?"

Oh, this would just be too fun!

Kyp nodded slowly, "But I'd ask you to take whatever I'll say under advisement concerning the case."

"Deal."

Corran leaned back in his chair and blew out a breath, "What about the other Jedi? It might be wise to break us up into teams and go over the crime scenes one more time."

"The NRI's already been over there a few times but I think it's a good idea. Nikk's still here and he's aching to do something. We could pair him up with Reima."

"She's just been knighted a few days ago. Do you think she's ready to go out into the field like this?" Kyp asked. Reima was a smart human female, a few years younger than Kyp. But she was a hot head and figured rules existed only to be broken.

"This will be a learning process for both of them."

"So it's only the five of us then?" Corran asked, his voice low. These weren't very good odds.

"I'm afraid so, yes. Tionne and Kam are still at the academy. It seems Ganner has been a bit of a problem since I've left." A hush of a smile crossed Skywalker's face as he got to his feet, "I'll send for Nikk and Reima to meet with you. I suppose you'll want to get settled in first."

Corran waved the remark away, "Call them now, Master Skywalker. The sooner we get going, the better."


	9. Chapter 9

The first patrol of two separate crime scenes came up with next to nothing. Except that same dark cloud hovering about everything but as soon as Kyp meant to grab it, it vanished. His frown deepened as he bent his knees and skimmed his fingers over the ground. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

The back of a run down club in the lower regions of the city, it was gloomy and smelled very odd. It was a metallic scent, mixed with industrial fumes from a factory near by. Kyp wrinkled his nose and glanced at Corran.

"The place is clean." The older man commented, as he stuck a small scanning device back into the folds of his robe, "Is there anything you can feel in the Force?"

Kyp shook his head, gazing to the sky above. Well, if it actually was the sky he was seeing. This deep in the lower regions he wasn't exactly sure. Scrapers towered above them, obscuring most of his sight to traffic up above. It was an overly disconcerting and restricting feeling, standing amidst all this durasteel.

"There's something dark at work here." Kyp commented, shrugging his shoulders, "I can't pinpoint it." His forehead creased into a deep frown, "It's as if this cloud has been left here on purpose for us to find. And then vanishes once anyone tries to touch it with the Force."

Corran grunted, "Perhaps it's something of an alarm for the culprit. Once this dark cloud – or whatever it is – makes a run for it, the killer knows we've been at the crime scenes."

"But that would mean the killer knows the Jedi are involved."

Corran nodded curtly and gestured to their speeder parked in front of the club. It was a dark blue NRI speeder, supposed to seem inconspicuous but having the opposite effect, especially where the Coruscanti people weren't used to visitors like the Jedi. They stared at Corran and Kyp as they walked towards the speeder and every time someone made a hectic movement, Kyp noticed Corran's hand moving down to his lightsaber.

As they sat side by side and Corran began to fly them to the next crime scene, he gave Kyp a sideways glance, "What if the killer had wanted the Jed involved in the first place?"

"That's kind of farfetched, don't you think?"

Corran shrugged as he maneuvered the speeder into a queue leading to the main plaza, "Not necessarily. Who ever this is isn't stupid. Let's presume the killer knows exactly what it is he's doing and he knew that sooner or later, the NRI would get the Jedi involved. The killer deposits the bodies here, leaves no traces whatsoever. Anyone on this case would ask the Jedi for help."

Kyp kept quiet as they flew along the path to the plaza, his thoughts whirling about the case. If it was as Corran said, than this thing ran deeper than anyone had expected.

Corran parked the speeder in a public garage, both Jedi walking the rest of the way. Kyp took out a small pad and flew through the first two pages. "The next body was found near a school, it says here."

The older Jedi nodded with a long sigh, "A few kids found the woman."

Kyp raised his dark eyebrows and stashed the pad back into his pockets, "They must be scarred for life."

They approached a large green park area, with various trees and flower beds. It looked beautiful and it gave a slight feel of nature being around them but still it all had the tinge of being fake. Kyp followed Corran to a small playground, stopping under a tall tree with rustling dark red leaves.

Kyp felt nauseous as he thought about one of those mangled corpses lying around here for innocent children to find.

Again he reached out to the Force and again he caught the dark cloud hovering exactly above the spot where the body had been deposited. Instead of grabbing for it, he let it be, swirling his senses around the anomaly. There was a pulsating entity, it seemed, but it wasn't quite alive. To Kyp it felt like someone had left just a fracture of his or herself behind within the cloud, the life signature evident but not strong.

"It's still here." Kyp said as Corran crouched onto the ground and scanned the vicinity. He looked up at the younger Jedi and frowned.

"Not gone yet?"  
"I haven't touched it. It vanishes as soon as I try to touch it."

Corran nodded once, "Then don't. If it's something of an alarm system, make the killer think we haven't been here yet. It might throw him off for a moment or two."

A short while later they headed back to meet up with Nikk and Reima at NRI headquarters. Master Skywalker had gone through NRI archives to cross reference the current murders with others during the past ten years. And just like the other Jedi, even Master Skywalker had come up with nothing.

"I can sense only darkness when at the scenes." Nikk commented, as he sat down around the large oval table in the Masters' meeting room, "Nothing more."

"Same here." Corran stood leaning against the wall, a thoughtful expression on his lean face. His chin rested on his thumb, his elbow propped into his left hand, "What about witnesses?"

"The NRI has interviewed most people around the scenes but have been led to a dead end." Skywalker said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh on his lips.

"I'd like to interview them again. Especially the children."

Kyp arched a brow, "Don't you think they've been through enough?"

Corran nodded sadly, "Yes. But children often have a different perspectives on things than the average adult. If there was something out of the ordinary, one of the children might have caught it and is now just too afraid to come forth."

"Alright." Skywalker got to his feet and dragged a hand through his sandy blond hair, "We'll get to it as soon as the assembly is over with."

There was a unanimous grown within the Jedi ranks in the room and Skywalker tried hiding a slight smile, "It won't be that bad, trust me." He shrugged, "With these murders going on, it might be a good thing for the public to see the Jedi are still back to back with the government."

"I still don't like this." Corran said, frowning deeply.

"Neither do I. But we've been asked to attend and we will."

"And everyone else is off the hook because they're babysitting the younglings?"

Skywalker shrugged, "Everyone else has decent enough excuses not to be here."

"Fine." Corran sighed and straightened, stretching his tired muscles, "I'll try to be on time."

"You look great."

Liz frowned at the comment and looked over her shoulder to Luce sitting on the sofa.

"I feel stupid." She took another long gaze into the floor-to-ceiling mirror, in Luce's living room.

"Liz, you're a girl. How can you not like dressing up?"

She shrugged, feeling very awkward in the black dress Luce had picked out for her. It was a beautiful elegant strapless gown, with dark blue shimmersilk filaments threading throughout the supple material. The skirt gathered around her feet, touching the floor. Luce had put her hair up in an elaborately styled bun, decorating it with shiny crystals that reflected off any sort of light source.

"I feel awkward dressing up, that's all. Do you think this is okay? It's not too much is it?"

Luce slowly got to her feet with a laugh, "Stop worrying, Liz. You look beautiful. And anyway, with all those politicians, I'm thinking they'll be way overdressed, wanting to look better than the next in line." She laid her hands onto Liz's bare shoulders, "So don't you dare worry and have a great time."

Her heart pounding beneath her chest, Liz nodded slowly. "I'll do my best."

Luce let herself fall onto the sofa again, eying her friend enviously, "So, when's the scrumptious looking Jedi Knight coming to pick you up?"

Liz turned around and sat down on one of the chairs not stashed with make up or hair cosmetics, "He should be here in a few minutes." And just by saying those few words, her nervousness grew.

What if he didn't like her appearance tonight?

"Stop worrying, Liz." Luce snapped but her eyes glinted with amusement, "I'd be happy if I could trade places with you. You're going to be mingling with high society tonight and you'll be with a very handsome looking young man." She sighed dramatically, "I'd really trade you. Are you interested?" Her smile was taunting and Liz frowned.

"Where's Tye anyway?" she asked in a low voice. She hadn't yet told Luce about the incident with Tye at her apartment.

Luce looked away and leaned back, crossing one leg over her knee, "Let's not talk about him right now. It'd just ruin the mood."

"Why don't you just leave him, Luce? You deserve better."

Luce smiled politely and waved the question away, "We'll talk about Tye once you've enjoyed yourself. And I _will_ ask your Jedi Knight for details."

They sat in silence for just a few seconds before Luce suddenly started to giggle. Liz arched a dark brow, "What?"

"You should see yourself. You're sitting ram rod straight, your hands are folded in your lap like your about to go to a funeral and I can feel your nervousness over here." She shrugged, "It's kind of funny."

"Oh, hush you."

An annoying song drifted throughout the living area and after a moment Liz realized it was the door chime. She glanced at her friend as Luce got to her feet, slowly shaking her head, "And this doesn't drive you crazy?"

Luce shrugged, "I wanted something out of the ordinary." She palmed the lock and Kyp stood before her, smiling slightly. Liz took a deep and not so steadying breath as she got to her feet and looked him over. He wore his Jedi robes with pride, it seemed, the silver shaft of his lightsaber dangling at his hip.

He stepped into the living area and stopped short at seeing Liz. A blush surfaced on her cheeks and she felt the ridiculous need to cover herself with something, anything. She forced her arms to her sides instead of folded in front of her chest and hoped her smile didn't seem to strained.

"Hi." She whispered and was slightly surprised at Kyp's look of…well, amazement. He stood before her with eyes slightly wider than usual and his face flushed.

"You look beautiful." His voice was barely a whisper and Liz felt rather embarrassed at being looked at it such a matter. She wasn't used to being a focal point and she didn't much care for it.

She walked towards him and enveloped him in a hug, letting out a breath to calm her nerves. "You look great yourself." She said as she stepped back.

Luce laughed at the two of them and shook her head, "Goodness, how cute you are." She pointed to the hallway of the building and nodded to the lift, "Now get going. And have fun." She shifted her gaze back to Liz, "And stop worrying."

After exiting Luce's small apartment, Kyp immediately gathered her into his arms and kissed her. They had hardly seen each other the entire day and Kyp had longed for her touch, yearned for her person.

Liz broke the kiss with a smile, "Missed me, huh?"

He nuzzled her neck and took in the scent of a sweet perfume, "You have no idea." His voice was deep, husky and she trembled beneath his touch as he captured her lips again, making her moan with desire.

She backed away, blowing out a breath, "We should get going." She took his hand and headed down the hallway, all the while noticing his eyes looking her over. They stood in front of the lift and Liz let a grin cross her face, "You'll have enough of me when we get home. So be patient."

A mischievous glint replaced the hunger Liz had seen before and she chuckled.

They took Liz's speeder to the Senate building, making it there in only a few minutes. As Liz stepped out onto the parking deck, she was surprised to see so many different people of size and stature and race in one place at the same time. There were no heated discussions, only currents of gentle conversation.

Kyp came around and took her hand, leading her up a flight of stairs into the Senate building. She'd never been in a place like the Senate before and the atrium just about took her breath away. She stayed huddled near Kyp, making sure her mouth was closed as she took in her surroundings.

They stood atop a lush dark red carpet that was laid upon a marble floor. Liz wondered what the material would feel like beneath her bare feet. Along the walls were colorful paintings – real paintings she realized – from various worlds. One painting had caught her gaze specifically, showing a vast expanse of a see, the waves crashing against the shore. The colors were so very vivid, she felt she could dive into the picture.

From the ceiling hung magnificent crystal chandeliers, throwing warm light across the atrium and the people within.

Kyp watched as Liz looked about herself, clearly in awe. He remembered when he had first set eyes upon Coruscant and had to smile at the memory. It seemed so long ago already.

He showed her through the atrium, nodding here and there at a few Senators and Aides he'd already met at previous functions. Most of the politicians didn't like him and the feeling was mutual but the Senators benefitted from at least seeming to be congenial towards the Jedi so Kyp played along.

The assembly was held in a very large oval room, which could hold more than two thousand beings, with a few separate exits leading to a large patio. Around the walls stood various plants, some reaching to the high ceiling, others as tiny as a mouse droid. The ceiling was again decorated with huge crystal chandeliers, the floor a dark grey marble that gleamed with every step one took. There was a stage to the front of the hall, to no doubt accommodate any Senators wishing to preach or toast or plainly hold a speech.

Round hip-high tables, decorated with dark red clothes, stood around the hall, where anyone could mingle and pass the time. Soft music sounded from speakers in the background, a pleasant classical tune.

"This is amazing." Liz breathed as she tried taking in all details at once.

Kyp chuckled as he squeezed her hand, "Only on the outside."

Liz followed Kyp as he caught sight of Han and Leia Solo standing near one of the open exits. A cool breeze wafted into the hall, sending shivers up Liz's arms. Han smiled broadly as he nodded towards her; Leia, a short pretty woman with her dark hair tied at the nape of her neck, politely shook her hand.

"You're very brave to come here." The shorter woman said with a smile and Liz laughed.

"It doesn't seem too bad." Liz commented and was surprised when Leia rolled her eyes.

"Wait until the speeches begin."

They stood a while talking about this and that until Kyp leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I need to go find Master Skywalker and the others. Will you be alright with Han and Leia until I get back?"

She felt a little uneasy but she kept telling herself that this was part of his job. She nodded, "Yes. Go ahead." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and gently shoved himself through the crowd.

A few other people stopped to speak with Leia and Liz found herself moving closer to Han with every passing second. She felt at a loss with so many strangers.

"You'll get used to it." Han said as if reading her mind, "It's annoying in the beginning." His smile was a reassuring one and she felt a little better.

But to make matters worse, she was getting a headache.

A small server droid passed her and she gratefully grabbed a glass of a sparkling beverage that smelled wonderful. As the cold liquid slid down her throat, it reminded her of a candy sort she had loved as a little girl.

A slight rumbling went through the crowd as a large, heavy set man stepped onto the stage. Liz arched a brow and had to wonder how this person could still stand with so much weight on his bones. His voice was a dark, an uncomfortable bass as he spoke.

"Welcome dear Senators, Aides, Friends and Family." His dark beady eyes gazed around the hall as if trying to memorizing every face, "As the host of this get-together, I bid you a pleasant evening with your fellow Senators and hope that this evening will be a fruitful one." He held a glass high into the air and nodded once.

The crowd began to clap. Liz inched closer to Han, "Who is that?"

"Senator Hrekin Thorm from the planet Fedalle. Not someone you'd want to mess with."

"I'd wish to also greet our fellow Jedi Knights." Thorm continued, "Protectors of the New Republic, keepers of the peace and loyal friends to the Senate."

Han snorted and Liz hid a smile.

The Jedi, standing to the left of the stage, bowed slightly. Master Skywalker stood in the center; Liz had seen him on the Holonet more than enough times to recognize that face anywhere. To Skywalker's right stood a shorter man in green robes, his face betraying no emotions at all. Next to the green Jedi stood Nikk Vox, his hair still the same crimson red Liz had seen the day before.

To Skywalker's right stood Kyp; his dark eyes scanned the area around him and Liz couldn't help but wonder what the young man was thinking. Next to Kyp stood a young Jedi woman, about Kyp's age, with curly blond hair and a bright smile on her face.

The crowd erupted in applause again and Liz could see that the Jedi didn't count this as fun.

Thorm talked some more and Liz completely zoned out as the headache was getting stronger. She refrained from touching her temple, instead she took a rather large gulp of her sparkling wine. She didn't want to worry anyone – the least Kyp – so she tried to ignore the pounding pain in her skull.

Three more Senators stepped onto the stage, spilling out speeches that bored Liz – and Han it seemed – to tears. Both stood side by side, eyebrows raised at whatever the Senators were saying.

"How often do you have to do this?" she asked him, her eyes skimming across the hall.

Han shrugged, "At least twice a month. Not this big, but the Senators are always around with speeches like this."

"Good grief. I feel sorry for you."

Han chuckled and took a sip from his drink.

When the last Senator spoke, the Jedi were released from their uncomfortable position as poster boys and girl. Liz breathed a sigh of relief when Kyp stood next to her again, his arm encircling her waist.

"Everything alright?" he asked, whispering into her ear. Her hair stood on end as his warm breath touched her skin and she shivered.

"Yes." She answered, wondering how long an assembly would last, how long she'd have to wait before she'd have Kyp to herself.

Her line of thought was severed by another piercing pain stabbing through her skull. She swallowed and fought to keep a lid on her emotions; she cleared her throat and asked for directions to the rest room.

"I'll be right back." She whispered, kissing Kyp fleetingly as she cut through the crowd. She turned slightly to see if Kyp was occupied and was happy to see him laughing with Han.

The restroom was just as ornately decorated as the rest of the Senate hall. There was a light beige carpet beneath her feet, muffling her steps as she stood before the sink. A soft light came from small round lamps attached to the rose colored wall and it smelled of flowers. The sweetness of the scent was almost too much.

She gave herself a quick once over in the intricately designed mirror, taking deep breaths. A puzzled frown creased her forehead; the headache was receding.

Maybe it was just the anxiousness to be in such a place, she thought and with a smile headed back out. But just as she stepped into the hall, the swell of talk and laughter crushing into her, the pain returned, this time worse than before.

She stood still, pretending to gaze about the hall in interest to hide her discomfort. She'd always been good in not letting others see what she was feeling.

Locking her jaw, she made her way back to Kyp and Han, who were now surrounded by the other Jedi Knights and Master Skywalker. The looks they gave her were of a curious sort and as Kyp leaned down to kiss her cheek, the green Jedi's mouth hung open for a split second. Even through the haze of her headache, Liz had to laugh.

She leaned into Kyp, wrapping one arm around his waist as he continued talking with his friends. She only caught a few words as her eyes roamed the hall; here and there she caught Senators whispering as they watched her, some looking on with shock etched onto their features. She was annoyed by their behavior but she kept her thoughts to herself.

All she wanted at that very moment was for the headache to disappear.

"Are you alright?" Kyp's voice startled her and she forced a smile. Now what use would it be to lie to him? He'd know, wouldn't he? But she didn't want to ruin the evening so she nodded, "Yes. I'm fine."

In his gaze she could see he'd caught her little fib. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Let's go take a walk." He inclined his head to the exit that lead to the patio and Liz agreed.

The fresh air felt wonderful against her skin; tiny pricks along her shoulders and she shivered.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Kyp asked when they were alone. She sighed and beckoned him to walk with her, "Nothing. I'm alright." But when he didn't move, she turned around.

"Don't lie."

"Come on. Walk with me for a moment." She held out her hand and he took it but instead of walking he pulled her back, "What's wrong?"

It was just a headache. How lame did that sound anyway?

She shifted her gaze to the side, watching a young couple strolling around the greens on the patio, "Nothing." Liz repeated again.

"Do _not_ lie to me."

She snapped her head around at his tone of voice and arched a brow. Firmly he held on to her hand as he stared at her.

She decided to give in; she didn't want to anger him further.

"It's just a headache." She extracted her hand from his hold and rubbed her temples, "It gets worse when I'm near the people in the hall."

Kyp frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "And you didn't tell me this because?"

"I didn't want you to worry, that's all. We're here to enjoy ourselves, aren't we?"

He relaxed then and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair and stroking her back, "You should know better, Liz. I can feel when there's something wrong with you."

Liz sighed and smiled, "I keep forgetting that." She chuckled as she moved back a step, gazing into the depths of those dark green eyes, "You'll need to give me time to get used to it."

He cupped one hand over her cheek, the other hand grabbing hers and holding it to his chest, "Liz, you mean so much to me. Promise me, there will never be secrets."

She nodded almost instantly, "I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her softly, a gently brush of his lips against hers. "We should go back inside."

But Liz was reluctant to do so. Kyp nodded ever so slightly, "When the headaches get worse, you tell me and we leave."

She could do that. She wouldn't tell him about the extent of the ache when she'd want to go home, though.

Liz followed Kyp back into the hall and immediately the pain returned to the base of her skull. She drove it back as far as she could but with every step they took towards their table, the pain increased.

She took deep steadying breaths and as they approached the other Jedi, Liz noticed a few new faces standing around. And one in particular caught her eye and her heart seemed to skip a beat.

He was tall, thy way she had remembered him, his long blond hair now cut short. He was wearing a black suit that seemed to have been tailor made to fit his muscular form and his blue eyes still shone with the same eagerness as when they had been children.

When he turned his head to greet the newcomers, the headache suddenly ceased, leaving only confusion in its place.

The smile on the mans face faded as he recognized Liz. They stared at each other in complete shock and she noticed Kyp stiffen at her side. She raised a hand and touched his upper arm in a gesture of reassurance, her gaze not once leaving the blond man in front of her.

She would always recognize him; she was just speechless to see him here frolicking about with politicians.

"Kyrian?" Liz asked in a hoarse whisper, wondering why the headache had disappeared so suddenly and what her oldest brother had to do with it.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz cleared her throat and forced a polite smile, "I hadn't expected to see you here." She said, "As a matter of fact, I hadn't expected seeing you anywhere on Coruscant."

Kyrian turned halfway, raising a blond eyebrow. He cocked his head to the side just slightly and eyed his younger sister. Normally one would think there would be happiness in the air when two siblings met each other, but Kyp only felt curiosity and anticipation through the Force.

Kyp inched closer towards Liz, wrapping his arm around her waist. He couldn't quite read Kyrian's expression and besides surprise drifting off of his person, there was nothing else within the Force to guess what the man was thinking.

"Well, I could say the same about you." His voice was dangerously deep, like an animal ready to prance on its prey. But it didn't seem to bother Liz. Kyp stayed rigid nonetheless; perhaps it was just him, but something about the man just felt strange.

Liz kept her smile in place but Kyp felt she didn't mean it, "I'm here enjoying the night with my friends. And this is Kyp." She pulled Kyp closer and introduced the Jedi Knight to her older brother. The two men grasped hands but their smiles were as cold as ice.

Luke and Corran gazed over frequently; even Han had an eye on the trio, as they continued on talking with people walking by.

"My wife is the Senatorial Aide to Chandrila." Kyrian commented blandly as if it meant nothing to him. He raised his small glass, filled with a dark liquid and took a sip, "Which is the reason I am here tonight."

Liz's eyes widened and she smirked, "You're married?" she asked incredulously.

A flicker of a frown crossed the older man's face, "Why should I not be, Eliziya? I do want to get on with my life and I am happy this way."

She was annoyed by the fact that Kyrian had called her by her full first name and at his tone of voice, making it clear to her that he did not approve of Liz. She made a slight face and forced another smile. Kyrian didn't know her, had never known her, so she wouldn't be aggravated by anything he'd say.

"Well, congratulations. I'd very much like to meet your wife." Her voice was low and soft, the look in her dark eyes one of sadness, Kyp thought. Here stood her brother and the both of them seemed not to stand each other.

And again Kyp had to wonder if they really were related. They looked nothing alike, they talked nothing alike and they definitely did not think alike.

Kyrian was an imposing figure, taller than the average human in the assembly hall. His broad shoulders blocked the view of people standing behind him, his slight smile holding only coldness.

"She'll be back in a moment or two."

Liz cleared her throat and gripped Kyp's robe tightly, "How are Mom and Dad?" Kyp felt her unease at the question, her nervousness at Kyrian's possible answer.

"They are well, Eliziya. Perhaps it would be wise to call upon them once and a while."

Through Liz's smile Kyp could tell she thought Kyrian was joking. But she let the matter drop when a tall brunette came their way, wearing a fantastic dark red gown. Her long dark tresses fell about her slender shoulders, her blue eyes shining as she walked. Liz would have killed for a figure like that.

Kyrian gripped the woman's hand and Liz was very surprised at the loving smile surfacing on her brother's face. It was more than obvious that he loved this woman greatly.

"Eliziya, this is my wife, Sera."

Liz extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." At Sera's confused look, Liz continued, "I'm Kyrian's sister."

She wondered if Kyrian had ever talked about her and if he had, what he'd said about her. She imagined nothing good had come out of such a conversation.

"Oh!" Sera said suddenly enveloping Liz in quite a hug. She gazed at Kyrian over Sera's shoulder and raised a brow in question. Was that a smile on the older man's face? For her?

"I've heard so much about you!" Sera said, her voice annoyingly high pitched in Liz's ear. She let go of her and smiled brightly, "I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Sera held her at arms length, her blue gaze drifting over Liz's smaller form and then shifting to Kyp, who was silently standing behind Liz. His hand was now at the small of Liz's back and she had to smile at his protectiveness.

Sera held out her hand for Kyp to grasp, introducing herself as the Senatorial Aide to Chandrila. She kept stressing the fact that she was one of few who still stood by the Jedi and who hoped to soon see a newly developed order of fearless Jedi Knights.

Her choice of words sounded rehearsed and Liz fought dearly not to laugh. She shifted her gaze back to Kyrian, "How long have you been married?"

"Six months now."

For a split second Liz felt a pang of regret. Even throughout their differences a small part of her would have loved seeing Kyrian and Sera at the altar.

Kyrian leaned down to whisper something in Sera's ear and with a smile, that could only be described as naïve, she nodded, "Of course." With a nod and a gentle swagger she headed towards the crowd.

Liz raised a brow as she watched Sera go, then shifted her attention back to her brother, "Did – did you just send her away?"

As the older man nodded, Liz remembered with total clarity why she disliked the man so much, "You're still the same controlling person you used to be. You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Neither have you. You're still meddling in things that do not concern you."

With her jaw locked, she clamped down on her rising anger and forced a smile that betrayed nothing of her emotions. "Perhaps you should rejoin your poor wife, Kyrian. I'm sure people will start to whisper once they realize she's alone, yet having arrived here with her perfect husband. It wouldn't do you or her any good if rumors spread, wouldn't you agree? I'm certain the both of you have a reputation to uphold."

Kyrian's blue eyes narrowed to slits, "What is it you're saying, Eliziya?"

Liz arched a brow and couldn't hide a smile as Kyp stepped closer; ever the protector.

"I'm merely stating a fact." She cleared her throat and took a step aside, making room for Kyrian to pass, "Have a nice evening."

Without so much as a nod Kyrian hurried on. Liz watched him moving through the crowd, his stance one of built up aggression, "And have a nice life." She whispered when all she could see of her older brother was his blond hair.

She leaned into Kyp and sighed heavily. This evening was not going the way she had planned. But her spirits lifted a notch; the headache was completely gone.

And now all she wanted was to be alone with her Jedi Knight and forget about everything around them. For the next two hours they mingled with the other attendants at the assembly, talking about this and that, avoiding conversations that would delve to deeply into politics.

With a last drink with Han, Luke and Corran, Kyp and Liz bid them a good night and slowly headed for the exit. The cool wind was welcoming and Liz breathed in deep. She couldn't put in words how glad she was to be leaving those wretched people behind.

"Are you alright?"

Liz chuckled at Kyp's question, "You keep asking me that, Kyp."

"I'm worried, that's all. It's not everyday you meet your brother."

Liz made a face and grunted, "Honestly? I wish I hadn't."

She let Kyp take the drivers' side of the speeder, not feeling in the mood to wrestle the vehicle through traffic at this time of night. Surprised it was almost two o'clock in the morning, she let her gaze sweep over the city below them. The endless colors were beautiful, no doubt, but everything seemed so unfulfilling.

Kyp parked the speeder on the roof of Liz's building and slowly, walking hand in hand, they made their way to her home.

Liz palmed the light to the living area, and kicked her shoes off. With a sudden bright smile she turned on her heels and threw her arms around Kyp's neck, "So now I finally have you all to myself."

"Seems so." He breathed as he lowered his lips to her mouth; just a nip to tease her. He cupped her cheek in his hand, his eyes seeming to take in every detail of her face. "You are so beautiful." Then he smiled wickedly, "Eliziya."

Liz groaned and rolled her eyes, "I should sue my mother for giving me that horrid name." She sighed, "But it doesn't sound so bad when you say it."

Kyp chuckled and nuzzled the skin above her pulse, "Good. Because I like it." His lips went lower, touching her collarbone, moving along her shoulder. He lifted her arm and trailed feather light kisses to her elbow, down to her hands.

She felt tingles course through her, starting at her toes and moving along her legs to her arms, to the very spot where his lips met her skin.

They stared at each other for a moment, the silence between them stretching into what seemed like minutes before Liz stepped closer and finally gave him the kiss both of them had been longing for the entire evening.

She didn't hold back as his arms went around her waist, a moan reverberating through her skin.

Liz broke off, stepping back and smiling at the Jedi Knight, "I'll be right back." She whispered, while reaching up to a single pin in her hair; the dark tresses fell in waves around her shoulders as she kept backing up, "Please don't go anywhere."

Kyp arched a brow and wondered what Liz was up to, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She turned around, picking up her skirt and headed into the bedroom. With a grin she looked over her shoulder and shut the door behind her.

Liz took two steadying breaths as she hurried through the room, lighting candles standing on the floor and on shelves around the walls. Before leaving for Luce's place the previous evening, she had decorated the room with dark red candles, the now flickering lights casting beautiful contorted shadows across the area. The scent was sweet yet not too much.

Again she breathed in deeply to calm herself, palming the door open.

Kyp arched a brow as he saw her in the doorway, her lithe form illuminated by a dim, flickering light. As he approached her, she reached for his hands, slowly pulling him into the room.

He took in the candles and smiled, "What's all this?"

Liz shrugged, "I thought it would be nice." She hoped he couldn't see her blush in the dim light.

He captured her lips with his, and the touch sent tendrils of fire throughout her body. She moaned as their tongues met, as his hands slowly trailed up and down her spine.

And then she felt him connect to her again; she sucked in her breath as his presence enveloped her, sending tiny shocks of pleasure to her nerves and back again. His soft touch felt like so much more, it was hard for her to put into words. He was sharing his entire being with her and it was an indescribable feeling.

She caught snippets of thoughts from him, small pieces of emotions he tried to keep hidden but in the current situation was too hard to do so.

She felt his nervousness as if it were her own.

Lifting her hand and touching his chest with her palm, she felt his rapid heartbeat beneath his ribs. Gazing up into his dark eyes, she smiled, "You're nervous."

Kyp nodded, "Yes." He breathed.

"Don't be."

He smiled at her then, his thumb caressing her face, her slightly swollen lower lip.

As he went to kiss her again, she held a finger to his mouth. Slowly her hands moved along his torso, starting at his shoulders and ending at the belt he wore slung around his hips. She unbuckled the leather and just as her fingers slightly brushed the cold metal of his lightsaber, he gently grabbed her hand and lifted her fingers to his mouth. With his eyes closed, he kissed each finger in succession, lingering a few seconds before moving on. He drew on the Force to lift the leather belt to a dresser under the window.

When his lips touched her palm, a shiver ran through her and she closed her eyes for just a moment.

She undid the sash around his hips, slipping the dark robe off his shoulders. Underneath he wore a sleeveless light shirt that she shrugged off over his head.

She kissed him, turning halfway and directing him towards the foot of the bed with small steps. His hands went to the back of her dress, slowly unfastening the cloth. It took only seconds until the dress pooled around her feet in a heap of black.

"I wanted this to be perfect for you." Liz whispered, the tips of her fingers snaking up and down his bare chest, "So that you'd remember this." He had to strain to hear her, but the words she spoke made him tingle from top to bottom.

The muscles beneath his skin constricted ever so slightly under her fingers; he closed his eyes as she stepped closer, leaving warm kisses along his chest. He groaned as he felt the warmth of her tongue slide along his skin.

She pushed him back just a step and as his calves met the foot of the bed, he let himself fall, bracing himself on the mattress with his elbows. Liz crawled onto his toned body, helping him out of his pants before straddling his legs.

She dipped her head and trailed light kisses along his neck, gently nipping at his earlobe with her teeth. From the corner of her eye she saw he had his eyes closed, enjoying every second he had with her.

Her fingers tangled with his dark hair as his hands slid up and down her spine. She kissed him then, a hot, penetrating and passionate kiss that rattled him to his core. He groaned beneath her and smiled mischievously as she broke the kiss, "Are you seducing me, Eliziya?"

She laughed as she leaned down and covered his mouth with hers.

They lay quietly in the afterglow, Kyp clutching her sweaty form to his sleek body. Liz listened to his rapid heart beat as she laid her head on his chest, listened to his ragged breathing. She had trouble controlling her own intakes of breath but still a very satisfied grin crossed her face.

He played with strands of her hair as he breathed in deeply and after a moment Liz began to relax in his hold.

But then she heard Kyp chuckle and she arched a dark brow while sitting up. He looked gorgeous laying there, pearls of perspiration running down his chest, his cheeks flushed red. For a moment she wondered what he thought of her current state but was distracted by a broad grin surfacing on his features.

"You didn't think we'd be finished already?" he asked.

"Well –"

He flipped her onto her back, his fingers entangled with hers as he gently nipped her chin, then her earlobe with his teeth. His voice was a low, sexy growl that made her want him more than before, "Baby, I'm just getting started."


	11. Chapter 11

It was past three in the afternoon when Kyp arrived at NRI headquarters. Corran and Master Skywalker had been questioning possible witnesses the entire morning, leaving Kyp to deal with Nikk and Reima.

Reima was quiet when she was among other Jedi, always trailing along in the background until action was demanded. Nikk, on the other hand, was a person always trying to be the center of attention.

Oh what fun this day would be.

"Guess what?" Nikk said when Kyp entered the meeting room. At the tone of Nikk's voice, Kyp already knew he'd be annoyed within the next few seconds. "Corran left us to deal with the kids."

Kyp made a face and heaved a sigh, "I'm not okay with the idea of interviewing the children."

"I'll do it." Reima suddenly piped up, "I'm good with kids. I can ask them questions without revealing too much." She shrugged, "Depending on how the children react to certain questions, I'll know if and when one of them is lying."

Still not liking the idea much, but having no other choice, Kyp led the two Jedi to the NRI speeder parked outside the building.

After a long few minutes of listening to Nikk talk, Kyp lowered the speeder towards the school. It was a huge building, supposedly holding up to eight thousand students. Kyp took a quick glance at his data pad and sighed; the children who had found the body were barely five years old.

He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

"Alright. Let's get this over with then."

A tall male human came their way as they entered the auditorium. The walls were painted a pastel green, decorated with various drawings. Kyp recognized a few stick men dressed in Jedi robes with lightsaber and smiled slightly. There were pictures of planets and make-believe aliens, of ships and vehicles he didn't know the names of. It was nice seeing all this innocence taped to the walls.

The human male greeted the Jedi with a bow and straightened to his full height; at least a head taller than Nikk.

"Thank you for coming." The man said extending a hand to each of the Jedi, "I am the Headmaster of this school, Orin Avon. Please, if you would follow me?"

They walked through a high ceilinged hallway, the Headmaster's boots clicking away on the floor. Kyp took notice of more drawings along the way and smiled ever so often. The mind of a child was simply amazing.

They passed a large showcase that held small sculptures obviously made by small hands. They were intricately designed and the colors were almost blinding. But they had a harmonic beauty that surprised him.

They followed the Headmaster into a large office, the walls lined with old and dusty books, the smell intoxicating. Kyp hadn't seen many real books in his life but he'd never forget the scent of welting paper, of dried up, old ink. He wasn't much of a reader himself but he liked the feel and touch of leather bound books in his hands. Maybe someday he'd own a few himself.

In front of the Headmasters desk sat two little boys, their legs swinging back and forth while seated in too large chairs. They wore small dark blue school uniforms and their expressions told Kyp everything he needed to know. They were looking forward to this as much as he was.

Next to the boys stood a stark old lady, her grey and white hair tied back in a severe bun. Her face was wrinkled and haggard, her dark eyes staring at the Jedi malevolently. Kyp made a mental note not to anger her.

The headmaster inclined his head towards the boys, "Kasey, Liam. These people need to ask you a few questions. Remember what we talked about earlier?" The boys nodded and Kyp noted one of them was crying.

He couldn't ask a kid questions about a murder when he was already this shook up.

"Headmaster Avon." Kyp spoke firmly, "We can come back later."

The Headmaster glanced up and smiled politely, as if glad Kyp had suggested leaving. But he shook his head nonetheless, "It will be alright. They've been properly briefed."

Kyp couldn't help but wonder what the Headmaster had meant with that comment but let the thought drop as Reima stepped forward, kneeling before the boys.

"Hi." She said, her voice rather high even for Reima standard, "My name's Reima." She held out her hand for the boys to take, but they kept their gaze to their swinging feet, ignoring her.

"I know you're scared." Reima continued on, "But you needn't be. No one will hurt you here. You're safe."

The little boy, Liam, shook his head, "No, we're not. The lady wasn't safe."

Kyp stiffened at Liam's tone of voice.

"Do you mean the lady you found?"

Liam nodded, "Kasey found her first. We were playing and then he ran off. And then he came back and he was crying."

Reima shifted her attention to Kasey and reached out to touch his knee. Her fingers were inches away from the boy when he started to scream. The scream was heart wrenching, a scream of a boy deathly afraid.

"Reima!" Kyp called over the boy's screams, "Back off."

Reima nodded and stepped aside. Liam had jumped to his feet, hiding behind the old lady. Kasey was holding his ears closed with his hands, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs. The Headmaster seemed at a total loss, his pale face sunken.

Nikk stood at the door and even he had a pained expression on his face.

Kyp hurried to the little boy and took his hands, leading them back to his lap. Kasey grew quiet after a moment, his tears leaving trails on his chubby cheeks. "It's alright." Kyp said, his tone low and soothing.

Kasey sniffed and had trouble breathing; Kyp kept talking, making the child listen to his voice, not his words. He drew the Force in on them, blanketing the little boy with as much calm as possible.

"You don't need to tell us anything, little one." Kyp said, smiling.

Kasey nodded and seemed to sag in relief. Kyp reached out and brushed a tear from the boys' face, "Are you alright?"

Kasey shook his head and in a very small voice said, "I'm scared."

"There's no need to be scared."

The boy wiped his eyes and sniffed again, "I have dreams about the lady. They scare me."

"The dreams will go away. They pass in time."

"But they seem so real. And I always see the lady and she's hurt. She's bleeding."

Kyp didn't want Kasey to go through the experience again. At his age, no child should see a so gruesome death and be left to deal with it on his own. Of course the boy was afraid. Even an adult would be afraid.

"Can you catch who's doing this?" Kasey asked, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

Kyp nodded, "Yes."

"Then maybe when the bad person's gone the dreams will stop, too."

Kyp was speechless. The boy was only five years old and yet he spoke as if he'd seen something like this before. This wasn't right. He was a child; he had no business having to deal with this kind of thing.

Kyp smiled slightly, drawing the Force to him. Gently he reached into the boys' mind and found what he was looking for. The recurring dream, torturing this innocent soul, would hurt him no longer.

"The dreams won't scare you anymore, Kasey."

The boy said nothing; he swung his legs back and forth, his gaze touching Kyp's face, "I didn't see anyone, sir. Only the lady." He wiped his eyes again, "But it was dark. Even though it was morning, I felt it was getting dark. All around the lady. And then I got scared and I ran away."

"You did the right thing, Kasey."

Kyp had heard enough and he wouldn't ask questions. He rose again and patted Kasey on the head, "You're a good boy, little one. And very brave."

"But I cry a lot. And my sister always says that only babies cry."

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Kyp said, leaning down to whisper in the child's ear, "Everyone cries, Kasey. Even Jedi Knights." He winked before straightening up again. He turned his attention to the Headmaster, "Thank you, Headmaster Avon. That will be all."

The Headmaster nodded and showed the Jedi back to the exit. The boys' left with the older lady; Kasey turned and waved at Kyp, hurrying to keep up with Liam.

On their way back to the speeder Nikk was about to say something when Kyp stopped dead in his tracks. Nikk eyed him curiously, wondering what was wrong.

Kyp dug through his robes and extracted his com link.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

A spike of fear through the Force made him feel cold all over; their link had grown stronger since spending a night together and he felt, even from afar, if something was bothering her.

"Luce just called. She's in trouble. I was just on my way over there."

"Wait."

Kyp closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't leave this case unattended; Luke would have his hide if he'd leave Nikk or Reima in charge of the interviews. With a heavy heart he turned towards Nikk, "I need a favor."

Nikk raised a dark brow, "What's wrong?"

"Would you take Liz to see a friend? There seems to be some trouble and I have a bad feeling letting her go alone."

Nikk nodded once and Kyp was surprised at the immediate reaction. He focused his attention back to the comlink, "Liz? Nikk's coming to get you. Wait for him, alright?"

He heard her sigh and had to smile, "Fine. I'll wait for the babysitter to arrive."

"That's the spirit, sweetheart."

With a laugh she cut the link. Kyp flew the speeder back to NRI headquarters, dropping Nikk off so he could take his own vehicle to Liz's place.

Watching Nikk leave, Kyp's heart felt heavy. He knew he should be the one going to her but he didn't want a squabble between friends get in the way of his work. He sighed, reassuring himself that there was nothing serious going on anyway. Once he'd get back home later that day, Liz would tell him all about what had happened.

He was sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

Liz paced up and down in her living room, back and forth in front of the sofa. She took deep and steadying breaths, trying to calm her nerves, kneading her hands while doing so. For the hundredth time she stole a look at the chrono, wondering how much longer she would have to wait before Nikk came to get her. And she was only doing this for Kyp. If he weren't the protective type, she would have been long gone already. But she didn't want to worry him needlessly; he had enough on his mind already.

Luce's voice over the com had completely set Liz on guard. It had been an audio transmission only, which was highly unusual for Luce. She was a person who always wanted to be seen. This was out of character for her, making Liz worry even more. But the silent plea behind her words, the silent plea for someone to help her was gnawing away at her nerves.

She jumped when the buzzer sounded and hurried to palm the lock. The tall Jedi Knight with crimson hair stood before her, a slight smile on his handsome face. And he definitely was a looker and not just because he had the perfect height. His features reminded her of a beautiful chiseled sculpture of an ancient; had Nikk not decided on becoming a Jedi, Liz was certain he'd be getting paid only due to his looks.

"I'm so sorry Kyp got you to do this." Liz said as she stepped aside to let him in.

Nikk waved the remark away, "At least he owes me a favor now."

"I'll go get my jacket." Her voice was low as she turned on her heel, returning moments later with a black uniform-like coat that reached only to her hips.

Nikk arched a brow at her outfit; black knee-high boots, black rather tight fitting pants and a matching uniform jacket, with two rows of buttons down the front.

"You know, you resemble an Imperial at the moment."

Liz chuckled, "Even though the Empire's run by dumb asses and idiots, you have to admit, those uniforms are hot." She buttoned the front of her jacket and dragged a hand through her long hair. One more look at the chrono and she was ready to go.

But she hesitated, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. She was surprised Nikk noticed this and shrugged at his questioning glance, "I just have a bad feeling about this whole thing, that's all."

"About your friend being in trouble you mean?"

Liz sighed and nodded, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Then let's not go."

She made a face as if the man were crazy, "She's in trouble and she's my friend. I can't _not_ go."

Nikk stepped aside for Liz to exit her apartment; she led the way to the turbo lift and Nikk couldn't help but wonder what such a beautiful girl was doing with an ass like Kyp Durron. Being who Nikk was, he ignored tactfulness, "How'd you meet Durron?"

His tone suggested he was honestly curious and as they waited for the lift to arrive, she smiled at the memory. Had it only just been a few days? Liz felt like she'd known Kyp for years already.

"I ran into him. Literally." She chuckled as she remembered the surprised look on his face, "And then we got some caf and eventually ended up here."

Nikk was quiet for a moment, Liz surveying his face. There was a tiny scar right beneath his left eye, the skin lighter than the rest of his face. His eyebrows were dark, most likely his natural hair color, his eyes reminding her of Corellian Brandy.

How many women drooled over this man?

"You don't like him very much, do you?" Liz asked as they stepped onto the lift, ascending to the roof where Nikk had parked the speeder.

The Jedi made a face, "I'm not sure about him, that's all. He's… complicated."

Liz had to laugh at that very true statement and she nodded, "Don't forget stubborn." She sighed then and as the door opened to the side, revealing the parking area and a wonderful cool breeze, she smiled, "But it's who he is. And it's what I adore about him. Among other things."

Nikk said nothing more on the matter and led the way to an excruciatingly painful red speeder. The two-seater was the one vehicle standing out in traffic; Liz knew anyone would see Nikk coming from ten kilometers away.

"Is red your favorite color?" she asked after directing him to Luce's apartment.

"It's alright."

"It's too much. Especially the hair."

He gave her a sideways glance and Liz caught a grin on his face. He said nothing more as he directed the speeder into a traffic queue beneath the one they'd been using just a moment ago.

As Nikk parked the speeder, the feeling of unease grew, becoming more intense with every step she took. They entered the building and suddenly Liz felt a stinging pain in the back of her head. The same headache as the night before when she had met Kyrian.

She ignored it.

But when they neared the lift to get to the fifteenth floor, the headache grew fiercer and she had to bite down so she didn't groan.

"You okay?"

Liz had to wonder if all Jedi were so attentive.

"I'll be fine."

She passed him to step onto the lift; the doors closed and as they rose, her head began to pound, as if someone were knocking around with a hammer. She closed her eyes, bracing herself against the small confines of the lift.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

She felt dizzy. Holding on to Nikk's arm she closed her eyes. The pain moved along her spine, suddenly everywhere at once; another minute of this and she thought her head would explode.

The lift ascended faster and she fell to her knees, gripping at her hair, trying her best to hold back a scream. "Stop the lift." She breathed. Nikk hit the controls to get them back to ground level and she breathed deeply, when the pain suddenly lessened. But it was replaced by complete and utter confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked, rubbing her temples. The headache enveloped her still but she could endure it.

Nikk knelt beside her, taking her hands in his, "What happened?"

Liz felt tears sting her eyes as she shrugged. Her voice broke, "I don't know."

For a moment they stared at each other in silence; common sense told her to leave the building, to go back home and wait until Kyp arrived but if something had happened to Luce, Liz would never forgive herself for abandoning her.

"Let's go." Liz said hoping her voice sounded firm. Nikk arched a brow, "Are you sure?"

At her nod, he got back to his feet and palmed the controls. And just as before, the headache increased but this time ten-fold.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain so great her body began to tremble. Nikk stopped the lift and held on to the smaller woman, reaching out to the Force and encountering something he hadn't expected.

Above them he felt danger, a fleeting sense that was gone almost immediately. For a moment he even wondered if it was really there.

"Help me, Nikk." Liz whispered as she grasped the folds of his robes. She was sweating, shaking as the pain cascaded throughout her body. She saw spots before her eyes; her breathing became ragged when there was nothing but the headache threatening to destroy her.

Nikk let the Force wash over him, bringing him to his full Jedi senses and slowly he began to probe Liz's mind. Could she be reacting to the danger he'd felt just moments ago?

He stumbled back an inch when he encountered a wall around a small portion of her mind. This was highly unusual for a non Force sensitive and as he prodded along this wall, another sort of shield was erected threatening to throw him back.

"You're blocking me, Liz."

But she couldn't hear him anymore. She sagged into his arms, unconscious.

Gently he laid her down on the carpeted floor and closed his eyes. The walls around her mind were fierce; he couldn't get around them and every time he came near, a shimmering force field drove him back.

But what caught him completely off guard was the fact that it was unnatural. If Liz had erected this wall on her own, it would mean she was a Force sensitive but when she was around either him or Kyp, neither one of them could feel her as being one.

Someone had erected this wall to shield her from something or either protect her. And Nikk had the damndest feeling that the pain in her mind was a natural defense to the unnatural wall.

He drew the Force around himself, enveloping both himself and Liz in a cloud of light side energy and again there was a fleeting sense of danger from above. But he'd deal with that once he'd helped get rid of the walls confining Liz's mind.

He pushed at her defenses with all his might and at first was pushed back. It hurt him to invade her mind like this; it stung at him, piercing through his flesh. But he pushed again and after a moment he was through the first layer. The wall itself began to crumble at his touch. Slowly little pieces chipped away, revealing a blinding white ball of energy he couldn't begin to describe. He felt the wall dissipate after a short while, veins of the energy creeping out of crevices.

Liz gasped and sucked in her breath and her eyes flew open. She breathed in deeply as she stared to the ceiling. The pain was gone and she was relieved. Turning her head to Nikk, wanting to thank him for whatever he had done, she was more than surprised to see a look of total astonishment on his face.

"You _are_ Force sensitive." He whispered and Liz frowned.

"I'm not." She shook her head.

Nikk drew on the Force and prodded at her mind again but this time he was flung against the wall. Liz gasped in shock and crawled over to him, "Are you alright?"

He coughed and smiled, "Never better."

"What happened?"

"It was you."

Liz sat back on her hunches and shook her head, "No it wasn't. I can't use the Force and never could." She got to her feet and held out a hand for Nikk to grasp. He completely ignored the gesture and again he was towering above her.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I don't know what you did but I appreciate it."

She turned and slapped the controls; the lift ascended and Liz half expected that dreaded headache to return. But when the doors opened, there was nothing. Her shoulders sagged in relief. Just as she wanted to step into the hall, Nikk pulled her back, "Something's not right."

"There's nothing here." The hall was completely empty. And very quiet which even Liz thought to be unusual at this time of day.

She went to take another step but Nikk wouldn't let her go. "Get behind me." He ordered and a chill ran up her spine at his tone of voice. Suddenly here stood a Jedi Knight, not the cocky Nikk she had met the day before. There was power around his being and anyone coming their way would do better to be afraid.

"What's –" And then she felt it too. A lingering danger somewhere down the hall.

Her eyes narrowed. There was a sense of danger coming directly from Luce's apartment. What had she gotten herself into? And why in the world could she _sense_ it?

There was a sudden quietness; a calm before the storm. She heard her own breathing, her heartbeat. She felt Nikk in front of her, felt his heightened senses and the fact that she _could_ feel him was overly disconcerting. And then the lights went out.

"We need to leave." He said and backed up to the lift, pushing her. And Liz was inclined to agree. Something dark was lurking in the hall and it frightened the hell out of her. She palmed the lock to the lift when there was a sudden screech in the air. Nikk flung Liz to the ground, whipping out his lightsaber. A beautiful, shimmering silver blade extended from the weapon; twirling his wrist in a figure eight motion, the blade batted away tiny projectiles that looked like miniature bullets from a far. But when they landed on the floor, Liz recognized small darts.

The lift doors opened just as she heard the whirr of blaster fire in the air, smelled the stench of the blast as it hit the walls.

"Get in!" Nikk ordered, moving his lightsaber in a beautiful fashion to keep her safe. There was a grunt from the other end of the hall and someone falling with a loud thump.

She felt a sting in her shoulder as she moved around to enter the lift and suddenly she felt cold. Reaching up to the stinging sensation, she extracted a small dart. Did someone just poison her? Was she going to die because she came to help a friend? What had they done to Luce?

Nikk grabbed her arm and shoved her onto the platform and grunted in pain as he did so. She realized he had been hurt, a blaster burn evident in his abdomen.

She stopped him then, flinging him to the ground as something tingled in the back of her mind. Just as Nikk's back connected with the floor, another blaster bolt hit the closing doors of the lift, just where Nikk had stood.

His skin was cold and clammy and Liz had the feeling he wouldn't make it if they didn't get out of the hall soon.

But then she felt another sting, this time in her leg. She extracted the dart and threw it aside but felt dizzy suddenly. Her head swam and after only seconds she crumpled to the floor, unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyp stood at the viewport, his arm perched over his head as he leaned against the frame. Reima sat at the oval table in the meeting room, roaming through flimsies and pads littering the area concerning the murder case.

Master Skywalker and Corran hadn't arrived yet but taking a quick look at the chrono imbedded in the table, they would be arriving any minute now.

Kyp took the time to take a breath and let his thoughts flow. He pushed the case to the rear of his mind, trying to forget the shocked expressions on the little boys' face. It was one of his sore spots, seeing a child cry.

His line of thought shifted to Liz and his spirit lifted. Even after only a few days, he felt so strongly for her, he didn't even want to imagine being away from her for a longer period of time. She was the first person to really make him feel alive.

She made him laugh with her silliness; she made him think clearly with simple words and she made him _feel_.

Their first night together had been nothing short of amazing. Sometimes he had imagined what it might be like to lay with a woman but being with Liz had taken his breath away.

He closed his eyes as he brought the previous night back to mind, as he remembered her husky voice as she had whispered his name; her warm kisses across his damp skin; their lips meeting over and over again in a luscious level of ecstasy.

"You are rather taken with her, aren't you?"

Kyp cleared his throat before turning around slowly, "Sorry?"

Reima had propped her booted feet onto the table, her slender fingers working over the pad in her lap. Her blue gaze drifted towards him, a few strands of curly blond hair falling into her childish looking face, "Every free minute you've had today – and granted, there weren't many – you've been daydreaming."

Kyp pulled a chair from under the table and sat down. It was no good hiding a smile from Reima and he actually didn't want to. Right at that very moment, he wanted to tell and show the entire galaxy how much he felt for Liz.

"I do like her." He answered truthfully.

Reima laughed, "Understatement of the century. Kyp, you love her. It's obvious."

He sat back and let her words go through his mind. Did he love Liz? Could someone fall in love after only a few days? Didn't something like this take time?

"The two of you look nice together." Reima continued with a dimpled smile, "I really hope it works out for the two of you. You deserve it."

Kyp was at a loss for words; he smiled weakly, "Thank you, Reima."

He wondered how Liz felt about him. Were her feelings just as strong? Through the link they shared he could only gather as much emotions as she voluntarily let out. But he had to admit, he hadn't sifted through her emotions intentionally; there were certain times he felt a fluttering from her but he hadn't given much thought to it. Perhaps it was just an inkling as to what she was feeling for him?

He sighed. Once this whole Luce thing was resolved, he'd have to ask her about it.

Kyp narrowed his eyes suddenly and sat still, hearing only his heartbeat and his breathing. The tiny sounds Reima made while tapping away on the pad were mute, the sounds from outside no longer existed for him. For just a moment it seemed time had stopped, replaced by a dull pain and visions of imminent death.

And then he screamed.

---

Nikk awoke to an annoying blipping; after a moment he realized it was drops of something and it wouldn't stop. _Drip, drip, drip…_

He opened his eyes and was greeted by bright white light overhead, making his head hurt. He squeezed them shut again and tried turning his head, wishing he hadn't. He was hurting everywhere.

A searing pain washed through him and bit down on his teeth.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

He didn't care if half his intestines were missing, he would find the source of the dripping and put an end to it. It was so kriffing loud and it was very close to driving him insane.

Nikk tried pushing himself up into a sitting positing when he realized he was lying in a large bed. And then he remembered what had happened and let himself fall back onto the soft pillow. Slowly, after blinking back tears, he took a look around the room.

He was in a hospital and the dripping was an IV in his right arm. He frowned at the aperture, wondering why the Doc and droids hadn't just stuffed him into a Bacta tank.

The room was bathed in a soft yellow light from the setting sun. The walls around him were a typical ugly hospital white, no doubt fitting to the Doc's clothing.

Hospitals were made for patients to feel uncomfortable he sometimes thought.

His throat was raw and dry and he coughed lightly, which he wished he hadn't. He remembered the blaster wound to his abdomen and again he asked himself why it was still hurting so kriffing much.

"You're awake."

Startled by the sudden dark voice, Nikk turned his head and found Kyp sitting in a chair a few feet away from the bed. He hadn't even noticed the Jedi.

"I wish I weren't." He was surprised at his raspy voice and it hurt so speak. He glanced around to see if there was a glass of water standing around but Kyp had beat him to it. The young Jedi got to his feet and helped Nikk take a single sip of water from a small cup that had been standing on a table next to the chair.

"How are you feeling?"

Nikk coughed again and winced as the stinging in his stomach overwhelmed his senses. "Like hell." The words were barely audible as he fought to find his breath again. It took him a very long moment to get a grip and when he did, he shuddered at recent incidents.

"How's Liz?"

Kyp cringed visibly but kept a straight face, "I don't know."

Nikk frowned and suddenly fear gripped him, "She's not here?"

Slowly, very slowly, Kyp shook his head. His face betrayed no emotions whatsoever but his eyes showed Nikk that he was deathly afraid and utterly angry.

"Nikk, what happened?" Kyp asked in a controlled voice.

Nikk swallowed audibly and took a deep breath, "We got there and – well, Liz got this headache." Kyp arched a brow and gestured for him to go on, "It got so bad that she screamed. I –" he stopped to take a breath, "I've never heard a scream like that before, Kyp. It was torturing her." He frowned then, dragging a hand through his red hair, "But it only got intense the nearer the lift got to her friends place. I didn't understand it. And then she passed out."

Kyp sat stiff, totally unmoving, his expression still blank.

"I know I wasn't supposed to but I probed her mind and I found mind blocks all over the place."

Kyp frowned then, "Mind blocks?"

"Someone put them there. I managed to destroy the wall and she woke up – no more headaches." Nikk sighed, "Kyp, she's Force sensitive. Whoever had that wall installed knew this. I'm certain she had no idea."

"What –" Kyp stopped as if rethinking his next question, "Then what happened?"  
"We got to her friends floor when all hell broke loose. I felt darkness – and I'm guessing Liz's headaches had something to do with it – and then there were tranquilizer darts and blaster fire." He shrugged, feeling helpless, "I got hit and I woke up here."

Nikk's hands were trembling as he shifted his gaze to Kyp, "I am so sorry, Kyp. You trusted me and I failed to protect her."

"It's not your fault, Nikk."

He was startled by the sincerity in Kyp's voice. He had been certain the other Jedi Knight would have been angry with him but there was no trace of malevolence in the Force.

"You almost got killed protecting her. I see no failure in that."

Nikk nodded, laying back to close his eyes. Kriff it, he was hurting and it was getting on his nerves.

"Why am I not in a Bacta tank?" he asked silently.

"You got hit by one or two of those darts. The tranquilizer in your system doesn't mix well with Bacta. The med droid said something about cardiac arrest."

Nikk breathed in deeply, "How long have I been here?"

"A few hours."

"And you don't know what happened to Liz?"

"When we got to you, she was gone. Whoever took her had left you to die."

Nikk frowned, "How'd you know there was something wrong?"

"I heard Liz through the Force."

There was hope in Kyp's voice and Nikk knew why. If he could feel and hear Liz through the Force, there might be a chance for him to find her. But if that were the case, Kyp wouldn't be sitting with Nikk.

"You can't feel her?"  
"It's as if she's disappeared." Kyp's shoulders slumped and Nikk could see grief in his eyes, mingled with hope that Liz was still alive, "But if she'd have died, I'm certain I would have felt it."

"Where ever she is, Kyp, I know you'll find her."

Kyp let out a breath and smiled weakly, "I hope you're right, Nikk."

-----

Kyp shut his comlink off as he made his way back home. He arched a brow at the though of Liz's place to be his home but it did feel like it.

But now it was empty. Now he felt coldness seep through microslits in the walls, he felt emptiness where once was love and warmth. Without Liz there it just didn't feel right.

Slowly he walked to the bedroom, realizing that here he had seen her before she'd been taken. She had smiled at him and had wished him a great day before giving him a mind blowing kiss. It was complicated to fathom that within hours, everything had changed so drastically. Kyp felt as if someone had ripped a hole through his heart and he was slowly but surely losing his life force.

He sat on her side of the bed and grabbed her pillow, taking in her scent. She smelled of sweet flowers and he relished it. How was he going to find her? Who had taken her?

After the paramedics had taken Nikk to the hospital, Corran and Kyp had gone through Luce's apartment but had found nothing out of the ordinary. Only that she was also missing. Blaster scoring on the walls told them equally as little and Kyp felt trapped in this endless dead end.

For once in his life he was happy; so happy he wanted to scream it out to the world. And now she was gone. But he was determined to get her back, whatever the cost. He wouldn't sit around and do nothing while she was out there having to endure – he stopped that line of that. Whoever had her had best not harm her.

His green gaze wandered across the room and he took in details he hadn't realized before. There was a golden necklace on her nightstand and he picked up, holding it to the light from the outside. The dark blue pendant twinkled as it moved back and forth. She hadn't worn any jewelry so far and he wondered if the necklace had a meaning to her.

The next item on her night stand was the pad she had often held in her hands, skimming across the pages. It was a collection of books and when he opened the page where Liz had bookmarked, he had to laugh. Liz was reading a Jedi romance novel.

Even in her absence she had the power to make him laugh.

The realization that she was gone suddenly hit him with such a force that he let the pad drop to the floor. Hopelessness and helplessness threatened to overwhelm him. He pushed unwanted feelings back and took a deep breath, reaching out to the Force.

Her beautiful bright white light was no where to be seen, her presence gone, as if erased. But that was impossible. And then he remembered Nikk telling him she was Force sensitive.

If Nikk was indeed correct, what if it had changed her signature? Even if only a little, he'd be searching for the wrong person. He reached out further, listening to thoughts all around him, seeing beings walking through the streets. There had to be some way of reaching Liz…

Instead of just searching for her presence, he drew on their link. It had strengthened their bond and he was certain, she would know who it was that invaded her mind without permission.

He sat there for minutes or maybe even hours, he didn't know but then he felt her. She was still alive, her once white light now a cascading ball of rainbow colors. It was beautiful; she was beautiful.

And as he touched her mind, she answered with a touch of her own and he laughed as relief flooded him.

_I'm coming for you._

But his heart seemed to stop as she answered.

_Please, hurry._

And hurry he would. He jumped off the bed, pocketing the golden necklace and hurried to see Master Skywalker. He hoped that Liz would still be alright once he got to her. And if not? Well, he almost felt sorry for those who had taken her.


	14. Chapter 14

_Liz sat beneath the one single tree in the schoolyard, holding a small book in her hands. It was an old piece she had swapped from her father's study and she was quite sure her father would be furious with her if he'd ever find out about it. But since he was always at work, Liz was rather confident she would get away with stealing this little antique._

_It was beautiful. It fit comfortably into her hand, the black leather cold on her skin. The golden writing on the front twinkled depending on which way the sun touched it. The withered white pages were soft and the old dried up ink was a dark blue, reminding her of a cloudless night. She'd do her best to cherish this little book._

_A shadow fell across her lithe form and startled she looked up, closing the book with a little too much pressure._

_A tall girl stood before her, her dark curls bouncing off her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling as she smiled. Liz frowned at the girl; she'd seen her in school a few times but she hadn't really taken notice. Usually no one talked to Liz, claiming she was strange; she was all the more surprised when the tall girl suddenly sat down cross legged in front of Liz._

"_What do you want?" Liz snapped, tucking the antique book into her backpack. She didn't want anyone to find out about her little treasure._

_The girl smiled, showing a row of crooked teeth and small dimples in her chubby cheeks, "I just came to say hello."_

_Liz frowned at her and her eyebrows rose, "Why?" She wasn't used to having people talk to her just to be nice. Out of necessity, yes, but otherwise people usually avoided her. At the beginning of school it had saddened Liz that she wouldn't make any friends but after a while, she kept telling herself she didn't care._

"_You always sit alone under this tree. It's strange."_

_Liz narrowed her eyes at the tall girl, "So what? What do you care?"  
The tall girl shrugged her broad shoulders, "I just wanted to be nice, that's all." She heaved a sigh and frowned, "With an attitude like that you'll never find any friends."_

_With a graceful movement she got back to her feet and turned around. Liz stared at the girl for a moment or two, her mind whirling back and forth whether she should follow her or not. The tall girl had been the first in years to just say hello without wanting anything. _

_Liz grabbed her backpack and ran after her, "Wait!"_

_The tall girl turned around, her kind smile back in place. Liz cleared her throat and made a face. She wasn't good at apologizing and socializing wasn't one of her good traits either. She forced the nicest looking smile she could muster and held out her hand for the tall girl to grasp, "I'm Liz."_

_The girl chuckled, her face positively beaming, "My name's Lucey. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_-----_

There was a humming in her head, growing louder and in its wake came along a pounding pain. Liz groaned as the haze of unconsciousness was slowly lifted from her, welcoming her back into the waking world.

She opened her eyes and frowned as she saw only darkness. There were no outlines to which she could have oriented herself, not even a small light or the tiniest of opening anywhere. She was suddenly very afraid.

For a moment she was still, realizing she was lying on a cold, hard floor. She tried sitting up and was not very surprised when she couldn't move her hands; they were cuffed behind her back.

She moved her head back and forth, making sure her eyes were really open by blinking rapidly. The blackness around her was gnawing at her nerves; it was more than disturbing to feel so vulnerable and completely helpless all of a sudden.

Her stomach heaved as she noted a putrid metallic stink around her, engulfing her lungs as she tried to take deep, even breaths. Trying to only breathe through her mouth didn't help much either; it seemed the scent was attached to her, to everything this darkness represented.

She heard muffled voices suddenly and her heartbeat picked up. Deciding it was safer to pretend to still be unconscious, she lay back on the cold ground, fighting bile rising up her throat. The nearer she got to the ground, the more disgusting the stink became.

She couldn't make out the words but the ones talking seemed angry at something; possibly at one another. They started shouting.

After a moment a stream of bright light illuminated Liz's surroundings, as if someone had opened a door. She kept her eyes shut, controlling herself to seem asleep.

Nervousness and fear snaked through her as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She balled her hands into fists to keep them from trembling.

"I think she's awake."

It was a male's voice and Liz was horrified as she recognized the dark timbre; the voice belonged to Tye.

Her line of thought was brutally interrupted by a hard kick into her abdomen. She curled into herself, raising her knees to her chest as he lashed out at her again, striking her chin.

"Stop it!" Liz heard another voice screech and she felt coldness creep up her spine. She opened her eyes, the light from the small doorway showing two silhouettes. Tye she had already recognized by voice only; but the other person, the woman standing next to him – her friend.

"He wants her unharmed and alive." Luce's voice was low and angry as she pulled Tye back. The man growled deep within his throat, sounding more like an animal than a human being. Liz watched Tye turn around but the man thought better of it, coming around for another blow to her stomach. "Rise and shine, sweetheart."

Liz screamed as the pain of his kicks cascaded through her. The man was relentless as his foot connected with her face; she fought for breath.

The sound of a slap came to Liz's ears, "I said stop it. You've done enough already."

Liz forced her eyes open, blinking back stinging tears as she watched Tye leave through the open door.

Luce knelt beside her, a look of compassion and mocking pity on her slender face. Had Liz had the breath to talk, she couldn't have. Luce's call for help had all just been a ruse? She'd lured Liz into a trap… her friend had lured her into a trap.

Liz felt Luce's cold fingers work around the cuffs at her wrists, tucking them into a pouch at her hip. "It might not be so uncomfortable this way."

Liz shied away from her, staring at Luce with hatred in her eyes and in her heart she didn't know she possessed, "Stay away from me." She had hoped her voice held enough conviction to make Luce leave but her words came out in a whisper, her voice cracking.

Luce straightened to her full height and nodded, "I am truly sorry, Liz." She turned around, one of the cuffs dangling out of the hip pouch as she left through the door.

Liz sat there, the tears she had been holding back pouring down her cheeks. She felt betrayed and hurt; never before had she felt so alone, so vulnerable.

A string of overhead lights came on, almost blinding Liz. She squeezed her eyes shut, blinking away tears as she tried to take a look at her surroundings.

She was being held in a hall of sorts; the walls were very old, grey paint chipping off the façade. A walk way surrounded the upper part of the hall, a bridge connecting the way in the middle. On one side of the wall she saw a very large blue sign with a symbol in the middle.

And she finally found the source of the metallic stink. Parts of the cold, stone ground were stained with a dark red, almost black substance. It took a moment for Liz to realize it was dried up blood. And she was sitting on one of these stains.

With hectic movements she scooted away from the dried stain as fast as she could, hitting the nearest wall with her back. She sat there panting, letting the tears trail down her face to collect in tiny drops in her clothes. Where had they taken her? What were they going to do to her?

Fear gripped her heart, anxiety grasping at her with an iron fist, disabling any conscious movements except her rapid breathing.

Never before had she been this afraid.

But the one question she wanted an answer to was why Luce had done this? They had been friends for years, had gone through the good and bad times together. They'd always been there for one another; smiling and laughing together, crying and shouting together, at one another. Why was Luce doing this? Betraying her like this?

She had never trusted Tye; it wasn't out of character for him to be violently brutal. But Luce? Never in her life had she ever expected something like this from Luce.

Liz pulled her knees to her chest, hugging her arms around her legs. Her ribs burned with a blazing fire where Tye's boots had struck her; her lip was split, tiny droplets of blood running down her chin.

She let her feelings overcome her and began to cry. Her shoulders shook with her sobs as she hoped someone would find her in time before she died. Because deep down she had the feeling she wouldn't make it out alive. She didn't even want to imagine what they had done to other prisoners.

She didn't want to die; she didn't want to die alone. Not here, not like this.

Liz didn't know how long she sat there, wracking her small form with sobs until she finally composed herself. It wouldn't do her any good if she lost herself in tears when she needed a clear mind to think. Maybe there was way out?

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket, she got to her feet and winced at the pain in her ribs. She couldn't help but wonder if Tye had cracked one or two.

She held on to the wall as she moved, scanning the area but after a few minutes she realized she was definitely trapped. There were two doors along the walkway but no possibility to get up there. The only way out was through the door Luce and Tye had come through.

Liz felt powerless, hopeless. Vulnerable.

She leaned against the wall, sliding into a sitting position. Her thoughts wandered to Luce again, how they had first met, their little adventures as children. The life then had been so uncomplicated, so much fun.

What had gone wrong along the years for Luce to stab her in the back like this?

Liz leaned her head against the cold wall and felt a sudden surge of relief run through her. She snapped her eyes open wide as she realized it was Kyp touching her through the Force.

_I'm coming for you._

Without a conscious thought she tried sending him everything she had so far seen. She didn't know if it would work but if Kyp could communicate with her, he might be able to find her. But she'd try and give him all the help he could use.

_Please, hurry. _She sent back to him and for a moment she let herself hope again.

She laid her head back against the wall. She had no other choice but to wait.

-----

"Here, I found something."

Kyp looked up from a monitor he was sitting at and shifted his eyes to Reima. She sat hunched before a data pad, her slender fingers moving along the screen, "The symbol you described was used as a danger sign almost eighty years ago."  
"Eighty years ago?"

Reima nodded, "It seems a few metal working industries used an alloy component that was highly dangerous when exposed to for a longer period of time. The danger sign basically warned the workers." She shrugged, "Work with the alloy component was discontinued due to various cases of long term illnesses. The factories shut down shortly afterward, according to this." Reima tapped the screen of the data pad.

At least it was something to go on. The images Kyp had gathered from Liz were a jumble he could hardly make sense of. A dark blue sign with an awkward symbol in its middle was the one thing standing out, the one thing Kyp had the feeling could make a difference.

But still he felt unsettled. Among the images he had caught a fleeting glimpse of Luce. Had she been taken as well? The local police had no clue about Luce's whereabouts so the thought of her being with Liz wasn't at all far fetched.

"Can you figure out how many factories used this component?"

Reima gave a slight smile, "Already on it." She grabbed a glass of water standing on the table and took a large gulp, a few drops missing their destination and running down the front of her robe. Absent mindedly she swapped at the stains, "It's only a vague estimation. Five or six metal working industries working with the component have shut down in the last one hundred years." She paused as she tapped away on the screen, "Three factories were rebuilt. Uh… water purification factory, and two power plants. They're still operational today so I doubt they took her there."

She cleared her throat as she continued, "One factory was completely destroyed, having built a line of apartment buildings above it." A deep frown crossed her forehead, "According to this, the other factory would be down below somewhere. Authorities built scrapers above it and the place was forgotten."

"People would forget in eighty years, wouldn't they?"

Reima nodded and rubbed at her eyes, "It's definitely a lead, I think. Worth checking out?"  
Kyp thought it through for a few seconds, "I don't want you getting into trouble, Reima. Master Skywalker –"

Reima got to her feet and shook her head, her golden curls bobbing around her shoulders, "Let's go check this out, Kyp. I can't imagine exactly how you're feeling, but even through Force I can feel your anxiety. We'll do a fly by and come back. At least we'll be doing something instead of sitting around here hoping for the police to come up with a dead-end lead on their own."  
Kyp nodded as he stood, a slight smile playing over his face. "Thanks."

Reima slapped him on the shoulder playfully, "What are friends for?"


	15. Chapter 15

"_I met the perfect guy, Liz!"_

_Liz looked up from her data pad and scowled at her friend. There was an assignment due the next day and Liz hadn't even finished half the paper. She wanted to keep her grades up and it annoyed her that Luce didn't even care the slightest bit._

"_I'm busy, Lucey."_

_Luce pulled a chair from under the desk, lowering her voice. She had found Liz huddled in the back of the library, no doubt going over college work yet again. It seemed Liz had never really heard of the word fun. _

"_Liz, please. This is really important to me."_

_Sighing heavily, Liz shoved the data pad aside and propped her elbows onto the table. She smiled but in her eyes, Luce could see Liz wasn't really that interested. Luce had stopped counting how many times she'd tried to take Liz out to the clubs. It was sad to see her alone most of the time but it was completely Liz's choice. It seemed to Luce she enjoyed being an outsider._

"_Anyway, I was on my way here and this guy bumps into me. He's tall and really cute. You should have seen his body, Liz. Amazing isn't the word."_

_Liz chuckled as she shook her head, "Falling in love already?"_

_Luce leaned back in the chair and dragged a hand through her short dark hair. For the past two years Luce had worn it short, so accentuating her slender and very beautiful face. _

_Sometimes Liz felt a pang of jealousy when she was around Luce. She was tall and skinny and everyone thought she was beautiful. Liz was rather short, with big brown eyes and brown hair she always wore in a ponytail. There was nothing striking about Liz; she was as average as it got._

"_He said he'd give me a call tonight. He has the most amazing voice, too. I hadn't even noticed him before today."_

"_Maybe he's one of the new guys."_

_Luce shrugged, the broad smile not once leaving her face, "Maybe."_

"_What's his name?"_

_She breathed his name as if it meant the world to her. "Tye."_

_-----_

"According to this it should be right below us." Reima said casting a glance over the pad in her hand. Kyp sat at the controls of the speeder, slowly lowering the vehicle to ground level. With a slight tremor, it touched down on a landing pad in front of a public housing building.

Kyp jumped out of the speeder and took a look around, a frown creasing his brow. All around him he saw buildings and a long duracrete walkway but no access to the underground realms of Coruscant. Reima came to stand beside him, "There might be a different way down."

Kyp took a deep, steadying breath, carefully controlling his feelings of growing despair, "Yeah. Maybe."

"Listen, we'll ask Corran to help us. He knows his way around these things."

He nodded and headed back to the speeder.

-----

"_It's Liz, right?"_

_Liz looked up from her book and forced a slight smile as she recognized Luce's new boyfriend. It was a beautiful day on the overfilled planet of Coruscant and Liz had decided to go back to her roots; like so many years ago, she was sitting underneath the one single tree of the schoolyard where she had spent the majority of her childhood._

"_Uh…yes." She smiled politely, stuffing the small book into her backpack, "What brings you here?"_

_Which was a very good question, Liz thought. No one else knew about her favorite place to relax. Except Luce but Liz doubted she had sent Tye to come see her._

"_I was waiting on Luce. She's late as usual." He chuckled at his statement, "I thought I'd say hello."_

_Liz got to her feet, wiping her pants with her hands and grabbing the straps of her backpack. Even though Tye seemed to be a nice guy, Liz couldn't get herself to trust him, "That's very kind of you." She cleared her throat, "I was ready to go home, though. Were you going to meet Luce here?"_

_Tye shook his head, "Near the rotunda."_

_Liz frowned. The rotunda was a long way from the school but she kept any comment to herself. _

"_You should get back then. It wouldn't be nice to keep Luce waiting." With a smile she turned around, longing for the protection her home granted her. But Tye suddenly reached out, grabbing her elbow, "Why don't you come with us tonight? Luce would love it if you would."_

_She'd been over the issue with Luce too many times to count. She wasn't really the kind of person to party throughout the night. And today she didn't feel like it at all. The situation with her family, especially with her little brother, was reaching a point where Liz feared for all of them. And with this always in the back of her mind, the thought of having fun was an unwanted one. _

"_Maybe some other time, Tye."_

_Liz left him standing there, the question of why he'd come all this way to see her nagging at the back of her mind._

_-----_

_You're disobeying a direct order and you know this_, Kyp thought to himself as he stood in front of the apartment scraper he and Reima had visited earlier that day. It was now sometime past midnight and the area was quiet even for Coruscanti standards.

After going over the abduction with Master Skywalker and Corran, the older men had asked him to stay calm, to keep a cool head and not do anything reckless. Kyp had acknowledged their wishes and had held his peace, albeit reluctantly. He _was_ at calm and he _was_ keeping a cool head. And being reckless? Well – _kriff that_. He wouldn't sit on his butt the entire night and wait for the crappy police to maybe catch a lead when Liz was in danger. And every cell in his body screamed out to him that she was.

He closed his eyes and took a few breaths, simultaneously drawing the Force around him. The life energy enveloped him in its warm tendrils sending shivers through his skin. He cleared his mind of unwanted thoughts, of worries and dark images his mind kept conjuring up. He was one with the Force as he stretched out his senses, again searching for Liz's rainbow colored light and after only a few seconds he had found her.

And her signature was right below him.

He blew out a breath and dragged a hand through his disheveled hair. Reima and Kyp had already determined that there was no obvious way down; he turned to the apartment scraper and headed to the front entrance with long strides.

His hand slid across the controls and the door opened silently. The entrance was locked of course, but the Force had many a way to be very helpful in various situations.

Kyp entered a long, dimly lit corridor. To his right were three separate lifts to reach the adjoining floors above him but he was looking for a way _down_. And as he took a closer look at the controls, he was positive he'd have to find different means to get to his destination.

He shifted the Force outward, pouring the energy through tiny slits in the duracrete around him, gathering up a jumble of emotions from seemingly everywhere at once. He felt annoyance and anger, irritation and aggravation. He felt overwhelming happiness from a child, a deep anchored love from a newly wed couple.

Kyp took a deep breath and shoved the feelings aside. But still something lingered; an oppressive darkness along the corridor. The same darkness he'd felt when he and Corran had been investigating the crime scenes.

He narrowed his eyes as he slowly began to walk towards this dark feeling of dread, keeping one hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. The lights around the area began to flicker as he got closer and he felt presences hiding somewhere far beneath his feet.

Kyp knew he was definitely on to something and common sense told him to call for back-up but they would no doubt tell him to hold position and wait. He wasn't even sure if the authorities would take him seriously. He wasn't their favorite Jedi to start with.

He walked on until he came to an old metal door with a sign "High Voltage – Enter at own risk" attached to it. Kyp arched a brow; this was highly unusual for an apartment building and the feeling that something important was laying in wait behind this door was almost overwhelming.

He palmed the lock, but as he had suspected, the door wouldn't budge. Again he used the Force to get his way and with a loud grating sound – he was certain half the planet had heard it – the door moved aside slowly, revealing a small, dark and musky smelling room.

To Kyp's ears the door seemed to close with an even louder grating and he was encased in darkness for only a few seconds. A bluish light above him switched on, showing him a flight of old, descending metal stairs. He frowned at the sight; it seemed to be a typical scene out of so called scary holo novels, where impending doom lurked at the bottom.

Pushing the thoughts away, he made his way down, using the Force to mute his steps. Still it creaked around him but when he strained to hear, all he made out was dripping water and his own breathing. The stairs led to yet another corridor; there were four doors on each side, all of them locked. He felt no life here, except animal life scurrying away when they heard him coming.

A single door at the end of the corridor was ajar, through it streaming a putrid stench he hadn't smelled since his days on Kessel. But he'd recognize it anywhere: the smell of blood.

There were knots in his stomach as he went on with slow steps, stretching out with his senses. Yellow lights attached to the ceilings showed him a path with dark water puddles. The dripping emanated from a broken pipe a few feet in front of him. With growing misgivings he walked on, making sure to avoid the puddles as best he could so as to not make too much noise.

His blood froze he heard a sudden ear splitting scream. Kyp lost his focus for a single moment as he began to run. His legs seemed to be moving on their own accord without a conscious thought on his part. He skidded to a stop as he noticed an open door around a bend to his left. Bright white light streamed into the murky corridor, the stench of blood getting stronger.

Kyp crouched beside the door and peered around the jamb.

It was a small cavern-like room with a high ceiling, from which thick, dark chains hung almost to the ground. A few of them swayed back and forth as if someone had recently had them in use. Kyp swallowed as he caught sight of a young girl, her wrists and ankles bound to a rectangular table anchored to the stone floor in the middle of the cavern. She was whimpering, vehemently shaking her head back and forth and begging for mercy. There were multiple cuts along her barely clothed form, droplets of the dark red substance running into tiny puddles beneath the table. The iron stench was almost unbearable.

"Please. I beg you." The girl wailed, struggling against the binds with all her might. "I will do anything. Please, let me go."

Kyp heard a cold laugh and a tall, skinny human male began circling the table, shushing the girl as one would a child, "Now, now. No more tears." The man bent over her and touched her face, "It will all be over soon. I promise you."

The man held a small knife in his hand and twirled it between in fingers. The girls' chest heaved in fear and she screamed out, "No. Please, no."

The man laughed again, "I like it when you scream. I want to hear some more." He shifted the knife in his hand, about to slit the girls' skin when Kyp ripped the weapon from his hand using the Force. The man turned around in confusion, watching as the knife skidded a few feet before coming to a halt.

Just as he began to walk towards it, Kyp hurled him to the nearest wall. The impact resounded throughout the cavern, an audible crack as the mans head connected first. He slid to the ground, leaving a trail of bright red blood down the wall.

Feeling sick to his stomach, Kyp hurried to the girl, trying a reassuring smile but barely succeeding, "Don't worry. I'll get you out." He opened the binds around her ankles and wrists, wincing at the wounds the man had inflicted.

"Please, don't hurt me." Her voice was low, her eyes holding only fear as she shied away from him, "Please."

Kyp held up his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you home."

It seemed the girl thought it over and figuring she had no better chance than to listen to him or stay here and die, she let Kyp help her off the table. She could barely stand and she was shivering from head to toe. Kyp slipped his robe off and laid it across her small shoulders.

She couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, Kyp thought with growing disgust.

He led the girl to the back of the cavern, as far away from the blood smeared table as he could get her. She sat down on the stone floor, leaning against a wall of dark crates, pulling her knees to her chest.

"You'll be alright." Kyp whispered as he went for his com link, "You'll be going home soon."

The girl began to cry, leaning her head against her knees, her small body bobbing up and down with her sobs.

Kyp dialed up Master Skywalker's frequency and when the Master answered, Kyp let out a long sigh, "We've got one hell of a situation here."


	16. Chapter 16

How long had she already been locked up in the dark? She didn't know. It was hard keeping track of time when there was nothing to go on but heavy darkness. But it felt like hours on end.

Liz wondered if they kept her alone like this to torture her mind. The more time she had to think of this dreadful situation, the more she kept letting her imagination run wild. Even through the thick walls she had heard screams; screams of someone being tortured, maybe even killed. Every time she heard a noise, her fear bubbled to the surface. But she kept it in check as best she could.

The door opened to the side, splashing her with white light. She raised her hand to fend off the insulting glare, squeezing her eyes shut at the sudden disturbance.

"Get up."

Everything within her told her to defy the man standing in front of her. Tye's silhouette seemed imposing as he stood there but Liz knew better. Doubtless Tye was a very strong individual and up to a certain extent he could be very clever but putting together a plan like this just to get to her seemed too complicated for him. If Tye had wanted her, he'd have come to her face to face. The same as when he'd confronted her about Kyp. All this seemed like overkill for her taste.

Then of course, there was Luce. Well, since she wasn't here at the moment, Liz decided not to think about her.

Liz didn't move a single inch as she stared at Tye. It wasn't necessarily just the fact that she wanted to be the stubborn one here but her ribs were hurting her immeasurably. Every move she made sent waves of pain through her.

"I said get up."

Liz leaned her head back against the wall and let a mocking smile play over her face, "Or what, Tye? Will you kill me?" She laughed then, a throaty laugh that surprised even her, "I don't think you will. Because if you'd wanted me dead, you'd have already been done with it."

Even from a distance she could tell Tye was fuming, balling his hands into fists over and over again. It seemed to Liz he wasn't used to having someone flout him.

He came towards her with even strides, gripping both her arms in his large hands and forcing her to her feet. Liz locked her jaw as the pain within her chest spread to her entire torso.

"When I say get up, you get up." He spat at her. Liz arched a dark brow and cocked her head to the side, "Or what, Tye? How about going along with your threats?"

He let go of her arms and swung out with his fist. It connected with her jaw, snapping her head back and it took all her strength to keep standing. Slowly she regained her composure and knowing it would tick him off further, she smiled at him, ignoring the pain in her face as best she could, "I will be there when you're caught, Tye." She whispered, "Do to me what you will but bear in mind what will happen to you afterward."

"Is that a threat?" he snarled and she smelled his breath on her face. He was only inches away, his normally handsome face now contorted into an ugly, furious mask.

Liz smiled, "Oh no, definitely not a threat. It's a fact."

"Tye!"

Liz groaned as she heard Luce's high pitched voice. She was standing in the brightly lit door way, hands balled onto her hips, "Oh great, a _friendly_ reunion." Liz called, "How are you my dear _friend_? Does life as a back-stabbing bitch suit you well?"

Tye grabbed a hold of Liz's arm and dragged her to the open door. Luce stepped aside avoiding Liz's dark stare, always making sure that something other than their prisoner was more interesting.

Tye pushed her forward and it took a lot of control for Liz not to fall. How demeaning would that be, lying on her knees in front of this idiots feet? The hell she'd let it come to that.

They kept walking until they came to an unmarked silver door. As Liz stood before it a strange feeling coursed through her and the urge to run grew stronger and stronger. But both Tye and Luce were now standing behind her and there was no way she would be able to tackle both of them.

Tye palmed the controls and the door swished upward, revealing a corridor lit by ugly yellow lights. Liz swallowed audibly as they walked on, their footsteps echoing around them. Tye halted her by roughly grabbing her shoulder, turning her to the left. It seemed to her the entire corridor consisted only of closed doors and a sense of entrapment closed in over her. She did not like this one bit. Any of it anyway.

She wanted to be home where it was warm and no on was out to hurt her; where there was no pain and anger threatening to overcome her; where there was no fear wanting to choke her.

She swallowed back her feelings and resumed the mask of stubbornness as Tye opened another door to a huge room. There were various crates stacked up against the walls, rising to the ceiling above them. For a moment Liz wondered where it was they were; it seemed to be some sort of factory but the feel of the place was very old.

"Move." Tye pushed her again and Liz swallowed her annoyance at the man. If she'd had the power to do so, she would gladly have beaten the crap out of him about now. And Luce along with it.

She still had trouble getting over the fact that Luce – the girl she'd known half her life – was in with all this. Liz couldn't help but wonder why and she really hoped Luce had a damned good reason for doing so.

Liz snorted at that last thought. Never would there be a good enough reason to be a traitor to your friends. Never.

Tye halted her again, his hand squeezing her shoulder roughly and Liz glared at him. She kept her mouth shut, not really in the mood for another fistful into her face.

A sudden coldness grew within her, slowly running up her legs and ending in her fingertips. A frown surfaced on her features as her heartbeat accelerated and there was a distinct feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

And then there was a cold laugh and Liz whirled around. A few feet away, stood a tall blond man and his smile was pure evil. Liz stepped back and bumped into Tye who pushed her forward with so much force that she tripped.

As the blond man came closer Liz thought a hole had appeared beneath her feet , wanting to gobble her up and devour her soul. She felt horrendous as she recognized Kyrian.

Tall, blond and broad with a smile she'd never seen on him before. The man radiated evil. And he scared the hell out of her. But still Liz stood firm, narrowing her eyes and hoping Kyrian wouldn't detect her true feelings.

"Are you kriffing kidding me?" she shouted, shaking her head, "So you're the boss around here and these two idiots are your goons doing the dirty work?" She sighed theatrically, "You've sunk low. _Brother_."

She laughed then, a bleak mirthless laugh, "Now how's that for fate? First my so called friends stab me in the back and then I find out my idiot brother is one of the bad guys."

Liz waited, clasping her hands in front of her, staring at the man she had grown up with. She wondered what had gone wrong over the years; there had always been difficulties between the two but she'd never imagined Kyrian to become – well, what was he? She still had no idea where she was and why they'd taken her.

"Why am I here, Kyrian?"

Kyrian came closer with slow steps, his grin not once leaving his pale features. He was only inches away when he cocked his head to the side, reaching up to gently caress her cheek. Liz wanted to step back, away from Kyrian but Tye wouldn't let her move.

"You are here to die, sister." He said, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. His laugh was the coldest sound Liz had ever heard and the hope she'd felt of getting out this alive diminished.

"You always did have a God complex didn't you?" Liz balled her hands into fists as she stared at the older man pacing back and forth in front of a large set of double doors. She figured it was mainly to unnerve her; as a child he'd done it often enough just waiting for their parents to chastise them. Well, had they actually been home once and a while. "I expected that you were a vile person, Kyrian, but this goes beyond my wildest dreams."

He arched a brow, "It's rather courageous of you to run your mouth like that, Eliziya."

Liz snorted, "I'm going to die anyway, right? What do you care what I have to say?"

She grew quiet as she felt something shift within her. She cocked her head to the side slightly, trying to pinpoint this new feeling and then she felt Kyp connect with her again. It took all her will power not to fall onto her knees with relief.

_We're almost there._

Now all she needed to do was try and keep the megalomaniacal brother occupied long enough. She'd never really had a problem with keeping him busy but most of the times he would get angry and she didn't think getting Kyrian angry at the moment was the wisest of choices.

The doors behind Kyrian burst open and a young man Liz's age entered, his face pale, his eyes wide with shock, "Someone's here." He breathed and Liz was satisfied to see the muscles in Kyrian's body tense up.

Tye cursed behind her and as Liz gazed over her shoulder, she noticed Luce had a strained expression on her face, as if she were about to cry. Liz didn't feel the least bit sorry for her.

"Who?" Kyrian turned on the man, his voice a dark growl.

"How the hell should I know?!" the boy raised his hands as if to fend off an attack and Liz had to wonder if Kyrian was the sort to punish the ill bringing news bearer. "There's security all over the damned place and they're headed here. They have Jedi, Kyrian! One of them already killed Don." The man closed the double doors with a bang, moving to the right to enter a line of numbers on a small control panel.

This was good news, Liz thought. But Kyrian didn't think so. Slowly he turned back to his sister, his wicked smile back in place, "It seems like your Jedi friend is here to rescue you." He laughed then and shook his golden head, "It is a romantic concept, isn't it? Too bad he'll arrive too late."

"At least I'll have the satisfaction knowing he'll get here in time to get to you."

Kyrian thrust a large hand into the back pocket of his pants and extended a small silver, cylindrical object with a rounded tip. The center of the object was filled with a translucent liquid and Kyrian moved it back and forth in front of Liz's eyes. When he came closer, she swallowed, recognizing the object to be a syringe.

She backed up against Tye who held her firmly by placing both his hands on her upper arms, as Kyrian came closer, activating the small needle. It shot out with a hiss and it seemed to Liz her heart wanted to jump out of her chest as fear gripped her. She had always hated needles.

"What is that?" she asked, her voice only a whisper.

Kyrian smirked at her, making sure her gaze was locked onto the syringe, "It's an experimental drug. And you will be the first subject. You should be honored."

Liz couldn't talk. It felt as if someone had laid a leash around her throat and was pulling with all their might. She could hardly breathe as Kyrian stepped even closer. "I do wonder if you'll survive this, dear sister. In a sad way, it would be a pity if you didn't. "

"Why are you doing this?" tears clouded her vision as she forced her eyes to focus on Kyrian's face.

"If you hadn't shown up at the assembly, you wouldn't be here, Eliziya. I have to admit, it was nice seeing you again. But it occurred to me that I don't even like you." He laughed then as if it was the funniest thing in the galaxy, "I hate everything about you, Eliziya. And that's why you're here."

"Because you want revenge for something your twisted mind is making up?"

Kyrian's gaze darkened and he was only inches away; she felt his breath on her face, "This has nothing to do with revenge, Eliziya. This has to do with the fact that I can do anything I want."

Liz frowned, momentarily forgetting the drug Kyrian held in his hand, "No one can do what they want without suffering the consequences."

"Oh, Eliziya. If you could only understand the powers lying in wait for you." He halted then as if just remembering something very important, "Mother never told you about the powers within you, did she?" He laughed as Liz's face blanched, "I didn't think so." He came closer still, his voice barely a whisper, "She didn't tell you that she had your powers blocked. She had your mind violated as a girl, dear sister."

His words stung but she didn't want to believe them. Kyrian was plainly being Kyrian: mean and evil.

"We've got company!" the man from the doorway shouted and Liz suddenly heard commotion from the other side. The man jumped into a corner as the door exploded inward. Tye bolted out of the way, running for the back way leaving Luce behind. She gazed after him with shock in her eyes.

Liz would have loved to have followed Tye but Kyrian grabbed her arm, twisting her lithe form in a painful fashion; he had her in front of him, pressing her back against his chest, one hand roughly grasping at her hair to have open access to her neck. He placed the syringe to her skin but didn't activate it.

Her mind whirling around the fact that there was a needle near her artery, she didn't realize that the entrance to the cavern was crowded with armed security personnel, clad in black uniforms and their blasters trained on them. Kyrian kept her in a firm grip, moving backward until he was near the exit Tye had used.

"Let her go."

Liz sagged beneath Kyrian's grip as she recognized Kyp's dark and extraordinarily angry voice.

Kyrian suddenly laughed a throaty sound than sent shivers through Liz. "As you wish."

-----

Kyp couldn't quite remember the last time he'd been this furious. He held his hands up to his sides, making sure Kyrian saw he meant no harm, but Kyrian didn't seem interested. A second after Kyp detected a slight disturbance in the Force, Kyrian plunged the needle into Liz's neck.

She screamed and the sound made Kyp's blood run cold. Kyrian dropped her to the floor with a menacing laugh, kicking at her abdomen as she lay there. Forgetting himself, Kyp reached out to the Force and flung Kyrian across the floor. He heard bones shattering as the large man hit the nearest wall and there was a shout of pain but Kyp couldn't have cared less.

Kyp hurried to kneel down beside Liz, gathering her into his arms. She was shivering from head to toe, her skin cold and clammy. Her hands were balled into fists, droplets of blood running through her fingers where her nails dug into the soft skin of her palms.

He swept her hair from her face, pulling her closer as the shivering grew stronger, "You have to fight this, Liz." He whispered as he strengthened their bond, hoping that she still heard him. "Fight this."

Kyp felt Corran touch his shoulder in a friendly gesture, "She needs a medic immediately." Corran said, stating the obvious in a firm voice. A pair of NRS officers came through the mangled door with a float stretcher.

"Fight this." He whispered near her ear before the officers lifted her up and hurried her to the surface.

Boiling with barely controlled anger, he tried his best to ignore Kyrian; he was cuffed and taken away along with Luce, who had so far been completely quiet, a look of permanent shock and sorrow imprinted onto her face. Kyp could hear Kyrian laughing all the way down the corridor.

"The NRS is going to take this place apart, Kyp. We should leave."

Maybe Corran was right, maybe the smart thing would be to leave the rest up to the authorities. But he wouldn't. Not this time. Because he'd seen Tye run away like the coward he was.

"I still have something to take care of."

Without waiting for a response, Kyp ran through the door he'd seen Tye exit through.

Liz felt like her body was on fire. Flames snaking around the puncture wound, spreading throughout her bloodstream, flaring up her organs. She had never before experienced so much pain. Not even the knife to her stomach had inflicted this sort of agony.

She locked her jaw as her body writhed beneath the torment, her hands still balled into fists. She screamed out when the fire engulfed her and she fell unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

"_Eliziya?"_

_Liz looked up from her book and smiled at her brother, "Look, Kyrian! Do you think the stars really look like this?" She beckoned for him to take a seat next to her on the bed, thrusting the pad into his already large hands, "They're so beautiful."_

_Kyrian smiled and dragged a hand through his long, blond hair, "I'm certain the stars look exactly like this."_

_Liz sighed and drew her knees up to her chest, "Maybe we'll get to see the stars some day, Kyrian. Maybe we'll buy a ship together and just leave."_

"_That sounds very tempting, dear sister."_

_Liz chuckled and laid her head onto his shoulder. Over the past months Kyrian had grown so big, Liz's head only reached up to his shoulders. The girls at school liked him a lot and they kept whispering behind his back at how gorgeous he was. Liz had lost count how many of the girls had asked for Kyrian's number._

"_When are Mom and Dad coming home?" Liz asked in a low voice, absent mindedly running her finger up and down Kyrian's arm, "I miss them."_

_Kyrian kissed her dark head and sighed, "I know you do, Eliziya. I hope they'll be home soon."_

"_I wish they wouldn't work as much. Remember when we used to spend an entire day at the restaurant?"_

_Kyrian nodded and smiled fondly as he listened to his sister's small voice, "And then we'd be at the playground and we'd just have fun." He realized she was crying and he held her close, gently rocking her back and forth, "That's what family's do, isn't it? They do stuff together, right? And parents stay home and care for their children, right?"_

_She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Mom and Dad aren't good parents if they're always gone, Kyrian."_

"_Hush now." He said as he tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear, "You shouldn't talk that way."_

"_But it's true! They're never home! They don't even know about what we do in school, who are friends are. They didn't even realize Giulian had lost a tooth."_

_Kyrian let his shoulders sag and sighed. The sadness on the little girls' face was almost overwhelming, "You'll see, dear sister. Everything will turn out for the better."_

_Liz sniffed and nodded, hugging her oldest brother fiercely, "I hope you're right, Kyrian."_

_-----_

Kyp heard receding footsteps before he caught sight of Tye running deeper into the maze that was the old factory. The lights in this section were flickering wildly, making it hard to clearly make out the surroundings. But Kyp didn't necessarily need his sight.

He picked up his pace and ran after Tye but skidded to a halt as he exited the dark corridor onto a walkway within the highest cavern he'd yet seen within the factory. The walkway creaked with each step and Tye whirled around in surprise at the sound. And as he recognized the Jedi Knight, he bolted through yet another door, slamming it shut.

With a single thought the door swished aside and Kyp stepped into a rather large room. It seemed to have been an office of sorts, the walls around them made of transparasteel to no doubt keep an eye on the workers below.

And Kyp now stood in front of the only exit.

Tye was panting as he backed into the window, his eyes filled with fear though his stance betrayed he was ready for a fight.

"You want to kill me, get it over with."

Kyp arched a brow and smiled slightly, "Whoever said anything about killing? I'm not a murderer. Unlike you."

Tye snorted under his breath, "Yeah right." He moved to the side, hoping to intimidate the Jedi to budge so the only exit would be free. Kyp found this to be very amusing but of course he didn't move.

"I'm not letting you out, if that's what you're up to."

"Get out of my way."

"Or what?" Slowly Kyp took a step towards the taller man, arms crossed in front of his chest, dark eyes narrowed to slits, "You'll beat the crap out of me? I dare you to try."

"That wouldn't be very wise, now would it? You'd cut me up with your lightsaber." Tye gestured to the silver weapon on Kyp's belt.

With a sigh, Kyp unclipped the saber and threw it across the room. It skidded to a halt on the opposite side of the wall, "I'm not a coward, Tye."

It seemed Tye was not just reckless but also a complete idiot; he charged with a roar and Kyp would have rolled his eyes had he had the time. He shifted to the side just a step and drew his knee up, catching Tye in the abdomen. He stumbled back just a step, throwing out a punch and connecting with Kyp's jaw.

Kyp ducked as another fist came flying, swinging his leg into Tye's kneecaps, sprawling the man on the floor. Tye was up on his feet in seconds and the two men circled one another, not once even thinking of backing out and making a run for it.

-----

_Liz had started to cry in school and no one had ever known why. That was one of the reasons a lot of the other children tended to avoid her. She cried without having a reason. But today she felt different._

_Even though the lesson wasn't even halfway through, she grabbed her backpack and hurried out of the classroom with tears streaming down her face. She ignored the teacher as she ran on; she ignored the other students as they talked about her. She kept on running until she was almost out of breath, until she was home._

_Neither one of her parents were there, which didn't surprise her in the least. They never were. But Kyrian was home and the feeling she'd been carrying along with her all day had to do with him, she was sure of it._

"_Kyrian!" she called as she entered the living area, flinging her backpack into the nearest corner. "Kyrian!"_

_The door to his room opened and he stuck his head out, "What are you doing home already?"_

"_I was worried." Liz began, still catching her breath, "Something's wrong. I can feel it. Is everything alright?" She walked towards him, wanting to take a peak into his room but he blocked her view with his large body._

"_Everything's fine, Liz. You shouldn't be here."_

_Liz frowned. Kyrian never called her Liz. Never._

"_Kyrian, are you sure you're okay?"_

_Annoyance flickered across his face and he nodded curtly, "Go back to school. Everything's alright." He left no room for argument as he turned and entered his room again. But before the door swished closed, Liz saw a dark clad man sitting on the sofa, smiling at her._

_A shiver ran down her spine and Liz bolted out of the apartment, suddenly very afraid._

_-----_

Tye grunted as Kyp's foot connected with his jaw. His head snapped to the side, droplets of blood raining down onto the floor. Kyp didn't wait for him to recover and threw a punch under his chin, then another into his stomach.

As Tye doubled over, spitting blood onto the ground, Kyp drew up his knee and hit him square in the nose. There was a crack and a cry of pain and Tye staggered backwards until he hit the wall.

"I can go on for hours. Had enough already?" Kyp asked, watching as Tye's breathing grew labored. He wondered how much of a beating Tye could actually take. Kyp was feeling great with only a few bruises and scratches; nothing to worry about.

Tye on the other hand –

Tye came running back, trying to land a punch to Kyp's face but the Jedi twisted aside and grabbed the taller mans' arm, wrenching it upwards. Tye fell face forward onto the ground, panting and shouting with rage.

Kyp held him down at the nape of his neck, using just enough of the Force to immobilize him, "You will never touch anyone again." He said in a very low voice, "This I promise you."

He struck out with a balled fist, connecting with Tye's temple. He was unconscious immediately.

-----

"_Something's going on with Kyrian."_

_Liz looked up from the holonet and eyed her youngest brother. Giulian paced up and down the living area, his hands swinging at his sides with his steps, "He doesn't feel right anymore."_

_Liz frowned as she watched him, "What do you mean?"_

_Giulian waved the remark away and sighed, "It's like Mom and Dad all over again, Liz. He's never home. We really do have the perfect family, don't we?"_

_Liz shrugged, "At least the outside world thinks so."_

_The door to the apartment opened and Kyrian stepped in. Liz arched a brow at his appearance and Giulian stared open mouthed. Kyrian was dressed completely in black, making his blond hair even brighter than before. His eyes shone but not with the love Liz had known all these years but with anger and resentment. _

_Something had happened to her brother and she hadn't even noticed._

"_What the hell happened to you?" Giulian asked and Liz shot him a dirty look._

"_Giulian, watch your mouth." She admonished him as she got to her feet, gazing up to Kyrian, "Are you alright? You seem… distraught."_

"_I'm fine." He said, his voice firm as he passed her, "I suppose our parents are not home yet?"_

_Giulian snorted, "Of course not."_

_Kyrian sighed and headed into the large kitchen, coming out with a glass of water. He leaned against the wall, watching his siblings intently, "I'll be leaving soon."_

_Dropping a bomb on them would have had the same effect, Liz thought. Giulian stared open mouthed and Liz frowned, "Whereto?"_

_Kyrian shrugged, "Don't know yet. I'm not staying here, though."_

"_But we need you!" Giulian wailed and Liz was reminded at how young the boy still was, "You can't just leave!"_

_Kyrian laughed lightly as the young boy came towards him. He patted his dark hair and shook his head, "You don't need me, little man. You'll be fine without me for a little while." He raised his eyes to his sister, "The both of you."_

"_Where are you going, Kyrian? Can't we come with you?"_

_He shook his head, "No. I'm sorry, Giulian."_

_The boy stepped away with tears in his eyes, "Fine! Then leave." He bellowed while shaking his dark head, "First Mom and Dad leave and now you! We don't need you. We'll get by on our own." Giulian walked away and locked himself into his room._

"_Kyrian –"_

"_No questions."_

_Liz sighed and nodded, respecting his wishes, "At least tell me when you'll be leaving."_

"_Tonight."_

"_So soon."_

_She walked towards him and hugged him fiercely, "I hope where ever it is you're going, you'll be happy, Kyrian. You're a good man and you deserve to be happy."_

"_So do you, dear sister."_

_Liz fought back her tears and dug her face into his black shirt, "I love you, Kyrian."_

_He kissed her head and pulled her closer, "I love you, too."_

_But deep down Liz knew her brother was no where near the boy she had grown up with. Something about him felt different and she didn't like it at all. _

_-----_

Three days later Liz had still not awoken. Kyp sat in the hall of the intensive care ward with a steaming cup of caf in his hand, watching as various doctors and patients walked by, as med and cleaning droids went about their business. He was extraordinarily tired and he was defying Master Skywalker's order to get some rest. The idea of sleeping while Liz was fighting for her life didn't bode well with him.

And when she woke up he wanted to be there. He didn't want her to have to stare at a sterile hospital room without a friendly face to greet her. He rubbed a hand over his face and frowned at the stubble on his chin; he needed a shower, he needed a decent meal – and he needed to rest.

But something within him cringed at the thought of leaving the hospital, leaving Liz in the care of all these strangers.

Kyp sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. The warmth of the plasteel cup in his hand tingled on his skin until it grew uncomfortable. He set the cup aside on a low table next to the chair and waited.

The Doctor's didn't know when or if Liz would wake up. She was in a coma like state, her vitals now stable. Whatever it was Kyrian had injected, the Doctors had never seen it before. They tried flushing it out of her system and had succeeded for the most part but it seemed there was residue within the organs and they couldn't chance trying to destroy it in fear of permanent damage. What this would mean for her future life, no one could know.

Kyp was annoyed by the fact that one Doctor in particular kept stressing the "if" in his sentences. Her life was still strong in the Force, albeit flickering. But she wasn't going to die. She couldn't die.

"You look like hell."

Kyp opened his eyes and turned his head, more than just a little surprised to see Nikk towering above him. The tall Jedi Knight smiled and sat down in the chair next to Kyp, stretching out his long legs for a moment.

"How're you feeling?" Kyp asked.

Nikk shrugged and slumped in the chair, his gaze following the people walking back and forth. His sight focused on a young Twi'lek patient on crutches and he smiled slyly, "After a long dip in a Bacta tank, I'm much better, thanks." He cleared his throat and focused his attention back on Kyp, "Unlike you. Seriously, I wasn't exaggerating when I said you look like hell. You need to go home."

Kyp frowned and grabbed the cup of caf, taking a careful sip. It was still hot and he burned his lip. "Did Master Skywalker put you up to this?"

Nikk arched a brow, "No. I came here on my own. I wanted to see how Liz was doing."

"Unchanged."

"Then why don't you go rest, Kyp? This is insane. When she wakes up she'll want to see a decent Kyp Durron, not the scruffy looking guy who's sitting here right now."

Kyp blinked but couldn't hide a slight smirk, "Scruffy looking?"

"Have you looked into a mirror lately? You'd make a good competitor in a Wookie beauty pageant." Nikk chuckled, "You should go home, Kyp. I'll stay here until you get back. Get a few hours of sleep and for Force's sake make sure you look human again. Soon."

Nikk got to his feet and laid a hand on his shoulder as he leaned down, "If anything happens, I'll let you know. Now get going."

Reluctantly he set the cup aside again and stood, stretching his muscles.

"Go." Nikk prodded gently and Kyp nodded.

"Thank you, Nikk."


	18. Chapter 18

The warm water pearled down his body, soothing his sore muscles as he leaned his forehead against the tiled wall. He felt unbelievably tired as he let his mind wander, as he let the last three days of hope, uncertainty and fear cascade atop of him.

When he'd arrived at the hospital – only minutes after the medics – it hadn't looked well for Liz. He would always remember the constant tone of a flat line as her heart had stopped. And with it his heart as well. He'd been rooted to the spot as nurses and two Doctors had cared for Liz and eventually they'd gotten her back but just these few short seconds had been terror for him. The thought of losing her was unbearable.

The rush of water came to a halt as Kyp shut it off, stepping out into the cold fresher. He grabbed a towel from the wall and dried himself, tightening the piece of cloth around his waist as he cleared the mirror from mist. His face looked ashen, his dark eyes sunken. He looked exactly the way he felt.

He shaved the stubble from his chin and after getting dressed, walked into the bed room. It was strange being here in Liz's apartment when she was in an uncomfortable hospital room fighting to get healthy. It just felt wrong to be in her home.

With a frown he snatched up a pillow and a blanket and headed for the sofa instead. It was a squeeze but he felt more comfortable here at the moment. He lay down and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost instantly.

-----

Kyp woke up from a nightmare he'd thought he had gotten rid of years ago. He sat up on the sofa breathing heavily as he scanned the living area with his eyes. He swung his legs to the carpeted floor, his elbows on his knees as he laid his head into his hands.

He _hated_ waking up like this.

The shouts and screams of fellow Kessel inmates still echoed within his mind as he took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He reached out to the Force, using a Jedi technique to wash away the last fabrics of the dream and after a moment he felt at ease.

He'd seen his parents die again. This was the worst of all nightmares and the single one that kept creeping up on him in the most unexpected situations.

Kyp stole a glance at the chrono above the entrance to the apartment and sighed. It was almost six o'clock in the morning, meaning he'd slept almost an entire day. His com link hadn't chirped throughout the night so he was certain there was no news regarding Liz's condition.

He got to his feet and headed to the fresher, returning a while later to get dressed in civilian attire and clipping his lightsaber to his belt. Before heading out to the hospital he wanted to pay Luce a visit first. Although Master Skywalker and Corran had advised him not to, he'd tried seeing her the day they'd brought her into custody. But they had sent him away, claiming he was too personally involved. His security code was no longer accepted in the holding cell area and knowing it made no sense to argue, Kyp had let the matter drop.

But now he felt restless and all he wanted was to ask Luce a few simple questions.

After the New Republic Security had raided the factory complex, they'd taken thirteen individuals into custody, Kyrian being the henchman it seemed. As far as Kyp had been told Kyrian wasn't talking, which wasn't the least bit surprising. A few of the other captives had been granted pardoning for their cooperation but Kyp was being kept out of the loop as to what exactly was being said. All he knew was that this was bigger than anyone had expected. It seemed there was a crime lord of sorts on the very top of the chain and the Jedi were certain the NRI would be dealing with a very strong and dangerous Force sensitive being.

The way to the NRI headquarters was uneventful. Kyp took his time as he moved Liz's black speeder through the lanes, his gaze wandering towards Coruscant's rising sun as he halted behind a large city liner. The colors were a beautiful mixture between oranges and reds, an expanding cloud of soft flames on the otherwise darkened horizon. Threads of yellow sunlight squeezed through the ever growing fiery brilliance, showing the omnipotence of nature herself.

Kyp watched as vehicles passed overheard, obscuring his view to the sun for only seconds. He knew Liz would have loved to see this. Had it been up to her he assumed she'd change the scenery with a few darker touches of color, greens and blues most likely. Just like her home.

But there would be more sunrises for her to see once she recovered.

The stop and go within the traffic lanes was slowly eating away at Kyp's nerves. He leaned back in the black leather seat and decided to play around with the radio while he waited. He wasn't at all surprised to hear a loud, aggressive sort of music and he smiled; he turned the volume down and resumed looking out the window, listening to the lyrics while he inched along with the speeder.

He let his thoughts wander, thinking about various small things he hadn't let himself think about for a very long while. When he had started his training his number one goal was to become a Jedi Master. There was still a common hope among the few Jedi that there would some day be another Jedi Order and Kyp had always wanted to be part of it. It would be nice to have a say in things and not be kept in the dark like he was right now. It was irritating and aggravating, especially now that he wanted answers.

He wondered what it would be like to be a Master. The responsibilities would be great, this he knew, but it was a fact he'd gladly embrace. Maybe he'd even have an apprentice someday. He'd like to show other trainees what Master Skywalker had taught him so far. There was a certain amount of pride in his accomplishments and what better way to make this known if not to teach other Force sensitives?

With an exasperated sigh he pushed down on the accelerator as the traffic jam loosened up a little. A few minutes later – with extensive cursing in between – he finally made it to a public parking area and he gladly set the speeder down.

Stepping out and letting the door slide shut quietly instead of slamming it, he took a breath and walked the rest of the way to NRI headquarters.

He passed the guards with a slight nod and when he got to the front desk, the young Bothan male waved him through without comment, most likely thinking the Jedi Knight had come to see Master Skywalker.

Kyp would stop by Skywalker's office after he'd talked to Luce.

He walked on, heading directly to the holding cells on the lower levels. He wasn't too concerned about the guards stationed around the complex. They wouldn't remember him passing by anyway.

The security cameras were a whole different matter but he'd deal with that once the problem arose. If he did this quietly no one would be the wiser.

With his heart beating a bit erratically he stopped in front of Luce's holding cell and gazed at the control panel to open the door. It would have been very stupid to touch the pad and leave behind prints so he delved into the Force, stretching out to the block of numbers and seeing a scintillating outline of finger prints belonging to the person who had entered last. He nudged the control panel with his mind, tapping the combination without even twitching a finger and the door moved aside silently.

He walked in and took a quick look around. A shimmering force field kept Luce confined to a small part of the already small room. Kyp sat down on a low bench, facing Luce's long form; she was lying on a single cot, her hands beneath her head, staring at the ceiling without taking notice to her visitor.

"Comfortable?" Kyp asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Luce whirled her head aside and sat up. She hid her feelings well, Kyp thought, but there was a slight flicker of fear he felt from her but her face was almost expressionless. She was surprised to see him, that much he could see.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a low voice, "They said the questioning wouldn't be for another few hours."

"Let's say I'm here on private business."

Luce frowned as she slowly got to her feet and began pacing up and down her tiny cell. Five steps to the left, five steps to the right…

Kyp felt nervousness coming from her as she walked, her arms strained while hugging herself as if she were cold.

"Is she alright?" Luce stopped, turning around to look straight at the Jedi Knight, the force field shimmering in brilliant colors as her breath touched it.

A sudden anger brightened within Kyp as he heard her question, "Why do you care now?" He kept his voice level, the tone neutral.

"Is she alright?" Luce asked again, letting her arms fall to her side, tears evident in her eyes.

Kyp sighed and dragged a hand through his hair. He stood up and with a single step stood face to face with Luce. Had the force field not been in the way, she would have been able to feel his breath on her skin, "Her condition is unchanged. There's no way to know if she'll be alright or not."

Luce bottom lip quivered but she held back her sobs. Instead she took a breath and nodded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She began walking again, five steps to the left, five steps to the right…

"I am sorry." She whispered, averting her gaze, staring at the stone floor.

"Why did you do it, Luce?" Kyp asked and it was one of many questions that burned to be answered.

Luce turned on him, a single tear streaming down her cheek, "Because he made me do it." Kyp supposed she figured it wouldn't do her any good to lie; he felt no deception on her part.

"Kyrian?"

Luce laughed a mirthless sound that made a shiver run down Kyp's spine, "Kyrian is only a puppet. I've been working for Kyrian for a while now but I didn't know he was Liz's brother. I hadn't even realized what it was Kyrian was doing."

Kyp frowned, "In which way did you work for him?"

Luce shrugged and took a breath of air, "I ran some errands for Kyrian. Picked up packages, dropped off packages. That kind of stuff. But lately he'd want me to make calls for him; I never saw this other person, I only heard his voice." It was clear that she was doing her best to fight back her tears but her voice kept breaking, "The man never told me his name. He gave me assignments and I took care of them without question."

Kyp narrowed his eyes, "So when this person said to call Liz, pretending to be in trouble, you just went ahead and did it?"

"I didn't have a choice." She whispered as she resumed her pacing, faster now. She shook her head and closed her eyes, gulping for air, "He was in my head and he made me do it. He made me call her because Kyrian wanted me to."

Kyp had wanted answers when he'd arrived here but now it seemed only more questions arose. But at least Luce was willing to talk.

"Kyrian is nothing compared to him." Luce suddenly said, her voice dripping with fear. She stepped as close to the force field as she could, the electric currents already singing through the air around her, "He's strong in so many different ways. If you defy him, you die. I didn't want Liz to get hurt. You have to believe me." Tears streamed down her pale skin as her face contorted into a grimace of sorrow, "She's my best friend. I didn't want her to get hurt. Please, you have to believe me." She shook her head, "But I didn't have a choice."

"Why didn't you have a choice, Luce?"

"Because he threatened to kill. Not just me but everyone I hold dear. And Kyrian had promised he wouldn't harm her."

Luce turned around slowly and let herself fall onto the cot, gently rocking back and forth while still hugging her arms around her torso, "Please let her live." She whispered, "Please let her live." She pulled her legs to her chest and lay her head atop her knees, "I didn't have a choice."

Kyp took a breath and nodded, "I believe you, Luce."

She lifted her gaze to him and he caught hope within her eyes, hope that maybe things could still turn out for the better.

Kyp left then but he didn't feel happy with this visit at all. He had too many questions he knew Luce would answer but she was broken, completely beside herself in guilt. But she was willing to talk and that had to be a good thing.

The things she had said warranted caution. Something wasn't adding up but he didn't have time to go through the information just yet. His com link chirped and he almost tore it off his belt as he grabbed for it, "Durron."

Nikk's dark voice came from the other end, "She's awake."

Kyp sprinted for the exit.

The short way to NRI headquarters had already annoyed him but the way to the hospital almost made him lose his carefully controlled exterior of calm. Being around Han Solo, he'd acquired a very large vocabulary concerning swearing and put it to good use while again being stuck in a traffic lane.

Eventually he made it to the hospital in one piece, although he was still fuming at certain inconsiderate traffic participants.

After parking the speeder he hurried through the entrance, making sure not to run into anyone on his way to the intensive care unit.

The Doctor, who was overseeing Liz's case, stood in front of her room, scanning over a chart he was holding in his hands. He was an elderly man of maybe sixty years, with graying dark hair and the darkest eyes Kyp had ever seen. Those eyes held compassion and yet total acceptance, as if the man had seen too much during his years as a Doctor. He smiled slightly when Kyp approached him, tucking the chart under his arm, "Jedi Durron. It seems your prognosis that she would awaken was correct."

Kyp held off from making a face as he recalled him being the one always bringing to mind that there could be the possibility that she'd never wake up. Oh well.

"Is she alright?"

"Initial tests aren't telling us anything conclusive. We'll have to wait a few hours to see what the blood tests will tell us. Otherwise, she's responsive to her surroundings and she's rather attentive for someone who's been in a coma-like state for this period of time." The Doctor shrugged, "As far as we can tell, she's doing just fine."

It felt as if a stone had fallen off Kyp's heart, "Can I see her?"

The Doctor nodded and his smile widened, "Of course. I'm certain she's anxious to see you. She's been asking for you since she's woken."

Kyp nodded and opened the door to Liz's room. He couldn't describe how relieved he was seeing her sitting up. Her gaze was shifted to the large viewport, her hands curled within the sheets laying atop her.

Nikk got up and smiled, stretching his muscles as Kyp entered. There were several audible pops and the tall man winced, "Back-up's arrived." He said and winked at Liz, "Hope you'll be on your feet soon."

Liz turned her head slowly as Nikk left and she watched him squeeze Kyp's shoulder in a friendly gesture before heading out the door.

Kyp stared at her for a single moment, burning the image of her into his mind before he walked towards and took both her hands in his. He'd rather have gathered her up into his arms and held her close but he didn't want to crowd her, not after this last ordeal.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, his thumb gently stroking her knuckles.

Liz took a shuddering breath and instead of answering him, she pulled him towards her to envelop him in a warm hug. His arms encircled her waist and he breathed in her scent as he buried his face in her thick hair, "I was so worried." He whispered, pulling back and cupping her face in his hands, "I thought I'd lost you."

She smiled weakly, "I'm a fighter, Kyp. It'll take more to get rid of me." Even though she tried to lighten up the mood, her feelings betrayed her. She was still very much afraid.

"How are you feeling?" Kyp asked again, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

Liz shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I'm tired." She started to play with a lose thread in her sleeve, coiling it around her finger and pulling gently.

"You should rest then."

She frowned and wrinkled her nose, "According to the Doc I've been sleeping for almost four days. That's enough rest for at least two weaks."

Kyp smiled and reached out to softly caress her cheek. She took yet another shuddering breath and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. "What happened, Kyp?"

He kissed her hair, "How about we talk about that later? Let's focus on you getting better first. Everything else can wait."

She nodded and snuggled closer and Kyp was again reminded how much he had missed her.

"I missed you, too." She whispered and Kyp arched a brow. It had been a plain wayward thought, much too simple for her to have picked up like that. Or so he thought.

"I was dreaming." Liz said as she entwined her fingers with his, "I dreamt of the stars. I wonder if they really are as beautiful as in the dream?" she chuckled and closed her eyes, "And I dreamt of you, Kyp." She sighed contently, "You helped me return."

They sat there holding one another in silence for a very long time. Kyp didn't feel the need to speak; knowing that she was alright as far as the Doctor's could tell was enough for him at the moment. Several minutes passed when he realized Liz had fallen asleep. Gently he lay her back down on her pillow and watched her. Her complexion was pale and he thought she'd lost weight but otherwise she seemed the same.

She was blazing within the Force again and it seemed everything would be alright.

To give her some peace and quiet, Kyp stepped back into the hall and heaved a sigh. The joy was slowly dampened by the words Luce had spoken, the words still ringing in his ears.

Kyp unclipped his com link and dialed up Master Skywalker. It took only seconds for the older man to answer, "Master Skywalker. Could I ask for a moment of your time?"  
Kyp could just picture Skywalker's slight frown at Kyp's formal tone but the younger Jedi didn't know if anyone was listening in, "Of course."

"I believe we have a bigger problem than first anticipated."

-----

The dreams swirling around within her mind were different than usual, the images so clear that Liz thought she could reach out and touch. But she wasn't really there. To her it seemed her consciousness was floating about, taking in as much details as it could before it left to reunite with her mind. It didn't really make sense to Liz so she pushed the complicated thoughts away and watched as another dream unfolded behind her minds eye.

She saw a vast grassy plateau with a silvery stream of clear water winding its way through underbrush and weed. Beautiful tall tress, the like of which she'd so far only seen in pictures, rose high to the heavens and for a moment she thought the tips actually touched the clouds. The leaves moved with the wind, scattering as a soft breeze whisked them away. The sky above was a beautiful light blue, a startling yellow sun warming the surroundings as its light cascaded upon the land. It was a breathtaking scenery and Liz wished to actually be there, to walk along the grass with bare feet and relish in the feel of so much life.

But she couldn't. Even though it was her dream she was only there to watch.

She heard voices then and two figures emerged from beyond the trees, talking in hushed tones. Liz couldn't make out the words but as the figures came nearer, she recognized Kyp. She chuckled as she saw him, as the love she felt for him swelled within her, almost to a bursting point. She wanted to reach for him, to touch him but she felt trapped. She didn't like this feeling at all.

When she took a closer look she noticed Kyp seemed different. His dark hair was long, bound at the nape of his neck, a few wayward strands hanging into his face. She liked his hair like that and imagined coiling the soft strands around her fingers while he smiled at her.

There were lines on his face Liz knew would be there someday in his future and just as this single thought passed her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if all this really was just a dream. It seemed so real and yet still so very distant.

A boy stood at Kyp's side, wearing a darker shade of Jedi robes. His tousled dark head only reached to Kyp's shoulder and as Liz watched the two converse, she was certain the boy was Kyp's apprentice. Was this really just a dream? Anxiety grabbed at her heart as she was suddenly forced to withdraw, the sensation of being trapped increasing.

The picture of the beautiful green landscape shifted to a dark room. There was an old fashioned fire place built into a stone wall, its golden flames crackling and flickering, throwing interesting shadows against the walls.

Liz heard light laughter and when she took another look around, she saw herself and Kyp seated on the floor in front of the fire, holding one another. She liked this picture very much and wondered if it would indeed ever happen? The two people she now saw seemed completely happy, completely content – feelings she so dearly wished for at that very moment. She wanted to be the person being held so closely by the Jedi Knight, she wanted to feel warmth and security.

Liz tried to withdraw, feeling out of place as she watched herself with the man she loved. But the sensation of being trapped was overpowering, grabbing at her with hands of darkness. And suddenly it was hard to breathe.

The picture shifted yet again and for a moment she thought she was alone. But then she heard shouts and screams and when she turned around, she saw a vast city burning to the ground. Blaster fire rung through the air, ships flew by overhead but the sounds of death could not be drowned out. It was the smell that made her want to vomit. Never before had she been assaulted by such a stench and without realizing it she knew it was the scent of the dead. Liz tried taking in details, she tried to recognize the city but the once magnificent buildings were no more. Shards of dark shrapnel and ruins were left behind; a gaping hole within a city she knew must have been great.

She turned as she heard a sound of whimpering and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Kyp again. He was holding someone but she couldn't recognize the face. But the person in his arms was no longer breathing, arms hanging limp at the sides. He held the body close, rocking back and forth gently, whispering words she couldn't understand.

It was tearing her up to see him like this, to suddenly feel his pain at a loss that had been so close to his heart. Was it her he was holding? Had she died in this inferno of chaos? Liz moved closer but again the feeling of entrapment took hold of her but this time she fought it. She had to know; she had to know who had died.

Kyp looked up suddenly but he seemed to be looking through her. She crouched before him but the body he was holding was turned away; there was no way she could know who the person was…

As Liz caught sight of his eyes she backed up. The dark green she had come to love had completely vanished, replaced by a darkness so fierce, so grave, it chilled her to her very core. The anger, the pain he felt washed over her, snaked through her and she felt the need to scream. She tried to reach for him but she couldn't move. Her muscles tense, she fought the entrapment, fought the dark wall that threatened to break her.

But then she stopped as the pain and anger suddenly ceased. Kyp stood up, holding the body close. Something had changed. There was such an intense darkness surrounding him that Liz took a step back.

The blackness within his eyes startled her and she suddenly felt fear. In the waking world Liz would never fear Kyp; she knew he'd never hurt her but the Kyp standing before her now was a whole different matter. He resonated evil and as he walked, holding the body to his chest, she called for him but he couldn't hear her. She wanted him to stop, to think clearly for just a moment but he couldn't hear her. She shouted at him, screamed at the top of her lungs as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't bear watching him fall like this, couldn't bear the entity that was the darkness surrounding her.

She wanted this strange dream to stop for it was scaring her in ways she'd never felt before. She wanted the feeling of entrapment to cease so that she could wake up and this would all be over with. But she didn't know how. So she was forced to watch Kyp succumb to darkness and it pierced her heart to such an extent, she felt like she was bleeding from within.


	19. Chapter 19

Corran held his thumb under his chin, his jaw locked as he listened. Master Skywalker stood beside him, gloved hands clasped behind his back. The holo projector showed both men in their normal height, the two figures flickering now and then even though it was a stable and secure connection to NRI headquarters.

Kyp held back a scowl as Corran resumed his tirade of the younger Jedi having misused NRI's and Master Skywalker's trust by sneaking in to talk to Luce.

"I accept the fault, there's no doubt about it. However, I will not have you implying I'm not trustworthy due to the fact that I got answers the NRI couldn't achieve in three days." Kyp held his voice firm, letting only bits of his anger show, "Instead of churning up the topic of trust over and over again, I'd suggest staying with the current situation, which would be the information I have obtained."

Master Skywalker sighed and nodded. Corran didn't look happy at all.

"Luce will speak to no one but you." Skywalker said, "I'm certain there's more to her story than what she's already let you know."

Kyp nodded, "Of course I'll speak to her to inquire further."

"I'll let Lieutenant Kalenda know. I'll have her clear your security code for the entire complex." Skywalker paused, "But Kyp, I don't want you getting too involved. I feel emotional turmoil within you –"

Kyp cut him off with a nod of his head, "Everything's under control, Master Skywalker."

"And for the record, Kyp, don't go behind my back again." This time the Master within Skywalker spoke and Kyp felt like a small child being chastised but he didn't let it show.

"Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Meet us here tonight at 1900 hours. There's more information we need to discuss."

Kyp nodded before Skywalker cut the connection. He took a deep breath and dragged a hand through his hair. This entire case had seemed so simple in the beginning and with every step they got closer to maybe solving it, it seemed new questions evolved and with it new dangers no one had been expecting.

He stepped away from the holo projector and left the small comm room to hurry back to Liz. He hoped she'd still be resting and he hoped she could leave the hospital as soon as possible.

Kyp stopped suddenly, a chill running through him. He watched people pass him, slowly walking up and down the hall but it seemed everything was in order. But deep down he knew something was wrong, he just couldn't pinpoint it. He drew on the Force as he walked, reaching out as far as he could but there was nothing out of the ordinary.

And then he heard a scream echoing within his mind and without a further thought he ran the rest of the way to Liz's room. He dodged to the side as he skidded around a corner, making sure not to run over an already battered patient. He ignored the dark looks people gave him as he ran on; instead of using a lift he decided on the stairs, jumping down the steps instead of actually walking them.

Almost out of breath he barged into her room a few seconds later and halted in mid step. A female doctor and a nurse stood beside Liz's bed, going over her vitals and talking quickly in hushed tones. The looks on their faces told him everything he needed to know. Something was definitely wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked, making his way to stand beside her bed, grabbing her hand as the doctor stepped aside to give him space.

"She's hallucinating." A tall, black haired human woman with slanted eyes said, as she turned around and grabbed a plasteel syringe, filling it with a clear liquid. "We were about to administer an anti-hallucinogen."

Kyp was hardly listening. Liz was sweating, her skin scalding hot as she squirmed beneath the sheets. She tossed her head back and forth, tears running along her cheeks and she kept whispering words Kyp couldn't make sense of.

"Liz?" He brushed a few strands of damp hair out of her face and was surprised at how hot her skin was.

"Please. Come back." She said and then she screamed, an ear splitting and blood curdling sound that made the hair on Kyp's body stand on end.

"Liz!" he called to her, gently shaking her but she kept repeating the words.

"Sir, we need to administer the medication!" Kyp heard the female doctor say but he chose to ignore her. He touched Liz's mind with the Force, opening the link they shared with one another.

"She's not hallucinating." He said and felt the Doctor's confusion at his statement.

He closed his eyes and probed along Liz's mind, astonished at the blocks she'd erected. He hurried to search for fissures so he could enter without hurting her but she kept him at bay, strengthening the shields as she realized someone was trying to invade; it was a natural protection.

Kyp pushed against her shields as hard as he could and she screamed at the invasion but he needed to help her. It seemed she was trapped within her own mind, fighting to get out but not being able to.

"Let me in, sweetheart." He said softly as he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm here to help you. Let me in."

But she wasn't hearing him. Whatever was happening to her, she was too far gone to understand what was going on around her.

He broke her shields with a single thought and the fact that he did so to help her almost tore him up.

Liz gasped suddenly, opening her eyes, her breathing heavy and ragged. The machines around the bed were suddenly beeping away erratically, showing that Liz's heart rate and blood pressure were way above normal standards.

The female Doctor moved to the other side of the bed, her dark eyes probing Kyp, "This will calm her down." She said as she punched a few buttons on one of the machines and instantly Liz's heart rate was almost back to normal; Kyp then noticed a long flexible tube attached to her arm that was connected to the machines at the side of the bed.

She sat up and Kyp felt her fear permeating the air around them. She kept looking from side to side as if awaiting some kind of danger to jump her; her dark eyes showed Kyp confusion and certain fear.

"You're alright." He whispered, cupping her face in his hands but still the look she gave him was only one of confusion. She stared at him, her breathing suddenly picking up again, her heart beat growing fast.

"Stop it, Eliziya. You're alright." But she wasn't hearing him. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head and again she began to whisper, "Don't do it. Please. Don't." Her sobs coursed through his veins and the sound was beginning to shatter him. He was at a loss as to what to do so he went with his instincts, pulling her to him. He kissed her then, a soft pressure on her lips but enough to wake her. Her muscles relaxed suddenly and she fell quiet, staring at Kyp as he pulled away.

The confusion he'd seen only seconds before had evaporated but the fear remained.

Her shoulders bobbed as she began to cry, clutching at Kyp's shirt as she laid her head on his chest. Kyp held her close, at a loss for words.

"What the hell just happened?" the nurse asked but no one answered, because no one knew.

"It seemed so real."

-----

It had been over an hour since Liz had calmed down and during this time Kyp had held her close, whispering words of affection. She'd reacted by clutching at him but otherwise she'd kept quiet. Hearing her hoarse voice startled him just a bit.

He'd shifted position, leaning against the wall where it met the bed, holding Liz against his chest. She sat up now, her gaze drifting off through the viewport. "I thought I was dreaming at first, " she continued, "And then I realized –"

She stopped and swallowed, bringing her knees to her chest. Kyp hugged her small form and kissed her forehead, "It wasn't a dream." He answered for her and they lapsed into silence again.

"But the future isn't already written, is it?" she asked after a while, snuggling as close as she could, "The future is made up of choices we make along the way. So how is it possible to see?"

Kyp's voice was low as he answered, "What you saw was only one possible future. Anything and everything could change up until that very moment you were able to see."

Liz took a shuddering breath, "I hope it will change." She closed her eyes and Kyp felt fear coming from her again and he couldn't help but ask, "What did you see, Eliziya?"

She didn't answer him, instead just shook her head. Whatever she had seen had scared her to such an extent, he didn't want to be the one to conjure up this anxiety again. His thoughts wandered off to why this was happening now and he knew it had something to do with the drug Kyrian had injected.

Kyrian knew what the drug was, what it was meant to do. Of course Kyp could talk to him, now that he had clearance again but he didn't trust himself if it came to a face to face confrontation. But he needed to know; he'd ask Nikk to accompany him. Even if Kyp lost his temper, he was pretty sure Nikk would be able to keep him at bay.

"I saw you go dark."

Kyp stiffened at Liz's words, "What?"

"Someone died. I couldn't see who. There were flames everywhere and ships shooting up a city. And you were holding this person and then I felt darkness. I felt evil around you, within you." She gripped his shirt as she continued, "But you were a lot older. So I hope it was just a dream that felt strangely real. Because I could never bear to see you go dark like that, Kyp."

"I won't, Liz. I've been down that path already and I'm not planning on going back."

Liz nodded beneath his touch, "I saw us together, too. We were happy. And then I saw you with a boy. I think he was your apprentice."

Kyp smiled at her words and kissed her hair, "That, at least, is something to look forward to."

"But if those two –" she had difficulty accepting the dreams to be visions, "Well, come true? Then what about the one with you going dark? What if they're connected?"

Kyp made her sit up and straightened himself. He tilted her chin up so she would look at him, "You have my word, Liz. I will never again turn to the dark side of the Force. I need you to believe me."

"Of course I believe you." She felt he was being truthful but still she had her doubts but she buried them as deep as she could. It was certain choices that one made that led the way to a certain outcome. No one could know what happened in the future and what if one of these many choices would make Kyp turn evil?

"Stop thinking about that."

She snapped her head up and frowned, "How –"

"I can read you like a book, sweetheart." There was the faintest of smiles on his handsome face, "I don't need the Force to know what you're thinking right now."

Liz sighed, "Let's just not think about all the dark stuff. I want peace and quiet for a little while."

Kyp nodded as she hugged him. He gathered her up into his arms and held her tightly, placing a light kiss on her cheek, "You mean the world to me, Liz." He whispered as she closed her eyes.

Images of them sitting together before the fireplace crossed her mind, how they had laughed with one another, the feelings of happiness and security almost overwhelming. This was what she wanted above all else; happiness and security. She wanted all the pain to end, the questions answered.

"I love you, Kyp." She whispered and felt Kyp's surprise at her words. He didn't respond immediately and she felt disappointment slowly creep up her spine. But then he shifted position just slightly, tilting her head up and he kissed her; a slow, breathtaking kiss that made her stomach flip in the most awkward directions.

She felt him within her mind again, as he opened their link and he poured his feelings for her into it, strengthening their bond. She was overwhelmed by the intensity and as he pulled back, she was glad she was sitting on the bed; her knees were extraordinarily weak.

"I love you, too."

She smiled at him and they sat holding each other until Liz fell asleep.

-----

The female Doctor had given Liz something to calm her down and Kyp left shortly after he was sure she was comfortably tucked in and sleeping. Her biggest fear seemed to be the visions returning but he kept reassuring her, he'd return immediately once he felt something wrong.

Now he sat around the large table in the meeting room of Master Skywalker's temporary office, listening to Corran's report on the information he had gathered from the other prisoners. Nikk and Reima sat side by side next to Kyp, listening intently to every word the older man was saying.

Kyp's attention, on the other hand, kept splitting in two directions. First off he wanted to know why Liz was suddenly having visions of the future, if that was indeed what was happening. A part of him was pushing towards having a talk with Kyrian whereas the other part kept backing away from the idea. Kyrian and Kyp facing each other, even if there was a force field in between, would not go well, Kyp was certain of it.

"Kyp, you listening?"

Annoyed at himself, Kyp nodded and gestured for Corran to continue. He'd gotten all of three words of Corran's report and now tried to force himself to listen. He knew it wouldn't do him any good if Master Skywalker decided to kick him off the case permanently.

"If indeed there is someone working from the top, it seems only Luce and Kyrian know of him." Corran frowned in Kyp's direction as he continued, "We haven't been able to question Tye, yet. The man still can't talk and is otherwise refusing to cooperate."

Kyp tried not to let a self satisfied smirk cross his features. That last punch to Tye's jaw had damaged more than initially suspected but Kyp didn't feel the least bit of remorse.

"As we've already established, Luce has kept quiet so far. She'll only talk to Kyp on the matter. But why that might be I can't comprehend." He added in a low voice. Kyp chose to ignore it as Corran went on, "Kyrian, on the other hand, hasn't said one single word since we locked him up."

"He feels strange." Master Skywalker said as he sat up in his chair and laid his hands on the table, palms down, "It's hard to explain, there's something awkward about the man."

Corran nodded his affirmation and continued, "The NRI has their own interrogators but since their questioning has gotten them absolutely no where, we've decided to split into teams. The Jedi will go in separately and we'll see what we can find out."

Nikk arched a brow, "Please do not tell me you mean to probe their minds?"

"Of course not. That would be wrong." Even though everyone got the meaning of his words, it was obvious that Corran had played around with idea himself, "We'll be there to see if they're truthful or not. I do believe just the presence of a Jedi will be intimidating enough to at least have a few of them tell us what we want to know."

Corran took a seat opposite Master Skywalker and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Nikk, Kyp, I'd like you to start with the people on this list." He held up a pad and threw it over. Nikk caught it with one hand. Corran continued, "I'm serious: no probing of any sort."

"Why the two of us?" Kyp asked and raised his brows.

Corran smiled, "Nikk's tall and awe inspiring. Especially since most of these goons are rather small minded, they'll think twice about lying. And you Kyp?" Corran shrugged, "Sorry to say it, but you're well known. Some of them might recognize you."

"So you're hoping on their fear to make them talk?"

"It's not a nice way to go but we don't really have that many options at the moment."

Kyp nodded and as Nikk handed him the pad, he scanned over it quickly. This seemed to be an easy assignment and an assignment he'd gladly do. Maybe along these lines he'd find some answers concerning Kyrian's boss.

"Master Skywalker, Reima and I will go about with the other inmates." Corran said and at a dark look from Reima he went on, "Think of it as a training exercise, Reima. You've only been knighted a few weeks and you still have a lot to learn."

Reima nodded, letting the matter drop.

"I suggest we start first thing in the morning." Master Skywalker said while getting up. The Jedi around him nodded and slowly scurried towards the exit. Except Kyp.

He stood facing his Master with a sigh on his lips, "Do you have a minute, Master Skywalker?"

Skywalker nodded and gestured for Kyp to join him at the viewport. The sky was darkening slowly, feint outlines of clouds still visible on the dark carpet that was the sky, "What's on your mind, Kyp?"

Kyp sighed and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, "It's about Liz, Master. She's having visions."

Skywalker's eyes widened a fraction, "Visions?"  
"She thought they were dreams. She's seeing things she doesn't really understand and it's breaking her. There were shields scattered across her mind, Master Skywalker. I could hardly help her break free."

"So she is a Force sensitive?"

Kyp nodded with a sigh, "It doesn't make sense. _None_ of this makes sense." His voice was laced with uncertainty, something Skywalker rarely ever heard in his former student, "Master Skywalker, I would ask you to see her, please? I'm at a loss and I believe she needs help."

Skywalker raised a hand and gently laid it upon his shoulder, "She means a lot to you." It was a statement, not a question and Kyp nodded.

"I'll do my best to help her, Kyp."


	20. Chapter 20

When Kyp returned to check on Liz she was wide awake with a pad in her hand. She smiled when he entered and beckoned for him to come closer. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "What are you reading?"

"One of the nurses brought me a book. I'm getting bored."

Kyp sat down on the edge of the bed and took a longer look at Liz. He frowned as he noticed a sheen of perspiration along her forehead, "Are you alright?"

Liz waved the question away and settled back against the pillow, stretching her legs, "I feel a little queasy but I'm okay. It'll pass."

Kyp took hold of her hand and lifted it to his lips, leaving feather light kisses along her knuckles. Although her smile was meant to be reassuring Kyp wasn't at all sure of Liz's optimism. He was worried and he showed it, "I could have one of the nurses see if your vitals are okay."

Liz chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Kyp. Stop worrying."

Kyp took a deep breath and let the matter drop, "Alright." He changed the subject by nodding towards the pad in her hand, "What's the book about? Another Jedi romance novel?"

A slight blush surfaced on her face and her smile widened, "No. But I'd love to finish the romance novel."

Kyp laughed at the redness along her cheeks, "I'll drop it off tomorrow."

"Thank you." She sat up and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close to plant a tiny kiss on the tip of his nose. Leaning back against the pillow she sighed contently, "This is here is some gruesome horror novel it seems." She explained as she tapped a finger against the small screen of the pad, "With a whole bunch of demons whose names I can't pronounce." She shrugged, "Something very different and something to pass the time."

She coughed then, just slightly but still Kyp had alarm bells going off in his mind. Liz noticed the change in his mood almost instantly and frowned at him, "Will you stop it? I'm fine!"

"You're not fine, Liz." He reached out to touch her forehead and as he had expected she was running a temperature. She coughed again and this time she turned her head as the coughs suddenly wracked through her.

Kyp stood and touched a small red alarm button, signaling for one of the nurses to hurry up.

Liz scowled at him, "You're overreacting."

"Maybe."

But then she coughed again and it got harder to breathe. She held her hands in front of her mouth as the pain in her lungs seemed to engulf her.

The door to the hospital room opened and a short near human female entered. Kyp couldn't identify her species; her hair was a dark blue, with strands of black and small round spots covered her neck, down to her hands. Her eyes were a startling light green.

She hurried to Liz's side and checked the machines around the bed. Liz had stopped coughing but her breath came in ragged huffs.

The nurse pressed a few buttons and Kyp heard Liz's heartbeat over a pair of speakers, strong and steady. But then he heard her breathing and a chill ran down his spine.

"You're running a temperature." The nurse stated, her forehead creased with small lines, "I'll give you something against that cough. It should start working in the next few minutes." She turned to smile at her patient, "Any other troubles?"

Kyp could feel Liz's discomfort at having to accept being sick but she didn't show it, "My back hurts."

The nurse nodded curtly, "Could be from having to lay down this long. I'll take a look anyway."

Kyp got off the bed as Liz sat up; the nurse lifted her shirt and scanned the skin, tender fingers running down her spine, stopping here and there to examine closer.

Then Liz started to cough again and Kyp felt his stomach twist. It hurt him to see her this way and he would have done anything to make her pain fly away.

The nurse frowned at the readouts of the machines, "It's not having the effect it should."

Liz scowled at the nurse and Kyp smiled, "I figured as much." She said in a hoarse voice after the coughing fit faded.

"I'm going to call the Doctor. He'll be here in a few minutes."

The nurse left them alone and Kyp took Liz's hand, squeezing gently, "Overreacting, am I?"

"Hush." Her smile was only feint and she closed her eyes, her breathing labored. It took only a few minutes before the Doctor Kyp had met earlier that day entered and went over the readouts on the small screen of the medical machines.

"Seems like you're coming down with one hell of a cold." The Doctor stated. Liz had closed her eyes, one hand gripping the sheets, the other holding on to Kyp's hand.

The Doctor punched another few buttons and Kyp heard a slight hiss, "It's a mild sedative with the strongest pain meds and anti cold meds we have. It'll take a while to work but if the coughing worsens and if your temperature rises, I'll be back in seconds." At Liz questioning glance he smiled, "There's an alarm that'll go off. So don't you worry; you're being monitored."

"Why now?" Liz asked after the nurse and the Doctor had left, "I hate being sick, Kyp."

"I don't think anyone likes being sick."

"I want to go home." Her voice was barely a whisper and Kyp had to strain to hear.

"You'll be out of here in no time, sweetheart."

Her eyes drifted shut but she fought the oncoming fatigue, "I hope you're right."

Kyp leaned towards her and kissed her, "I'll see you tomorrow, baby."

But she had already fallen asleep. With a last tender caress along her chin, he got to his feet and left, his heart heavy beneath his chest.

-----

Nikk rubbed his hands together, a wide grin on his face as he sat down before a silver, metal table. The interragation room was small, uncomfortable and all over ugly. The walls were a dark grey, a single lamp hung from the ceiling and a water dispenser stood in a back corner. There were surveillance cameras hiding out of sight.

"So we can play good cop, bad cop now, right?" Nikk chuckled, "I'll be the good cop, you the bad."

Kyp looked up from the pad in his hands and arched a brow, "How come you get to be the good cop?" He stood leaning against the dark wall, one foot perched up against the stone as he leveled his questioning gaze on Nikk.

"Because I said so."

Kyp shook his head and turned his attention back to the pad, "I bet you weren't fun to play with as a kid. _Because I said so_: what kind of a stupid reason is that?"

Nikk tilted his chair, swaying back and forth as he pushed off the floor with his feet, "My reasons are never stupid, Jedi Durron." He said in mock earnestness, a smile playing across his freshly shaven face. "Anyway, how long do we still have to wait?"

Kyp shrugged as he tapped along on the small screen of his pad, "Obviously, until that door opens and a security officer drops off a certain Galen Marr."

"We've been here for almost an hour." Nikk stared at the ceiling while tilting the chair back further, "It's rude letting people wait."

"And we'll wait as long as we have to. Shut up about it."

Nikk sat up straight and folded his hands behind his head, arching a dark brow at the other Jedi Knight standing opposite him, "Since when are you so patient?"

"I am when I have to be."

Just as Nikk wanted to respond to Kyp's comment, the door to the interrogation room swished aside silently. A short, blond haired woman walked in instead of the security guard the two Jedi had been waiting for. The woman wore a dark blue overall with the NRI insignia on her left arm, a belt with a small hand blaster hanging around her narrow waist.

She held a piece of flimsy in her hand as she walked towards Kyp, "Jedi Horn asked me to give you this." Her voice was low and held a slight note of anticipation. Kyp noticed Nikk had straightened up at the table, now sitting with his hands neatly folded on his lap. All the while he stared at the woman.

As Kyp took hold of the flimsy and he scanned the few sloppily written words, he couldn't help but wonder how sentient beings could survive in such a chaotic universe. There were certain rules to abide to and when ignoring these rules and going against them, there were always consequences. But it seemed some individuals always found a way out.

"This is joke, right?" Kyp kicked away from the wall and leveled his gaze at the woman. He then noted that the name tag across her chest read _Ensign_ _L. Cormia. _

Cormia shook her head as she clasped her hands behind her back, blond bangs falling to partially cover her eyes. She blew the wayward strands out of the way, "I'm afraid it's not. Jedi Horn wanted you to know immediately."

"What's going on?" Nikk asked as he got to his feet. With two large strides he stood beside his Jedi colleague and grabbed the flimsy from the other's hands.

Nikk raised both his dark brows and flicked his eyes between the Ensign and Kyp, "This isn't good."

Kyp frowned at the obvious statement. According to the hastily written words, Tye had been discharged from the prison hospital and was out on bail; which was a mockery to the so called legal system in itself.

"How the hell's this possible? If Tye gets out, so do these other maniacs." Nikk commented, his gaze lingering on the Ensign. Kyp rolled his eyes and grabbed the flimsy from his hands, ripping it in the process, "They can't pin the murders on him."

"But he abducted Liz. And manhandled her. That's gotta be a reason to lock him up."

Kyp balled his fist, crumpling the piece of flimsy within his hand. Images of how they'd found Liz came to mind and he fought the sudden urge to run out and find Tye, beating the man senseless for what he'd done. But not only to Liz; there was no doubt in his mind that Tye was an abusive being.

"He'll get a trial and then he'll be set free." Kyp growled, "He must have one hell of a lawyer."

Ensign Cormia cleared her throat, while swapping at her hair yet again, "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen." She nodded once and turned on her heal before leaving the two men alone. Nikk's eyes seemed permanently attached to the Ensign's hips.

"You do realize Tye is walking the streets." Nikk said in a low tone as he stared at the closing door. Kyp knew what Nikk was suggesting, even though he would never say the direct words out loud and he if was honest with himself, he didn't know what he'd do if Tye ever crossed his way in a public space where no security guards lingered. But he wouldn't go out and search for trouble on his own.

"I don't get this." Kyp said, choosing to ignore Nikk's comment. "What's so special about him?"

Nikk didn't get a chance to answer. The door swished aside once more, revealing a fully armed security guard standing behind a dour looking man. He was as tall as Nikk and his body was definitely built to fight. Wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, the muscles around his arms bulged outwards, giving the impression the man could barely fit through the door. His dark hair was cut in a military fashion, only a few millimeters away from being bald.

Kyp arched a brow as the armed security guard shoved the man to the chair Nikk had been sitting on previously. The man kept smiling at the two Jedi.

"So, you two spoon benders here to rip whatever it is you want from my mind?"

Nikk narrowed his eyes as he crossed his long arms in front of his chest, "You will speak when spoken to."

Kyp shifted his gaze from the burly man to Nikk and inclined his head just a little. The tone of voice, a dark tone laced with anger – Kyp hadn't heard it from Nikk before and was very surprised.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Galen Marr said, holding up his arms to show off the silver stun cuffs around his wrists, "You won't hurt me while I'm bound, will you? You Jedi are bound to some kriffing code of conduct so you can kiss my royal behind if you think I'll take orders from _you_."

There was the slightest flicker in the Force, a minimal warning to Nikk's next action. Not enough time for Kyp to intervene.

With a sudden act of rapidness, Nikk stood beside the seated man, slapping his large hands against his head. With an echoing smack, Marr's head hit the table, his stubbled cheek pressed uncomfortably against the metal.

"You will do as we say. Is that clear?" Nikk's voice was firm, icily cold.

Marr grunted beneath his hold but didn't reply. Kyp watched with awed fascination; every cell within him told him to intervene but he trusted Nikk wouldn't hurt the man. Marr wasn't worth a reprimand and Kyp trusted Nikk knew this. So he leaned against the wall with a vacant expression on his face, watching.

"Get off me, you piece of –"

There was yet another smacking sound as Nikk lifted the man's head and slapped him against the cold metal of the table. The security guard standing behind them didn't stir and Kyp thought he saw a small smile play across his features.

"_You will do as we say._" It felt as if the temperature in the small room had hit below zero; Nikk's voice was almost a whisper and still his words were chilling. This was an entirely different side of him.

Nikk stepped away from Marr and gestured for Kyp to take a seat opposite the man. Marr sniffed a few times and narrowed his eyes at Nikk, the glint within showing an infinite anger. Had he not been cuffed, it was a sure thing he'd have gone for the Jedi Knight. Swallowing what was left of his pride, the man turned his attention to Kyp.

Kyp punched a few buttons on his pad and turned it around, letting the man before him take a good and long look at the pictures on the small screen.

Marr sat back and swallowed, "What the hell is this?"

Kyp leaned back in the uncomfortable chair, "What do you think this is?" His voice was low, his tone neutral. He wasn't keen on showing the anger he felt and he had made it to his personal profession to not show his true feelings when he didn't want to. He had already fooled many people this way.

Nikk paced back and forth behind Kyp, his gaze not once leaving Marr's face.

"I had nothing to do with this." The man sputtered, suddenly sitting up straight.

"You were found among your associates. You did this." To emphasize his point he pushed the pad further in the prisoner's direction and cocked his head to the side. Again the man swallowed and shook his head. The pictures on the small screen shifted in intervals, each photo showing a different angle and a different face of the murders. Kyp had seen a lot while incarcerated on Kessel – so much so that his dreams were sometimes drenched in blood – but even his stomach heaved when he took closer looks at the pictures of the mangled bodies of these defenseless women.

Suddenly the hard ass of a man was gone, replaced by a tall, burly one whose skin color paled with every passing second. Droplets of sweat pearled down his forehead as he forced himself to look away.

"Who's leading the group?" Nikk asked, propping his chin on his finger as he walked back and forth within the small room.

"I don't know."

Nikk turned towards Marr and arched a brow, "You'd best rethink your answer."

"We never saw him." The man's voice rose as he shook his head, "Kyrian told us what to do. I only once heard him talking over the net."

"What was he saying?" Kyp asked, watching the man very closely. A nerve kept twitching beneath his eye and it seemed he was forcing himself to stay calm, to not fidget. Which told Kyp that he was lying and Kyp didn't like being lied to.

The man shrugged, "I don't remember." He shifted his dark eyes to Kyp and smiled slyly, "You're going to have to do better than that, Jedi."

Kyp had known the pictures wouldn't have a lasting effect on any of the prisoners; he'd actually counted on it. He assumed Marr kept telling himself that they were, after all, only pictures and then he'd file them away in his mind; just as he had filed away the women who had been murdered.

"You should watch your tone." Nikk's voice was cold as he stood beside Kyp, one dark brow raised and a smirk on his face, "You don't know who you're talking to."

Kyp swallowed the surprise at Nikk's comment and kept completely still. The man's eyes kept moving from Nikk to Kyp and back again and then he laughed, "If you're trying to scare me, stop now. This is pathetic."

Nikk leaned forward, his voice a whisper, "Some Jedi do not follow the rules. Why do you think they sent us here to question you even though the NRI has been through it already?"

Marr shook his head and slouched in the chair but otherwise kept his peace. Nikk continued, "Because the NRI knows we'll get the job done. One way or the other we will obtain the information we need."

"What, are you gonna scan my brain now?" Marr scoffed as he watched Nikk.

And then Nikk chuckled, a dark laugh coming from the back of his throat. Kyp still didn't move as he watched the prisoner in front of him but he did wonder what Nikk was up to.

"Does the term _Destroyer of Worlds_ ring a bell?" As the words left Nikk's mouth Kyp suddenly grew cold inside. His back rigid, he curled his fingers into a fist and tried desperately to control his breathing. It had been a while since last time he'd heard his media given nick name and he despised it to his very core. The few weeks after the Carida incident had been hell for him and he'd avoided the holo net, knowing he'd see his face and hear lies spread about him.

The man in front of Kyp stared at him, his face suddenly devoid of expression. Nikk's tactic had definitely worked but Kyp wished he'd have told him about it first.

Locking his jaw, Kyp arched a brow at the prisoner before him and waited for any sort of response. He'd expected a stupid, sly remark, the comments he'd gotten used to over the years but to his surprise the man said nothing.

He simply stared.

Nikk laughed lightly, "It seems you recognize him now, don't you?" He began pacing back and forth again, his hands clasped behind his back, "Choose your words wisely." The threat within was clear and Marr sat up but still he held his peace.

"Who was Kyrian talking to?" Kyp said, his voice low, barely audible.

Although Marr's face was blank, Kyp could feel his inner turmoil through the Force. There was fear leaking through tiny fissures of his carefully controlled façade and all because of Kyp.

Kyp didn't want people to be afraid of him. He didn't like the concept of anxiety due to his very presence and exploiting this fear to get answers – even though they were needed – did not bode well with him.

"We never saw his face." The man suddenly spat, his large hands lying fisted in his lap, "Only hushed words spoken we weren't even supposed to hear."

"A name?"

The man turned his head aside as if suddenly being very interested in the stone wall. He worked his jaw, straining on the stun cuffs. There was slight buzzing sound as he strained too much and Kyp knew a tiny amount of electricity was shooting up the man's arms but he didn't even flinch.

"Lassiter. Kyrian spoke the name only once. Lassiter."

Kyp reached out to the Force, pushing its tendrils forward towards the man sitting opposite him. He could feel no deception and not even regret, which made Kyp ask his next question.

"Why did you do it?"

The man whipped his head around and stared at the Jedi Knight, "Why did I do what?"

Kyp cleared his throat and leaned in closer, laying his chin on his folded hands atop the table, "Why did you help Kyrian kill the victims?"

"Whoever said it was Kyrian who killed them?" There was a glint in the man's eyes Kyp did not like, "I know you have no proof whatsoever. We were all there yes, but how do you know anyone of us even touched those girls?" He pushed the data pad back towards Kyp with a slight smile on his face, "It seems to me you have nothing to build a case on."

Both Jedi were silent. Nikk kept pacing back and forth, arms crossed in front of his chest. Kyp sat still and eyed the man in front of him. But then he directed his attention to the security guard and got to his feet, "We have what we wanted. Get him out of here."

The security guard nodded and hauled the man to his feet. He smiled again and nodded their way, "I'll see you soon." He said and laughed, "Just you wait. I'll be out of here by tomorrow."

The door swished shut behind them.

"At least we have a name." Nikk muttered but Kyp wasn't really listening. He whirled around and narrowed his eyes, anger pulsing through his veins, "Don't ever do that again." He said, his voice as cold as Nikk's had been before.

Nikk arched a brow, "I don't know –"

Kyp cut him off with a hand, "Just don't, alright? You know what I'm talking about. It's enough I have to relive it day after day. I don't need you throwing it in my face like this. Got it?"

Realization dawned and Nikk nodded, "Sorry. I didn't –"

All excuses were suddenly lost when Kyp turned his back on him and marched out of the interrogation room.

Nikk blew out a breath. And they still had four inmates to go.


	21. Chapter 21

Slowly the fog of her dreams dissipated, leaving only lingering memories of soft caresses and loving words. She had felt safe within the arms of the person she had learned to love but when she opened her eyes, the security was washed away almost instantly. She was still lying in her hospital room and she still felt drained.

_Get. Up._

Liz frowned at the voice she heard in her head; her own voice. She didn't want to get up. Everything seemed to hurt no matter if she moved or not and there was no way in hell she would be getting up any time soon.

_Get. Up. Now._

There was a sensation as if someone or something was nudging her; Liz frowned and took a look around the room, feeling very silly while doing so. It was obvious she was alone but the nudging in the back of her mind was getting stronger.

_Get up before it's too late._

Her own voice was laced with fear, with anxiety; slowly Liz sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Confusion and uncertainty mixed into a headache and she wondered if she was completely losing her mind.

With every passing second the headache grew stronger and she hissed between her teeth as the stinging cascaded down behind her eyes. Her jaw locked as she held back a moan and then the voice returned with urgency.

_He needs your help._

The voice was accompanied by images of the hospital. As if she were circling the building from above, the image shifted to the back, to a small garden patch with a round pond. It was a beautiful work of art, a tall statue standing in the middle on a small island. Stones littered the grassy ground, a decoration of sorts that made the scenery look asymmetric and yet beautiful. And then she saw a little boy; and he fell and hit his head on the base of the statue. There was blood seeping into the water, the clear liquid tainted with light red.

Liz sucked in a breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push the images from her mind. The voice came back with such urgency, she began to tremble.

_Hurry. Go now._

She didn't know what it was she needed to do but she dropped her bare feet to the cold floor and steadied herself with one hand propped on the mattress. She scowled at the tube still protruding from her arm and with a tug, she ripped the small needle from her vein. There was a single droplet of blood but she ignored it, moving around the bed to open the door to the corridor. For a moment she wondered how long it would take for the nurses to realize she had gone; she peeked around the corner to the turbo lift.

She wanted to run, to hurry. But days of not having used her muscles made tendrils of pain run throughout her body. She limped forward, shoving through a group of beings who stood scattered in front of the lifts. Maybe it was just pure luck but as she pushed herself forward rather roughly, the door to the lift right in front of her opened soundlessly and she hurried in, ignoring the looks the other people gave her at her rudeness.

And just as the lift doors closed, she heard an alarm go off and Liz knew they'd soon be looking for her.

One more reason to hurry.

-------

Kyp paced up and down the dim lit hallway, his dark cloak wrapped around his body as if to ward off the cold. His gaze lingered on the tiled floor as he walked, as he waited for Corran to return his call. He heard Nikk talking in hushed tones to the Security Guard, letting him know that the Jedi needed a recess. They both wanted to have a talk with Corran before they continued with the questioning.

His com link chirped and with a sigh, he closed his eyes before answering, "Durron."

"Things not going well?" When Kyp recognized Corran's voice an unwanted anger rose within him, anger pointed at anyone and anything crossing his way at that very moment.

"They're being set free?" He forced his voice to seem calm, although he was living a whirlwind within him.

"The place was completely clean, Kyp. Besides the girl we got out, everything was clean." Corran cleared his throat, "The girl told as everything she could and all we got were the prints of that guy you'd already taken care of."

"But we know they all –"

"We can't keep them locked up without evidence. I'm sorry, that's the way it goes." Corran's tone was dark, a mere few notches away of being utterly infuriated.

"What about Tye?"

"The only way we can keep him is if Liz presses charges. You'll have to talk to her about that." There was a slight pause and then a sigh but Kyp cut Corran's next words off with a harsh question.

"Kyrian's staying?"

"Yes. We have more on him than first expected. But I don't want to go into details over the com line. Keep up the questioning. Most of the suspects don't know that they'll be getting out yet. We need as much info as we can get."

"We've already got a name." Kyp said, dragging a hand through his dark hair, "Lassiter. Could you check if there's something you can find out?"  
Corran whistled between his teeth, "I'll see what I can do. It'll be a hard search with just one name."

Kyp nodded, "I'll keep you posted with what we find out."

"Alright. And I'm sorry there isn't any better news concerning Tye." Corran said and Kyp knew he meant it.

"Thank you." Kyp cut the connection. He moved to lean against the dark grey wall, closing his eyes for a few moments. How was it possible to let these people go even though everyone knew they were guilty? He understood the concept of having to need evidence to prosecute but this was just too easy. He wondered if this Lassiter person was behind everything? Was Lassiter the one leading? And how could anyone get Kyrian to talk about him?

The only answer Kyp came up with was forcing Kyrian to talk but he didn't want to go down that road. It went against his nature to harm another being for his benefit. Never again.

"You okay?"

Kyp turned his head towards Nikk and nodded slowly, "I'm fine."

"Listen, we have until this afternoon. You should take a break."

Was that worry he heard in Nikk's voice? Or perhaps guilt? Kyp didn't really care; there was an emotional turmoil going on and he needed a while to sift through it. One or two hours would do and he could at least think clearly without having to ask too many questions without receiving answers he so desperately wanted.

"Call me before the next suspect is brought in for questioning." Kyp moved away from the wall and with slow steps he made his way to the exit, not once looking back to acknowledge Nikk.

He kept walking without paying much attention to his surroundings. He didn't care where he ended up, all he wanted to do was walk, to feel his legs move, to feel his feet touch the ground. It seemed like very long minutes before he finally stopped and realized he'd walked towards an empty lot, in which the weekly market was held. Usually he'd see a bustle of beings surrounding various tiny shops but today everything seemed empty, vacant – hollow.

Kyp shifted his green gaze to the sky, watching as traffic passed overhead. Dark clouds obscured the view to the golden disc that was the sun and a cold breeze tugged at his cloak. It felt as if the planet had decided it needed water and before Kyp could even finish the thought, he felt the first few drops of cold rain touch his face. The pearly droplets ran down his cheek, caressing his skin with delicate care.

He closed his eyes as he listened to the raindrops touch down on the ground with force, a splattering sound emanating from all around him as the few drops turned into a downright shower. Within minutes he was drenched from head to toe and he savored this moment. For a little while he felt free. Even among the tall buildings, among the vehicles above him, among this technologically advanced world, he felt free.

But his thoughts began running amok in his mind, as they had a brain of their own. He thought of his past, he thought of the present and for a moment he allowed himself to think of a future. But he settled with the present, again asking himself in which chaotic world he lived in? A world in which criminals were sent free? Where did justice lie in this case? Where did it begin and where would it end?

Justice – a ridiculous legislation to be regarded as fair. Fairness was something Kyp didn't want to deal with because to him it simply did not exist.

-----

She stepped onto the wet grass and for a moment she didn't want to move. She wriggled her toes and smiled as the sharp green straws tickled her bare feet. But the voice kept growing louder in her mind and she walked on.

She was hurting now, her muscles burning from the strength she had to muster just to go ahead a few steps.

Liz squeezed her eyes shut as the cold rain ran down her face, soaking her. Dark hair lay plastered to her head as she forced herself to walk on. She then heard the boy she'd seen. He wasn't much older than maybe five years old and he was laughing as he danced in the rain. Holding his small arms up to the sky, it seemed to Liz he was welcoming the rain, beckoning the water to fall faster. It was a wonderful image but one that would not last long if she kept staring instead of hurrying to prevent injury or perhaps even death.

Liz called out to the boy but he didn't hear her. His laughter drowned out her voice and she hurried her steps, even though her body screamed out in pain. It was hard to breathe suddenly, her breaths leaving her lungs in short and forceful gasps. She ignored it as best she could, forcing her legs to go even faster.

The boy twirled on one leg and Liz saw his foot slip on a wet stone. For a moment she thought she wouldn't make it; but before the boy could fall and crash into the water, Liz caught the hem of his shirt and pulled him back. Together they fell onto the wet grass, Liz gasping for air and yet not the least bit afraid.

She'd saved this boy's life. She'd known that he'd be in danger and she had been there to prevent it.

Liz heard the boy's voice but it seemed to be coming from so very far away. She smiled then as she gazed to the darkening sky, feeling pellets of cold rain run down her face, down her throat. She had always loved the rain and what better way to fall asleep than lying in the grass, under a beautiful sky of water?

Darkness engulfed her in mere seconds.

-----

Hera sat in the corner of the small hospital room, long legs gracefully draped over the other and her back rigid. Infinitely dark brown eyes scanned the area, taking in all the details her brain could handle in such a short time. And her mind could handle quite a lot, she thought with a smirk.

Wearing a perfect black, tailor made business suit, Hera seemed to have jumped right out of a banking clan of sorts. Her straight black hair was carefully swept back and bound together at the nape of her neck; there was no doubting she was a tough and imposing figure. Hera counted on others being afraid of her and during the years she had even become accustomed to it and at times, enjoyed her person being the cause of fear.

But not today. Today she sat with her own fear and worry buried deep within her heart. Because today would show how much her daughter already knew. So she waited.

-----

When Kyp entered the hospital room, he was surprised to see a visitor. At first he thought the elderly woman to be a colleague from the social service center but as she got to her feet in a fluid and graceful motion, he immediately caught the resemblance.

The same dark eyes, the same curves along the mouth, the same high cheek bones.

The woman came forward and extended a hand, "I am Hera. And you are?"

Arching a brow, Kyp took her hand and shook it gently, probing the area with the Force; he could feel apprehension and concern. But not the sort that one would usually expect from a mother.

She was a little smaller than Kyp but stood with pride seemingly etched into her very bones. She held her head high and within her eyes Kyp recognized stubbornness as well.

"I'm Kyp Durron."

Hera surveyed him from top to bottom, her eyes first lingering on his sandy brown Jedi robes and then on his silver lightsaber, dangling from his hip. Even though it was only a quick movement, Kyp caught Hera narrowing her eyes and he heard a slight intake of breath. But she stood firm yet again and smiled just slightly, overplaying the first moment of muted shock, "Are you friends with my daughter?"

Kyp nodded once and keeping his ever-so-polite smile in place, moved forward to stand beside Liz; he felt Hera's penetrating gaze on his back but he chose to ignore it. He couldn't help but wonder why she was even here. According to what Liz had said their relationship wasn't the best. Kyp assumed it was hospital protocol to inform relatives – he didn't believe Liz had called on Hera on her own.

As he reached out to sweep a dark strand of hair from Liz's closed eyes, his forehead creased into a frown. Her skin was cold and clammy. It was obvious she was coming down with something – when he'd left earlier it was blatantly clear – but something told him there was more to her current situation than met the eye.

"What happened?" he asked as he turned around to face Hera. He didn't know how long she'd already been here but he was certain the Doctor had already given her the facts.

"It seems Eliziya was hallucinating." The slightest of shrugs. "The nurses found her in the gardens by the pond, mumbling about saving a boy."

Hera's voice was the coldest Kyp had ever heard. She talked in facts and numbers, no emotions whatsoever.

"She will recover." Hera added as she recognized the look on Kyp's face to be worry.

"Did they tell you anything else?"

Hera shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "She will be monitored henceforth. And once she is fit to travel, I will be taking her back with me to Chandrila."

It took a short moment for Kyp to completely comprehend what it was Hera had just said. He straightened and cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon?"  
"Obviously she is not receiving the needed attention she requires. I have a group of specialists standing at the ready once we arrive. I am certain she will then make a full recovery."

"Has she agreed?"

Hera's eyes widened just a fraction, "It is not her decision to make."

Kyp arched a dark brow, "How so?" He took a quick glance at Liz's unmoving form before moving a step forward to face her mother, "She is no longer an adolescent. You can't just take her against her will."

She cocked her head to the side for a moment as if revising the situation, "She is in no condition to make decisions. She has been seeing things that aren't there and it is not yet certain if this is a danger to her. According to written law, I as her mother, am authorized to facilitate proper medical care, which she will receive on Chandrila."

"Is it certain she was hallucinating?" Kyp asked in a low voice, pushing back his rising anger at this utterly controlled and cold human being.

"There was most certainly no boy when the nurses arrived. And no eye witnesses. Her scans indicate a slight abnormality, which indicates hallucinations."

Kyp clenched his jaw as he stared at Hera, his thoughts whirling around within his head how to solve this growing problem, "I don't believe she was hallucinating." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a moment. Reaching out with the Force he touched Liz's mind; their personal link was still active and he pushed forward –

He felt her immediate response, a fleeting gesture as if she'd gently stroked his cheek.

Smiling he turned away from her, ready to go on a verbal attack with Hera when she suddenly backed away from him with fear in her eyes. She swallowed a few times before forcing a strained, little smile, "You must forgive me. I do not trust Force users."

Kyp wondered how Hera had known he'd drawn the Force around himself but dropped the thought as he focused on her voice: low, laced with anger and fear Kyp could not and did not want to understand. "Is it your daughter's well being that matters most to you?"

"Of course." But he caught the lie before she even uttered the words.

"We have a Jedi healer who will be able to help her. It would be wise to accept her expertise instead of wasting time with Doctor's who have no idea what it is they're dealing with."

Hera's almost black eyes narrowed dangerously and the tone of her voice returned to ice, "How dare you question me?"

"I will not let you take her against her will." _Take her from me. _

There was the slightest smirk on the older woman's face as she came closer, "Is that so? And what do you intend to do about it?"

"She is under the protection of the Jedi due to classified incidents. She cannot and she will not leave."

Hera stood rigid and Kyp could feel anger emanating from her little body. He knew she was not one to mess with but there was no way in hell he was letting this woman get away with taking Liz against her will, "What are these incidents you refer to?"

"I did just say classified, did I not?"

Hera crossed her arms in front of her chest and Kyp noticed a silver bracelet dangling from her narrow wrist. The inset jewels reflected the light from the ceiling, catching his attention for just a moment. It was a beautiful work of art and somehow… wasted on such a cold person.

Seconds passed by in silence as the two of them stared at each other. Kyp arched a brow as if to motivate her to continue questions he would not answer. And then the young Jedi suddenly caught flickers of emotions he hadn't expected from her. Reaching out with the Force, he focused on the older woman – alarm, deceit, and fear for herself touched with sadness.

"All I wish to do is help."

"Help whom?"

Taken aback by his question, Hera raised her dark eyes to the Jedi Knight, slowly letting her arms fall to her sides, "Help my daughter, of course!" Her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "She is my first priority. Do not ever think otherwise."

Kyp smiled slightly, "I'm not buying it." His tone was curiously cheerful.

"Be that as it may," she cleared her throat and directed her attention back to her daughter, "I am worried for her. I do not want to see her die. There have been enough deaths in our family."

Kyp was positive Hera was hiding something; hiding something meaningful, significant. Just as Kyp wanted to broach the subject, there was a slight groan coming from the bed. Slowly Liz opened her eyes, the dark pupils moving back and forth as she tried to focus on her surroundings.

Kyp was at her side in an instant, taking her hand in his yet again, gently stroking his thumb along her knuckles, "Hey." He whispered and smiled as she turned her head towards him.

Her voice was raspy, as if she hadn't spoken in days, "Hey there handsome."

Chuckling, Kyp reached out and tucked a few strands of dark hair behind her ear, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths to calm herself and then she frowned, "I – I went outside, didn't I?" She paused for a moment, "What happened?"

"I don't really know yet. But I'll find out."

"You were hallucinating."  
Liz didn't move an inch when she heard the chilling voice. For a long moment Kyp thought she hadn't heard – Hera's voice was rather low – but then she cleared her throat and turned her head. She sat up suddenly, hastily pushing up against the wall, "What are you doing here?" There was definite fear in her eyes, shocking surprise at seeing her mother and deep anchored anger.

And then she remembered the words Kyrian had spoken before he'd plunged the needle into her skin: _She didn't tell you that she had your powers blocked. She had your mind violated as a girl, dear sister_…

"I was contacted when you were hospitalized. I came here as soon as I could."

"Why?"

Hera blinked and her eyes widened a fraction, "Because you are hurt, Eliziya. I wanted to see for myself if you are being properly cared for."

"You never cared." Kyp was surprised that Liz's voice could mimic Hera's almost exactly. The same coolness, the same chilling tone. He didn't like it at all.

"You are mistaken. I have always cared for you. You are my child, my flesh and blood."

_She had your mind violated as a girl, dear sister_…

Hera cleared her throat and clasped her hands behind her back. She stood straight, the suit fitting her short form perfectly, "And as so I have decided to relocate you to a decent hospital on Chandrila. They are waiting as we speak."

Kyp felt a moment of shock from Liz but she didn't let it show on her face. Instead she only raised a brow and shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere."

"On the contrary. According to your Doctor, you have been hallucinating. As such, you are not fit to make decisions on your own. Those decisions have been laid into my hands due to the state of your mind. We will be leaving once you're healthy enough to travel."

"Get out." Liz said between clenched teeth, barely controlling the anger coursing through her, "Get out now before I call security."

Hera nodded once, "I shall return in a few hours. I suspect you'll have come to your senses until then. We will talk later."

She turned on her heel and left the room without a further word or glance back towards her daughter.

Liz was shaking beneath Kyp's touch and he could feel her fury as if it were his own, "I won't let her take you, alright?" He said, his tone soothing.

"She can't do this, can she? This isn't happening." Liz dragged a hand through her disheveled hair, "What the hell is she doing here anyway? She never cared!" She swallowed. "And I wasn't hallucinating." She stared at Kyp, her eyes glazing over with tears, "They kept saying I was seeing things but it's not true." Shaking her head, she grabbed for Kyp's hands, "Please, believe me. I was not hallucinating! I saw the boy and he would have drowned –"

Kyp pulled her close and she leaned her head against his chest, "Hey, I believe you." He kissed her hair and gently ran a hand up and down her spine, "Calm down."  
After several minutes she pulled back and swapped at the tears on her cheeks, "I don't trust her, Kyp." Liz lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap, "Kyrian said –"

She stopped then and swallowed, shifting her eyes to the viewport. It was still raining, the sky darkened by grey clouds.

"What did Kyrian say?"

"He said she had someone tamper with my mind." She kept looking out the viewport, watching drops of rain run down the transparasteel in awkward movements, "She knew about this Force sensitivity stuff and had someone block it." Again she rubbed at her eyes, "I don't know if he was lying, Kyp. I don't want to believe my mother would do a thing like this but –"

She drew her knees to her chest, "But what if Kyrian was telling the truth?" Kyp had to strain to hear her, her words were so low. He didn't answer her question, because there was no decent answer to give.

He gathered her up into his arms and held her instead. Silent minutes passed in which Liz thought about her dysfunctional family and imagined what her life would have been like if her parents – specifically her mother – had been totally different people. There might have been more laughter, more smiles and nice words. And maybe Giulian would not have walked the path he did and maybe – just maybe – he'd still be alive today.

"Get me out of here, Kyp."

He kissed her forehead, "I intend to."


	22. Chapter 22

Hera walked in a brisk pace as she extracted a slim, silver com link from the pocket of her black jacket. Leaving the hospital behind, she turned a corner and hid within the shadows of a large pillar with a plaque of a famous rebel General, it seemed. Hera wasn't sure and she didn't really care. Patiently she dialed the frequency and as expected the person on the other line answered immediately, "We have a problem." Hera said, keeping her voice low.

"What sort of problem?" the voice dangerously deep.

"The Jedi are involved. We hadn't expected this."

"Indeed we did not." There was slight pause. "But no matter. Continue as planned. The Jedi will be taken care of."

Hera cut the connection and walked on to an unknown destination.

-----

Just the previous day they had moved her to a different prison tract. It had taken only minutes but during this time Luce had yearned to talk but the security guards standing at her sides had blatantly ignored her. Dressed in black overalls, her hands cuffed, she had walked with small steps, all the while keeping her eyes locked on the ground beneath her.

Luce had had more than enough time to think; she wanted desperately to distract herself, she wanted to forget for just a little bit and remember the life she had lead before –

She snapped her eyes shut and took deep breaths. Lying on her cot, her hands folded beneath her head, she waited. What exactly it was she was waiting for, she didn't really know. Either it was the afternoon meal, or maybe another inmate – and somehow she even hoped to be waiting for a visitor. But she doubted it.

To pass the time she counted tiny flecks of black on the otherwise bland ceiling above her. There was an unnerving quietness surrounding her, the only real sound either her own breathing or the soft humming of the security field to the small cell.

She was up to one hundred and seventy three when her waiting came to an end. The entrance to the prison block swished upward in a grinding sound and at first Luce only acknowledged it by listening; but she frowned after a few minutes of hearing absolutely nothing.

Slowly she swung her legs over the edge of the cot and got to her feet. Only inches separated her from the security field as she took a look around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed between her teeth as she recognized a tall man standing in a corner of the prison block. The overhead lights shone with a golden tinge, illuminating the man in an eerie light that made an ice cold shiver run down Luce's back. The blond haired man smiled a toothy smile and arched a brow as he came closer, his hands hidden in the folds of his jacket as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Miss me, sweetheart?"

Even though the security field would keep Tye away from her, she back up against the wall, flattening her palms against the cool structure. "What do you want?"

"You haven't heard the news then?"

She was hardly listening. Questions as to why Tye was even here, set free, walking among the population littered her mind.

Luce heard the door to the prison block swish upwards again; two security guards dressed in black overalls and a robed, elderly man walked in. The guards showed no expression whatsoever but the old man seemed to have a permanent scowl carved onto his face. Deep lines crossed his light skin and she caught sight of a dark scar running down the length of his jaw.

"What's going on?"  
"You get to go home, Luce."

She frowned, "There was no official order. The guards would have –"

"Everything's been taken care of. You're officially free to go." The voice made a shiver run down her spine and she glared the old man, wondering who the hell he was. She decided on a lawyer type; he stood with arrogance around him and it unnerved her.

Luce shifted her gaze from Tye to the lawyer, back and forth; back and forth. She could go home. She could leave the confines of this small cell and be free!

But she was astounded when she realized she didn't want to. She'd made too many mistakes and this time she wanted to do something right. She still had a confession to make; the things Tye and Kyrian had done – she knew. And she would let the authorities know.

"I want an official release statement."

Tye laughed then, "Luce, stop playing. Let's go."

"No."

The lawyer arched a brow in annoyance, "Miss, this is your chance to return to your life. I suggest you take it."

But she shook her head, "No."

She couldn't undo what had been done but at least she could help along the way to answer a few questions, "And I won't be bullied to leave."

The lawyer cleared his throat and nodded, "As you wish."

"No!" Tye bellowed, "She comes with us!"

"It is her decision. You cannot force her."

"The hell I can't!" he grabbed Luce's arms, intending to pull her towards the exit but she fought with all she was worth. She punched at him and kicked as hard as she could, knowing it wouldn't bother Tye in the least. But she didn't really get far as the two guards stepped in between, dragging both Tye and Luce out their fight by the arms.

And then lawyer's voice broke through, "No." He said, "You will leave her. Unless it is you wish to return to one of these cells for assaulting and kidnapping her?"

Tye ground his teeth together, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. The anger he felt towards Luce was palpable.

"You better wish we never see each other again." He pointed his finger at her, his voice dripping with malice. Obviously, he knew why Luce decided to stay. He knew she'd talk and there was nothing he could do about it.

The lawyer grabbed Tye's arm and pulled him towards the exit. All the while Tye stared at Luce, his eyes holding nothing of the love he'd once felt for her. When they had left, Luce settled back down on the bunk and calmed herself by taking deep and steadying breaths.

One of the guards turned around while mumbling something into his com link. The other gave her a strange look, "Why didn't you leave?" He asked but Luce ignored the question.

"I need to talk to someone." She said, "I need to speak with the Jedi."

----

The instant Nikk's comlink chirped he knew something was going on he wouldn't like and most likely would have preferred not to know about. Grimacing, he downed the last bit of his drink and slammed the empty glass back onto the table.

The Sanvia VitaJuice Bar was almost empty. Besides him there was only an old woman who seemed to be completely immersed in a holo novel she was holding in her wrinkled little hands.

For a moment he thought about ignoring the call. Maybe it wasn't even that important; whoever it was would leave him alone and he could go back to doing his work.

_What work?_ He asked silently. A few more days and he'd be heading back to Yavin 4. The interrogations had been completely scrubbed – those worthless beings were already walking the streets as free men.

He ripped the comlink from his belt, "What?"

"You here with your own ship?"

No greetings, no how-are-you-now-that-you're-being-sent-back-to-babysit-the-younglings – he chuckled; how he loved to sulk.

He cleared his throat, "I always travel on my own, Kyp. Why?"

There was a pause. The silence stretched into endless seconds and the feeling of not-wanting-to-know returned full blast.

"I need to borrow your ship."

Nikk inclined his head, tapping away on the floor with his boot. His ship was his most prized possession. He'd inherited a few thousand credits after his grandparents had died and he'd saved up a lot himself and then – he'd bought _Lucinda_. A beautiful dark colored vehicle that bore absolutely no marks of fighting; she was perfect on the outside as well as on the inside. Just perfect. Built to blast anything smaller out of the sky and _Lucinda_ was _fast_ – Nikk had lost count how many races he'd won when he'd still been living at home.

Kyp's question settled in and Nikk didn't really know how to react. So far, no one had ever dared ask him to lend his ship. _His baby_.

"Huh?" He was amazed that this little tiny word came out as a squeak.

"I need to get Liz off planet fast, Nikk. Please."

It struck Nikk as odd that Kyp Durron was asking him for help. They didn't really like each other – there had been countless disagreements, some almost ending in fights at the Academy. But he knew Kyp usually never asked for help.

"I can't." Nikk shook his head. He couldn't give _Lucinda_ into the hands of someone he didn't even call a friend. What if something happened to her? What if she'd get scratched up because Kyp couldn't fly? What if she'd get shot?

"Nikk, you don't understand. If I don't get her off Coruscant –"

"Wherever you need to go, I'll take you. But I can't let you borrow my ship."

There was another one of those pauses as if Kyp was going over a plan in his head but then his voice came back, "Thank you. Will you meet us here at the hospital?"

"Sure."

There was commotion in the background, a shout and then quiet laughter, "Could you bring some spare clothes as well?"

Nikk agreed and cut the connection. Let Kyp borrow Lucinda? He snorted; when the entirety of hell froze over – yeah, maybe then he'd think about it.

-----

Liz sat on the bed, legs dangling back and forth as she fidgeted with her hands. She felt better; the cough had subsided, her head didn't hurt anymore. But she was nervous and angry and really really really nervous. The anger she could completely understand – the last time she'd seen her mother, they'd fought and Liz had said things she regretted afterwards. Well, not so much anymore. She knew her mother could be cold but the face she'd shown after Liz had woken up was a different matter all together. She didn't recognize the woman who called herself her mother.

The nervousness Liz could not understand. There wasn't anything to be nervous about really. Once Nikk showed up they'd head out to his ship and they'd leave the planet. So what was there to worry about?

"You alright?"

She turned her head and smiled up at Kyp as she nodded. He stood behind her, his arms coming around her waist as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. And then she laughed, "You know, you're about to kidnap me from the hospital and then whisk me away to some far away land. Kind of like in a fairy tale, don't you think?"

When Kyp didn't reply she went on, "Honestly, it is!" she sat up and turned to face him, the smile on her face a genuine one. It felt good – she felt alive after all those days sleeping and – dreaming. Not hallucinating.

"We have the wicked mother." She counted off on her fingers, her small smile still in place, "And then there's the handsome prince." Kyp laughed as she poked a finger in his stomach before going on, "And then there's the beautiful princess." After an exaggerated bow she continued, "And the princess wants to stay with the handsome prince and the wicked mother tries to stop them getting away."

Liz jumped off the bed and through her arms up, "But she won't succeed! Because the prince has a plan – the princes always have plans – and they'll get away and then they'll find a beautiful castle to live. Happily ever after, of course."

Kyp laughed good-naturedly, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Liz crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You're ruining my fairy tale moment here." But then she sighed and sat back on the bed, facing Kyp, "I'm nervous, that's all." She shrugged, "I feel like there's something about to happen."

Kyp held her then, his thought whirling around the fact that he too felt something was off. Even when reaching out to the Force there weren't any clues, just this lingering feeling of something being wrong.

"But that's alright." Liz sat up again, "Because the prince in shining armor will know how to protect."

Kyp arched a brow, "Not wearing shining armor."

"Well, you have a lightsaber so that's good enough for me." She leaned her head against his shoulder and they sat silently for just a few minutes. Liz felt restless – she felt the need to be doing something other than waiting for something to happen.

Liz lifted her head and kissed her prince. Kyp was surprised at the sudden move but indulged non-the-less. He pulled her closer, until she sat halfway on his lap. Liz reached up to gently caress his cheek and then broke the kiss with a smile on her face.

"And now I need a shower." Liz jumped off the bed and stretched before slowly walking towards the fresher. Kyp followed her with a frown, "Nikk'll be here in a few minutes. We have to leave then."

"I'll hurry up. I'll be done once he's here. And I hope he won't forget the clothes."

Because no one had thought about bringing her spare things to wear.

"Ten minutes, Liz." Kyp called after Liz shut the door. He heard a sigh and then the lock clicked in place.

"I'll take as long as I need, Kyp."

Kyp arched a brow and let a tiny smile play over his face, "That lock won't hold me out here, you know that right? Ten minutes."

There was a groan and then an exasperated sigh, "Stubborn."

"Concerned."

He heard the rush of water and backed off, leaning against the wall as he waited. Slowly Liz seemed to be returning to her old self again; when he closed his eyes and probed around their link, he saw her beautiful light flourish in rainbow colors once again, all the while strengthening.

_Will you teach me?_

Kyp blinked in surprise as he heard her voice through their bond. He had missed her so much it was hard for him to put into words. Instead he showed her images, sent her his feelings for her and in return she sent him vivid pictures of what she'd do with him once they were alone and off planet. He grinned sheepishly and noticed that around these pictures, he caught a sense of peace and tranquility.

_Teach you what?_

_About the Force. And maybe you could teach me how to defend myself._

He caught an undertone of embarrassment and he frowned. He'd definitely broach that subject once they were alone.

_We'll talk about it later._

The door to the room burst open allowing Nikk to walk in with long strides, a dark expression on his face. A duffel bag was slung over his shoulder; he dropped it to the floor with a loud thump and stared at Kyp, "Don't ever ask to borrow _Lucinda_."

"Lucinda?" Kyp asked bewildered. And then he laughed, "You named your ship _Lucinda_?"  
Nikk held up a finger – a very Han Solo-ish gesture Kyp noted – and narrowed his eyes, "Never make fun of _Lucinda_."

With that he moved passed Kyp and sat down on the bed, "Where's Liz?"

Kyp knocked on the fresher door, "Ten minutes are over." He called and smiled at Liz's reply, "I'm done already. Stop being so pushy."

The lock clicked and Liz walked out with a long towel bound around her chest, her dark hair hanging down her back in wet curls. A startled look crossed her face as she saw Nikk on the bed and to her dismay he was grinning like a mad man.

"Clothes?" Liz bit out scowling at the crimson haired man. Nikk gestured to the duffel bag by her feet, his smile still in place.

Liz turned to Kyp, "You could have warned me he was here already."

"I told you he was on his way."

"Well –" she blew out a frustrated sigh, "Fine."

Dragging the duffel bag behind her, she closed the fresher door – without locking it.

"Don't look at her like that." Kyp bit out as he gazed at the other Jedi Knight. Nikk put on an innocent expression and shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I'm serious. Don't look at her like that."

"Don't make fun of _Lucinda_."

"I wasn't making fun of _Lucinda_." But his voice cracked on a laugh and next Kyp saw a pillow flying his way.

Liz came out of the fresher, dragging the duffel bag behind her, wearing very baggy sweat pants a black shirt that reached her knees. "Thank you, Nikk." She said as she braided her hair and let the plait hang down her back.

"A little too big." Nikk commented but Liz waved the remark away, "Better than walking out in hospital garb."

The nervousness grew to such an extent, Liz felt itchy all over. She rubbed her hands together and tried to get her nerves under control.

"Ready to go?" Nikk asked as he came towards her, his gaze shifting from Liz to Kyp. They nodded. Nikk bent down and retrieved a dark brown cloak which he gently laid across Liz's shoulders. He ignored the dark stare Kyp was giving him.

"So people will think you're one of us." Nikk explained, shoving the duffel bag out of the way with his foot. He turned his attention back to Kyp, "Master Skywalker sends his greetings. I told him we were leaving for Yavin a little early."

"Does he know about –"  
Nikk cut him off with a wave of his hand, "No. At least not yet. But he'll find out." He sighed, "Let's get going then."


	23. Chapter 23

They got to the turbo lift in peace. Once and a while Liz noticed both men were concentrating and she assumed they were using the Force to shift their appearance just a bit. She remember Kyp once saying he could tamper with memory and she wondered if it was exactly that he was doing.

When they arrived at the entrance hall, the nervous itch around her hands and arms grew fiercer and then she suddenly _knew_.

"Aw, crap."

Nikk and Kyp both gave her a curious look and she explained, "I feel my mother. She's coming towards us." Just as the words left her mouth, Liz recognized her mothers' dark hair, the dark suit coming around a corner.

Hastily Kyp pushed her aside, shoving her behind a large decorative plant and gesturing for her to be quiet. He closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Nikk kept walking, halting at the vast transparasteel entrance. He kept glancing at a large chrono attached to the ceiling – a golden decorative thing – as if he were waiting on someone.

Liz held her breath as she peered through the leaves, watching her mother move along towards the lift they'd just exited. The short woman took a quick look around, patting down her pants and then making sure the jacket was impeccably clean. Always the perfect one.

And Liz's heart jumped as she met her mother's eye directly. Even from the distance, Liz felt awe creep up her spine at the darkness within her eyes. The loving brown she'd known as a child was no more.

Her mother frowned as she stared at her and Liz wondered if Hera could even see her. Hera squinted but as the doors swished aside, she entered the turbo lift and disappeared from sight.

Kyp grabbed her hand, "We need to hurry."

Liz complied without complaint and when they were outside she asked the question burning on her lips, "What did you do? She looked right at me!"

"I made her see something else." Was Kyp's low response and Liz left it at that. She was very surprised at his abilities with using the Force. If he could make people see what he wanted, if he could tamper with their minds – what else was he able to do?

And that's when she realized with a touch of sadness that she still knew so little about him. But she vowed she'd change that fact.

They reached Nikk and together they hurried the rest of the way to the spaceport. Even though it felt as if they'd made it, the nervousness never left Liz. In fact, had she not known better, she would have thought someone was watching them, maybe even following them.

Every now and then she glanced over her shoulder but there was nothing there that would have struck her as unusual. But still…

Minutes passed by as the small group hurried along the walkways towards the public hangar. Liz could already see the building rising up in front of them; the landing area's looked like tiny openings to a hive of sorts, the ships being the little fighters or workers for the queen. She frowned at her own thoughts, wondering where all of it was coming from before focusing her attention back to the matter at hand.

And then she heard the shouts, the screams.

Liz was surprised: the nervousness suddenly ceased to be.

"We'll have security on our asses in less than five minutes if we don't hurry the hell up." Nikk barked before running off, his booted feet pounding on the ground beneath him. Kyp grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her along; she did her best to hurry, she did her best to keep up but it was getting harder by the second.

She felt an unwanted itch in her lungs and knew that wretched cough would undoubtedly return. Her heart beat erratically and she had trouble breathing. She tried pushing the sensations away, focusing on catching up with Nikk. She could only see his dark cape billowing behind him.

Kyp stayed by her side as they ran, the space port getting closer with every step.

But then the shouts grew louder and she was sure she heard Security letting the public know the area was restricted due to abduction.

Liz knew Hera wasn't stupid and Liz also knew they needed to hurry the hell up. Because once the space port was closed down there was no getting off the planet.

The coughs started when they reached the entrance of the space port. Glancing over her shoulder yet again, she caught sight of a few security guards roaming the area; she felt silly, absolutely out of place. She was a nobody, a normal human being trying to make a living like everyone else. And now these security guards were looking for her? And because of what? What made her so special her mother would go to such lengths to get her back?

Liz doubted it had to do with her being ill.

She heard Nikk beckoning for them to hurry up but she hardly paid attention. Kyp helped her stand, the coughs wracking through her even worse than before. She felt both Kyp and Nikk's arms around her lithe form and they more or less carried her the rest of the way.

The coughs grew severe, a pain cascading throughout her ribcage. And then suddenly she blacked out.

"We're almost there!" Nikk called, moving away from Liz and leading the way to an elongated beauty of a ship. Kyp held Liz in both his arms, cradling her to his chest as he passed by gawking beings. He felt their stares on his back as he moved on but he didn't care.

His first priority was to get Liz off the planet.

_Lucinda_ had been painted a matte black, intricately designed words drawn on her side. Kyp couldn't make out the language but he supposed it was the ship's rather awkward name. Maybe he'd get Nikk to tell him about her.

Nikk slapped the controls to the ramp and soundlessly it descended, opening to a long darkened corridor. "Second door to the left. Strap her in!" The ramp closed behind them and Nikk ran off towards the cockpit.

Kyp didn't hesitate, walking down the corridor and opening the door as Nikk had said. He stepped into completely furnished surroundings; a living area aboard a ship. Kyp gently laid Liz atop a large cot, strapping a safety belt around her midsection to keep her in place.

The coughing had stopped and her breath came in normal intervals. Worry invaded his senses and he hoped she'd get better, that she'd stay better, until they reached a decent healer. But was it wise to travel to Yavin 4? Wouldn't it be the most obvious destination?

Kyp reached out and pushed a few strands of her dark hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her lips just lightly, before turning on his heels and joining Nikk in the cockpit.

The ship rumbled to life beneath his feet as he entered the enclosed space Nikk was occupying. "We got clearance just a minute ago." Nikk said, relief evident in his voice, "I'm guessing once we lift off, they'll have the place locked down."

Kyp plopped down in the co-pilot's seat and sighed, "Thank you, Nikk."

"Don't mention it." _Lucinda_ lifted off, slowly making her way through upper opening of the hanger bay. Within minutes they broke into space.

Liz would have loved to see this, Kyp thought wistfully. She'd never been off planet before. But once she woke up, she'd never forget this sight.

"You do owe me now, though." Nikk said, leaning back in the leather chair after punching in coordinates.

"I suppose I do."

"Just wanted you to remember that."

Kyp ignored the sly comment and instead gestured to the nav computer, "Where are we headed?"

"To a space station on the outer rim. Flying to Yavin would be stupid; they'll search there first. I know a few people on the station. We'll figure out what to do from there."

Kyp didn't respond. He was grateful that the other Jedi had come to the same conclusion as he had. "Thanks again." With that Kyp got back to this feet and made his way to Liz.

-----

When Liz woke up she heard a heartbeat. But it wasn't her own; after a moment she realized someone was cradling her, gently rocking back and forth. And there was a humming sound, a beautiful yet simple melody.

Liz snuggled closer, her hands grasping Kyp's shirt. Slowly she opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything. Everything was dark; the only light she could see was a light blue through the viewport. Lines and lines of blues and whites and after a long moment of staring, she realized she was seeing hyperspace.

So they'd made it after all.

"You're awake." The melody stopped, replaced by Kyp's whispering voice.

Liz nodded, slowly sitting up. She felt Kyp right beside her, one hand on her hip. She leaned against him, closing her eyes, "Barely."

"You should rest."

"No. Not right now."

"Liz." He said with a slight admonishing tone.

She smiled in the dark, "Kyp."

There was a sigh and then a light chuckle, "Stubborn."

"Look who's talking."

He held her tightly and she felt his warm breath touch her neck, "How are you feeling?"

The coughs had stopped; she was utterly grateful for that. It hurt to breathe to deep but the pain would go away in time. Otherwise she felt alright.

"I'm cold." In response she shivered beneath his hold; she felt a thick cloth being draped over her shoulders and smiled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you."

His words warmed her from within and suddenly – and out of nowhere – tears stung her eyes. Kyp had rescued her from the brother gone mad, he'd been there every step of the way during the _dreams _or hallucinations, he'd gotten her out of the hospital, away from her mother. And now even off planet, the one wish buried deep within her heart. He'd given her that as well.

After everything he'd done for her, how could she ever repay him?

She reached up, carefully searching for his face. She caught strands of his soft hair, coiling around the tips of her fingers. Gently she lowered her fingers to his cheek, caressing along the line of his jaw until her fingers found his lips.

"I don't know how to thank you." She whispered hoping the quiver in her voice wasn't too obvious.

"Thank me for what?"

Gently she ran her thumb across his lower lip, feeling his warm breath on her hand.

"For saving me. For getting me out of there. For everything."

Kyp didn't speak for a long while. He held her close and she had all she needed while in his arms. She heard his steady breathing, felt the rhythm of his heartbeat.

But he suddenly pulled back from the embrace; for just a second Liz was confused already forming the words to ask what was wrong when she felt both his hands on her face and then his lips pressed against hers.

He kissed her deeply; she threw her arms around his neck, moving her body so she straddled him. The blanket around her shoulders fell to the floor as she raised her hands to tangle with his air. There were deep moans of satisfaction and longing coming from the both of them; Liz felt his warm hands find their way underneath her shirt; he pulled her towards him, breaking the kiss as his lips descended to her collarbone, trailing sizzling kisses to her ear. He suckled the soft skin above her pulse, moving back to her lips with surprising ferocity.

But Liz didn't mind at all. She felt alive around Kyp, she felt like herself around him and she loved every second of it.

This time she broke the kiss and she smiled in the darkness. Her hands ran down his shoulders, down the length of his arms until their hands were entwined. She leaned forward, nibbling on his earlobe and satisfied as he whispered her name.

She kissed her way down to his jaw, her teeth gently grazing his chin before her lips touched his yet again. He kissed her hard this time, his hands leaving hers to grip her hips.

Her breathing ragged, she lifted her arms and encircled his neck; the kiss grew fiercer and within her she felt as if a fire had lit. Her skin tingled wherever his hands touched her, an almost searing sensation and she wanted more. She wanted more of him.

He stopped the kiss, breathing hard just like her.

"How long until we reach where ever it is we're going?" Liz asked huskily between breaths, playing with strands of Kyp's hair.

"Two days."

Slowly a grin spread across her face, "So I'll have you at my disposal for two days?"

He chuckled, his hands slowly moving up and down her spine beneath her shirt, "If you want. But Nikk's still here."

"He can do without you for a little while, can't he?" She dipped her head to his neck, her tongue flicking out to taste the area above his wild pulse. She moved down towards his collarbone, moving aside the cloth of his Jedi tunic while suckling at his skin.

"I'm certain he can."

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go anytime soon." She kissed him, a possessive kiss that left no mistake as to what she had planned.

-----

Nikk sat with his arms folded across his ribs, his dark eyes gazing through the viewport. Soundlessly his prized possession passed through hyperspace, bathing the cockpit in different shades of blues and whites.

Within this quietness – quietness he so seldom received – he liked to let his mind wander. And right now the colors reminded him of the mountainous regions of his home world. Living with his parents in their grand antique villa, he would gaze out and imagine hiking up to the silver peaks of the northern most mountains, breathing in the ice cold air.

There was a beautiful, winding blue lake surrounding the villa, reflecting the midday sun with white, puffy clouds.

His home was without doubt very beautiful but still Nikk had vowed never to return. _No one would want to see me anyway_, he thought with a pang of regret but shoved the unwanted feeling into the back of his mind.

But then a small smile surfaced and he closed his eyes, the colors of hyperspace washing over him, bathing him in an almost celestial light. Perhaps _someone_ would like to see him. But it would be almost impossible to seek her out when his father had banned him.

Nikk laughed mirthlessly. While he was still a child, he'd had grand dreams of someday taking his father's place as Count of their district but as he grew older, as he realized what the aristocrats had become, he knew his place would be elsewhere.

And as a teenager not wanting to be part of a pack of hypocrites he had started to rebel.

----

"_We shouldn't be doing this!" the girl whispered as she splayed her hands on Nikk's chest. Her cheeks were blushing red, her lips swollen. Even her perfect blond hair now lay tangled around her shoulders. "I can't let them see me like this!" Her voice was only a whisper, the look in her dark green eyes one of fear and embarrassment. "My father will punish the both of us."_

_Nikk laughed as he dipped his head to the side of her neck, "I'm not worried about him."_

_She pushed him back, "You don't know him! We should return before people start asking questions." She reached up to attach the intricately designed golden pin back into her hair, hoping that she looked decent enough to at least make it to the fresher without people staring at her back. _

_Patting down the folds of her dark red dress, she cleared her throat and held her head high, staring at Nikk with a raised brow, "We will not be doing this any longer. Your reputation exceeds you, Nikk. You're still a boy who treats women as play things."_

_Nikk grinned as he stepped back, "You weren't complaining a while ago."_

_Her dark green eyes narrowed slightly, "No more. I am certain other women would gladly take my place." With that she turned on her heel and hurried back to the ballroom. _

_They'd been hiding beneath the marble staircase of the grand entry hall, tall native plants obscuring the view if people passed by. It was his favorite spot when getting away from the public eye; he wasn't too worried about getting caught; no one ever looked for him. _

_He straightened his jacket, combed his fingers through his too long dark brown hair and made his way back to the ballroom. He caught sight of his parents mingling with representatives of nearby worlds – the count his father wore his military uniform with pride, his beautiful mother seeming like a Queen out of a fairy tale with a flowing white gown pooling at her feet. _

_The dance floor lay one level below the atrium, another flight of marble stairs leading to a live band playing soft music and beings frolicking about without a care in the world. Nikk peered down and caught sight of the girl he'd been with just moments before. He'd already forgotten her name._

_There was a sudden tingling sensation at the nape of his skull and he knew his father was approaching. He didn't turn around as he heard the dark voice tinged with anger, "I see you've returned from your private excursion."_

_Nikk rolled his eyes skyward before turning around to face the older man. The count and his son were equal in height but Nikk surpassed his father in width. "Is there something you want?"_

_The count clasped his hands behind his back and glared at his only son, "I would like for you to acquaint yourself with our newest trading partners."_

"_As your true son or as the son you've made me out to be?"_

_The count clenched his jaw and Nikk could feel anger pulsating off him in waves, "You've done enough already. Perhaps it would be wise to behave yourself for the remainder of the evening."_

_Nikk couldn't help but wonder if there was a silent threat within his father's words. _

_The Count turned on his heels and reluctantly Nikk followed, mimicking the stance of hands clasped behind his back. His mother smiled warmly and touched his arm with her small hands. He bent down and placed a small kiss on her pale cheek, "Are you enjoying yourself, Mother?"_

_She nodded, her smile never once leaving her kind face, "Of course, my dear. And you as well?"_

_She knew he hated having to attend these ridiculous balls and meetings just to show the public the aristocracy was still alive. He hated being in the spot light of so much attention, especially now since the world knew the Counts son was Force sensitive. It made Nikk's position so much more unbearable._

"_I'm alright."_

_The Counts booming voice interrupted his Mother's further response and Nikk scowled at the older man. Why his mother put up with him, Nikk could not fathom. He was a demanding and overbearing man, never taking no for an answer, whereas his mother was a delicate woman – so much so she sometimes reminded Nikk of a breakable flower. _

"_Nikkolai, I'd like you to meet Quan Penin and his lovely daughter Araneya – our trading partners, our new neighbors."_

_Nikk grasped Penin's hand and nodded his greeting but as he turned his attention to Araneya he found himself not being able to move. Her beauty was striking him speechless. _

_Light blue eyes gave him a curious look, her full lips curved into a slight smile. Dark, wavy hair surrounded a heart shaped face, a dark blue dress fitting her lean form exquisitely. She was perfection. _

_The Count cleared his throat and Nikk snapped back to the situation at hand. Doing what he did best, he gave her his most heartbreaking smile and as she reached out to grasp his hand, he raised her delicate fingers to his mouth and gently placed his lips against her cool skin._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Araneya said, her voice an enchanting melody to his ears. _

_Nikk took a step back as Araneya dropped her hand to her side but he didn't answer. For the first time in his young life, Nikk was utterly speechless. _

_He noticed his mother giving him a curious look but as the conversation between trade partners continued in directions that would bore him to tears, he leaned down once more and left another kiss on his mother's cheek, "I am no longer needed." He said in a low tone and his heart ached at the saddened expression on her face._

"_Please, stay a while longer."_

_Nikk shook his head, "Enjoy yourself, Mother."_

_He bid the Counts guests a fare evening, his gaze lingering on Araneya. He knew his dreams would revolve around only her. _

_Nikk decided on taking a detour across the grand balcony linked to the atrium. A long staircase made from dark stone led the way to the gardens and from there he could walk to his rooms without being disturbed. But just as he descended the last step, he heard the click click click of heals on stone and whirled around. _

_Araneya stood at the top, her form illuminated by a full white moon above. She smiled at him as she slowly set one foot in front of the other, her hips gently swaying back and forth and she approached him, "You're leaving quite early."_

_Nikk cleared his throat, "This isn't my world." He was surprised at his words – he'd never said them aloud, even though the majority of the public knew he hated the society he had been born into._

"_So it seems."_

_He could smell her sweet scent now that she stood directly in front of him and his heart hammered away beneath his chest, "You should return."_

_Never before had Nikk turned a woman away. He liked being with them, having his fun with them. But Araneya was different, he knew that the first second he'd laid his eyes upon her._

"_I'll return soon enough. My father is too busy discussing trade relations with the Count. It's rather boring." She smiled sweetly, "Would you mind showing me the gardens? I hear the area is beautiful even at night."_

_And it had been his undoing to agree. _

_It had seemed like hours strolling along the premises. Araneya loved the gardens and time and again she would lean down and take in the sweet smell of lush red roses. Her voice was music to his ears and he listened to every word she said, memorizing as much as his mind would let him. _

_They sat side by side by a small pool; Nikk answered Araneya's questions as truthfully as he could and he was surprised at her interest concerning his Force abilities. He told her about his wish to join the Jedi Academy some day and she had smiled, saying she was certain he'd make a fine Jedi Knight when the time came._

_Their peaceful conversation was interrupted by Quan Penin's quiet voice, beckoning for Araneya to return to the ballroom. Reluctantly she had gotten to her feet and with a sad smile, she'd leaned forward and kissed the top of his nose, "I would like to see you again."_

_And so they did. _

_Day after day they met up in the gardens, their friendship slowly growing into something more, something pure. Nikk had never before felt for anyone as strongly for Araneya and when he looked into those blue eyes, he knew she felt the same way._

_But it wasn't meant to be._

_The Count called Nikk to his private chambers weeks after the ball and the feeling of dread growing inside Nikk as he neared the closed wooden doors, overwhelmed him. _

_The Count sat before the fireplace, his mother sitting on the floor with a pad in her hand. She looked up and smiled sweetly – the same smile she always gave him, the smile of a loving mother. Nikk couldn't remember ever receiving such warmth from his father. _

"_Leave her alone."_

_Nikk stood in the doorway of the small chamber and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Excuse me?"_

"_You're to leave her alone. She's been promised to someone else."_

_Nikk felt as if the Count had ripped his heart from his chest and trampled it to bits and pieces with his boots. For a moment he didn't dare to speak, afraid his voice was too weak to stand up to the Count._

"_Promised?"_

"_She will be wed within the next week. She is leaving as we speak."_

_Nikk's mother gazed up from the pad and frowned at her husband. It seemed she hadn't known about recent developments._

"_It's an out of date tradition. They can't force her to marry someone she doesn't love."_

_The Count stood from his large chair and gave his son a quizzical look, "And what is it that you know about love? She was just another one of your play things, that is all."_

_Nikk shook his head, anger seeping through his bones, "She means a great deal to me."_

_The Count rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You don't know the meaning of love and you never will. Araneya is no longer any of your concern."_

"_I will not just let her leave."_

"_You will keep away from her!" The Count voice rose with every uttered word, "This trade relation is too important for you to go and mess everything up."_

_Nikk laughed, a mirthless and empty sound, "So this is about you again, isn't it? Everything's about you." He stepped closer, his voice low as he stood almost face to face with the Count, "I don't care about your trade relations any more than you care about your only son. I will not let you dictate my life any longer."_

"_Watch your words."_

"_Or what? You'll beat me? You'll banish me?" He chuckled then, "Go right ahead. At least I won't have to put up with this any longer."_

"_You will leaver her alone."_

_Nikk shook his head, strands of dark hair falling into his face, "I won't let her leave like this."_

"_Nikkolai, I swear –"_

"_I love her!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, while pointing at his father, barely touching the Count's chest, "And I will fight for her."_

_Without another word, Nikk spun on his heel and hurried down the corridor. His mind spinning around his options, he decided on taking his speeder to the private space port where Penin's ship was docked. _

_Along the way he asked himself how many times he'd let the Count talk him out of doing what his heart had so desired while growing up. But this was too important to let go – Araneya was too important to let go._

_As Nikk exited the villa, he heard light footsteps running his way and as he turned around the woman he loved jumped into his arms. She was crying, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she clenched at the cloth of his clothes, as if holding on for dear life. _

"_He's making me leave." She whispered after calming down enough to talk, "I don't want to go. I don't know what to do!"_

_Nikk grabbed her hand and walked around the villa towards the gardens where they had talked that very first night, "My father told me what's happened."_

"_I'm being forced into this, Nikk."_

"_I know."_

_He hugged her then, his long arms completely encircling her as she lay her head on his chest, "I don't know what to do."_

_And neither did Nikk. _

_He held her for a long while before she freed herself and pulled him down for a long kiss. Right there in their private space within the gardens, he made love to her for the first and only time, all the while whispering his feelings for her, his heart breaking at the notion that they would have to part. _

_Araneya was forced to leave the very same night. Penin had send security guards to escort her to their ship – Nikk would never forget her tear streaked face as she walked to certain misery. _

_Nikk refused to step out of his chambers for the next few days, even when his mother came to see him, he refused to talk. One night he stood before the mirror and realized how much his face resembled that of the count. And that was when he decided to dye his hair red, the color of the darkest blood._

_He snuck from the villa and had his back, his torso and upper arms covered with dark red tattoos, intricate designs with symbols of the old language of his home world – a language the older generation considered to be the tongue of Darkness. _

_Nikk didn't care. _

_After hours of exquisite pain, Nikk made his way to his father's meeting chambers. He knew the Count would be at the table discussing the next step in this new trade relationship and as Nikk burst through the doors, six fully armed men stood at attention. And they stared._

_Droplets of blood ran down Nikk's naked torso, ran down the symbols and swirls that only the old generation knew how to read: Never again will I bow._

_The Count said nothing, his jaw set, his dark eyes sparkling with fury. Nikk was certain people would talk and even more rumors would spread concerning the Counts' strange son. Nikk had never cared and now even cared less._

"_Are you satisfied, Father?" he asked in a low tone, a small smile playing around his lips._

_The Count stood with his back rigid, his voice betraying nothing of the anger he felt, "You will leave this instant." He said coldly, "From this day forth I banish you from this country. You will leave and you will never return."_

_Nikk's smile grew and he threw back his head and laughed, "So I had to go through all this for you to once do something for me?" He held out his arms as if meaning to hug the Count, "Aw, Dad, you shouldn't have."_

"_If you do not leave immediately, I will have the guards escort you out."_

"_No need, father." He pronounced the word is if it were bile in his throat, "I will gladly leave. And don't worry. I'm never coming back."_

_Satisfied, Nikk turned around and hurried to see his mother. He bid her farewell between her sobs and her begging for him to stay but eventually she let him go. He worried for her – as strong as she seemed on the outside, he knew she was frail within. _

_Packing up what little he called his own, he made his way to the private space sport. His prized possession stood there, waiting to be flown halfway across the galaxy to meet up with the Jedi Knights of the Galaxy._

_Lucinda, his ship, was all he had left. And Lucinda would take him to his new life. _


	24. Chapter 24

Nikk opened his eyes to the glare of blues and whites of hyperspace. Even now, after so many years, he missed Araneya as if they'd only just parted yesterday. But she had her own life to lead and he his.

Straightening up in the pilot's chair, he took a quick look across the controls and frowned as one of the usual green lights was blinking red. He leaned forward and raised a brow; according to the readings, the environmental system was malfunctioning.

And as he thought about it, he did feel a little warm.

Getting to his feet, he circled around the chair and leaned over a small monitor to check the temperature.

82 degrees and rising.

Nikk punched a few buttons, hoping to get the temperature under control when suddenly the lights around him flickered and everything went dead. Confusion turning into anger, the blues and whites of hyperspace suddenly vanished, the ship lurching forward.

It seemed like minutes passed by before he fully comprehended what had just happened. The entire ship was off line and they were stranded in the middle of nowhere.

The door to the cockpit swished aside and Kyp walked in, giving Nikk a curious look in the dark, "What's going on?"

Nikk sighed, controlling rising panic that someone had tampered with _Lucinda_, "Well, I'd say the shavit just hit the fan."

"Don't touch that!"

Startled Liz whirled around doing her best not to drop the scanning device a second time. She scowled as Nikk came towards her with long strides. And this time he'd taken his shirt off – to her dismay.

For just a moment she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth, "How the hell do you expect me to scan the interior of this stupid ship if you keep yelling at me?"

"I wasn't yelling."

Liz threw her arms up in defeat and squeaked, "Yes, you were."

While Nikk had gotten auxiliary power back online, he'd made Kyp and Liz walk through the ship in opposite directions – inch by inch – and search for tracking devices, bombs – anything out of the ordinary. Nikk had a bad case of paranoia when it came to his _Lucinda_.

So far Liz had actually found one tracking device deep behind a wall casing, neatly stuck between batches of cables. Nikk had been convinced someone had boarded his precious ship and he had been right.

Nikk came closer and pointed at a small control panel, "This has a mechanism installed to activate a few traps for unwanted visitors. If you'd accidently activated it – it wouldn't be comfortable."

Liz frowned at him, "How come it didn't go off when someone was really here?"

He shrugged as his face darkened, "I don't know yet. Whoever this was bypassed a whole lot of systems."

Liz took a deep breath and returned her attention back to her hand held scanning device – away from the tattoos on Nikk's upper body. They were an interesting design and she was curious at their meaning. She decided – should they get out of this situation in one piece – she'd have to ask him about them. Maybe.

The scanning device was a round and wonderfully cool object that fit into her palm perfectly. A flickering light blue hologram showing every detail of the back compartment of _Lucinda_ where she now stood. If she understood correctly – and she wasn't really sure because Nikk had started going on and on and on about technicalities that meant absolutely nothing to her – the scanner was linked to the ship and if an object showed up red within the hologram, it didn't belong and needed to be extracted.

And where there was one tracking device, there were most likely more.

Liz swiped at her forehead as sweat began pearling down her temples again. She felt like she'd stepped into hell's personal sauna. Nikk had a large stash of water cramped up in a storage department but at the rate the heat was going, Liz assumed the water would be out in less than a day. Which meant they'd be stuck with average recycling procedures and she found that… well, she didn't want to think about it.

"And by the way" Nikk said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "My ship is not stupid."

"It's a vehicle, Nikk!" Liz turned and glared at the taller man, "It's not alive. It's an object to use. And you treat this thing as if it were alive."

She resumed the tedious task of scanning the walls, then the floor and then the ceiling. Inch by inch by stupid inch.

Goodness it was hot. Liz leaned her head against the cool metal casing and took a deep breath. The normal sweet smelling air held a metallic scent now, "I'm sorry." She said in a low voice but keeping her eyes closed, "I'm annoyed, that's all. And it's hot." Her last words came out as a hiss and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm working on it." Nikk said in a low voice, "I'm having the computer run diagnostics. Should be done in a few minutes."

"What about the hyperdrive?"

Nikk sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, "I'll have to repair it manually. It's not too much work it might just take a long while."

"Oh." Liz straightened, "Which means we're stuck with sublight then? Which means it'll take us, what? Fifty years to get to the nearest star system?"

"Look, I'm doing my best here, alright? It's not like I asked for this to happen."

Liz sighed as she walked another few steps and moved the scanner up and down the wall to her left. After several silent seconds she heard Nikk walk back down the corridor towards the cockpit and she was glad he'd gone. He was an intimidating figure as it was but all those naked muscles and beautiful tattoos made him even more so. To her irritation she felt her cheeks grow warm with a blush.

"As if I need more heat right now." She muttered to herself as she took another single step, while scanning the wall.

-----

Kyp knelt down and smiled weakly as he listened to Nikk and Liz arguing from the other side. They're voices seemed to carry throughout the entire ship and the two of them had been going at each other since they'd started the search.

Nikk had come to check on Kyp before seeing to Liz – it was an annoying trait albeit understandable. It was his ship after all; his _Lucinda_ and Kyp assumed Nikk could completely lose it if something happened to her.

Which he already had as soon as he'd realized someone had trespassed. There had been shouts and obscene gestures, words that even made Kyp raise his brows in surprise once and a while. No, Nikk did not take kindly to trespassers. And now that it was certain they were being tracked – he didn't need the Force to know Nikk was on edge.

And so was he.

For a moment he leaned against the cool metal plating of the wall and took a breath. He'd already thrown his Jedi attire aside – the clothes had been plastered to his skin, uncomfortably so. At least he could move now without the rough cloth scraping away.

His thoughts wandered around the questions as to why this was happening and who had done it? The who wasn't as important to him but the why nagged at the back of his skull – he felt like he could reach out with the Force and grasp the answer but it was still too far away.

He decided to think about that once _Lucinda_ was up and running again. So he continued to search for unwanted, red blinking objects as he stared the hologram above his palm.

He reached out with the Force, gently touching Liz through their bond and she responded almost immediately. Which was another fact he still needed to consider; her Force sensitivity. He was hoping she would decide to accompany him to the Academy once this entire mess was over. She could learn everything she wanted concerning the Force and depending on how strong she was, she might even train to become a Jedi herself.

They hadn't talked about it yet but it was hovering over their heads all the same.

A bleeping sound ripped him from his thoughts; the hologram showed him a blinking, red object right below his feet.

He stepped back and laid the scanner on the metal plating. His fingers ran along the smooth edges of the opening to a tiny compartment near the wall. With a tug he had the cover off and raised his brows in surprise.

"You're driving me insane, baby!" Nikk shouted as he threw a hydrospanner across the room. It skidded to a halt in front of a pair of dark brown boots and Nikk looked up from the small mechanics pit with a glare, "What?"

Nikk stood in front of a small access port to the hyperdrive controls. According to the computer, the hyperdrive was fully active. Obviously the computer was lying to him and he had yet to figure out why.

"Come take a look." Kyp stepped back as Nikk hauled himself over the edge of the pit and followed Kyp down the corridor.

"She's never done this before." Nikk commented as they walked, "I've been through a lot with this baby and she's never _lied_ to me before."

Kyp gave him a quizzical look but he held his peace. Nikk was Han Solo all over again it seemed and he smiled at that, "She'll be as good as new. Don't worry."

As they neared the open compartment at the section Kyp had been going through, Nikk got to his knees and simply stared. Long seconds passed by, neither one of them saying anything until they both looked up as they heard soft steps coming their way.

Liz stood behind Nikk, pressing the scanning device to her chest as she stood on her toes to peer over Nikk's large form – even in a kneeling position, she realized, "What's that? It's pretty."

"It's a _bomb_, Liz." Kyp said with a slight shake of his head, a stern expression on his face, "Bombs and pretty don't match."

Liz's face fell, "Oh." And then it seemed the fact that they could blow up settled in and her dark eyes widened, "Oh." She said again, straining on the syllable.

Putting the fact aside that this blinking, colorful little thing could kill them in a heartbeat, it _was_ pretty. The casing around it was black with three separate rings of light blinking in intervals. Liz wondered if it was an indication how far along the thing was to explode.

"It won't explode." Kyp suddenly said as he'd read her mind, "It looks like it's rigged to blow if someone tries to extract it." He pointed at something Liz couldn't see.

"Well then don't touch it." Nikk hissed between his teeth and Liz rolled her eyes.

"For Force's sake, what is it with you and the touching?"

He straightened – slow – and turned around to glare at her. They were only a few inches apart as he stared down at her, "Do you want to die out here?" He asked in a low voice as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Liz didn't answer. She peered to the side and watched as Kyp straightened to his feet.

"I asked you a question."

"And I won't answer because it's a stupid question."

Kyp felt growing anxiety within the Force; all three of them were wired up and he knew that this argument could escalate with only one wrong word.

"Do you want to die?"

Liz did not like Nikk's tone of voice at all; she narrowed her eyes and took a step back.

"I'm guessing no." he continued, "So do us all a favor and stop with the whining. It's a major distraction."

"I'm not whining." Liz was _pissed_, plainly put. Where the hell did this huge dumb ass Jedi get off talking to her this way?

"I might as well just throw you out the airlock if you don't stop. It'll save me some time and nerves."

Kyp stepped between them, his back to Liz as he glared at Nikk, "Don't you _ever_ talk to her that way again." He was voice was dangerously low – Liz took a deep breath.

"_Ever_." He repeated with a definite threat. Nikk nodded once but said nothing.

"There's a kriffing bomb underneath our feet and we're standing here arguing." Kyp took a quick look over his shoulder, "Let him do what he needs to do, Liz." Even as he spoke to her his voice did not soften, "It's his ship, his rules. Understood?"

She felt like a chastised little girl at that moment. "Understood." She muttered as she hugged herself. Chastised and embarrassed. Great combination.

"We should let the thing sit a while longer." Nikk commented after the storm had passed, "No playing around with it." There was a pointed look in Liz's direction and her eyes widened. Did he honestly think she'd poke around at the thing?

She was about to respond when Kyp gave her a nasty look and she held her peace.

"Let's do more of the scans; see if whoever is still able to track us." Nikk went on, "I'll try and find out why the damned computer's lying to me about the hyperdrive."

"How bad is it?" Kyp asked.

Nikk shrugged, "We could make one jump. If the computer gives me access that is."

"I'll go through the star charts and see which system is nearest." Kyp said.

While dragging a hand through his hair, Nikk nodded once and left to go tinker with the computer and the hyperdrive.

"Are you alright?" Kyp asked as he turned around to face Liz. She looked at him with a creased forehead and he caught anger within her dark eyes.

"Fine." She snapped before turning on her heel to finish the appointed job.

Kyp watched her leave and sighed. He hoped they'd find a decent place to land the ship _soon_. Otherwise this would be a very stressful long flight – he was certain of it.

It seemed like hours with cluttering, clanging and cursing before Nikk ventured back to the cockpit, "One small jump, maybe two. That's all we've got."

Kyp sat in the co pilots seat and nodded, "There's a small planet a few light-years from here. We could make it with one jump."

"Does the planet have name?" He plopped down in the pilots seat, propping his booted feet on the console in front of him.

"Yeah, I just can't pronounce it."

"Inhabitants?"

"Well, the Imps had colonies there years ago. There's no reference if anyone stayed behind. There's not even a reference concerning natives."

"And it's the only planet we can reach?"

Kyp nodded, "Better than sitting out here in the middle of nowhere."

Nikk snorted, "Sure. So we'll be stranded on a planet in the middle of nowhere."

"Unless you get the hyperdrive working again."

Nikk sighed and slumped in the seat, closing his eyes, "_Lucinda_, you're being _stubborn_." He whispered under his breath. Kyp laughed.

They grew quiet, both left with their own thoughts. Nikk wondered about that damned explosive some ass had smuggled aboard his beloved craft. He knew the thing wouldn't explode – he felt it. But it bugged the hell out of him nonetheless. Once _Lucinda_ was parked safely on even ground, he'd take his time to check every nook and cranny and see if _Lucinda_ was alright. Who knew what else had been planted on her? Maybe there were trackers on the outside hull as well… He groaned at that thought.

"Give me another hour and we'll be ready to jump." Nikk got up and left Kyp alone in the cockpit. He sat back and stared through the viewport, gazing at the stars.

Liz had blatantly ignored him the past few hours, which completely irritated him. And he wasn't even sure why she was behaving the way she was. With a sigh he slowly got to his feet and went to look for her.

----

She was moving along the other side of the hold now, the scanner on the ground before her feet. She hadn't noticed him approaching, it seemed and so he stopped and watched her for a long moment. She trailed her fingers along the metal plating, splaying her hands here and there as if she were trying to decipher something just by touch.

She closed her eyes and Kyp was very surprised as he felt her touch the Force. Just a nudge. He smiled and that's when she decided to look up.

Liz stopped what she was doing, letting her hand fall back to her side. She said nothing as she bent down to retrieve the scanner and carry on with her work, "I'm done." She said in a low voice, "I found two more of those tracking devices." She gestured behind Kyp; there on the ground lay the exact same models they'd found before.

And then she just left without another word and Kyp found himself following her. He caught up with her after only a few steps and grabbed her elbow, twirling her around, "Talk to me."

She sighed, "There isn't anything to talk about." She wriggled herself free of his hold and walked on.

Now this was a side of her he hadn't seen yet. He watched her walk in even strides until she entered the small furnished room where they'd spent the previous night before hell had broken loose on board. Frowning he followed her inside.

"What's going on?"

She sighed while letting herself fall onto the cot, "Nothing." Was the only answer he got before she turned around to face the wall. Slowly he made his way to her small form and knelt down beside her, "Liz." He reached out with Force to touch her mind and was astounded at the blocks she'd erected. Anger mixed with irritation, "Liz, talk to me. Please."

She took a deep breath, "I'd like to be alone for a little while."

"Liz –"

"Please."

Not knowing exactly what it was he needed to do, Kyp complied and left her alone.

Liz sat in the darkness scowling at the closed door. Leaning against the wall, she had her legs pulled up to her chest, her chin set atop her knees. She needed to get up, hurry down the corridor to the fresher but then she might run into one of the Jedi and she didn't feel like dealing with them.

She jumped to her feet and took a breath. Maybe she could just ignore them and they'd leave her alone with her whirling thoughts. She snorted, "Fat chance of that happening."

She began pacing up and down the small room, dragging a hand through her damp hair. She felt the need for a long, hot shower and clean clothes and a way off _Lucinda_ – she wanted fresh air and freedom from the ship around her.

A small, ironic smile crossed her face – she actually wanted to return home.

Her job and the kids she missed the most. It had always seemed to be a sort of calling to help others in need and in her opinion children – the most innocent of beings – were the ones who needed the most protection.

Pushing away imminent thoughts of her deceitful family, she hurried her pacing up and down the room. There was a sudden rumbling beneath her feet and when she looked out the small viewport to the left, she saw the stars distort in long lines and then the colors changed to blues and whites.

So Nikk had gotten the hyperdrive to work. At least he was a good mechanic, she gave him at least that much credit. So maybe the two of them were in the cockpit and she could sneak to the fresher and be back within a few minutes to continue her sulking…

Taking a nervous breath she walked to the door and gently touched the control panel with the palm of her hand. Almost silently the door swished aside, bathing the dark interior of the room in a soft yellow light. She stuck her head out, taking a look to the left and then the right. It was eerily quiet she thought. There were no sounds of clanking on metal, no curses, only the rumbling of the hyper drive.

She stepped out and walked down the corridor, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She reached the fresher and was about to palm the lock when she heard Nikk call her name.

Rolling her eyes and grunting she whirled around and raised a brow, "What?"

Nikk stopped in his tracks, raising his hands at the sharpness in her voice, "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."

Liz nodded curtly, "Was that all?"

"Well, I was hoping we could talk like civilized people again."

She heaved a very long sigh before answering, "Fine. No more threatening to throw me out the airlock."

"I didn't threaten you."

"Yes you did."

"Liz, I did not."

She frowned, "You said you'd throw me out the airlock if I didn't stop whining. And that's a threat. And for the record, I wasn't whining."

Her mouth twisted into a smile as Nikk rubbed his face and made a sound as if exasperated, "Are you always this difficult?"

"I'm not difficult."

"Yes –" He held up a hand as if to hold the words he wanted to speak, "Can we forget about earlier then?"

Liz shrugged, "Sure. If you promise not to threaten to throw me out the airlock again."

She could visibly see him ground his teeth and her smile grew wide as she watched him. It was so much fun irritating him.

"Alright." He bit out, "I won't threaten to throw you out the airlock ever again."

Liz smiled brightly as she touched the controls to the fresher door with the tips of her fingers. She walked in and left Nikk staring at the fresher door with a furrowed brow.

Nikk plopped down in the pilots' seat a few minutes later, his gaze scanning the hyperdrive readings, "I do not know how you put up with her." He commented as his fingers flew across the controls, "Difficult isn't even the right word for her."

Kyp raised his brows in question. He sat slumped in the leather chair next to Nikk, his legs stretched out in front of him, "Oh, so she's decided to talk again, has she?"

Nikk gave him a quick look before returning to a set of controls to his left. "Did I miss something?"

Kyp dismissed the question with a wave of his hand, "Forget about it."

Nikk cleared his throat after a moment of silence and leaned back, "Twenty minutes and then I'll have to shut the hyperdrive down." There was no reaction from Kyp. He sat there with a creased forehead, intently staring at the viewport.

"You should go talk to her." When Kyp didn't answer he went on, "She's out in the corridor right now." But still the other Jedi didn't answer, "Whatever's going on between the two of you, it needs be fixed. I apologized, now it's your turn."

Kyp turned his head towards the other man and scowled, "I didn't do anything."

Nikk chuckled, "That's what they always want us to think. It might've just been a slip of a stupid word and they go berserk on us." He shrugged then, "Go talk to her and find out what her problem is."

"She won't talk. I already tried."

"Try again. And again. And again. And again."

Kyp arched a dark brow, "Until she punches me?"

"Be sure to duck before it comes to that."

Kyp shook his head and smirked, "Had experience with this before?"

Nikk snorted, "I've had my share of run-ins with women. Trust me – just go tell her you're sorry for whatever it was you did and then the two of you will be fine."

Rolling his eyes, Kyp got to his feet, "I didn't do anything. I won't apologize." He sighed then and left to go find Liz.

-----

He found her back in the small furnished living area they'd occupied since coming aboard the ship. In the dark, she sat on the floor, leaning against the cot with a data pad in her hand. As the door swished aside, Kyp touched the control pad next to it to lighten up the room a bit.

She looked up for just a moment and then returned her attention back to the data pad.

Making his way towards her with slow steps, he sat down next to her and pulled his knees up to his chest, "What're you reading?"

Liz shrugged, "Something I found lying around here." Her eyes were glued to the small screen in her hands.

"And?"

"And what?" Still she stared at the screen, tapping away on the small controls to change the settings of the pad.

"What is it?"

The tiniest of frowns appeared on her forehead, her dark eyes boring into him. A chocolate brown, so beautiful to him. "One of many novels."

She lay the data pad aside, before mimicking Kyp's posture and pulling her legs to her chin, "Where are we headed?" she asked in a low voice.

"A small planet where Nikk can repair what needs to be repaired."

"Sounds good."

There was a stretch of silence that grew thicker with every passing second. Liz stared at the wall while Kyp took a long look at her. Her wavy hair lay disheveled around her shoulders, the tips curling – he wanted to reach out and coil the strands around his finger but he held back. He still registered anger from her.

"I'm no good at this." Kyp suddenly blurted. Liz shifted her dark gaze towards the Jedi and gave him a questioning look.

"Huh?"

"You're mad at me. And I honestly can't guess why. So you're going to need to help me out." His voice was soft and low, almost only a whisper and she shivered.

Liz turned away again and laid her chin atop her knees, "I'm angry at everything right now." She answered truthfully, "I don't like to fight. And I hate being scolded in front of other people. Especially in front of Nikk."

It took a moment for the words to settle in, "That's what you're angry about?" Kyp asked incredulously.

Liz frowned, "Even I have an ego, Kyp." She didn't look at him when she went on, "I had time to think while the two of your were gone." Her words were slow as if she were thinking through her sentences before uttering them, "I want to go home."

She stretched her legs and leaned against the cot behind them, "I miss my old life when everything was still normal."

The anger he had felt previously slowly dissipated, replaced by a throat clenching fear.

"I remember asking for something more." Her chocolate brown eyes locked onto his, "I should have been careful what I wished for. Because I don't want this. I want normality. I want my life back."

A single tear pearled down her cheek, reflecting the light with a tiny twinkle, "But I can't ever go back to what I once was, can I?" She whispered, her voice cracking at the end, "I never asked for all this."

With a single move Kyp had gathered her into his arms. She snuggled closer, gripping the front of his shirts as she let emotions of confusion, hurt and fear wash over her. Kyp reached out to the Force as he closed his eyes and held her close, bathing her in comfort and hope.

"I want to go back to where we started, Kyp. No lies, no hurt, no deceit – just us."

She wept silently, her shoulders bobbing up and down with quiet tears. Kyp kissed her forehead, one hand moving along her spine, "If I could, I'd change it all." He whispered near her ear, "But no one can. So we'll have to make the best of it."

Liz knew he was right. He'd been to hell and back himself and still he'd managed to live his life. "When this is all over, " she said, wiping at her eyes with her palms, "and we get to go home, I won't ever wish for anything to change."

Kyp smiled slightly as she rested her head on his chest, "You'll be alright, Liz."

"You'll stay, though, right? Even when I get angry at you without you knowing why?" she asked in a quiet voice and Kyp thought he heard a touch of amusement.

His smile growing wider he answered, "Even then I'll stay."

She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed within his arms, "Good. Then I'll be alright." Because she knew if another person she loved would turn their back on her, she would break completely.


	25. Chapter 25

Luce had been allowed to change into her own clothes, the clothes she'd worn the day they'd taken her into custody. The white shirt still smelled of the musky factory and the scent accompanied memories she'd have loved to have had erased from her mind.

Sitting at a large rectangular table in the Jedi Master's personal chamber, she took yet another deep breath to try and calm her nerves. They'd already kept her waiting for almost an hour. She wondered if they were doing it on purpose, trying to get her to crack minute after minute and spill everything she knew.

But they shouldn't have bothered. The bit of information she had she would give willingly. She saw no sense in taking it to her grave – she was certain once she left NRI headquarters her life was forfeit.

Luce got to her feet and walked to the viewport; since she'd been waiting for the Jedi to arrive, Coruscant's sky had darkened, the setting sun bathing everything in golden colors. There had been times when she and Liz would gaze up to the heavens hours on end, dreaming about a different life and wondering what they could do to change it all.

Well, changed it they had – the outcome different than expected.

She heard the quiet electronic humming of the door opening but she didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

The voice was unfamiliar to Luce, a female voice. Curiosity getting the best of her, she shifted her eyes to the newcomer and frowned, "I asked to speak to the Jedi."

The woman took a seat at the head of the table, folding her hands in her lap and smiling politely, "They will arrive." She gestured to the seat opposite her, "Please. Sit."

She was wearing the dark uniform of New Republic Intelligence, the pins on her jacket showing Luce she was a Lieutenant. A very young Lieutenant at that, she thought. The woman couldn't have been much older than Luce.

Dark brown skinned glowed underneath the lights of the meeting room, the woman's almost black eyes staring at Luce with anticipation.

With measured steps Luce took the seat opposite the Intelligence woman and waited patiently. Minutes ticked by without them saying a word – they simply watched one another.

"I'm Lieutenant Kalenda." The woman finally introduced herself. Luce didn't answer, instead she shrugged. She didn't care who this person was and she was pretty sure Kalenda knew exactly who she was dealing with.

"As I've heard you are willing to share information."

"I said I'd only talk to the Jedi."

Kalenda's dark brows rose and she cleared her throat, "I am leading this investigation. If you have information that would help us in solving this case, I'd appreciate it."

Luce leaned back in the chair and crossed her long arms in front of her chest. The corners of her mouth drew up into a sly smile and she inclined her head, "No. I will speak only to the Jedi."

It seemed to Luce that Kalenda wasn't used to having people back talk her, which made Luce wonder how long Kalenda had already been working as an Intelligence agent.

"Will you answer me one question at least?"

Luce thought it over for a moment, "Maybe."

Kalenda seemed to be contemplating her next words very carefully, "Why step forth now? Withholding information is a federal crime."

"Letting guilty people roam the streets is a crime in my eyes. And here I am free to go if I want to."

"Are you saying you're guilty?"

And that's when an idea struck. If she'd leave the complex, Tye and his associates would hunt her down. The thought tore her up inside but she pushed the feelings back. But if she confessed to a crime right now, they'd lock her back up and she'd be safe. She'd be alive.

"I'm guilty of lying, if that's what you want to hear. I'm guilty of helping to kidnap certain individuals – although I stress the fact that I had no idea what their fate would be. I'm guilty of staying in league with these people even though I knew something was up." She smiled, "So yes, I _am_ guilty."

Kalenda frowned, "What you are stating are no minor offences."

"I'm aware of that."

"Do you wish to return to your cell?"

Luce sighed, "I wish to atone for my wrongdoings. In any way possible."

Kalenda's frown deepened – it was obvious she hadn't been expecting this. "You will need to sign a detailed confession. You are aware that by doing this, you'll be on remand." She cleared her throat, "If you cooperate now, the chances of a lesser sentence are high."

"I'm not interested in a lesser sentence." Impatience within Luce grew, "Get the Jedi in here."

With a slow and very graceful move, Kalenda pushed up from the chair before clasping her hands behind her back, "The Jedi are no longer part of this investigation."

Luce raised her brows in question, "You just said they'd be arriving."

Kalenda shrugged nonchalantly, "I lied."

"What the hell? You're an intelligence agent! You can't lie!"

Kalenda laughed, a mirthless and cold laugh that made Luce shiver from head to toe, "The Jedi's help was indeed a blessing. But the NRI can take it from here."

"No, you can't." Luce slumped in her chair and closed her eyes, dragging a hand through her short, spiky hair, "You don't know what you're dealing with."

At that moment she decided it wouldn't do her any good to keep quiet. If the Jedi were already gone, then nothing would really make a difference.

"Then explain it to me."

"It's not much I can tell you. Mostly I heard voices. Kyrian talking with a blond guy over the com unit."

"Can you describe the other person?"

Luce shrugged, "Not really. Just the blond hair, strangely deep voice and strange bluish-white eyes. I've never seen eyes like that before. At one time I thought even Kyrian was afraid of him." She arched a brow at the Intelligence Agent, "Where is Kyrian, anyway? He's not out yet, is he?"

"I can't say."

"You want my help. So what's with Kyrian?"  
"That's classified information. Please continue."

Scowling at the dark skinned woman, Luce went on, "He was giving Kyrian orders. Sometimes I even thought I'd heard a female voice, but I'm not sure." She waved the remark away as if it weren't important, "Kyrian caught me listening in once. He pulled me into the room and pushed me to the floor." She reached around her neck and closed her eyes, as if reliving that one single moment in her mind, "The blond guy had a hood on this time – his voice was like something out of one of those scary holovids. He told me to do what he said or he'd make sure my family died."

Luce shook her head, "Most of my family's dead already but I believed he'd hurt those who were still alive if I didn't do what he demanded."

"And what is it he demanded?"

"The usual. Tye and I were to lure people to a meeting place. I have to be honest, of course I had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but you didn't hear his voice when he threatened me."

"Go on." Kalenda gestured with her hand.

"But when he demanded Liz, I told him to shove it where it hurts." Luce shifted her gaze to her hands in her lap, her brow furrowed, "I don't know who or what he is, but to me he's not human. He's not even a sentient being in my eyes, only a monster."

"What happened?"

"I heard him in my mind."

Kalenda arched a brow but kept her peace.

"It was a whisper at first and I ignored it. Because he was talking to me all the while, telling me what needed to be done to fulfill what he had seen. I thought the guy was a maniac – and I still do. Somehow I suppose he knew I wasn't taking him seriously because the whispers grew louder and louder. Until he was shouting and screeching so loud, I thought my head would explode. It hurt so much I curled up on the floor." Luce fought oncoming tears as best she could. "I curled up into a ball in front of Kyrian's feet." She lifted her gaze to the Lieutenant, clenching her jaw to fight the rolling storm of emotions, "It was degrading. But I couldn't move because he kept going and going until I said I'd do it. I said I'd make sure they could get their filthy hands on Liz."

For a long moment Luce was quiet, shifting her gaze to the darkening sky – reminding her of the darkness she now held within her heart.

"I realized how weak I was – how weak I still am." She whispered, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt. But I had no choice. I really didn't. Either I did what he wanted me to do or everyone I ever loved would die." She sniffed as she turned back to Kalenda, "There's no doubt in my mind that he could kill anyone in a heart beat. He's strong, Lieutenant. So strong. And that's why you'll need the Jedi. I'm certain of it."

Kalenda let a tiny smile cross her dark features and she cleared her throat, "The Jedi have been listening in all this time."

Luce didn't exactly know how to react. First the women tells her the Jedi were no longer part of the team and now they were there all this time? A mixture of anger and relief rolled off of her and she sighed.

Kalenda got to her feet and touched a small button embedded into the table in front of her. The doors to the meeting room moved aside silently and two security guards stepped in. "These men will escort you to another holding room. Someone will be there to meet with you shortly."

She should not have been grateful that she'd have to stay locked up but she kept telling herself, at least this way Tye wouldn't be able to find her. This way she'd stay alive.

***

"You've failed."

The man paced back and forth, booted feet thumping along the marble floor in a steady rhythm. The holographic image of a woman flickered now and then, due to a long distance connection. But even now he sensed her fear and he liked it. With a smile he reached out as if to devour every ounce of anxiety she emitted, strengthening himself while doing so.

"I did what was neces—"

"You've _failed_ me." He whirled around and narrowed his eyes towards the flickering hologram, "Do recall, I do not take kindly to failure."

"The Jedi –"

"Are of no concern to me." He finished her sentence, "You were to detain her."

She kept quiet, never once averting her gaze. She seemed like a courageous woman on the outside but he felt her inner turmoil, he felt her need to run away and hide like the coward she was.

"I did as much as I could."

"Where is she then?" he asked with a mocking undertone, "Tell where she's gone so you can finish this."

She held her head high as she clasped her gloved hands behind her back, "I am not entirely sure. We're tracking her."

He was slowly losing his nerve with her – with all of them. Out of the assignments this one was most important to him and they kept messing up. Soon he'd have to go about it himself if things continued to spiral out of control. The thought of leaving his private haven was a somber one; he hadn't seen the outside world in years but perhaps that would have to change soon. This was too important to him.

"This will be your last chance." He said, his voice a deadly whisper. He felt her fear spike and smiled as he enhanced this fear with a single thought, "Fail me once more and you'll receive your rightful reward." He cocked his to the side and twisted his mouth into a feral grin, "Do you understand?"

"Yes." He could see sweat pearling around her temples, her lower lip quivering as her emotions tumbled into an infinite pit, "I understand."

Before signing off and letting her go, he held up a splayed hand. One by one he counted off with his fingers, slowly and knowing she was watching his every move, "One more chance." He said as held up his index finger, "One. More. Chance."

He cut the connection, no interested in her reaction.

Closing his eyes he tapped into the dark powers that enveloped him, reaching out to his old friend, the person he could trust with his life. He knew the other would do whatever needed to be done -- he'd always been that way.

"Just a while longer, my friend." He whispered, knowing his words had travelled the long distance between them in only an instant, "Not much longer."

***

Kyrian sat leaning against the coldness of the stark white wall, the overhead lights dimmed to a soft yellow for the night. He stretched his long legs out in front of him, his hands folded together in his lap as he stared through a small window in his cell.

It was actually quite cruel, he thought, being locked up in a white cubicle while being able to take longing stares at the outside.

With a sigh he closed his eyes and took deep, even breaths. It wouldn't be too long and he'd be free. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.


	26. Chapter 26

"You wrecked my ship!" Nikk's voice was a mere squeak as the three of them stood in front of the charred _Lucinda_.

Liz raised her brows in question and gave the taller man a quizzical look. Her gaze moved along his lean body and rested on his midsection.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he barked.

Liz shrugged, "I'm wondering if someone chopped off your testicles. You sound like an eunuch."

Nikk fisted his hands at his sides as he glared at her, carefully taking a large step in her direction. Kyp jumped in between, placing one hand on the other Jedi's chest. "Now, _children_, behave."

Narrowing his eyes, Nikk stepped back and slowly shook his red tousled head as he took in what had once been his ultimately beautiful _Lucinda_. "I told you to listen to me and you didn't and now _Lucinda's_ hurt." His dark eyes shifted to Kyp, "You wrecked my ship."

"How did I wreck your ship when the engines failed?"

Nikk waved the question away, "I need someone to blame and you're it."

Kyp closed his eyes for just a second and took a deep breath, "How about we figure out where we are first?"

The older man snorted, "You go right ahead. I'm gonna start patching her up. Remember the pretty blinking thing that we found?" A pointed look at Liz, "And I'm guessing I'll have to search the hull for trackers and the like." He sighed, a deep melodramatic sound, "You go right ahead and have some fun. I'll get the work done." He hurried back towards the lower ramp and Liz was positive she heard Nikk mutter something along the lines of _As Usual_.

"Now what?" she asked turning a questioning gaze to the Jedi Knight.

Kyp dragged a hand through his disheveled hair and took a breath, "We should start walking. The city – if it is indeed a city – is a few kilometers that way." He pointed to the south, to a mountainous region. From where they stood it seemed like the sun itself touched the pointed rocks.

It was a humid and warm planet they'd _landed_ on. Kyp presumed _Lucinda_ would beg to differ – the ship didn't look all too well. Scratches and dents but no major breaches. He was certain Nikk would do a good job getting her fixed, him being a perfectionist when it came to his ship.

They'd glided out of hyperspace after Nikk had shut down the hyperdrive and slowly moved _Lucinda_ towards the small planet Kyp had chosen from the star charts. What they hadn't expected were strange turbulences while entering the atmosphere and the sudden engine failure.

"You have your comlink? In case we get lost?" Liz asked, kneeling down to zip up a small back pack she'd found stashed on board the ship. She stuffed as many water bottles inside as she could. For a moment she let a smile flitter across her face. After hours stuck on the ship, sweating so much she'd thought she would melt it was a blessing to finally be on the surface of a planet, to be feeling wind on her bare arms and face. It was warm but it was _real_ air.

Kyp nodded, "Let's go."

He led the way and Liz followed in a close pace. Long minutes passed by in silence as she took in her surroundings, memorizing as many details as she could. They were walking along a patch of golden sand from which grass and strangely beautiful flowers protruded. She caught sight of large, green bushes with sprinkles of tiny blue and red fruits. Her stomach growled at the sight. They'd been eating rations while on board _Lucinda_ – she wondered briefly if the fruits were poisonous or not. She walked on to keep up with Kyp.

"This is a beautiful place." She commented as her dark gaze drifted from the pointy rocks of mountains, to the green grass beneath her feet, "Even the air smells great."

"I keep forgetting that you've never been off Coruscant before." Kyp said in a low voice, his boots crunching along the sandy path, "Sorry your first trip into space was like this."

Liz shrugged and smiled slightly, "It wasn't too bad. Except the heat and the sweating."

She stopped suddenly, making Kyp turn around to watch her. She bent down and narrowed her eyes, staring at a rock that seemed to be moving. "This is interesting." She commented as the rock sprouted four spindly thin legs and a set of beady black eyes. It hurried the opposite direction, trying to get as far away as possible from the strange newcomers that invaded the territory.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Liz said quietly as she resumed her pace.

"Yavin four has countless creatures I'm certain you've never seen before."

Liz smiled, "Remember when we first met? You said you'd take me to a nature dominated planet. Did you mean Yavin four?"  
"Yes." He nodded, "I was actually hoping you'd accompany me once this is all straightened out."

"Oh?" She kept her gaze on the golden sand, sidestepping a few of the moving rocks.

"You could learn anything you want about the Force."

She sighed, a deep and heavy breath, "I'd like to learn. This is all so new it's almost too much." She shrugged, "I feel like I've been locked up most of my life and now I can finally see everything so clearly. But if I'd come to Yavin with you, I'd have to leave everything I know behind." Her dark eyes watching him intently, trying to figure out what it was he was thinking but his face was neutral, betraying nothing, "I'll have to think about that first."

Kyp nodded, "I understand."

She didn't know if he was disappointed or not, she felt nothing from him. Gently she nudged the Force, trying to feel him but he seemed completely closed up. She didn't even know if she was even using the Force correctly so she stopped playing around and concentrated on not stepping on the moving rock-like animals.

***

Macz Midosa sat at a small table, his longer fingers tapping away on a data pad. A steaming cup of caf sat before him, the bitter scent wafting through the hall, tickling his nose. He loved his caf, especially at this time of night.

He dragged a hand through his short dark hair, taking a quick look at the time on the pad. One more hour and counting and then he'd be able to get home to his new little family. Life for him was great at the moment – he just despised the nightly guard duties in the prison tract.

"You about ready to go home?"

Macz looked up from the pad he was reading and smiled slightly, "Yeah. Eager to see my wife and the baby."

"Congratulations by the way." Ivan Sair sat down opposite Macz, propping his booted feet onto the table with a loud thud. "I'm through with my rounds in the beta section. Feel like going through alpha before you leave?"

Macz reached for this warm cup, his fingers tingling as the heat seemed to seep through his bones, "Sure. Beats sitting here waiting for nothing to happen."

Ivan shrugged, folding his hands behind his head, "Stop nagging. You get paid good money for doing nothing a whole week in a row."

Macz grunted, "Great." He scooted back with his chair, the metal grazing the marble floor with a loud screeching sound. He dug into his pocket, retrieving a master keycard hanging on a thick, silver chain that would open every door within the prison area. "I'll be back in a little while."

Ivan laughed at the bleak tone of voice.

The first two inmates had been asleep when Macz opened the doors. They'd grunted harsh sounding expletives, which he completely ignored but otherwise they'd been quiet.

Standing in front of inmate 0512's cell, Macz had a feeling something was off. That was the reason he'd joined the Police Force to begin with – even as a child he'd always known something was wrong and this sixth sense of his had so far always come in handy.

He touched the keycard to the scanner next to the door. It opened with a slight click, silently swishing aside into the wall. As expected the interior of the cell was dark. The inmates had a small lamp built into the walls but most of them were asleep at this time of night.

Inmate 0512 lay on the cot, hands folded on her stomach and she seemed to be sleeping soundlessly. But the growing unease within Macz made him move forward. Two steps took him to her side and he leaned over her, touching her ice cold skin. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she'd been in some sort of winter storm.

His heartbeat quickened as he reached up to her throat, trying to find a pulse, trying to find an inkling of evidence that she was still alive.

Switching on the small lamp above the bed, he knew there was no more helping this woman. Her lips were blue, her skin as pale as flimsy. She seemed like she'd been dead for hours already.

Swallowing the lump growing in his throat, he stepped back and ripped his comlink from his belt. Ivan answered with a chuckle, "Something scare you, kid?"

"Inmate 0512 is dead." He whispered backing up until he hit the wall.

He heard Ivan's thudding boots hit the floor as he ran down the hall to meet with Macz. He heard his deep, commanding voice calling for the medics but Macz knew the medics wouldn't be able to do anything for her.

Ivan barged in and stared at the lifeless form, "What the hell happened?" he whispered as he neared her.

"Seems like she died in her sleep." Macz offered in a low voice. Ivan didn't answer – he stood towering above the woman, his expression blank.

There were more sounds of thudding feet running down the corridor and in seconds the small cell was full with medics getting to work on the body.

"She's dead." Macz whispered.

But the medics ignored him, doing their job as they saw fit. Ivan stood beside Macz, watching intently but keeping his peace.

After minutes of staring, the head medic turned around, "She's been dead for at least four or five hours. When did you last check on her?"

"I didn't." Macz answered, "Jenkins was on duty before I got here."

He watched as one of the medics talked into his comlink, his expression serene, his voice low. Macz's eyes kept wandering back to the woman on the cot. She might have been beautiful, if her skin hadn't paled so much.

"What's the inmates name?"

Macz didn't answer because he didn't know. He knew the inmates only by their numbers, never by their names. Suddenly he felt very odd about that aspect.

"Fayar." Ivan answered instead, "Luce Fayar."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hold her down!"

Liz stopped in mid stride when she heard a screeching voice coming from somewhere nearby. She gave Kyp a quizzical look when there was another high-pitched, blood curdling scream, "Stop it! You're killing her!"

Liz was astounded at how fast Kyp could run – one second he was standing right beside her, the next second he was off towards the sorrow laced voice. Liz hurried to keep up, cursing under her breath as she grabbed the straps of her backpack with both hands to keep it from bobbing up and down on her back. Her heart leapt into overdrive, pumping blood through her veins at a fast pace as she ran for all she was worth.

Kyp and Liz had been walking for almost an hour, taking in the scenery and plainly talking about this and that, wondering if they'd reach the city before nightfall. The planet was beautiful, Liz thought. Besides the rock-like animals, they'd seen beautiful birds soaring through the air, riding the currents elegantly. Blue black feathers decorated their lean bodies, their small eyes a piercing white blue and their rounded beaks a powerful blood red. And they had sung the most beautiful song Liz had ever heard from an animal. The melody still echoed around them and she caught herself humming along. As magnificent as these creatures were, there was no doubt in Liz's mind that they were equally as dangerous.

Again she heard a shout and willed her legs to move faster. She glared at Kyp's receding back and shot a command through their bond for him to slow down. To her surprise he stopped and she jogged the rest of the way to meet up with him, "I'm not a Jedi, Kyp. I can't keep up." She said in between gasping breaths, bending over to brace her palms against her knees.

He nodded once, "Sorry. I feel someone's badly injured."

Liz took a deep breath, hoping to calm her rapid heartbeat as she straightened into a standing position, "So we should hurry." She said thinking it came out as more of a wheeze than words.

"You're killing her!" The voice chilled Liz to the bone, a voice full of obvious boiling anger and hatred, "Leave her alone!"

Kyp was off again, veering towards tall green trees where Liz had last seen the birds perched atop dark branches. She hurried after the Jedi, thankful for the shade the trees were giving off. The golden son above them was hot on her bare arms and face, the skin already tingling as if hundreds of tiny needles were pricking at her.

Jumping over fallen logs and huge silver rocks, Liz tried her best not to stumble and break her bones. She almost bounded into Kyp's back as he came to a sudden and very quiet halt. She circled him with a tiny scowl, gazing up to his worried face as he seemed to be scanning the vicinity with the Force.

"Are we –"

He held up a hand and shushed her, which Liz found to be very irritating but she kept her peace, believing to almost feel his prodding of the Force, carefully reaching out with invisible eyes and hands probing the area. Frowning he beckoned for Liz to follow him in a leisurely pace. She could see a clearing up ahead and before she knew it she could make out the sound of someone crying.

"Please. Let her go. Can't you see you're hurting her?" Liz realized it was a woman speaking, her voice quivering in between sobs.

Kyp crouched down when they reached the outskirts of the clearing, hiding behind the large trees and peering around. Liz went down on her knees next to him, holding on to his shoulder to steady herself. There wasn't much she could see when she tried taking a look over Kyp's tousled head. But the low, cold voices and soft cries were enough to make a shiver run down her spine.

Kyp narrowed his eyes as he watched the scene playing out only a few meters before them. A little human girl lay sprawled on the grassy ground, her small hands pressing down on her stomach as if she were in pain. Her mother, Kyp guessed, was being held by a tall, broad shouldered humanoid who didn't quite fit into the category of being human. Long silver hair was bound in a braid down his back, his forehead showing dark red markings Kyp couldn't make sense of. His eyes were a deep violet, slanted upwards, giving him an almost elegant look. But his mouth was turned up into an ugly sneer, showing sharp, pointed teeth that washed the elegance away.

"Please. You're hurting her." The mother wailed, struggling to get free of the humanoids hold.

"We're trying to help her, you foolish woman!"

Kyp turned his head to the new voice, seeing another of the humanoids moving to crouch down beside the girl. The same silver hair surrounded his head but his eyes were a deep sea green, the expression on his face a gentle one. He placed a large hand onto the girls' belly, closing his eyes as he whispered words Kyp couldn't understand.

But he felt a stirring in the Force as the man drew it around himself and the girl, blanketing her and focusing the Force on her hurting stomach.

"You're hurting her!" The woman screeched, kicking forward as she tried to free herself.

"Can't you do something?" Liz whispered near his ear. He shook his head, "We won't interfere. He's trying to heal the girl."

"Then how come she's going crazy about it?" She asked, inclining her head towards the shrieking human woman.

Kyp blew out a breath and rubbed his fingers across his brow, "I feel animosity coming from her. She doesn't trust the healer. She's angry at him."

The little girl on the ground suddenly arched her back, a scream ripping from her throat, echoing throughout the clearing and most likely even beyond. Her mother's shouts and curses became one with the girls' bone-wrenching wails.

Kyp felt Liz stir behind him, "I can't listen to this, Kyp."

He knew what she meant. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach listening to the little girls' anguished screams. She was definitely in pain, he could feel it through the Force but he also felt that the humanoid male was trying his best to help her. The healing signature was all around him.

With a sudden abruptness the girl grew quiet, her eyes closed as if she'd fallen into a peaceful slumber. Her mother wriggled and kicked, cursing the silver haired beings – demanding retribution for her daughter's death. But Kyp felt the little girl was still alive.

"Take them back to the village." The healer said, waving his hand. Two guards, dressed in black armor appeared from behind the healer – one picked the girl up, cradling her in his strong arms whereas the other guard helped drag the wailing mother from the scene.

"What happened?" Liz asked, clutching at Kyp's shoulder, "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, Liz."

"Well, what now? I mean, should we stay here or maybe –"

"I will not harm you." The sudden deep voice of the healer startled both of them and it took a moment for Kyp to realize the healer was addressing _them_.

Slowly Kyp straightened up, feeling Liz's sudden anxiety around them. He turned his head towards her, "It's alright, Liz. I believe he's telling the truth." He whispered only for her to hear.

Almost obediently she followed Kyp into the clearing, never letting go of his arm.

"Who are you?" the healer asked in a low, yet kind voice. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood firm, cocking his to the side as he surveyed the newcomers. There was a glint in the green eyes that Kyp thought could be amusement.

"We're travelers." Kyp answered thinking it best not to give away too much information. Nikk was still working safely on the ship – depending on what happened while Kyp and Liz were among these beings, Nikk was only a com link away.

"But you are not from these regions." A welcoming smile spread across the healer's face and Kyp felt curiosity leaking from him.

"No."

"But you are of the First Ones." His voice grew solemn as he spoke, a wistful undertone beneath his simple words, "I feel you can delve into the Force."

Kyp nodded, "Yes. So can you. I felt you heal that little girl."

The healer heaved a sad and long sigh, shifting his gaze to the blue sky above. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it and then letting it out with a smile.

"Would you join me in our haven? The sun will soon reach its highest point and your skin will burn."

Kyp probed the being with the Force, searching for the tiniest trail of a lie but all he felt was the same curiosity at meeting new humans. It would be interesting to learn more about these people but he found it unwise to venture into their territory.

"We will not harm you. We are a peaceful people."

And Kyp believed him. He felt Liz's grip tighten on his shoulder and he smiled as he turned towards her, "He's telling us the truth, Liz."

"As far as he believes it."

From the corner of his eye Kyp saw the healer stiffen at Liz's remark, "If he's right about the sun, we'll be in trouble."

And Liz knew he was right. Her skin was already itching and burning where the sun touched her. Reluctantly she nodded at the Jedi and sighed, "Fine. Let's go then." She turned her dark brown eyes to the male humanoid, her curiosity spiking at who these people were. The healer's look didn't differ too much from humans – the strange yet mesmerizing eyes and the pointy teeth were the only things that gave him the appearance of perhaps being alien.

"It's not far." The healer said as he beckoned them to follow, "A few minutes' walk is all. We don't receive visitors very often."

"What happened to the little girl?" Kyp asked as he kept the pace with the healer. He had too many questions – he decided to clear up the situation that still had him feeling ill.

"There is a sickness spreading through the village." The healer said, his voice laced with worry and fear, "The healers of my people do their best to help but the others are wary of us."

"You do not live among the villagers?" Liz asked slowly, a frown creasing her forehead. The healer turned towards her, green eyes alight and his smile a warming one.

"A very long time ago we did. Our history is a complicated one." He chuckled then and Liz raised a dark brow, "You believe us to be different, do you not?" the healer asked.

"Different how?"

"Most likely you think us to be aliens from this world. But the fact is that we – humans and my people – share the same genes."

At Liz's bewildered look his smile turned into a grin. Sharp, pointy teeth glittered in the sunlight, "I will gladly explain once we've reached the haven."

"Why are you so nice to us?" Liz blurted out, ignoring Kyp's dark glare.

"As I've said, we hardly receive visitors. It would be a nice change to speak to others who do not fear us."

"How do you know we're not afraid of you?"

The healer stopped in stride and gave a peculiar look, "I feel it within the Force. There is curiosity coming from you but not fear."

He walked on, quickening his pace suddenly and beckoning for them to hurry, "We are almost there."

And so Kyp and Liz followed.

The haven, as the healer had described his home, was more of a compound of underground winding tunnels. Liz gazed up to the ceiling as they walked, wondering how the tunnels were lit. There was a complete encasing light blue glow but she couldn't see any obvious source. The walls reminded her of chopped ice but when she slid her fingers along the croppy rocks she was surprised at the warmth.

"Why do you live underground?" Liz asked as she hurried to keep up with Kyp and the healer. Kyp gave her a curious look and she smiled at him, hoping to seem reassuring. She hoped the Jedi Knight was correct in his assessment that they had nothing to fear from this man. Plainly put she didn't trust him.

"We had built our dwellings near the village years ago. As things went, our peoples fought and we decided to retreat. The sun burns our skin as well but not to such an extent as to human flesh. These tunnels were here long before our kind and we used them to our advantage. The darkness protects us from the sun."

"But that's not the only reason, is it?" Liz asked absent mindedly, trailing her fingers along the bluish rocks of the walls. It took her a moment to realize that the healer hadn't answered her question.

The tunnel ended in a large cavern – so large Liz thought they'd stepped back outside. The ceiling, if it was the ceiling, was a startling blue mimicking the sky. There were large trees growing within the cavern, standing along the walls as if to hide the starkness of it. Green grass grew along the ground, a light breeze moving through the tiny straws.

More openings Liz assumed were tunnels branched off the large cavern, winding in each and every way. It seemed the compound was enormous.

"Welcome to our home." The healer said leading down a short flight of stone stairs. Liz's boots crunched atop the grass as if it were real.

_Maybe it is real_, she thought to herself but remembered to keep up with the two men instead of constantly distracting herself. She hurried to Kyp's side, taking hold of his hand as they walked through the garden within the cavern. Beautiful red and blue flowers grew around the trees, tiny insects fluttering about.

The healer led them through another tunnel, this one far shorter and leading into a smaller cavern that also seemed to lack a ceiling – whenever Liz looked up it felt like she was outside.

"This is our official meeting place." The healer said as another one of his people came strolling their way. Liz immediately recognized her to be female. Her silver hair almost reached down to her calves, decorated with twinkling pins and beads. Her eyes held the same green as that of the healer and she smiled warmly as she took in Liz and Kyp.

"You've brought friends?" she asked with a sing song voice.

"This is my daughter, Emalia." The healer said as he held out a hand for the young woman to grasp. Emalia's smile grew when she neared her father and Liz noted she lacked the spiky teeth. Liz wondered who these people were. The healer kept referring to the villagers as humans – did this mean they themselves were not? She made a mental note to ask about that later.

Kyp nodded towards the woman, introducing first Liz and then himself in a soft tone of voice. Emalia reached to grasp Kyp's hand and her smile turned into a beaming grin.

Liz arched a dark brow but held her peace. Maybe Emalia was this nice to all visitors…

Except she almost point blank ignored Liz. There was no shaking of hands, just a virtually noncommittal nod.

"How long will you be staying?" Emalia asked in her sing song voice.

"Not long, I'm afraid."

"Well, at least a day." The healer piped in, "There will be a feast tonight and you're very welcome to join us."

Liz clutched at Kyp's hand, squeezing a bit harder than intended and forcing her smile to stay in place.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Liz said in a low voice, "We have a friend waiting on us to return in a few hours."

Emalia turned her green eyes to Liz, "Then you must contact your friend. It's far too dangerous to travel the lands above when the sun is blazing as it is now."

Liz was seething within as she watched Emalia. She didn't trust the healer and she sure as hell did not trust his daughter. But she couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough because Kyp had nodded a yes and they were following the healer and Emalia towards another cavern. Liz heard loud barking laughter and the sound of children playing.

She scowled up at Kyp as he squeezed her hand, letting him know through their bond that she considered this whole thing to be the stupidest idea. Again he tried reassuring her that these people meant well – there was nothing within the Force to tell him they were deceitful.

_Don't you ever listen to your gut instead of the Force? _She asked him through their link but all she received in return was amusement from him.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Liz asked softly, pulling Kyp away from Emalia and her father, all the while hoping her smile didn't seem forced.

"You trust these people blindly?" she whispered near his ear letting go of his hand.

"Of course I don't. But as I've said I feel no deceit from them. And we don't really have much of a choice." He reached out and trailed a finger down her bare arm. Liz winced as a stinging pain shot through her skin and she glanced down at red, blotchy spots.

"It's getting hotter up there. I'm sure we'd make it back to the ship but we'd both be dealing with one hell of a sunburn. So we stay."

Liz sighed, "I don't trust them."

His hand settled on her shoulder and he smiled, "Neither do I."

"But you said you feel nothing from them."

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I have to trust them. As you so delicately put it, I do still work with my gut." His smile warmed her from within and his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

She nodded then, the feeling of something being off settling into the pit of her stomach, "But only tonight. We leave tomorrow morning."

Kyp nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. She reached down towards his belt and retrieved his comlink, "I'll let Nikk know."


	28. Chapter 28

Nikk growled and let the tool drop to the ground with a metallic clank. He took deep, measuring breaths before kneeling down and examining the blinking device embedded into _Lucinda's_ belly. All scans came up positive that this thing was a bomb but it didn't make sense to Nikk. Why hadn't the thing gone off yet? Numerous occasions had already occurred, especially now that he'd landed the ship. Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity to blow him to hell and back?

His com link chirped and with a sigh he ripped it from his belt, "What?"

"How's it going?" He heard Liz's voice and rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for her silly remarks and definitely not in the mood to argue.

"Slow. What's up?" He examined the bomb while talking, poking at it with a finger then trying to dislodge it with force – there was no immediate danger sense when he played around with it and he frowned.

"We've met some people." Liz said her voice eerily low.

Nikk frowned, "And?"

"I don't like them but we have to stay."

"Why?"

"Have you been outside the ship yet?"

"Just when the two of you left, yeah. I got four more of those damned trackers. It's a sure bet whoever planted them knows where we are. So we should get out of here as soon as possible."

There was an audible sigh at the other end, "It's hot outside, Nikk. Step outside and you'll notice your skin start to prickle."

"That bad?"

"Yes. So we have to stay here at least until sundown. But they've invited as to stay for the night – big celebration for whatever reason. You're welcome to come join us. Please."

Nikk arched a brow at her strange tone of voice, "Are you alright, Liz? You're so civil with me right now."

"I'm fine. Are you up for celebrating being alive tonight?"

"Sorry, Liz. I need to get Lucinda fixed. I don't know how long I'll need. So enjoy yourself."

She grunted a sound of annoyance and Nikk found himself smiling. It seemed that wherever she and Kyp had gotten to, wasn't a place Liz wanted to be.

"I'll try my best."

"If anything comes up on my side, I'll let you know." Nikk said before terminating the link. And with a scowl he went back to work.

***

He wasn't the least bit surprised when the cell door opened, bathing the interior with a stark white light. Kyrian swung his legs over the cot and squeezed his eyes shut, raising his hand to ward off the vicious glow.

He recognized a dark silhouette of a tall man but he wasn't worried – he'd been expecting him.

"Were you followed?" Kyrian asked in a low voice as he got to his feet.

Lassiter shook his head, golden locks falling about his shoulders, "I've created a distraction. They won't know you're gone until it's too late. Don't worry."

As Kyrian stepped closer Lassiter reached out and gently squeezed his arm, "But we must hurry. There's still much work to do."

Kyrian nodded and followed him into the corridor. He heard noises and loud chatter coming from another cell – voices carrying the words of someone having died and Kyrian knew without a doubt this was the distraction his friend had been referring to.

"Who did you kill?"

"One of your associates." Lassiter said with a feral smile as they hurried down the corridor towards the main exit of the prison complex, "We will not be needing her assistance any longer."

Kyrian knew he was talking about Luce and in a strange yet subtle way he was saddened by her death. She could have been completely convinced to join their campaign – all anyone had needed to do was push the right buttons and she would have obeyed.

But her time had come to an end.

There was the sudden sound of thundering footsteps coming their way but Kyrian had his faith set into his friend. With the powers this man possessed he did not fear anyone.

A black clad security guard rounded a corner and frowned at the two men who definitely did not belong in the corridor. Lassiter held up his hand and twisted his wrist; the guard blinked a few times but then turned around and headed the direction he had intended.

"It's frightening to know you have control over the mind like this." Kyrian commented as they kept walking.

Lassiter laughed, "Don't worry, Kyrian. I use it only when necessary."

"Would you ever use it on me?" he asked in a low voice, keeping his gaze forward.

"No. I don't believe I would."

Kyrian did not know if he felt relief or not. Perhaps a death at his friends' hand would be a welcome one. At times he yearned for death; at times he wished never to have met Lassiter. At times he wished he could turn back time and make it right again. But that was not an option and so he walked on in silence wondering what Lassiter had planned for him next.

***

The feast, as the healer had put it, was in fact a lifeday celebration for the eldest of the underground, civilization. Although the man was supposedly ninety-six years old he didn't look a single day over forty. Liz narrowed her eyes as she watched the eldest dance with the younger ones, swinging his children around and relishing in their laughter. By human standards the elder was a very handsome man. Tall and broad shouldered with an almost chiseled masculine face and bright blue eyes – she was instantly fascinated by him. His deep laughter rang out as he gathered a young woman into his arms. Liz supposed she was his wife but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything concerning these people for that matter. But they were a hospitable folk, having given Kyp and Liz living quarters for the duration of their stay and new sets of clothing for the both of them. The first thing Liz had done was take a long and hot shower, relishing in the feel of pearly drops running down her strained muscles.

Now she sighed as she leaned back in the wooden chair; the large celebration cavern was decorated in a light green color and she'd been told it was the color of the elders' family house. She had no idea what it meant but it seemed to be important. Seated at a large, rectangular wooden table, Liz watched the people around her converse and laugh, eating fantastic smelling food that was set on a buffet a few meters away – everyone seemed to be having a grand time.

"Hey."

She ripped her gaze from the elder, looking up to see Kyp returning from a round within the complex. He'd left with the healer, no doubt to ask questions Liz herself was burning to have answered, but he returned with Emalia. Liz didn't let her true feelings show on her face but the dark cloud that overshadowed Liz's eyes every time the other woman came near was obvious.

"Hey yourself."

Kyp sat down beside her and smiled, "Having fun?"

Liz shrugged, "I'm alright. Enjoying the view, actually." Up until Emalia decided to take a seat opposite Liz and block out the dancing elder with her bright, silver head.

Sighing Liz turned her attention to the Jedi Knight, "Did you have a nice talk with the healer?"

He nodded as a tall excruciatingly thing young man came their way carrying a tray with various food stuffs and a few drinks. Kyp accepted a glass of a native drink that Liz had forgotten the name to and the man was off again, "His name's Immanuel, by the way."

"That's a nice name." Liz commented, watching as Kyp nursed the small, round glass. He closed his eyes for just a moment and it seemed like he was enjoying the feel of the cool liquid running down his throat. Her eyes trailed down his jaw line to his lips as he swallowed; when he turned his attention back to her she forced herself to stay on topic, trying not to divert her thoughts to her Jedi Knight without the lightsaber, without the boots, without the robes, without –

_Stop it!_

"You were saying?" she prodded him on, dragging a hand through her disheveled dark hair and taking a breath.

"Well, this planet actually belongs to them. They have history texts that date back hundreds of years. Then visitors came – namely the Empire. Or the Galactic Republic from way back then." He took another sip from the clear liquid, "As far as Immanuel knows being the healer, there were scientists among the visitors who were ordered to find test subjects for an experiment." He nodded towards the dancing silver haired individuals, "Most of them don't know about it, since they were born the way they are now. But before the Galactic Republic they were human just like us."

Liz blew out a breath, "What kind of experiments are we talking about?"

"It seems they wanted to create soldiers." Emalia piped in, leaning closer and lowering her voice, "My father owns a small journal that belonged to one of the scientists. All tests and names of the subjects are catalogued. It was rather gruesome, if I might say so."

Liz held back a groan. She didn't want to be speaking to the other woman in fear of perhaps even taking a liking to her.

"They messed around with genes and basic functions of the brain." Kyp continued, "It was a painful transaction because once the tests were started there was an immediate reaction and no going back."

Liz frowned, "Well, what happened then? And why?"

"All senses were heightened." Emalia said, "Better eyesight, impeccable hearing, double strength – anything you can imagine."

"Who knows if these tests were actually sanctioned by the Republic back then?" Kyp said, downing his drink, "Seems someone thought to need super soldiers and instead of training men and women to do the trick, they experimented. In the long run it would work faster."

"It's cruel."

"No doubt."

"So basically you're all super humans?" Liz asked Emalia in a cold voice while arching a dark brow.

Emalia shook her head, her straight silver hair bobbing around her slender shoulders, "No. The elders are the ones with the heightened senses. There are only few left, including my father. Those born afterward have the same appearance but otherwise we are like you."

"What's with the teeth, though?"

Emalia shrugged, "I do not know. Only the elders possess them."

"The elders don't look that old." Liz commented shifting her gaze to Kyp. He nodded once, then perched his elbows atop the table, laying his head on his folded hands.

"They age slower. They do die eventually."

Liz didn't know what to think about all this. For her it was inconceivable for anyone to play God – it was a damning thing to do and the fact of the matter was who ever tried would never succeed.

"Creating soldiers didn't work I take it?"

Emalia shook her head, "My father says one young man left with the scientists when the elders fought back. No one knows of his whereabouts."

Liz said nothing more to the matter – there was enough crap going through her mind, she didn't want something else darkening her mood any further. Grateful to at least have a full day of peace and quiet after the ordeal on Coruscant, she leaned back in her chair and heaved a sigh. She made the choice to enjoy the rest of the celebration, trying to block out the past few days and the hideous story Kyp and Emalia had told her.

She closed her eyes and listened to the music, a beautiful angelic voice singing in a language she couldn't make sense of. It was a soft song, sung to whisk one away into the most stunning of dreams. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about a future she wasn't sure would be a good one.

Would they get off this rock in one piece? Would she be able to go home and live out the remainder of her life in peace? Who knew?

"May I have this dance?"

Liz ripped her eyes open at the deep voice and was astounded when recognizing the immaculate features of the elder she'd been watching just minutes before.

"I…uh…" she swallowed, hoping she didn't sound as ridiculous as she felt. "I wouldn't know how."

He thrust out a large hand and Liz turned her gaze to Kyp, hoping he would get her out of this situation. He smiled at her and actually inclined his head for her to go.

_Damn you._

Her heart pounded beneath her chest – who was she to say no when everyone around her was staring at her? Some with curiosity in their eyes, she noted and some with distaste almost.

"It would be rude to decline." Emalia whispered so only Liz could hear. Liz fought the sudden urge to just punch the woman in the face.

Clearing her throat and glaring at her, she accepted the elder's hand and forced a small smile, "I hope I won't embarrass you."

He laughed then, "Hardly."

Liz tried to keep her nervousness and edginess at bay as the elder led her to the middle of the dancing area, his large hand firmly clasped around hers. He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling, "You should enjoy yourself." He said, twirling her around in a fluid motion as the music around them picked up.

"What is your name?" He asked in a louder voice above the music.

"Liz."

The elder smiled, "A rather peculiar name."

_Says the man who looks like a God…_

"It's short for Eliziya." She cleared her throat, "And what's your name?"

He leaned closer suddenly and her heart jumped, "Marek. I am the leader of my people."

She was having a dance with the big boss then? It was a meek attempt trying to hide her nervousness because it seemed Marek noticed and he threw his head back and laughed, showing long, pointy teeth that made her shiver.

Liz scowled, "Well, I've never been near a leader before. It's not that funny."

He twirled her around again and Liz risked a short glance towards the table and she gulped. Emalia had decided to take a seat next to the Jedi Knight – way too close for Liz's taste.

"I hear you will be staying for the night?" Marek said and Liz forced herself to focus on his face. His eyes seemed to be looking right through her and she reminded herself that this man was an enhanced human being. She supposed he could hear the tiniest whisper, see within the smallest crack of a wall, smell the lightest scent in the wind – it was a frightening presumption.

"Yes. We'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Are you anxious to return home?"

Liz sighed and shook her head, "No. But we must." She decided on not telling him the details of their little trip. The music stopped suddenly, and the young woman the elder had been dancing with previously stepped up, taking Marek's hand into hers.

"I'll leave you be then." Liz said taking a step back towards the table.

"Eliziya." The elder called, "It was a pleasure making your acquaintance." He nodded towards her, dipping his silver head and smiling with a set of sparkling, white teeth.

Liz sighed as she watched Marek gather the woman into his arms and spin her around. It seemed those two really did belong together. When she turned her attention back to the table, she forced a small smile.

Emalia had her hand on Kyp's shoulder – Liz fought back a laugh at Kyp's expression. He tried inching away from her but she kept coming and she kept smiling seductively. Liz wanted to reach out and strangle the woman but instead she hurried to stand next to Kyp, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Ready to leave?"

He gave her a curt nod, bidding his farewell to Emalia. Liz ignored her disappointed expression as she turned around and headed down the corridor to their quarters, Kyp right behind her.


	29. Chapter 29

"That woman is annoying." Liz commented in the deserted corridor, running a hand across her face and stifling a yawn, "And I knew from the start I didn't like her. And now I know why."  
"Well, I don't suppose she gets to meet a lot of men."

Liz snorted, "So? She needs to go find her own man instead of trying to hit on mine."  
Kyp stopped in mid stride and gave her a crooked grin, "Yours?"

"Oh, hush!" she kept walking while crossing her arms in front of her chest. She heard Kyp's footsteps next to her but kept her eyes to the front, again admiring the beautiful blue stone that made out the tunnels. There was a slight, cool breeze and it felt wonderful on her skin. The night air smelled fresh and she thought it would be wonderful to venture outside for just a little while. But knowing her luck she'd run into the fiercest of animals and be devoured alive.

"You're jealous." Kyp suddenly said, amusement lacing his voice. Liz stopped to stare at him, "I am not." She scoffed while shaking her head, "I'm just annoyed. I think it's just not right, you know? You should respect other's relationships instead of meddling in between."

Kyp chuckled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants, "If you say so."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, letting the topic drop. Of course she was jealous, who was she kidding? It bugged her that the little critter would try walking onto her turf and steal what was hers.

Kyp grabbed her hand suddenly and turned her around. He pulled her towards him, his smile making her knees go weak, "Stop worrying, Liz. I won't let anyone or anything between us."

She smiled instead of answering and was positively surprised when Kyp leaned down to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly, sending tiny bolts of electricity through her limbs. She moaned as she reached up and placed her hands on his chest.

He broke the kiss after a while, nipping at her lower lip when she scowled at him, "Don't stop." She whispered while gripping his shirt with both hands.  
He left small, sizzling kisses on her chin, moving along her cheek towards her ear. His tongue snaked out, tasting the soft skin above her pulse and she bit down on her lip as he moved to her collarbone.

Kyp backed her into the corridor wall then, the cool rock feeling magnificent against her hot skin, alight through his wonderful touch. Bracing a palm against the surface of the rock, he lifted a hand and trailed a finger along the side of her face.

"You're beautiful, Liz." He whispered, leaning in closer. She felt his warm breath against her neck and she closed her eyes as his hand slipped underneath the long shirt she was wearing, "I want you. Only you."

Her heart raced when she heard his words – slowly she reached around his waist, sliding her hands along his backside and pulling him towards her. He answered with a deep moan that made icy shivers run through her. He kissed her then, a hard demanding kiss, leaving her breathless.  
"We shouldn't be doing this here." Liz whispered after a very, very long moment, "Someone might see us."

Kyp chuckled while touching her forehead with his, "Might be interesting to see their reaction if we get caught."  
Liz pinched him in his arm and smiled, "Let's not put it to the test."

His hand rested on her bare waist underneath her shirt, his thumb gently stroking warm skin, "How about we hurry to get to the quarters?" He whispered, closing his eyes, "You're so damned tempting, I don't know how long I can keep off you."

Liz arched a dark brow and smirked, "As long as you don't keep your hands off me while we're inside, I'm all for hurrying."  
Slowly he smiled at her, stepping back and taking her hand into his. He leaned down for one more mind numbing kiss before pulling Liz behind him as he hastily led the way down the corridor.

**********

"I'm guessing you have good news for me." Lassiter rubbed his chin with a black gloved hand and glared at the flickering hologram in front of him, "Or else it would be too bad for you."

"We've located them. The beacons have been deactivated but we've found their last known location. It shouldn't be hard to find them from there."  
Lassiter nodded and heaved a sigh, "Hope for yourself that you are correct. Remember my warning."  
He cut the connection and leaned back in his leather chair.

"Do you think she'll stand by her word?" Kyrian asked behind him, stepping out of the shadow into the full white light.  
Lassiter shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. I know where she is."  
Kyrian gave him a questioning look, "How so?"

"I dreamt of them."


	30. Chapter 30

There was no doubt in her mind that she was dreaming.

Coldness surrounded her, biting at her skin as she found herself standing at the edge of a cliff. A harsh wind whipped around her, whistling past her ears. She heard the thundering sound of water as the waves crashed against the cliff side.

Up above the sky was a carpet of blackness, flecked with twinkling golden stars and a bright, full moon. Liz looked away, her attention catching on a boy who stood only a few feet away from her. His little body was shivering from the cold, his warm breath coming out in foggy puffs.

The clothes he wore were completely torn; the once white shirt hung down one slender shoulder, showing her tiny scars running along the length of his arm. Large rips in the cloth of his dark pants showed bruises and scratches on his short legs. He wore no shoes, his bare feet having to take on the cold rock and relentless winds.  
Liz squinted in the darkness, her eyes already burning from the fierce gusts of wind. The boy seemed so very familiar. His dark hair reached to his shoulders and it seemed he had been cutting it with a blunt object – she recognized the firmness around his jaw, the look on his face as he stared out into nothingness. She recognized his posture as he hugged his arms around his wiry frame.

"What is this place?" she asked as she inched closer.

The boy ignored her and for a moment, Liz thought he had not noticed her yet. She reached out with her hand, just about to touch his bare shoulder when he whipped his head around. Not missing the deep frown etched onto his forehead, Liz stepped back and tried a weak smile.  
"Why are you here?" he asked with childish curiosity.

"I don't know."  
He grunted and turned away from her, "You shouldn't be here." He said and Liz did not miss the defiance in his voice and stance.  
"Why?"

"Because this is my personal hell."

Liz was shocked and surprised to hear such words from the boy who could not have been older than ten years. "I don't understand."  
He turned his head towards her, "Can't you hear them?" His voice was laced with impatience and Liz wondered if he would stomp his foot on the ground as well. "Listen."  
It took a long while before Liz did indeed hear a noise she could not place. Shouts and wails and then she felt the pain as if it were her own. Her skin prickled and it felt like she was on fire. There was a definite stench of burning flesh in the air around her.

Liz squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands. The screams brought along pain that was almost too much to bear; she reached out to the Force and tried to focus.  
"You shouldn't have come."

She glanced the boys' way and was relieved when the screams quieted down, replaced by a low hum she recognized as a cacophony of voices. The boy turned away and took a single step towards the edge of the cliff. Liz watched him stare out to the raging ocean –

She gasped in horror at the scene that met her eyes. Where there had been water just minutes before was now a veil of dark mist. Liz stepped forward to get a better look; there were people within the fog, their bodies translucent as if they were one with the mist. She recognized hands grasping at the stone, trying to pull themselves up towards the surface.

"Tormented souls." The boy stepped beside her, his dark eyes glued to the misty figures, "They want me."  
Within a single second, the boy had taken another step towards the edge and it was clear what he intended to do, "They're calling me."  
Liz jumped forward and grabbed him around his waist, pulling him backwards, away from the edge of the cliff. She held his small body firmly within her arms, fighting against his struggles to get free.

Suddenly he screamed. "They're calling! It hurts!"

"Don't listen to them. Listen to me instead." Liz leaned down and whispered the words softly.  
"It hurts!" The boy broke one arm free and scratched at his face, "They're hurting me…"  
Liz held him close, dropping down to the ground and gently rocking him back and forth, "I won't let them hurt you."  
The boy shook his head and tried to wriggle free of her grasp, "Let me go! They're –"  
"I won't let them hurt you!" Liz said firmly, "I promise."

The boy calmed down and Liz along with him, "You'll be alright, sweetheart. They can't hurt you anymore."  
"But they have a right to." He whispered before he fell quiet. Liz held him close until he fell asleep.

**********

Infinite space… it was a frightening thought. Not even the wildest imagination could picture infinity and flying through space made her feel so very small.

_I am nothing compared to this._

Hera never much cared for space travel. Her world was her small home on Chandrila, in which both feet stayed on the ground, in which she did what was expected of her and returned to her husband at the end of the day.  
She sighed.

"How much longer?" Hera asked in a low voice, leaning forward in the Captain's chair. She drummed her long fingers atop the control panel embedded in her chair – she was nervous and the crew knew it.

The nav officer sitting to her left turned her way, his light green eyes sparkling. The man – or better yet, the boy – was new to this job and it seemed to Hera he enjoyed every second of it. Even after having to stay at his station for over six hours, she heard confidence and pride within his voice.  
"Seven hours, twenty-five minutes and ten seconds, ma'am."

Hera held back a chuckle but let a small smile cross her face.  
"What of our contact?"  
"Is awaiting us, ma'am. Coordinates have been confirmed and verified."  
"Very good."

Hera got to her feet and sighed. Lassiter was most likely impatient for her report.

**********

Liz woke with a start. Long seconds passed before she remembered where she was and she breathed a sigh of relief. The room around her was lit by a small lamp attached to the wall – she yearned for a window to see if it was still dark outside.

She stretched her arms above her head before slowly sitting up. Her muscles were screaming for her to lie back down and sleep some more but there was a small hole growing in the pit of her stomach, yelling at her to eat.

Liz pushed the covers off her legs and almost jumped out of her own skin when she saw Kyp sitting opposite her. One leg pulled up to his bare chest, he had his arm draped over his knee and kept balling his hand into a fist over and over again. Within the dim light, his eyes seemed darker than usual; endless black depths that frightened her.  
His entire stance and the feel of him told her that something was very wrong.

"Are you okay?"  
"How did you do it?"

She didn't much care for his tone of voice and for the first time since meeting him, she was almost… afraid?  
"How did I do what?"  
Her eyes moved from his face to his hand and back again. Patiently she waited for him to answer but he simply stared at her, pulling seconds into minutes. It was obvious he was angry.  
Liz felt an unwanted nervousness creep up within her. She tried touching Kyp through the Force, using their bond to understand his state of mind but he shoved her away.  
"What did you see, Liz?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered, on the one hand wanting to move closer and comfort him but on the other hand not daring to. Yes, he was angry, furious almost but she sensed confusion as well.  
"What did you see?" he repeated, his words sounding cold and harsh.

"I don't know what it is you want from me, Kyp." Liz turned away from him, swinging her long legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet touched the cold floor and the tingling on her skin felt wonderful.

She stood and started making her way to the fresher when she heard Kyp move behind her. He grabbed her hand and she spun around, glaring at him.  
"Tell me what you saw." He said through clenched teeth.

"I was asleep, Kyp!" she shouted, ripping her hand from his grasp.  
"I know."

Liz frowned at him, searching his face to find something other than anger hiding in his features. For the life of her, she could not understand why he was so angry in the first place.  
"I still don't –"  
"What did you see?"

She shuddered at his whispered words, at the plea he directed at her. There were tiny lines around his eyes, telling her that he was worried…  
"What did I see?" she repeated softly and finally understood what he was asking. "The dream?"  
He nodded while stepping closer.

"Kyp, it was only a dream."

Suddenly he cupped her face in both his hands, locking his eyes with hers. Even if she had wanted to, she couldn't have looked away – he was hurting.  
"Please, Eliziya." He whispered, "What did you see? I have to know."  
"Why is it so important? It was just a stupid dream."

"It was mine, Liz." He said forcefully, "You weren't supposed to be there. How, Liz? What did you see?"  
"I don't know." She fought the sudden feeling of being constricted. His dark eyes held on to her fast and she wished he would just open up to her, open their bond so she could understand. "I fell asleep. And then I dreamt."

As she told him about the dream, about the little boy and the cliff, a slight frown appeared on his forehead and slowly he let his arms drop back to his sides. He turned away from her, avoiding her eyes. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he propped his elbows on his knees, leaning forward and digging his hands into his tousled hair.  
"It wasn't for you to see." He whispered. Liz knelt down before him, feeling completely at a loss.

"What's going on here?" she asked softly, reaching up to grasp his hands. He pulled back from her touch and this simple move almost tore her up inside.  
"I have to deal with this on my own."

He got up and started to pace up and down the room. It felt like he was deliberately trying to get away from her.  
"I don't understand." She fought a wave of fear, her sight blurring with tears.

Kyp stopped and gave her a curious look. Would Liz understand the fear he lived with?  
"These dreams – no, this guilt I carry with me; I have to live with it. And I'll deal with it alone." He swallowed, "I'm… confused as to how you were able to see the dream. No one has ever gotten through my blocks without me letting them."

Liz straightened and came to stand beside him, "I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened but – you're not alone."  
"You don't know –"  
"Let me help you."

Kyp shook his head and took a deep breath, "I don't need help. I'll take care of this on my own."  
He left her standing there dumbstruck; he walked to the fresher and when the door closed, he let himself relax.  
Dreams dealing with his guilt were common but this particular one left him gasping for air every time he woke up.

It was the only dream in which he gave his life jumping off a cliff because the dead demanded it so. The people he'd killed demanded it so.  
However, this time Liz had been there, she'd saved him – he hadn't jumped.

Kyp moved to the washbasin and turned on the water. He let the cool liquid run over his wrists, then bent forward to splash a few drops onto his face.  
He felt Liz's confusion and worry through their bond but he wasn't up to explaining anything.

Not yet.

He was used to dealing with his guilt alone. No one knew of his dreams, he'd never seen any sense in discussing them with anyone.  
Liz had seen, had been there to help him…

It was a part of him he wasn't comfortable with. He didn't want to seem weak, especially in front of Liz. He didn't want to be a burden for her.  
He sighed. Would it even make a difference?

She already knew.

Kyp tried clearing his mind by taking a long, hot shower.

**********

The flickering hologram of the movie illuminated the cockpit but Nikk wasn't paying attention. He sat in the pilot's chair, he legs stretched forward, while delving into the Force.

He had repaired _Lucinda _as far as he could, considering the resources he had on board. A tiny smile surfaced on his handsome face. The "bomb" they had found? It had actually been a fake.

Nikk took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Why would anyone plant a fake bomb on his ship? Whoever was tracking them – and there was now no doubt in his mind that it was definitely so – did they presume he would land the ship?  
Well, they'd presumed correctly.

"Biggest mistake ever, coming here."

He reached into the Force, using it to relax, to soothe and ward off dark thoughts creeping into his mind.  
It took only a few seconds to send Kyp his emotions concerning their current situation. He warned them to be careful and to hurry back. Kyp acknowledged him but then cut Nikk off.

The holomovie drew his attention for a few minutes but then he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Whenever he had time to think he thought about his home. He wondered if his father was still alive – Force knew he was a stubborn man. Some days he doubted anyone would let him know if his parents died but on other days, he hoped.  
He'd left his father with burning anger in his heart and he wished he could return to undo the damage he'd done. Perhaps when this ordeal with Kyp and Liz was over, he'd have a chance to return home and set things right.  
Moreover, perhaps he could meet with Araneya.

He wondered if she was happy in her new life. He wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. He wondered if she had a family…  
Nikk closed his eyes and shoved the thoughts away. If she had a family, she would most likely be happy. He had no right to interfere.  
There was a sudden sense of danger surrounding him and he jumped to his feet. It came from everywhere around him, all at once almost, crashing into him from all sides and angles.

His longer fingers flew across the controls as he checked the surrounding area for life forms. Nothing being out of the ordinary, he sat back down and waited.  
His hand never left the hilt of his lightsaber.

**********

Liz sat on the floor of the living area, leaning against the cool wall. She listened to the sound of running water from the fresher and took a deep breath.  
She felt as if Kyp was accusing her of sneaking into his mind on purpose and just this thought tore her up from within. She was utterly confused at his reaction; she'd gotten to know him as a quiet person, yet direct and very stubborn. Nevertheless, this new side of him…

Plainly put she was worried about him. Moreover, it irked her that he refused to accept her help. How could she make him understand that she would always be there for him, no matter what? She would do her damndest to make sure he was alright, to help him through anything and everything.

She cared for Kyp, more than she was willing to admit and she wanted a future with him. But how if he kept hiding from her, kept pulling away from her?  
The sound of running water ceased and a moment later Kyp walked out with a towel bound around his waist. Drops of water ran down his chest, his dark hair was drawn back from his face and without a word he gathered up his clothes from the sofa and headed back towards the fresher.

There was no way Liz would give up easily so she hurried to follow him.  
"Can we talk?" she asked softly, standing in the doorway and watching him dress.

"Later. We should head back to the ship. Nikk's getting anxious."  
"I feel like this is somehow my fault." She said, ignoring his statement. Kyp slipped his shirt over his head and a few strands of wet hair fell into his face.  
"It's not."

"Then stop making me feel like it is."  
"Liz…" His voice trailed off and he sighed, raising his head to look her straight in the eye, "You have enough on your mind. I don't want you involved with this as well."  
Liz supposed his words were meant as a sort of protection for her but it sounded more like he didn't want her involved in his personal problems.  
"Kyp, I don't understand –"

"No, you don't!" He snapped at her. He shook his head and hurried passed her, walking back into the living area to retrieve his boots.  
Liz narrowed her eyes, not willing to back down, "You're being one hell of an ass right now." She followed him and shook her head, "You're an idiot if you think I'll turn my back on this."

"Liz –"  
"Shut up!"

Kyp raised his brows but kept quiet, willing to take on the storm.  
"I don't get why you're being like this. Are you embarrassed that I saw something you thought you could keep hidden? I know you're having a hard time dealing with your past and I will never say I know what you're going through. But please, don't shut me out like this."

He kept quiet for a very long time. All he did was stare at her, the expression on his face blank. But then she felt a tickling at the nape of her skull and she realized he was opening their bond, letting her in. She felt confusion and hurt from him and worry that she would see him in a different light.  
He was afraid of her reaction…

Liz sighed and stepped closer, "Do you think I would stop caring for you because of a dream?"  
"It's not about the dream, Liz." He said softly, "It's about me."

"We've been through this already, Kyp. I don't care about your past."

She took another step towards him and pulled him down in a hug. "Don't shut me out. If I can help, I will."  
"You already have." He whispered, encircling her waist with his arms, "You pulled me back. You saved me."  
"See? And I'd do it anytime, anyplace."

Kyp's answer was drowned out by a sudden and deafening roar. Kyp felt Nikk's surprised spike in the Force but he had not time to respond.

The first of the ground quakes cracked the walls around them.


	31. Chapter 31

The tunnel back towards their temporary quarters was blocked. Through dim beams of bluish light, Liz made out dust falling to the ground, stones as big as her hands barely missing her head. Even though the rumbling had stopped, it didn't seem like the tunnels would hold much longer.

She turned on her heel to head back the way she came, regardless of the fact that imminent danger lurked only meters away. She could hear the sizzling sound of lightsabers crashing against one another, the sound of quiet words hissed in anger.

"Please…"

Liz snapped around towards the unknown voice, certain that she hadn't seen anyone in the corridors. Most of the underground people had made it to the surface.  
"Help me…"

Her dark eyes scanned the area around her feet and she gasped as she saw a pale hand underneath the pile of rubble blocking the way down the tunnel. Swollen and bloodied fingers clawed at the dirt as the soft voice rang out again.

Liz took a large step towards the pile of jagged rocks and began throwing them aside, doing her best to get to the person buried underneath as fast as she could. Some of the pointy stones grazed her skin and she felt the familiar burning prickle as the small wounds started to bleed.

The voice beneath her wailed in fear and pain, which spurned Liz on but she doubted she would make it in time. The pale hand had stopped moving and there was a tingling at the nape of Liz's neck, telling her that the person underneath the rubble was slowly fading into the world of the dead.

"I'm so sorry." Liz whispered into the musky darkness, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sorry we came here." She shook her head and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "If we hadn't come here, you would still be alive. Whoever you are."

Liz took a deep breath before she turned around to head back to the ongoing fighting. She hated the sounds coming from the cavern, hated not seeing what was going on. Would Kyp be all right on his own? Even if not, how was she to change anything? She had no fighting skills whatsoever.  
"He won't die." She said adamantly and took a step down the corridor but halted when a dark silhouette came walking towards her. Liz swallowed back bile rising in her throat, tried controlling her growing fear as the dark figure came closer.

"If you'd have been nicer to me the last time we met, I wouldn't have to hurt you now."

Her skin ran cold as she recognized Tye's voice. She stood rigid, tense – for seconds she wasn't able to move, fear paralyzing her body.

Tye stood only a few feet away from her, his tall form completely blocking her only exit. The light emanating from the rocks around them illuminated his rugged face, his twinkling blue eyes and an evil smile that made her bones chill.

With every step he came closer, Liz backed up until her heel touched the pale hand buried halfway underneath the rocks. She jumped and swallowed back a yelp, moving aside as quickly as she could. Tye stood in front of her with a sudden lurch – his hand shot up to grasp her throat but he didn't tighten his grip. The smile on his face turned into a sneer as he leaned forward. His breath smelled sweet and was warm against her skin and yet she shivered, "He said not to kill you." Tye whispered, stepping closer and pinning her against the wall with his prone body, "But he never said I couldn't hurt you." He laughed, a dark menacing laugh, "I'll just tell him you put up one hell of a fight. How's that sound?"

"Why are you doing this?" Liz whispered, reaching up to pry his fingers away from her throat. Tye inclined his head to the side, tightening his grip ever so slightly, enough for Liz to let go.

"Because I can." Without any further warning, Tye lashed out with his free hand, slapping her so hard, she would have fallen to the ground, if not for his grip around her throat. Liz struggled to break free of his hold, scratching at his arm, trying to kick out at his legs. However, he held her fast by using his hip to press her into the wall and completely ignore her typical female tactics to make him let go.

"Stop this, Tye, please."

His hands left her throat but in the same instant he had both her arms pinned above her head as he leaned into her, making it hard for her to breath. His voice was husky near her ear, "I don't want to stop, Liz." He laughed and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt his hand leave her wrist and trail down the inside of her arm until he gripped her hip, "I have everything I want right here. I won't stop."

Liz cried out and squeezed her eyes shut as the warmth of his touch painfully incinerated her; she struggled against his hold, her shoulders screaming out in pain, as she felt something snap. She heard a sudden click, feeling cold metal being shoved underneath her chin.  
Liz stopped moving altogether, her breath flat as her eyes stared at the hilt of a vibroblade Tye held against her skin. The soft light reflected off the mirroring blade and it was ironic how beautiful the reflected colors were.

"Cooperate and I won't hurt you." Tye breathed with a smirk.

Liz swallowed a few times, staring blankly at the wall behind him, "What do you want?" She hissed between her teeth.

"You know what I want, sweetheart." He squeezed the skin at her hip and she shuddered when she felt his fingers gently stroke her bare skin.  
"Stop. Please." It angered her that her voice came out as a whimper, so low that she was certain Tye had to strain to hear her. It angered her that she was too weak to fight him off, to hurt him the way he was hurting her.

"No." Tye said and then he laughed, "I think I want to hear you scream now." A set of perfect white teeth showed as his smile widened into a broad grin.  
He moved the blade away from her throat and for a single second Liz breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of letting her go, he used the blade to cut the skin of her face, a long jagged and bloody line underneath her right eye. She clenched her jaw and didn't make a sound.

"I told you I wanted to hear you scream."

Liz's fear spiked at his words and she panted, holding on to a few threads of hope that someone might help her out of her predicament.  
However, no one came and Liz let out a deafening scream as Tye plunged the vibroblade into her shoulder.

**********

He felt her growing panic and then a sharp pain bolted through him as if it were his own. Disoriented for just a second, he stumbled backward, tripping over a small boulder and warding off Lassiter's attack by raising his lightsaber above his head.

Then the scream echoed through the tunnels and Kyp's blood ran cold.

Using the Force, he slammed an invisible wall into Lassiter's body while flipping back onto his feet. Lassiter stumbled backward, his eyes narrowing at his opponent.  
His attention divided, Kyp reached out to Liz, sending reassuring thoughts, trying to show her that he'd be there to help her as soon as he finished with Lassiter. Which wouldn't take too long. Lassiter was tiring – Kyp was just getting started.

From the corner of his eye, Kyp saw Kyrian tense up and snap his head towards the corridor where the scream had come from. For a moment, Kyp wished he could end this silly fight with Lassiter with a single thought and use all his fighting ability on Tye instead. However, the effort would be a wasted one – Tye would go down in seconds and that wouldn't be satisfying at all.  
_  
Concentrate!_

"I see our friends are having fun." Lassiter said with a smile, twirling his saber in a figure eight motion.

Kyp felt rage rise inside him and he tried to shove it away, knowing it would do him no good to fight with anger in his heart. But it was hard. He could still feel her pain and he absentmindedly touched the spot where the vibroblade had plunged through her skin. The thought that Tye had managed to get so close to her was a vile one and he knew he would never be able to forgive himself, for not protecting her the way he knew he could.

_Concentrate!_

Kyp gathered the Force around himself, cleansing dark emotions from his body as best he could. Dark green eyes pinned Lassiter as he cocked his head to the side. "Let's finish this."

Lassiter threw his head back and laughed full heartedly, "Why so hasty? Do you not like the sound of a beautiful scream? Like music to my ears."  
Something within Kyp snapped and he charged with his weapon at the ready. Lassiter jumped aside just in time, deflecting Kyp's attack with a slight shove of the Force.  
Kyp straightened almost immediately, propelling himself upward to land on his feet behind Lassiter. He kicked out just as Lassiter turned around, striking the other man in his lower back. He fell forward, his lightsaber flying out of his grip and skidding to a halt a few feet away.

Lassiter jumped to his feet and using a roundhouse kick struck Kyp in his abdomen. He balled his hand into a hard fist; meaning to crack the Jedi's jaw but Kyp was faster than expected. The Jedi ran him over, holding on to his midsection as they fell to the ground. Kyp used the memento to straighten into a sitting position and strike the other man in the face with a fisted hand.

Repeatedly he struck, letting just enough Force energy to seep into the punch to hurt him as much as possible. He heard a satisfying crack over Lassiter's groans, as he struggled to push Kyp off him. With a loud cry from his opponent, Kyp was flung backward, hitting the opposite wall with his back. He slid to the floor, wincing in pain.  
His shoulder burned as he got back to his feet, narrowing his eyes at Lassiter. The other man had retrieved his lightsaber, throwing the silver hilt back and forth from hand to hand.

"You're stronger than I anticipated." Lassiter said, wiping blood from his nose with the sleeve of his tunic. "Too bad you're about to die. We could have worked together, you and me." He raised a hand and from the corner of his eye, Kyp watched as Kyrian retrieved a small blaster from his pockets, pointing it at Kyp and pulling the trigger.  
Annoyed at both the men, Kyp raised a hand and swatted the red blaster bolts aside. He turned his attention back to Lassiter, a deep frown etched onto his forehead, "Shooting at me won't kill me, you moron. It only pisses me off."

He jerked the blaster from Kyrian's hand and let it skid across the rocky surface until it stopped before his feet.

The snap-hiss of Lassiter's saber caught Kyp's attention and he jumped over the other man's head as he ran towards him. Kyp turned around in a blurry motion, activated his amethyst blade, hoping for the last time for the day. He was finished with Lassiter – although he wanted answers, the urge to have this man's body lying at his feet was stronger.  
_  
Stop those thoughts now! Concentrate!_

Silver and amethyst blades connected in a crackle of white-hot flame, the colors mixing into a blinding bright light. Kyp gave himself to the Force completely, letting his instincts and vigorous training take over. He knew he could defeat his opponent, he knew it in every cell of his body.

He fought like someone who'd trained in the arts of lightsaber techniques for years on end. It came as a natural, matching his defensive moves to Lassiter's offensive. Kyp never struck first; he parried and deflected, sidestepping Lassiter's feigned attacks every time. Kyp felt anger and frustration well up inside his opponent and the young Jedi knew this would be Lassiter's downfall.

Lassiter backed off and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead. He swung his lightsaber in front of his tall body in a figure eight move, circling Kyp.  
"Why can't you just die?"

Kyp felt Lassiter reach into the Force to attack him – a simple yet fierce shove to the solar plexus – but the young Jedi built up an impenetrable shield around himself – the attack ricocheted and Lassiter stumbled backward.

"You are annoying the hell out of me you little –"

"What? Can't face the fact that you're nothing? That you're a piece of dirt waiting to be chucked out an airlock? Can't face the fact that you've failed?" Kyp raised his eyebrows in question, his saber posed before him in a defensive position.

Lassiter's pale face turned a scarlet red and with a shriek that reminded Kyp of a dying old hag, he sprang to attack one last time.  
And neither of them noticed that Kyrian was no longer there.

**********

She crashed to the ground in a heap of red-hot pain. She could barely feel her arm where the wound was oozing dark blood onto the rocks beneath her. Liz wanted to cry out but she fought the urge; Tye wanted to hear her scream some more? She would try her best not to give him the satisfaction.

The man that now stood above her was a complete stranger. The man she used to know, the man she had called a good friend at one point was gone, replaced by a person with murder in his eyes and torture in his heart.

He came closer with the vibroblade still in his hand. Her blood ran down the length of the hilt, collecting on his enclosed fist. She shivered at the sight, swallowing a few times as she scooted back until she hit the wall.

"Don't do this, Tye." She whispered, fear closing up her throat. She hardly recognized her voice as she spoke, "Please."

"What is it with you women and your pleas?" Tye shook his head as he crouched down before her, "No one will listen. No one will hear. It's useless." He shrugged and exhaled an exaggerated sigh. "And I'm not quite done with you yet, princess." He laughed then and cocked his head to the side, "Aren't you asking yourself where your precious Jedi lover is? I'd love to get my hands on him but the boss wanted him for himself."

"Keep him out of this." Liz hissed between her teeth, wincing at the pain in her shoulder, "He has nothing to do with this."  
"Who cares? One less Jedi to deal with."

Liz shook her head, "He won't die."  
Tye rolled his eyes, "Get up."

"No."  
"Get. Up."  
"No!"  
Tye bent down and grabbed her around her throat, his thumb digging into the soft skin above her windpipe. She gasped as she felt her body lifted from the ground, her feet dangling in mid air. Trying to take deep breaths was a futile action – he was choking her and he didn't seem to mind.  
"Let her go, Tye."

He snapped his head around and glared at the tall blond man standing a few feet away from him, "I'm not done yet."  
Kyrian stepped closer and placed a hand on Tye's shoulder, "What do you think will happen if you kill her?"

Liz scratched at Tye's arm as she heard the blood rushing through her ears, saw stars and spots before her eyes as she slowly felt blackness descend upon her.  
"She's like _them_, Kyrian."

"She is like the Master. Let her go."

"The Jedi bring only death into our lives. Why should we even abide by their rules? They should be rotted out so we can live in peace."  
"Let. Her. Go."

Liz could barely hear their voices. Her eyesight was fading and panic gripped her as she realized she was close to dying.  
"I could kill her right now, Kyrian. And it would all be over with."  
"And lose your life in the process?"

Tye closed his eyes for a second but he did not respond. "Do you want to die, Tye?"  
"Of course not."  
"Then let her go. Now."

There were no emotions, no more bodily feelings as Liz drifted away into a place she'd never been before. Complete darkness surrounded her, the voices fading away into nothingness until all she heard was her own ragged breath, her own barely beating heart. For a split second, she wondered if death could really be so easy? The pain was gone; the only thing left was worry for her loved one.

Images flashed before her minds' eye, images of happiness and laughter, of tears and sorrow. It was her life and she wanted it back. She did not want to die but there was no more fight left within her. She never gave up but she didn't think she had a choice.

One last time she heard her heart beat, felt as it stuttered beneath her chest – and then there was nothingness.


	32. Chapter 32

For a single moment in time, everything seemed to stop. The world around him, the universe around him held no meaning as the pain that cascaded through him almost brought him to his knees. Seconds passed as he held his breath, shaking his head to clear the dark clouds covering his mind, his thoughts. Pure white rage surfaced from deep within and it took him a moment to understand why.

_I'm losing her._

"No." He whispered, suddenly very aware that the fight was still raging on. Lassiter charged with his lightsaber thrust out to ram through his body. Kyp sidestepped and held up a hand, calling on all the Force energy he could gather around himself. He hurled Lassiter to the nearest wall, pinning him against the cold rocks. The silver lightsaber slid from his numb fingers, falling to the ground with a slight clatter. Lassiter's eyes bulged as he realized he couldn't move an inch.  
"If she dies… so do you." Kyp said in a dangerously low tone. The anger, the rage and sadness he felt was evident in his eyes, in the way he held himself upright when all he wanted to do was end this and go home.

Turning his back on Lassiter Kyp hurried down the corridor to where he knew something had gone terribly wrong. In his minds' eye, he pictured her beautiful body mangled by the hands of either Kyrian or Tye. No matter who had touched her he would make them pay.

_Don't walk down that path again. It's not worth it._

The words in his mind came back to him repeatedly, his own voice echoing throughout his mind. And then he heard her, he heard Liz and suddenly he felt as if he were being ripped apart. He held on to a few threads of hope that she was still alive, that the feeling of dread coursing through his every nerve was nothing more than a distorted glimpse into a possible future.

She could not be dead. She couldn't.

Voices came towards him, one angry while the other sounded calm, almost soothing. Kyp willed his legs to carry him faster and was appalled at what met his eyes. Within seconds, he made out the situation, seeing Tye holding Liz against the wall by her throat and Kyrian asking him to let her go. Asking him!

Kyp saw red and shoved both men away with a flick of his wrist. They crashed to the floor in a heap as Kyp hurried to Liz's side.

He could feel her presence slowly fading away, as if being pulled by an invisible force he couldn't completely grasp. He cradled her in his arms, gently moving strands of dark hair from her face. For a moment, he thought he could pretend she was merely sleeping; she looked so peaceful in his arms but he knew better. She was slipping away from him fast and he needed to think of something to help her.

"You can't leave me, Liz." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "You have to come back."

Kyrian and Tye scrambled to their feet – Kyp saw them come closer from the corner of his eye but he paid them no attention. He knew for a fact that Tye would try something stupid and at the exact moment he thought this, the other man lunged forward.

It was over before it had really started. There was a loud snapping sound and Tye fell to the ground, his head lolling about his shoulders in a very unnatural way. A dark voice within Kyp wished Tye could have suffered just a little longer but the dominant part of him, the part that was still able to think clearly, was content that Tye was no longer a threat.

Which left only Kyrian staring in mock horror at the Jedi Knight holding his sister to his chest, as if she were the greatest treasure to be protected.  
Momentarily forgetting his mission assignment, Kyrian watched as the Jedi Knight laid a hand atop Liz's stomach and closed his eyes. He murmured words Kyrian couldn't understand but the strange powerful Force energy coming from him was palpable even from where he stood.

Maybe minutes passed by, maybe only seconds but it seemed that time stretched into eternity as a small part of him hoped his sister would wake up and be alive.  
He did not want her to die. He wanted her to live. It had always been like that; she was to live so Lassiter could train her.

_To be what?_ He asked himself, narrowing his eyes. He knew from reports he had secretly read that Lassiter had done something to her when she had still been a little girl. Only a few memories remained of the tall, blond man – Liz would have completely forgotten their encounters had she not been so strong to block out Lassiter's tampering. Whatever he had done to her, he wanted undone; he wanted to mold her, to perfect her.

"Wake up."

Kyrian trained his attention back on the young Jedi Knight. Lifting his hand from her belly, he stared into her face, gently caressing her cheek, "Please, wake up." His voice cracked and his brow furrowed. Kyrian noticed his hand shaking as he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, "I need you, Liz. Don't leave me."  
Kyrian inclined his head to the side and frowned. He was amazed at the tenderness the Jedi held in his voice, at the gentle way he rocked his sister back and forth. He had never known anyone to treat him that way – except Liz. So why was he working with Lassiter to destroy the very essence of her being?

_Because he will kill her either way. And I have no other choice._

He had succumbed to the darkness within his soul too many years ago to go back to the young man he had once been. The caring, laughing brother who would protect his siblings against anything and everything.

What changed?

Kyp closed his eyes and reached deep into the bond he shared with Liz. Her bright, rainbow colored light was flickering and for a moment, it was gone completely. Kyp's heart stilled at the very thought of her dying in his arms but he forced it away. He would not let her die. He had promised her he would get her home and he intended to keep his promise. She would make it home alive, no matter what it took, no matter the consequences.

_Come back to me… _

He sent his thoughts and feelings through their bond, hoping to touch a part of her that would recognize him. He could feel her heartbeat, albeit slow. He could feel her labored breathing but he couldn't feel her. The warmth that surrounded her like an aura was slowly growing cold, her skin was pale and placid and Kyp knew that in a matter of minutes, either way, her fate as well as his would be sealed.

Seconds passed as he called her smile, her laugh back to memory. The way the look in her eyes made him shiver whenever she'd stepped close to pull him into a friendly hug; the way the skin around her eyes crinkled whenever she smiled; the way her cheeks blushed a rosy pink when she was angry or embarrassed.

He recalled her voice filled with laughter and happiness, her quirkiness and stubbornness; the way she worried about little things that need not be worried about, the way she ground her teeth when she was angry at him for saying something he didn't even know would upset her…

He did not want to miss a single second with her. A part of him would die along with her. He couldn't lose her.

Her light returned with a flickering grace, the heat so intense it almost hurt. The rainbow colors coalesced into a bright ball of white hot light, merging into a dark red that reminded him of fire.

Liz sucked in a deep breath and arched her back, while Kyp held her close as her body spasmed. She groaned as she snapped her eyes open, her chest heaving as she struggled for air. She was panicking, her dark eyes glazed over with tears.

"You're alright." Kyp said in a soothing tone, cupping her cheek with one hand, "Calm down. You're alright."

But there was no calming her. Kyrian watched as she threw her arms around the young Jedi and wept. Surprisingly a part of him wanted to comfort her, wanted to reach out to her and tell her all the things that someone would say to make her feel better. He didn't know how nor did he believe she would accept him.

Not after what he'd done.

With a lump in his throat he turned his back on them and started down the corridor.  
"Stay."

The single word was made to be an order and Kyrian had no choice but to obey. He tried walking on but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed and that fact frightened him to his core. Not even Lassiter held so much control and power.

"Let me go." Kyrian said in a low voice, his blue eyes staring at nothing in particular.  
"I want answers."

He heard Liz quieting down behind him and then a shuffling sound as if the both of them were getting to their feet, "What the hell's going here?"  
"You'll have to ask Lassiter if you want details."

"I doubt he's very chatty at the moment."

Kyrian narrowed his eyes, "Is he dead?" If Lassiter were gone, he would be free. Friend or no friend, he valued his freedom even more.  
"No. But he won't move until I let him."

The Jedi's voice was somber, peaceful almost now that he had back what he most desired. Kyrian had never known such attachment. Even with his wife there had still been times that he had yearned for a partner with whom he could talk to about everything. His wife was a beautiful woman and he loved her dearly but something had always been missing. The certain spark that would have made it perfect…

"You seem to have more power than Lassiter thought." Kyrian said slowly, "What will you do now?"

The young Jedi moved around him, standing only a step away, "I want him to pay for what he's done. I want him to suffer." He sighed then and raked a hand through his hair, "But I won't kill him. It's not my place to do so. But I want my questions answered."

"I don't have the answers you seek."

The Jedi came closer, so close that Kyrian could feel is warm breath on his skin, "Do not toy with me. I can take what I want to know; do not make the mistake and think otherwise. If you do not answer my questions, it will be a painful procedure."

Kyrian believed every word the younger man said but he felt no fear. Whatever the Jedi thought he could do to Kyrian, it would not matter. He had felt enough pain in his lifetime and he'd lived through it. A few more scars wouldn't hurt him.

"Kyp, no." Liz stepped forward and gently touched his arm, "Let him go. There's been enough of this."  
"If I let him go, he'll just come back."

Kyrian nodded, "Listen to him, Eliziya. He knows what he's talking about."

Liz stepped passed Kyp and stood in Kyrian's line of sight. She had always been shorter than him, has always wished to be just as tall so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. Kyrian smiled fondly at the memory. So much had changed and he wished it hadn't. He wished he could turn back time and undo everything he had done wrong.

"Why did it have to be this way, Kyrian?" she asked slowly.  
"Stay away from me, Eliziya."

But she wouldn't have it. Her fingers touched his upper arm and he stiffened. "I said stay away."  
Kyp pulled her back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He would protect her, Kyrian was sure of it. He would give his life for her…  
"I can distract Lassiter long enough for you to leave." Kyrian said while closing his eyes. Once Lassiter found out about his betrayal, he would die. At least he knew it wouldn't be for nothing.

"You want to help us?" Kyp asked incredulously.

"I don't have many choices here. Either you kill me, incapacitate me or I help you. I've done a lot of wrong and now I want to do right. At least for once in my life." His voice softened and Liz detected a deep anchored hurt.

"What happened to you, Kyrian?"

"I would tell you if I could." He sighed, "Let me go, Jedi. Let Lassiter go. And you may leave."  
"How do I know I can trust you?"

Kyrian smiled, "You don't."

**********

Immanuel, the healer of the underground people, stared in blank horror as his only daughter shook hands with the enemy. Like the rest of his people, he had been herded into an old freighter ship, waiting to be transported off the planet. The reason why, he could not fathom. Nor could he understand why his daughter had betrayed him, betrayed her people.

Emalia stood beside a short, thin woman dressed completely in black. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her gloved hands clasped behind her back. He could not hear the words that were spoken but it seemed the woman was very pleased with Emalia.

Could his daughter have been the cause for the attack? Had she led the mad man here, to have her people slaughtered, butchered and experimented on? He could not believe it.  
Emalia turned her eyes to him and smiled wickedly. "You are awake, father."

Immanuel narrowed his eyes, "Do not dare call me by that name. You are no longer family of mine."  
Emalia knelt down before him and sighed, "You have no idea what this is about, healer. We could become great. We have Force abilities – latent Force abilities. Imagine what good we could do."

"Have you lost your mind? Do you honestly believe they intend to do good, whoever these people are?"

"Yes, I do believe them. It is, no doubt, better than to live the remainder of our long lives locked up underground. No one will take us in, father. The villagers on the surface are afraid of us, if you hadn't noticed. Do you want to stay here, father? Underneath tons of rocks instead of being out there and living your life?"  
"I was living my life just fine until you interfered. How could you do this, Emalia?" He hissed between his teeth, his anger getting the better of him. "You've killed us all. Do you not understand?"

"No, father. I've given us a chance to a better life." Emalia straightened and left her father behind, his hands painfully cuffed behind his back.


	33. Chapter 33

Nikk being angry was an understatement. Not even furious described his state of mind. He was wrathfully pissed off.

With his eyes narrowed, he punched the firing button and delivered the last of the enemy fighters to whatever hell he, she or it believed in. The triangular fighter disintegrated into thousands of tiny, metal pieces, raining down to the ground below, burning into the golden sand.

Nikk ground his teeth together and held his ship in mid air while his fingers flew across the controls. To his complete dismay, he had taken many hits and he hoped and prayed that Lucinda would at least make it to the nearest star system – because he did not intend to stay longer than necessary.

The shields were down to twenty-five percent and there had been a breach on the forward hull. Nikk scowled at the readings – he could just imagine the wide, ugly, black scorch mark.

"Just kriffing great."

He debated what to do next and decided on calling Kyp before venturing out and taking a closer look at his surroundings. He still had no clue where those fighters had come from and if there were more hiding somewhere. Nikk hoped not – he was certain Lucinda would be ripped to pieces if it came to another fight.

He flicked on the comm unit and waited aggravating seconds, hearing only static. Worst-case scenarios crossed his mind in which his Jedi colleague had been hurt or killed. What if the fighters had indeed come from the underground dwellers? What if their kindness had only been a ruse to make their victims comfortable and lure them into a trap?  
"Dammit, pick up." Patience had never been one of Nikk's strong features and so he found himself tapping on the dash with his fingers, while he waited for the static to recede into words. Seconds ticked by as he let his gaze sweep towards the wreckage below him. The sand around the still glowing pieces of alien ship had turned into glass, twinkling in the dim light.

Nikk reminded himself that the sun would soon be rising, meaning another day of almost unbearable heat. If it were up to him, they would be gone by that time. Assuming Kyp would finally pick up the damned comm link…

"Nikk!"

He jumped as he heard the shout over his speakers, "Where the hell are you?" He growled.

"We're still in the tunnels down below." Kyp answered with a strained voice, "And we've got a situation here."

"Please don't tell me the happy nice people decided to go Palpatine on you?"

There was a slight pause in which Nikk heard someone chuckle, "Not quite. Lassiter and a few of his goons showed up. The place is a wreck."  
Nikk groaned, "Wonderful. Now what?"

"It seems they have a ship on the surface somewhere nearby. They're herding prisoners for who knows what purpose. Can you see if you can disable the ship so we can get them out?"

Nikk's eyes widened, "Am I flying a kriffing tank? I was attacked myself! One more hit and Lucinda and my precious self are goners. I doubt I can take it up with a fully loaded ship."

"Then just take a look and confirm they're really here."

"You're insane. They most likely have weapons. They'll blow me out of the sky. I value my life, thank you very much."  
Kyp sighed on the other end, "Fine. Lassiter won't be going anywhere soon. He's more or less trapped down here with us."

"So trade him. If his people are loyal, they'll want him back."

The pause lasted longer and for a second Nikk thought the connection had been severed, "Lock on to the com link. We might need to get off the planet in a hurry."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll get myself killed just to come rescue your butt. You really owe me, you know that, right? I mean, this is at least worth two months of ale and beer and meeting the sexiest women alive."

He could just imagine Kyp shaking his head with a smile, "Fine. Whatever you want."  
"You sure you don't want to rephrase that sentence? Whatever I want? Well, where to start –"

"Nikk!"  
"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll let you know about the other ship, too. And Force help you if they have more fighters down there. Because if I live through this, you're going down, Durron."

Kyp laughed, "You're threatening me? You're braver than I thought."  
"Shut it." He cut the connection with a slight smirk on his face.

**********

"It won't work."  
Kyp turned towards Kyrian with raised eyebrows. Kyp had released him from his hold but only after Liz had convinced him Kyrian would do no harm. He still did not trust him and doubted that he ever would but they needed his help and so he had obliged.  
"What won't work?"

"Taking Lassiter as a hostage. The people working for him don't care about his well-being. They want credits, nothing more."  
Kyp shrugged, "I hadn't planned on taking him hostage. I doubt he's worth the effort." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Liz stood beside him, her head on his shoulder and both of them let their own personal thoughts wander through their minds.

The easiest way would have been to dispose of Lassiter but Kyp had a problem with cold-blooded murder. Lassiter was weak in the Force compared to him and Kyp tried convincing himself that there was a better way to handle the situation.

"I will face him." Kyrian said in a low voice and as Kyp turned his attention towards the older man, he noticed an aura of hurt and regret about him.  
"What do you mean, face him?"

"I'll let him know I betrayed him. And then he will want to kill me." Kyrian shrugged, "I've known him for years, and I know how he works. He'll want my head."  
"Kyrian." Liz whispered, "He's stronger than you are. He will kill you."

Kyrian shrugged, "It doesn't really matter." A mirthless laugh escaped his throat, "I have no life to speak of. Even if I made it off this rock, I would have nowhere to go. My wife has gone through enough because of me. I had never meant to hurt her." He turned away and narrowed his eyes, "Lassiter is a Master of deception. For a time I had thought he was my friend. How sadly I was mistaken. When I realized who and what he was, it was too late." He shrugged, "So best to settle this now. I have nothing more to lose."

Liz moved away from Kyp and took a few steps towards her brother. Her back rigid, she had her jaw clenched and hands fisted at her sides, "I should hate you." Her voice was barely audible in the darkness of the tunnel, "But I don't."

Kyrian was taken aback by his sisters' words and his heart jumped. Surely, she wouldn't forgive him? How could she after all the hurt he had put her through? What their entire family had done to her just because she had been gifted with using the Force?

"Yes, Eliziya. You should hate me. But I am…glad that you do not." He sighed, "I have made up my mind." Blue eyes shifted from Liz to Kyp and his face became expressionless, "Once you're out of the complex, release Lassiter. He will be too enraged to pursue you."  
"If you don't make it, he'll follow us."

Kyrian nodded, "But that lies in an uncertain future. Perhaps I will win our fight. He has been a very good teacher over the years."  
"Why has all this happened?" Liz asked in a shaky voice. Even in the darkness, Kyrian could see the tears in her eyes. "Please, explain to me why Lassiter wants to ruin my life."

"He doesn't want to ruin you, Eliziya. He wants to train you so that the two of you could combine your powers."  
"I have no powers."

"Yes, you do." Kyrian sighed, "When you were six years old, Mother noticed you could do things other children could not. It did not take her long to realize you were Force sensitive. Mother was frightened by the Jedi. She considered them an abomination to the galaxy. She hated them and could not bear the thought of her own child someday becoming one of them. I do not know how she met Lassiter but he helped her in her quest to rid you of your Force ability. He used his own powers to block your mind, to erase your memories."

"But why come back now? After all this time?"

"Because he wants a legacy, Eliziya. It is not enough for him to be powerful. He wants to be remembered."  
"But Hera –"

"Is still helping him. Our beloved mother is on the surface as we speak."

Liz stood in shock as she took in what Kyrian told her. In her heart, she knew he spoke the truth but her mind wanted to revolt against it. Because she indeed held a special power, her mother had chosen to take away her life? Had Liz known, she could have trained as a Jedi, become something different, something more than the average being within the galaxy. It had been taken from her due to fear.

Kyrian sighed and smiled stiffly, "I am truly sorry, Eliziya. Perhaps someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me." He reached out to caress her cheek and he had expected her to shy away. The more surprised he was as she leaned her face into his hand, "Live well, sister." He turned to Kyp and gave a curt nod, "Once we're inside the cavern you take her and you run. No looking back. Protect her with all you have."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kyrian took a deep breath, hoping to steady his rapidly beating heart. He was indeed nervous to confront Lassiter but it had been a long time coming. Kyrian just wished he could have ended it sooner. But fear and hope had paralyzed him and now coming face to face with his sister, the sister he had cared for because their Mother had refused her, the sister with whom he had shared so many wonderful moments – he needed to at least try to make a difference, try to make things right again.

There could only be two outcomes of the upcoming fight; either Lassiter would die or Kyrian would die. Kyrian grimaced – until the last drop of blood was drained from him body, he would fight. Lassiter would not leave the cavern alive; he would make sure of it.

"We should hurry. Your friend will be arriving soon." Kyrian turned on his heel and headed down the corridor when Liz bolted after him. She grabbed his arm and he spun around, inwardly arming himself that she would punch him, slap him or even spit on him. Never in his dreams had he expected a warm embrace. She slung her arms around his neck, her toes barely touching the ground as she hugged him close.

"I hope you kick that bastard's ass and live to tell the tale." She whispered but still her voice cracked. Was she worried about him?  
She pulled away and forced a tiny smile, "Go."

Kyrian was speechless. How could she be so nice to him? He let a small frown crease his forehead. He wanted to tell her so many things, repeat the words that he was sorry but he held his peace. With a last longing look at his younger sister, he heaved a sigh and walked down the corridor, Kyp and Liz trailing behind.

**********

Nikk rolled his eyes and groaned as he scanned the area around him. No doubt, there was a ship and no doubt it was now full of people. He read over one hundred life signs, which would make the unknown ship rather large.

He didn't want to be shot up but he didn't want to leave the innocent people to an unwanted fate. He dearly hoped Kyp had a plan.

**********

It was a strange scene, Kyrian thought. Lassiter was used to being treated as a deity. The people he ordered around saw in him not only a man but a person with such powers that it frightened any who came near him. His presence had invoked fear within the greatest pirates and smugglers and now he was held against the wall with invisible hands, his face contorted into a mask of lethal anger. Dirty blond hair hung around his face, his gaze directed to the floor. His arms were spread to each side and his breathing seemed labored, as if he were trying his best to escape his imprisonment.

"Are you not well?" Kyrian asked as he made his way to stand before him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Liz and Kyp escape through the large opening Lassiter had drilled to get inside the complex. He thought Liz had turned around with a sad look in her eyes but he wasn't certain. He did see Kyp return for just a second, reaching out with his hand. Lassiter's lightsaber flew into his grasp gracefully and then the young Jedi was gone.

"Tell the Jedi filth to let me go." Lassiter's voice was hoarse and scratchy. He gazed up and his eyes seemed to burn right through Kyrian, as if he knew exactly what had happened.

"You will be free in a few moments. Be patient."

Lassiter narrowed his eyes at Kyrian's tone, "What have you done?"

"Nothing. Yet." Very slowly, he let a teasing smile cross his features and inclined his head, "But I will be doing the one thing I consider to be right."  
Kyrian took a step back as Lassiter was released, his tall body falling to the floor. He had expected Lassiter to stand on his feet instead he lay crumpled within in his robes. Kyrian shook his head as he felt pity for his old friend, "You are insane. You must stop this."

"I will not." He got to his feet, unclipping his robe from around his shoulders. Silently it slithered to the ground, reminding of a black serpent ready to strike. "We must hurry to get to them, Kyrian."

Kyrian sighed, "No, my friend. This must stop here and now."

The silence around them was eerily palpable, a thickening blanket thrown about them. The air seemed spiked with rising anger and unbelieving shock but Kyrian tried his best to ignore it.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you do not step down, I will have no other choice but to force you."

As expected Lassiter laughed. It started out as a chuckle in the back of his throat, rising until he threw his head back, "Marvelous!" He spat as he clapped his hands, walking back and forth but never once letting Kyrian out of his sight, "So you've decided to betray me? And now you wish to kill me?" He shook his head, "Have you lost your mind?"

Kyrian rolled his eyes, "Actually, I've only changed my mind. Shall we start, then? I am in no mood to prolong this discussion."  
Lassiter sighed and closed his eyes, "I have done everything in my power to give you a wonderful life. Anything you ever wanted, you would receive. You never had a reason to turn away from me. Why now?"

Kyrian was more than just a little satisfied to hear fear in his friends' voice. Fear and hope, confusion and longing that everything would turn back the way it was. He would be very disappointed, wouldn't he?

"Because I cannot deal with the fact that you kill for the fun of it and blame me when things go wrong. I cannot deal that you tricked me into finding my sister. I cannot deal with you so you must be destroyed. Quite simple, actually."

Lassiter sighed, "So be it."

Kyrian was flung through the air, hitting the nearest boulder with a loud crash. And so the fight began.

**********

Liz ducked as she breathed the fresh air of the world outside. The sky was a light shade of blue, a long stretch of oranges and pinks signifying the rising sun. Depending on how long it took to get off the planet, she knew she would have to deal with a bad case of sunburn.  
_  
The least of your worries._

Kyp crouched down beside her, touching a finger to his mouth, gesturing for her to be quiet. She could hear voices coming from somewhere nearby; a male barking orders, a woman laughing and someone screaming as if in pain.

"We have to help them." Liz whispered, squinting through the dim light in hopes of seeing something more than just silhouettes.  
"I know." Kyp dug out his com link and switched it on. Nikk answered almost immediately, his voice dark and angry.

"You were right." He said, "They're taking prisoners. I only scanned the area – just assuming they have weapons and they see a ship, I'm sure they'd shoot me down in a heartbeat."

"I'm going to go see how many there are. These people aren't the fighting kind. The elders, maybe but we have no idea who made it out alive."  
"You think you can take them on, on your own?"

"Can you land Lucinda somewhere no one can find you?"  
Nikk sighed, "Not likely."

"Then stay back. Once you see the ship lift into the air – I'm sure they'll try to escape – shoot it down."  
"You're crazy to be doing this alone."

"I'm not alone." He turned his dark gaze towards Liz with a reassuring smile, "I'll let you know about the situation as soon as we've got more info. Be ready to come get us, though."

Nikk snorted, "Yeah I know. Nikk to the rescue and all." He sighed then, "Be careful."

Kyp pocketed the link and heaved a sigh, "We need to hurry. Are you up for it?" He gave her a sidelong glance while reaching for her hand.

Liz noticed he had both his and Lassiter's lightsaber clipped to his belt and she couldn't help imagining him yielding both at the same time.

"I don't have much of a choice." She stated in a warm tone, gently squeezing his hand. She sighed then and swallowed back a lump forming in her throat, "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"When we get back home, will you take me on a vacation somewhere really far away?"  
Kyp smiled, "Of course."

"Good. Then let's hurry up."


End file.
